New world New galaxy
by Abdiel Amaro
Summary: Warp storms engulf the new world. Even Nazarick can feel this chaotic power. What will the overlord of Nazarick do after arriving to a place where the only future is endless war? one grimdark future where peace is just a dream.
1. Storm of chaos

**Overlord and warhammer 40000 belongs to their respective owners.**

That day the sky broke. Storms surrounded the entire globe. The world was coming down like a divine caprice. It was then that a cataclysm swept the earth so hard that even Nazarick shuddered.

Ainz looked over the horizon. Strange energies covered the sky which unleashed wild and chaotic magic. The earth was cracking and he would even swear that he saw the ground approaching him, who used flying magic to observe what was happening.

"Why is this happening?" He asked himself. His suppressor of emotions was working as much as possible, but it was not enough to alleviate the fear he felt. It was like a switch that went on and off. The sensations came and went, exhausting his mind even more.

He could not communicate. He had already tried it several times, but the [ message ] spell didn't work. Most likely this storm was causing interference. He tried to teleport, but could not get where he wanted, there was a big margin of error, even for [ greater teleportation ] ended up in different places that he did not recognize and had no idea how that could be possible.

Ainz would have liked to use [portal] but the storm was too much. If he teleported to Nazarick and fell by mistake on a critical site, it could be really bad, then it was better to head to Nazarick in a hurry.

He had been in E-rantel for the time the anomaly manifested. Several of its citizens ran horrified to witness the end of times. He wondered if this was really the end, if he would never be able to find his comrades and he would be left alone with his legacy.

He got rid of those thoughts. He still had the NPCs, the children of his allies. In them lived his precious friends, they could not be allowed to suffer any damage.

Finally after several minutes of flight, he could see Nazarick. When he came down, he realized that Albedo, along with a cohort of high-level servants, was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Ainz-sama!" She cried in a tone that bordered on despair. "What happened? I could not contact you and this damned storm is wreaking havoc everywhere. "

"I cannot answer that. But we must enter, being here could be dangerous." Ainz went to the entrance and down the stairs, Albedo followed him closely, trying to follow his hasty step.

"Has Demiurge returned? What about Cocytus? Make sure to list all of Nazarick's servants. "Ainz said as he hurriedly made his way to the throne room. He moved his ring hoping it would work. And fortunately, it was. Albedo came to the throne room seconds later.

"Demiurge has already returned a few minutes ago. Cocytus was already here. Only Sebas and Tsurae are still in E-rantel. "

Ainz took note of Sebas. He knew he could be able to take care of himself, but facing something like this… he was not sure how it would turn out.

"Send a shadow demon for him. Contact all the guardians, assemble in the throne room." And with those words Ainz retired teleporting to the conference hall. There he took the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and prepared for the worst.

[X]

Ten days passed until the storm stopped. By the time they left the grave, they found a familiar place. Apparently the storm had not caused as much havoc as he had anticipated. However, the crust had broken and high mountains could be seen in the distance.

Ainz sent some servants to investigate. By the time they returned they had brought news that he would never have expected to hear.

"A town with vehicles that move without using animals?" Ainz asked in great surprise. The wagons could be imbued with magic and leave the need to use horses, but both in the Baharut empire and in the Re-estize kingdom, this was a tremendously rare magic. In addition to that, when the ginzo described in detail those vehicles could not help but realize something.

These were vehicles that he would have found on earth, in his previous world.

"Tell me what else you saw." He ordered the Ginzo who was kneeling in front of him.

"My lord. We saw fields that extend as far as the eye can see. We saw large, lizard-like animals grazing on endless plains. Humans live in towns of more than a thousand inhabitants each. Their houses are made of rock and metal that we have never ever seen in any other kingdom. We saw a human kill what looked like a wolf with a strange weapon. This weapon fired a ruby ray that split the wolf in two, which was more than two hundred meters away. We saw no sign of swords or spears, most of those humans use those weapons while watching their cattle. "

Ainz took a hand at his jaw and leaned back on his throne. He could barely believe what was happening. The possibility was high, but that did not mean something good. That weapon, that rifle, was something that would have found on earth, more by the description, it was something more powerful, it was an energy rifle. Something that could unlevel a battle to such an extent that it would be unfair. The firearms had displaced the swords, and with these, the skilled warriors of antiquity. Anyone could use a rifle with a little practice and kill the enemy's best warrior.

Creating this kind of technology had been in his plans, but he knew only a few things and hoped to get some gifted person capable of creating them and thus strengthen Nazarick. He had already started with help of the dwarfs. But that would take years, maybe centuries. With the magic existing in this world, the need for this technology will be still postponed much longer. Demiurge was a genius, but even he could not describe something he did not know.

"I see," Ainz said. "Thank you for your work. You can retire. "

The ginzo gave his praises and disappeared behind the doors. Only the three most intelligent guardians of all Nazarick stayed.

Ainz right now was sure that if he had skin, he would be sweating a whole river. He had no idea what to say or do. This was unprecedented. From what they had told him, a long mountain range had surrounded all the terrain known until now, including the sacred kingdom, the draconic kingdom , the alliance of city-states and even the Slane theocracy .

A U-shaped mountain range that went out to Re-estize sea now it seemed to have separated them from the world they knew and had left them elsewhere. If humans beyond the mountains could cultivate and raise cattle on such a large scale, it meant that the nation they served was powerful, but until that extent, he was not sure.

And there was one thing that worried him more. They had not seen any semi-humans or hetereomorphic beings beyond the mountains. Everything the scouts had described was only humans and cattle. And if there was no presence of magic was another issue to deal with.

"Demiurge. What do you think of all this? "Ainz Asked trying to find an idea in the words of his subordinate as he had done so many times. He hoped one day he could just tell them that he was not a genius and that was only acting.

"An unprecedented situation for sure." Demiurge replied. "So few humans and such a large capacity for cultivation is illogical. We know that humans are weak, if those humans had golems or undead for serving them with labor I could understand it. But if they are only a few thousand I fear that I do not know the reason. "

Ainz nodded and turned to see the guardian supervisor. "Albedo."

"My deepest apologies." She said. "But like Demiurge, I can only speculate. They have tools that we have never seen, they may use them. But such a large amount of food... I can only imagine that they must supply many countries. Or maybe just one that encompasses a large area that surpasses the Kingdom of Re-estize enormously. "

Ainz nodded again and looked at the third and last . Personally, he would not have wanted to bring him here, but the need caused it.

"My creator!" Said the Doppleganger in exaggerated way. "Such humans with items like these must belong to some faction that can equal us in power. However, I think it is too early to give a verdict. "

"It seems the solution is the same after all," Ainz said. "We must explore that place to make sure they are not a danger. Demiurge, did you planted that marker I asked for? "

"Yes, Ainz-sama. It has been placed on the border of the Baharut Empire as you ordered it. Leads to the nearest village spotted to that nation. "

"Umu . In a week I will go to that place. I will decide those who will go with me. That is an order."

Both guardians were silent after hearing the order. The words of the overlord were law and had to be obeyed.

Ainz retired to his room. Meanwhile he kept thinking for himself. 'Maybe one of my comrades is beyond those mountains after all.'

[X]

When he casted the magic [ gate ] in the throne room of Nazarick Ainz hoped to be able to reach that place right away. It was a 10th level spell. he could go anywhere he knew.

But what happened was something Ainz definitely did not expect.

Something came out of that portal. Three demons like he had never seen before. They radiated an evil and a thirst for blood that he had never witnessed, even an undead as he could feel a little of that need to kill everything it knew. They were red as blood and their skins looked like sores that spread all over their bodies. His eyes were fiery and his swords radiated lethal energy.

 **"Blood for the blood god!"** One of them Shouted.

 **"Skulls for the skull throne!"** Shouted another. The three rushed to Ainz seeking to attack them with their swords. Ainz launched his magic [time stop] and was ready to time stop to catching the demons that attacked him.

But something happened, and he felt the sword dig into his body.

The time control magic had not stopped them. Ainz felt his magic flicker away, lie if something had pierced his very soul. The sensation of pain was very real, like some kind of foul curse that marked his spirit. The blood letters didn't stop and tried to attack again.

"Ainz-sama!" Shouted albedo who materialized her huge battle ax and furiously moved it against the demon that had attacked Ainz. The high-level ax should have cut the demon in two, but only throw it several meters leaving a deep wound in the torso for which it did not seem unfazed. It attacked again, aiming at Albedo, but she managed to stay on her feet thanks to her mastery in defense. Even though the attacks of the demon's sword damaged her gear, she managed to get enough time to find the opening she needed. With a twist of her ax, she managed to decapitate the demon, but after taking its foul life, her battle ax was considerably damaged in the blade.

Cocytus released his cold aura as he charged the demons. His divine level sword managed to create considerable damage on one of the demons. But another achievement avoided the damage of his halberd by deflecting it as a master of combat. He slunk down the side and threw a thrust at Cocytus cutting his hard exoskeleton armor.

[ gravity maelstrom ] Ainz cast a level nine spell which managed to hit the demon that faced Cocytus. However, the spell that should destroy any being below level sixty disappeared after hitting the demon which had only been affected a bit. This one directed its attention to Ainz but before attacking it was crossed by a spear. Shalltear held her spuit lance while trying to sink it deeper into the demon. However, that infernal being had not died. Even with Shalltear's spear stuck in its chest, it still struggled to try to shake her off. It was a blow with all the strength of Cocytus that managed to split the head of the demon in two. The being disappeared into the air as if it were made of dust.

The other demon who had been wounded by the guardian on the fifth floor was still standing. However it had a serious injury that teared its sternum in two. But this did not seem to matter. It was as if it did not feel pain. But it was not fighting anymore. It just looked at Ainz who was trying to discover what kind of demon it was or if it even came from Yggdrassil .

 **"You... you're not necron ..."**

To everyone's surprise, this demon had spoken.

 **"You can use that disgusting magic... I see that your servants are strong. No doubt the lord of wrath will be more than pleased to want to battle with you. "**

"Who are you!?" shouted Albedo who was ready to behead the demon.

 **"You do not belong here... but the will of destiny has called you. Go then, I want to see how long you will survive here. My material body can be destroyed, but I will never die. My true form resides in the realm of chaos."**

The daemon of chaos began to laugh as the blood in its throat piled up. **"The blood god will claim your skull as a trophy..."**

Shalltear's spear pierced the demon's head. It threw a spasm and his body dissolved into nothingness.

"No God is bigger than Ainz-sama" said Shalltear in disgust as he pulled her spear.

The portal was closed, or rather, Ainz didn't take long to close it in case some other undesirable guest could make its way to this place.

Ainz went to the throne and as a man of several years he dropped down, clearly exhausted, not physically, but he needed to calm his mind.

He did not wonder how it was that he had arrived here. But rather Why? It was a new world, one which was very different from the previous one he knew. In that world he was the most powerful being, the one they considered a god, or at least that way they had taken it.

But here ... he was not sure.

Those daemons were a reason. They did not look like any demons in Yggdrassil. They were more than two meters high and could ignore magic up the ninth tier. His strength was not so great, because the guards could dispatch them without serious damage. But the daemons' combat experience skills outweighed those of their guardians.

It felt like fighting against level 70 players.

While Nazarick had previously managed to repel an attack of 1500 players and high level NPC. They had achieved it with the barriers on each floor until they reached the eighth. But this time it was different. The enemy had materialized within Nazarick's heart. If they could do this, it meant that it was not safe anymore. And for worst, he could not teleport in that way anymore. They had lost mobility.

"My lord..." Albedo said as she approached the throne with a clear worried face. Ainz did not move or seem to have heard her. His mind went to everything he could, trying to know what was happening.

'What were those demons? I never saw one of those in Yggdrassil. The demons of yggdrassil are usually diverse. But these were... wild... terrifying. I never saw any demon that was so resistant to magic, even tier 9 magic had not done much effect ... if I had to give them a level... it would be 70-80. '

"Ainz-sama..." the words of his servants brought him back from the inside of his mind. Everyone looked for orders, Ainz knew, that everyone saw him as a genius without equal and that it was obvious that in this situation everyone would try to find his supposed wisdom.

The problem was, he was not a genius.

Demiurge was the smartest in Nazarick. Ainz had always been confident that as long as he made him draw plans from a supposed confidence that he already knew, he could get out of trouble with just pretending to be a king.

But seeing that even Demiurge was seeking advice, It leave him with no hope of understanding all this. But after a few minutes that felt as long as hours, Ainz spoke.

"That all the servants of Nazarick do not leave this place until new order. Only two guardians will have permission to leave and will be selected by me. Raise security to the fullest... and Albedo..."

She looked at him, in her eyes she seemed to guess what he was about to say.

"... Start with the activation of Rubedo ."

[X]

Ten days had passed since the storms were over.

And in ten days it seemed that the world was going to come down.

Evileye pressed with all her strength to her cane trying to keep the mental doors in her head, trying to prevent them from breaking and letting those voices run. Those damned voices that filled her with impossible promises and desires. More gold than you could ever imagine, the best gear for her, the greatest pleasures you could ever imagine, the possibility of being human... No, she should not think about that. The temptations were irresistible. One wrong step and it would scorch those voices and end like the magic throwers he had seen.

She had seen many undesirable things while going on adventures with her companions. Many unpleasant things that would give nightmares to a normal human.

But this, this was beyond her.

The magicians tore their eyes screaming all kinds of inconsistencies. They ripped off their skin and drank the blood of the people they had killed. Several adventurers who had sworn to protect humanity now pointed their weapons at the innocent victims. They killed and destroyed everything they could. They enjoyed the flames of war, betrayal and carnal excess. Killing entire families to gloat over their suffering, singing filthy names while offering skulls to heaven that burned on their hands and then disappeared without even leaving ashes. Several people suffered the scourge of traitors and were reduced to grinded meat just for the pleasure of seeing it.

However, some still remained faithful to humanity. A few of Gold level and beyond maintained, or at least tried to cope with the beasts in which their companions had now become.

An adventurer killed a magic caster as he scratched his throat and spine bone. They always went first for the magic casters, always, before they became those things. Those monstrosities whose vileness left in decay everything they touched.

"Evileye! We need support!" Gagaran Shouted while was fighting against a mutant who had previously been a magic caster. The monster had superhuman strength and could cast powerful beams of unknown energy that were able to destroy adamantite in seconds.

"I cannot! I cannot. Every time I use magic it comes back... As if it wanted to get out of my head... it screams at me that it wants to get out... that it wants to change it... It wants to become those things!" She screamed and just threw herself to the ground trying to hug herself, using her cape like a veil with which she tried to hide from the hell that surrounded her.

"Gagaran, leave her alone. This is something that is affecting the magic casters. She must be supporting it in some way." Spoke Lakyus who cut down another adventurer who was trying to take his head.

"Where are Tia and Tina?"

"Supporting Brain and Climb to evacuate the royal family. There are guards who went crazy. "

"What the hell is going on? Right after that storm ended was when all this chaos began. "

More mutants fell at her feets. They had killed too many they had forgotten how many. But still they knew that they could not continue for long. For every moment it appeared more and more .

"We must retire." Gagaran shouted. "We cannot contain them anymore. Our magic caster is disabled and I'm running out of items. "

"Agreed. Take Evileye. We will go to the palace. I just hope we can stand there. "

Gagaran picked up Evileye. It was not difficult to raise the chick with the body of a little girl. She placed her on her shoulders and the three of them headed for the castle while the sea of chaos spread everywhere.

There were guards at the entrance. Adventurers too. They tried to keep away all the mutants that were approaching. When they saw Blue Rose, they rushed to open the way to let them in. They were Adamantitr's adventurers, they could not leave someone like them outside.

Lakyus was coming. But suddenly she noticed that Gagaran was not with her. When she turned around, she saw her, but she did not move. She threw Evileye towards her, Lakyus caught her without much effort, but when she was about to ask Gagaran why she had stopped, saw how a pincer went through her chest. And behind her, was a fearsome and horrendous being. Like a centaur. Its tongue was so long that she was sure it could wrap it around her. Tweezers like those of an insect and eight eyes full of filthy purple light.

The Being, or rather, a daemon. Moved its claws with such speed and precision that Lakyus would have been impressed by such control. But at this moment, only despair occupied her mind. For she saw how her partner was dismembered from top to bottom by those clamps that cut down her orichalcum armor as if it were made of paper.

The remains of her comrade scattered on the ground. Entrails and flesh stained the earth next to the face of Gagaran full of agony.

Lakyus wanted to scream, but her scream was drowned when the creature pounced. But it was not against her, no, she went straight to the palace.

She witnessed how the guards were massacred just as a sickle cuts the wheat. In seconds all was reduced to pieces of bleeding flesh. It was incredibly fast and extremely lethal. She knew there were powerful beings out there, she had proven it a few years ago in the battle against Jaldabaoth. This creature was as strong as those demon servants of Jaldabaoth, or maybe even worse.

She did not know what to do. It was hell here. And with that demon inside the palace there were no places left to take refuge. She could only stay here to wait for her death.

The monsters who had been magic casters went after her. She had her sword ready; but fighting dozens of enemies at the same time meant a fearsome difficulty. Most likely one she would not survive.

It was when she saw how the mutants threw themselves to the ground between screams and spasms. They tore off their skin while their eyes burned melting along with their brains.

Lakyus saw a silhouette in the sky. When focused more she encountered a horrible being. A mixture of bird, dragon and other beings rose up in flight. She saw with horror.

That thing took off, straight into the desert. Direct to the south.

[X]

Villa Carne had changed a lot in these recent years. Not only had it prospered, now it was a fortress that was a great point of influence. Much of that were the dwarves that had been brought by the sorcerer king. They were not only great craftsmen. They had also created discoveries that would have seemed impossible. New items that created fire, ice or water. Weapons that fired heavy steel balls that seemed to render the armors useless. Runic weapons that surpassed several magical weapons that were sold at a very expensive price. In truth, it was going through its best days. So much that now it had become a city.

Or at least that's how it had been.

The storm had not only brought calamity. It had desolated the place, cutting off all communication with the capital and with lord Gown. For a time everyone thought it was the end of the world. However, the end of the storm came. Everyone expected to leave this and continue. But that would not be the case.

Nphirea Bareare woke up covered in sweat. That nightmare had consumed him and in a panic he had tried to hide himself. That surprised Enri Emmot who had tried to comfort him for days. Plus he asked her to stay away from him. He told her about the voices, of beings that spoke to him and whispered. After one morning trying in vain to calm him down, Enri asked one of the Goblin clerics to treat Nphirea . It had worked, but every now and then he would start again, as if looking for something that was not there.

Apparently, the goblins had also suffered similar effects with their magic casters. And the clerics had taken care of it. The problem was that they had to cast a spell a day to keep them from going crazy. That was a month before they received a letter written by lord Gown.

He said he would send a detachment of guards to protect the village. He had also ordered to stop all use of magic as well as the investigations of the dwarves and of Nphirea himself. This had generated more than one question.

As head of the town, and commander of the goblin forces, her duties were quite widespread. It was no longer about cooking, but nevertheless it would never have been able to keep up with all the goblins that had to be fed. But several villagers had given themselves to the task and therefore that problem had been solved. No, her duties now consisted in deciding how to command and distribute the goblin army and provide an accurate source of supplies in the event of a war. She had to prepare important plans, maps, ideas and decisions. Added to this her duties as head of the town, was a very large burden on his shoulders.

Enri had been sitting all morning in front of the wooden desk they had carved for her. She had been writing a thank-you letter now that she had finished with the day's directions. But now it had been interrupted by the noise of the emergency bells that were heard from several towers of the city.

She left the building and ran to where the goblin commanders were. Each of every division of the army. Jugem came out to meet her, while the goblin red beret followed Enri relentlessly.

"What's going on? Another attack? "She asked, it had been years since they had attacked the city. There had been some skirmishes, but only beasts of the forest that were too curious were chased away. In addition, with the reign of the sorcerer king, few animals remained in the forest. It was practically impossible for them to attack. Unless…

"Is there an army that is heading here?"

It was most likely, but she did not dare wonder who would have the courage and strength to attack the country. Maybe the Slane theocracy. But she still could not believe it.

"That is what we believe ..." commented Jugem. "But we have never seen anything like this. We sent three raiders, but one of them died and other was captured. The one who saw it said that a bluish flash reached him and hit him squarely in the chest. The beam not only vaporized the armor, the torso was completely undone. We do not know what magic they use, but that distance was terrifying. "

"How far was the shot?" I asked Enri clearly concerned for the fallen goblin.

"More than a thousand meters... not even the best of our archers could shoot at that distance. The surviving raider described metal cars that moved without the use of draft animals. It may be some magic. But it is the soldiers that worried us. According to the raider, there were no more than fifty, there were five of those vehicles that moved to the flanks with one more in the middle. The soldiers were equipped with armor we had never seen before. It did not look complete, but neither did they seem to carry spears, only short swords and daggers, their faces were covered by a terrifying mask and they wore thick vests over them. However, they carried weapons a little like the ones the dwarves had just created, but to my knowledge, the dwarves' weapons cannot fire at that distance. "

Enri tried to analyze all this. But it was too strange. She had never heard of an army like this. And if they were so dangerous, it would be best to prepare for the worst.

"Take civilians to hiding places and prepare the tunnels to escape. Tell the dwarves to prepare these new weapons and let all the goblins prepare. We will not attack first, we will try to talk.

"Hmm ..." Jugem looked worried. He looked towards his sword, he had a hunch, a bad feeling.

"Enri ... I think the best thing would be to escape. I have a bad feeling. If we flee now we can achieve it in time ..."

"We cannot..." Enri cut him off. "Lord Ainz has his research center here. We must protect it. At least until one of his servants returns."

"Enri ... this time I think it will be bad. Very bad."

Enri ignored and gave orders to her goblins. Later she would have realized the mistake of staying there.

[X]

Lord Solomon looked with his magnoculars and saw the fortress. He was sure that the greenskin had been hidden there. As an inquisitor of ordo malleus it was not his job to deal with Xenos, but he didn't wanted to bring more troubles to this world.

His fleet waited in orbit. A week ago one of his Astropaths had died after sending a message, or rather, a vision. He had told him to come to this world. Nathaniel III. For an exotic force that had never been seen in the galaxy was about to take root here.

When he came down to this world, accompanied by a platoon of tempestus scions, such was his surprise to find all kinds of unknown creatures, that were not supposed to be endemic to this world. When he arrived in the forest he found Ogryns-like beings, but much more ugly and unpleasant. He manage to purge them with laser bolts that eliminated them with great ease. There were other creatures, a kind of mutant wolf that seemed to use a chain. When he found it, he didn't hesitated to put an end to it with a bolter round that teared it up right away. Several creatures went for them, but ended in the same way..

However, then they find some kind of construction or fortress made of wood. Such was his surprise and repulsion at seeing the beings that were there that marked the place for an orbital bombardment. But he had to retire to avoid collateral damage. The creatures they had seen looked like servants of nurgle . But the strange thing is that there was no corruption or plagues surrounding them. They were considerably clean. Even so, they did not care. It was better to purge them from the planet before it was worse.

A snake-like xenos had tried to surprise him by using invisibility. But his warp vision, a talent born of his psychic power, had helped him to find it. Quickly he held it down on the ground with telekinesis and took out all the information it possessed before crushing it like a bag of meat against the ground.

'Ainz Ooal Gown, huh? For what he told me, he must be a wizard of chaos. Or an entity of the warp... or more either by the title of god of death probably a harbinger of Nurgle... either way it must be destroyed. '

"My lord. We have located a fort about five kilometers ahead." One of his interrogators interrupted his thoughts. Although he wanted to punish him, there were more urgent things at the moment.

"What kind of fort?"

"Of about two kilometers long. The wall is made of rock and what's more." A couple of scions brought with them a green-skinned being. It was hurt but still conscious. "This greenskin seems to be part of a scout patrol. After questioning it told us that there were humans, ogres, dwarves and goblins inhabiting that village. It said they live peacefully and without problems. "

The inquisitor almost wanted to laugh, he could hardly contain it. He wanted to think that it was a joke, but this interrogator was not known to make this kind of jokes.

"What kind of site taken out the warp could be like that? A world where they 'coexist peacefully '? a xeno could never be a human friend. They'll stab you in the back at the first opportunity."

"Humans and goblins can live together!" The green skin spoke to Solomon's surprise. "We have achieved great things together!"

The inquisitor observed the greenskin. He was clearly surprised for that thing being able to speak with such fluency, but he also disliked that being for being able to stain the low Gothic with its dirty tongue. However, he noticed that when speaking it did not use the words that would normally take the shape of the lips. Somehow they communicated clearly.

"Blasphemy, xeno." With a swipe of his finger and some of his psychic talent, the head of the greenskin burst into a thousand pieces. The scions threw the corpse down the road where it would be trampled by the cranes of the chimera. Solomon addressed his protége. "Tell everyone to advance towards that fort. We must purge it. But first we must discover what they know. "

[X]

It was on a hill where they saw this new enemy. Enri was now able to better appreciate what one of the explorers had described. It was a singular group, its small number hardly gave it the title of army. But she did not want to underestimate them. They did not seem to carry swords or spears, instead carrying blue armor not seen to be able to give much protection. But their staffs were extremely rare, they seemed to be made of iron and connected with a hose behind it. She doubted they were magic casters. They were something different, and something told her that much worse.

Fifteen of those men had gone ahead with a vehicle. Their steps were excessively disciplined, so much that they greatly exceeded the goblins of her army. When they were thirty meters from the walls they stopped. In front was a man, he was dressed differently. Of black clothes and lugubrious aspect. One of the soldiers in bluish armor reached for him a strange item that he held in front of his mouth.

"In the name of the holiest ordos. The imperial Inquisition has obtained proof that this place is guilty of heresy. Surrender now to accept your sentence."

The voice was loud and clear. A human could not speak so loudly. Maybe that object held by this man was some magical item. However, she put those ideas aside. From what he had said, they were now guilty of something they did not understand. She did not know what kind of heresy that man was talking about. Maybe he was from the Slane theocracy, who were well known for hating nonhumans.

"Enri , everyone is ready." Said one of the goblins who was ready to blow the horn and hurl the troops.

She wanted to avoid any conflict. These new visitors were few but she knew almost nothing about them.

"This... our king has ordered us to keep the doors closed. We cannot allow them to enter." She shouted at the man.

The man said nothing. He simply called one of the soldiers in blue and said something that Enri did not understand. Then both turned around and walked away. But nevertheless, that man turned again, this time aiming at Enri with a strange weapon.

She was trying to discern what that was. But then one of the goblins jumped in front of her. A whitish flash was all she saw as the goblin that had jumped in front of her was split in two by the impact of the laser fire. The goblin fell giving his live for she. She stumbled after seeing one of her friends die. This had been one of the very first goblins that had appeared when she blew the horn that Lord Ainz had given her. The other goblin beside her blew the horn. She would not have wanted it, but she had not stopped him either. Something in her moved, anger over the death of one of her own. That's why she had not denied the goblin blowing the horn.

The doors opened and more than three thousand fully armed goblin warriors came out in formation. Their armors was worth more than even the soldiers of the Baharuth empire. Their even more lethal weapons and their specializations surpassed with cress the heroes of the neighboring nations.

All advanced in complete order. In the past, troops of Re-estize kingdom had attacked the city, however, this army of goblins had crushed them without suffering any loss. In truth, they would doubt that anyone besides the sorcerer king could face them.

That was what they thought before it happened.

It was as if the earth erupted. Arcs of fire rose through the air. When she realized that the attack was really coming from above. Already more than two thousand goblins had died.

And at the distance, inside the forest, a huge explosion arose leaving a huge cloud of fungus.

[X]

The heavy weapons teams reloaded the mortars and fired. The mortar projectiles flew and hit the earth, killing the army of primitives who dared to attack them. He allowed the bombing for another ten minutes and after that he ordered the mortars to stop.

"All advance. Call two avengers and get them down in fifteen minutes. Order them to finish with any xeno within the walls. We'll go for what's left out and we'll take every possible prisoner." Solomon Bane said as he harangued his subordinates.

[X]

Enri Emmot could not believe what she saw. Three thousand goblin warriors massacred in an instant. And the enemy had not even approached. It was terrifying, extremely frightening. She did not know what magic they used, but it was something only the sorcerer king could be capable of.

Jugem came after her. He was pale, even almost deaf from the explosions. He looked at Enri waiting for orders. Behind him was the entire squad she had originally called, except for two…

"Everyone... evacuate the city. Let everyone go. Let the rest of the army escort them. We must leave this place..."

"Boss, we can still make some time. If we hold them at the door... "

"That's not the case!" Enri shouted . "We cannot win. It does not matter if they stay. They will reach us. You saw it yourself, isn't it? If they could do that, nothing stops them from doing the same thing when we are fighting. We must run, and minimize casualties. "

"what about you? If you stay we will stay by your side. Our mission is to protect you..."

"Just do what I tell you!" She replied with disgust. Jugem ran to pass her orders and several villagers took what was necessary and ran to the other exit. The goblins helped evacuate. They took the elderly and the sick.

A deafening sound was heard coming from the sky. Two strange objects came down. Their wings were armed in a similar way to those that came from a distance.

In the come of that object. A cylinder began to turn. In seconds, it unleashed a storm of death while going for the goblins. Not just them, also the ogres who had been living with them all this time. All were massacred by that strange weapon. A projectile landed on the back of an ogre and this burst, shattering its entire torso.

In seconds the whole city was devastated. All the nonhumans died, even killing with them groups of humans that simply was in the way.

Carne disappeared from the world that day.

[X]

A new group of ten lined up against the wall. Former inhabitants of carne. Men and women looked towards the group of Scions who aimed at them with the infernos lasguns. Ten discharges were heard and the ten civilians died vaporized by the super concentrated laser fire. New scions brought more civilians; again aligned them and the fire repeated itself one more time.

"My lord. The decimation is taking place as ordered. We have separated those who have some useful information. "

Solomon just nodded at the words of his agent and continued to look at the glass bottle containing a purple liquid in his hands. An elixir that could heal wounds that only the Magos Biologis could replicate. And these alchemists had achieved it.

"my lord. What about the children?"

Solomon separated his eyes from the flask and looked at his agent. "Take them with the civilians we set aside. They are too young and show no signs of corruption by demons. They will be taken to an agriworld where they will be assigned to a family to cultivate the land. But erase all their memories."

"There is also the issue of these... 'squats' we do not know if they are real descendants of them. But they have worked in that workshop. We have looted the place. And they use arcane technology weapons that we've never seen before. However, take the psyker and call for the black ships."

He said referring to the psyker they had found inside one of the houses. It surprised him that he was able to withstand the calls of chaos. Even if her could hardly be called a psyker of the zeta tier.

The scions obeyed and took the boy. Meanwhile, Solomon went to one of the living quarters that were common in this settlement.

There were two scions installed at the entrance. It was not as if a simple village girl could escape, but it was the procedure. Without hurry he opened the door. There, sitting behind a simple table, was Enri Emmot . The supposed head of this place.

[X]

Enri said nothing. She didn't have the will to do it. Little was what she could reason to explain what had happened. It had only taken a few minutes, just that. And everything she knew, everything she loved, had collapsed.

Jugem, her friends, those goblins that had protected her for so long. Nphirea, who had shown her his true feelings. And Nemu, who was the only member left of her last family. She could still hear her screams when she was taken away with the other children. She prayed for they would not do anything to her, because she had seen how one of those men in armor had fired at one of the children who had tried to escape. That had made anyone think twice before even thinking about running.

She did not understand what was happening. But the trauma returned to her. The soldiers, killing and destroying everything. But they didn't tried to kill everyone. They had pushed people aside and had heard that they would be taken away. Even so, she feared it was a fate worse than death.

Their methods were clearly different. They avoided hand-to-hand combat, but their weapons were really lethal. Even so, if one of the goblins got too close, they used those long daggers attached to the barrels of their strange weapons. These daggers emanated whirling energy fields that were capable to cut the adamantite of the goblin's armors as if nothing was there. Those were clean, lethal cuts. And with such a fervent fanaticism to end their lives that it made them think that these were not human.

Then there were those weapons that spit fire. Nphirea had shown him the spell of [fireball ] where a ball of flame formed in the boy's hands and was fired. The flames enveloped the target easily causing a moderate explosion. But those flame throwers were very different. They spit endless flames of fire, a fire she had never seen before. As the water bathed its victims and the flames consumed the bodies with such rapidity that any [ fireball ] would be a small joke in front of these. So hot was the fire that even the metal melted after a few seconds. With a range of more than Fifty meters, those weapons were the goblins' worst nightmare.

The fury of these so-called Imperials was already intimidating in itself. But it was when they saw the magic casters that the fury turned into rage, rage that they directed at the magic casters. Maybe it was added to the fact that they were not only demi-human, but they could use magic too. They carried the battle to such an extent that by the time they were finished, the remains of the goblins, completely torn to pieces and dismembered, were burned to the ground by liquid fire.

She wondered who they are. What kind of nation could be so advanced and present such hatred for other races? She immediately thought of the Slane theocracy. But it was the shouting, oaths, hate speech, and so on in the name of an emperor that made her wonder if they were really from the Baharuth empire. Or even the theocracy.

The door opened, letting in the one who seemed to be the leader of these. He was a terrifying being, not at the point of being a monster, but with a presence that oppressed everything in his path. His clothes were mostly black, only with his raincoat engraved in gold and symbols she had never seen. She noticed an intricate "I" with a skull in the center. His face, hard and sharp like steel. In place of his right eye, there was a red glass lens. A metal box covered part of his skull while enclosing the artificial eye that was connected with metal cables. The 'eye' seemed to scan her. Turning and focusing, as if trying to read her soul.

"Enri Emmot." He spoke. She didn't know what to feel, it was obvious that hate, but there was also fear and anguish. It was suffocating, as if some kind of aura prevented her from challenging him. And the man knew it, and he was willing to use that in his favor. "Twenty years... Terrans... married. head of this village and general of the army of 'goblins' stationed in this place."

She did not say anything. She just looked at him with empty eyes. She did not know what to say or do. She wondered what this guy had done to get that information.

"Normally." The man continued. "Someone like you would have executed for contacting with xenos and even be an accomplice in the use of sorcery. But this is an unprecedented case. While you are clearly heretics, you have also given information of coming from a place where the corruption of chaos is considerably less. Not only that, they have also mentioned 'miracles' that could only be attributed to the emperor. If there is such a place. Investigating is part of my job. "

Enri listened to what he said, but did not understand him. Corruption? Chaos? What was he talking about? What had they done to earn something like this? Weakness? she had seen it long ago. The strong consumed the weak, and humans were weak in this world. Then why? Why were those who were also human killing them in such a way?

"You will be sent to a place for extensive interrogation. The nature of the information is highly classified. I suggest you to forget what you heard here today if you want to avoid a fatal end."

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us? What have we done to you?"

Solomon studied her with his bionic eye. She did not seem defiant, was like someone trying to find answers. Like someone who was still in shock.

"Ignorance gives us a blessing. There are so many horrors in the galaxy and facing them is an endless task. At the same time, we find worlds with human settlements that have never known the light of the emperor. But your case is neither one nor the other. The warp storm caught your world and transported these lands to this agri world. You are not citizens of the Imperium of mankind, therefore, forgiveness cannot be applied to you.

You will be sent to a certain place. Where you will be judged and your destiny will be decided. The others will carry a similar destiny. We must avoid any possibility of corruption."

Two scions appeared behind her and toke her outside. She did not offer much resistance, it's not like she had a choice. She still couldn't understand what was happening. The name, Imperium of mankind was unknown to her. Were they from theocracy Slane then? She didn't know. She could only thought about her family, her little sister who was taken with the other children and transported in one of those things that rose through the air to get lost in the sky. Nphirea, what would become of him? Lizzie Bareare, killed with a shot in the head after trying to cast a spell at the enemy soldiers.

She was taken to the yard. Another of those things was already coming down. It openedits doors she knew she would be going to somewhere, to what destination? She did not know.

The inquisitor let his servants do their work. It was almost over, the firing squad was about to finish with the last inhabitants of this place. They had to leave, there were still questions to answer.

Suddenly he released his bolt pistol and pointed it towards a house. Shooting. The heavy round flew at supersonic speed and impacted. Not against one of the living quarters, it was towards something else. An invisible object was hit, the explosive charge let see blood escaping at the same time a sound of pain was heard. The scions prepared their weapons and also aimed, their augurs also captured what their lord had seen. Solomon removed the magazine from his bolt pistol and exchanged it for different ones.

That which was invisible was revealed. A dark-skinned maid. In one of her hands carried a huge mass in the shape of a cross. She held her bleeding belly. Clearly the bolter projectile had hurt her, but it was less than what would be expected. For some reason the round had not gone through but it had burst. Then he realized, the round had actually pierced her flesh and exploded inside her, although it was not the same caliber that an Astartes would use, the damage would be lethal. But her wound was regenerating at an alarming rate. That was why he had switched to hellfire rounds, he had to make sure to kill her if necessary. But a maid trying to spy on them. It was too much to simply kill her and let it pass.

"Who are you? Who sends you?" Solomon demanded, still aiming.

She finished regenerating her wounds and got up, she got ready to use her mass. But a super charged wall of las fire forced her to take cover with the size of her weapon. Shortly after she recited unknown words and a stone wall was formed in front of her avoiding the shots, although even so, the rock was being degraded by each shot, would fall very soon.

"Witch!" the inquisitor Exclaimed. After a short time, two of their bodies were thrown with such force that their bodies were diverted when almost all their bones broke. The maid had slipped away somehow. In her eyes there was sadistic anger, she saw the inquisitor, and after remembering the damage he had done to her, selected him as his next target. Solomon seeing the imminent attack released his sword and activated the disruptor field that enveloped the blade with a bluish tone.

That enormous mass must weigh hundreds of kilograms, and if she could move it with such ease she must have enormous physical strength. She rushed forward; seeking to hit him from above trying to crush him. But evaded her attack and lowering his sword he splited in two the arm of the maid who held the mass. The flesh, clothes and bones were split at molecular level and there was no resistance on the blade. Solomon raised his hand and 'caught' the witch with his telekinesis. He really wanted to want to crush her right there. However, he should interrogate her.

However, she was the first to speak. But her words showed such disgust for those around her.

"An insect like you should know its place. Something as weak as a human is incapable of having such power. "

Solomon pulled her over to her and severed her legs and arm. Then he nailed her with the sword against a wall while deactivating the disruptor field. She cried out in great pain as she writhed and dropped the hat that she wore over her head allowing to see a pair of ears similar to those of a wolf.

"The destiny of humanity is to rule the galaxy. Humans, the Imperium, possess more than a million worlds. How can you call us insects when you are now writhing like a worm?" Solomon said. He picked her up and held her close to her hand. This was surrounded by a field of warp energy that held the maid's skull. After doing so, her memories flowed into his brain and let him see what she knew. Memories of monsters, daemons and Xenos, something like a Necron. Such evidence would suggest an exterminatus on this world. But something told him that destroying this world would be a lost. After all, it should continue to supply food to the inexhaustible armies of the empire.

"Lupusregina Beta." The inquisitor spoke. "It seems that your mission will not be fulfilled. I know you will come back to life after this, but that is not a problem for me at this time. But I will give a message to your lord, the overlord of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. Tell him I'll go after him, tell him that if he wants to govern, he'll only do it on a pile of corpses and ruin."

Lupusregina was in shock, not because of her injuries, but because of what this man had taken from her. The information, what Ainz-sama valued the most, now would be used as a weapon by this man. And he was aiming for Nazarick. She was regenerating her wounds, in seconds she would recover her limbs and tear member by member to this lower life form that had insulted the Supreme Being.

But one shot did not allow it. The Inquisitor shot his weapon and the projectile went through her clothes. She knew it was a serious wound, more would recover, began to cast heal spell after heal spell. She would kill this insect, she would not forgive him.

However, something was not right. She was regenerating, but the wound did not heal, what was more, something inside her burned, as if there was fire inside her. It was then that she saw it, and such was her terror at seeing her flesh fall apart. The vial of mutagenic acid did its job and its body became a mass of melted flesh.

Lupusregina died with unbearable pain until only a puddle of dissolved organic fluids remained.

Solomon contemplated all this. After be sure she would not raise again, he turned towards his subordinate.

"Call for the rest of my fleet. Tell castellan Gregorius to be ready for the call. Prepare a Valkyrie, I want to take a look at this 'Baharut Empire'.

[X]

Ainz sank into his thoughts at the same time that he reaffirmed on the study chair where he had locked himself. He had ordered nobody to enter.

After a few hours he had revived Lupusregina. It had been a lot of gold, but nothing that could surpass the value used in Shalltear. When he learned that one of the Pleiades had been killed, he immediately wanted revenge against those who had dared to hurt one of his children. But nevertheless, when Lupusregina described the inquisitor and had given him his words, Ainz left revenge at side, because there was no way to ignore what she had discovered.

More than one million worlds. The Galaxy. Energy weapons and projectiles that left horrible effects on the body. And worst of all, they were facing an incredibly advanced civilization and they had a lot of information of Nazarick.

It meant that the war tactics used in Yggdrassil and in the game were useless in the face of a military force with more mobile strategies and greater capabilities and options.

"Why in the world we arrived at this place?" He thought loudly. There was too much to do. But first he had to calm his guardians. It was obvious that they had become indignant at the inquisitor's message. But they did not know the seriousness of the situation. If they put aside their pride, they would realize that they were fighting a war that was already lost.

However, he still had to defend the place that his comrades had built with so much effort. If the enemy came he would make them fight on his own terms.

Nazarick would not fall.

[X]

I bet many overlord fanboys are going to be upset. Surely they will try to give arguments to make Ainz win against the universe of 40k.

And I think the biggest argument will be Ainz with the ability to stop time and spell 'The goal of all life is death'. But guess what, the Imperium deals with that kind of thing. And they know very well how to deal with that magic.

I like overlord, but to say that it beats everyone is wrong. Just enough to see the amount of fanboys who think that Ainz is a god.

Bloodletters are really high skilled warriors that have fought for millennia. You need Astartes to be able to fight them at melee range. And astartes reacts in nanoseconds, a lot faster than shalltear.

Daemonic swords are powerful weapons able to not only ignore all kind of defenses. They can damage the soul and render the spirit. Even able to kill immortal beings such as Daemons.

Mutagenic acid is a material created to kill tyranids able to regenerate and adapt at crazy biological level. The acid will mutate and adapt at molecular level searching to melt any kind of resistance of every being. It doesn't matter if it is one of the Pleiades, the acid will adapt and grow its corrosive properties.

But I'm sure you will try to say bullets can't pierce Pleiades clothes made of high ranked materials. Well, bolter rounds are not bullets. It are mini rockets able to fly at a hypersonic speed and donned with an adamantium tip (witch is very different from overlord's adamantite. It is so hard even tech protected with this alloy can't be cut by the mechanicus and that says a lot since is futuristic tech) A deuterium ultra-dense core and a HE pack that can destroy tanks. And in the first place, were guns the ones that deleted the need of use swords and armor.

So, yeah. I wanted to do this since there are people who believe Ainz can defeat Big E. however, I'm planning to do something with Arche's sisters.


	2. New performers for the stage

Well, this is unexpected. I really was expecting to see a lot of fanboys raging about this and enjoy their tears. However, after seeing all these comments I decided to get serious and give some consistence to the story.

Now about the answers:

Helkil: well… not really. To become a god in 40k you need to be made of warp, be a concept or idea and have lots (and I mean millions) of worshippers. Ainz is equal in some things, but being equal to an outerversal being? I don't think so.

Jigentou: thanks. It was your comment that made me consider taking this seriously. I had originally planned to make it short so I can continue with my other fics in my other account. That is one reason why I made Solomon a radical.

UndeadLord22: TBH Nazarick could defend against a regiment for their strength lays inside with all their traps and confined space. There, IG cannot make use of leman russ's or baneblades. It's when the space marines enter that things can get bad for Ainz. Astartes may not be as strong as guardians, but their weapons can damage them and their combat speed is considered hypersonic in the lore. And those are without counting astartes of 1th & 2th companies or chapter masters.

Crafttyomg: Ainz can gain power by joining chaos or making a deal with Tau, his idea of utopia match with the greater good of the Tau.

Hero600: even if he gathers enough power it would need centuries to get out of that planet. Must admit, with the blueberries he can get an agreement. But I don't think his guardians are gonna be happy with the greater good.

Muratira: I think things got cleared in the inbox…

Chaosconetic: yeah, sure about that. Next chapter we will get the first taste of defeat for Ainz. About the books, Eiesnhorn books are pretty good.

Guest 1: astartes are slower but their reaction speed is stated in the nanoseconds and their combat speed for hypersonic.

Lukas: thanks, I will work further on this.

Guest 2: I found the first fanboy.

Guest 2: death knights are considered strong, but their defenses can be easily ripped by most astartes. Death knights can rollstomp over hundreds of quagoa like a tank, but astartes can do that too. In lore, an astartes held a pillar over his back while other 2 astartes were fighting. Yeah, lasguns are not that powerful, still, they have the power of a .50 snipper riffle. And I agree with most bolters not being able to damage ainz. But I know some patterns that can do it, like the psybolt rounds, vengeance rounds and flux rounds. Psybolts would be nightmare for Ainz.

Guest 3: some deal with chaos gods could give ainz more power. I won't give spoilers here. But if ainz were able to get his hands over some books of 40k, he certainly would be scared and would end shutting himself and all guardians inside the tomb. I certainly would be scared AF if I know orks or necron exists. Yeah, they just give the lazy argument of the instant death spells of ainz. I'm sure true death would not affect astartes, or even fucking frieza.

InternalFire: looks like it. It surprised me, I was expecting some fanboy saying bullshit, but well, I think people is expecting some good story about this. Well beta and alpha can stop time, it is considered that some psykers of gamma level or delta level can slow/time for the nature of the warp being problematic. Yeah, I know 40k is one of the strongest, but not THE STRONGEST they still doesn't have an omnipotent level god. However, we see how anime fanboys can get far more annoying than others, I like overlord, but must admit it is getting predictable. I'm sure we will get another "ainz indirectly saves some random character with problems, makes his sasuga and wins another nation"

Lame: so, we can get ainz stomping everything but when we get something that can certainly hurt him is prohibited? Darkseid and thanos level? Do you know what these dudes can do with no IG or antilife ecuation? I know why I did this, fucking overfags are so annoying. I saw it in "god of a new world" were fanboys were talking shit about the author and the story. I saw it in "age of overlords" for overfags don't being able to understand that age of sigmar is in another level compared to overlord. And I saw it in "pity the guardsmen" deleted for overfags attacking the author. A primarch, even Guilliman could easily kill albedo, they fight and defeat greater daemons and have a lot of psychic powers. In lore they have shown feats far greater than any guardian. So, let's see what bullshit they try to say now.

Dagon Fell: you mean the avatars of khaine that can fight toe to toe with greater daemons able to easily destroy worlds with few attacks? Also, the same avatars that have been easily killed in the lore? A blood angel's chaplain killed one by himself, papasmurf killed another even easier and fulgrim snapped its neck (even if the avatar doesn't have a neck) but still ainz is not equal to an avatar.

Guest 4: well, I'm pretty sure that if touch-me returns and sees what Nazarick has become he will surely end like Guilliman after reawakening.

 **[X]**

 **Warhammer 40k and overlord belong to their respective owners.**

Dragon lords are truly beings of power. Ancient an wise. So many centuries growing to the point of being able to destroy nations with ease. Such was a being like Tsandurus, also called the Platinum dragon lord.

He had fought against powerful beings. The 8 greed kings. The demon lords of ancient. Other dragon lords that were nearly equal to him.

Now, the time he had waited for was near.

He sensed something, not the being that would arrive soon. Instead was a friendly presence. Again, a friend who was now trying again to stealth her way towards him. However, He had not time for this. Time was dire and he needed to accomplish his mission with haste.

"Rigrit. This is not the time for games."

The person he spoke to revealed. An old woman of advanced age walked towards him. Clearly disappointed for the words of the dragon lord.

"When did you become so boring, Tsar?"

She still has the spirit of a child. So many years and she still was so full of energy.

"Games ended many years ago. Must I remind you that now we have a player walking on this world? However, it was not for him I called you again. No, I need a favor, a last wish before I die…"

"What are you talking about? Dragons don't die, or at least, they don't die at such young age as you." Rigrit Said with some concern.

Tsar only laughed a little remembering old memories of long ago.

"What would you say if I tell you I have lived for millennia?"

"That you are certainly old." Rigrit Said while laughing.

"Yes, that is right. However, I can tell you that I have seen things that you wouldn't believe."

Tsar looked at the sky. He saw the stars. So many beautiful lights that had died long time ago.

"Millennia ago, The gods walked among us…"

"Yeah, I know. The six great gods. Everyone knows about them."

"No. they are not gods. They never would be able to be equal to them, not even the eight greed kings or this sorcerer king. The gods were truly supreme, I never knew how many of them there were, but that didn't mattered. They are the ones who created this world. They made this planet for their caprice. Creating and destroying, giving life and giving dead. They molded everything, from the mountains to the seas, from the dragons to the goblins. They played with this world until they were satisfied. For them, for the Old ones, life was just a word. Then one day, they said they were done, said this place had accomplished its task. And they left. They gone to the stars. They teached us, about the stars, about the planets, about the galaxy. They gave knowledge to us, the dragons, to give it to their Childs until they were ready."

Tsar's face showed rage and sorrow, bad memories had come to him, memories that he wanted to forget, but saving the truth was his role.

"But when the 8 greed kings arrived… they destroyed all that knowledge. In their madness they burned everything. Only the six gods were able to share the vision of the Old ones. They helped me to fight against the kings, and even if we defeated them, the damage was done."

Tsar looked at his friend. "However. When everything ended. We still had one thing that had been left by the Old ones. A book. A tome full of knowledge about so powerful magic. Anyone who gets a hold over that book would be able to rule this world. It was not affected by the foul world item that the greed kings used, so, still has spells that use the very nature of the warp."

Rigrit listened to this. She still was trying to comprehend what her friend had just said. So many things and so powerful beings. But still she had one question.

"The time passed." Tsar continued. "For five thousand years I protected the book, even while the greed kings tried to destroy it. Then, three hundred years ago, they arrived. The ones who said to be children of the Old ones. They told us about their god. The laughter god. He told to his followers who had arrived here that the book had to be taken to the black library. But they also said that the dark gods would try to get that book too and they would corrupt this world created by the Old ones. They then told me, they would return. When the world is close to its end they would get back and would be that time when we will have accomplished our mission."

Rigrit was concerned. If all those words were true, then that means…

"You are right, Rigrit. The world is close to its end. You have seen it. Corruption has plagued the nations, magic has become dangerous and even the servants of the ruinous powers have appeared."

From the ground something raised. It was a table surrounded by a force field of arcane nature. Legends say that only the pure ones could be able to pass through the field and take the book. Rigrit moved her hand and toke the book, it was simply beautiful. Layers of precious minerals adorned the cover. Gemstones of untold power surrounded the book. The sheets were made of gold with words written with an unknown material. Even when she opened it, it radiated such power she shuddered hold it. She could have taken its power, to rule the world. But this was her promise. She had to accomplish this. After hearing the words of her friend, she now knew how little she was and how big and important was this book.

Something broke through the window. Thousands of crystal fragments shattered and with them something came. The very air got cold and the foul stench of chaos filled the place. Rigrit turned, and saw a being so horrendous she almost could keep her eyes opened in front of such creature. A being that looked like a bird and parts of dragon. Between its hands was a staff fueled with warp energy. The being looked at Tsar and grinned with its foul mouth.

" **this is the guardian of the Book of ten thousand spells? And I tough I would find a real opponent. Such a disappointment."**

The dragon lord activated some kind of rune and a portal opened.

"Now! It won't hold for much time. Go, find the Harlequins. They will tell you what to do."

The Daemon attacked. Tsar responded and liberated a breath of plasma that engulfed the foul being. The lord of change moved its staff and a field of energy deflected the plasma. It reached its wretched claw and caught Tsar's serpentine neck. The dragon nailed his fangs trying to tear the flesh of the greater daemon. But this shook it off and with unnatural strength crushed the neck of the dragon lord. Tsar's paralyzed body felt over the floor. The greater daemon of Tzeentch raised its staff and pierced the heart of the dragon lord, killing the last of its kind.

When the daemon looked again trying to find the book, it discovered it was gone, along with the old woman.

[X]

Solomon Bane dropped on the border of this so called Baharuth empire. Such a pitiful place. He had seen cities bigger than this country. So primitive, so weak, and with heretics.

He walked along the streets disguised with his cloak. Two of his interrogators accompanied him. This was the capital of this nation, Arwintar, the only place in the country where the roads were paved and some kind of civilization could be found. The only thing the inquisitor had appreciated of this place was the lack of xenos. Of course, that was until he saw the slaves.

Servitors were the 'slaves' of the imperium. Criminals that had sold their fates and now had to serve as mindless cyborgs for the rest of their lives. They couldn't feel anything again, for some; this was some kind of mercy. For a servitor would never feel pain or feelings. They were essentially dead.

But seeing human slaves would never frighten him much, some worlds of imperium still practiced this primitive habit. However The thing that was in front of his eyes was a crime that any arbiter would find guilty of immediate execution.

Slavers were selling their gods, men, women and some children. However, not all of them were humans. There was a group of goblins that were being checked and considered to buy. An ogre was following its new owner and even a group of female 'eldars' were being groped and their bodies revised, it felt like a pleasure cult that was even dealing with xenos.

However, his work was not to kill them. Tough, he really wanted to do it. He needed first to contact the ruler of this country and get enough info. Then he would order an orbital bombardment over this place.

It was while he was merged in his thoughts that something hit him. A man pushed him aside while carrying a pair of slaves chained behind him. "Get out of the way." This man said. A man that could be described as some kind of noble, his clothes were made of fine materials and his fingers filled with rings.

The inquisitor didn't say anything. The men keep walking hurrying his two slaves pulling them with the chains. So full of himself was this man that he would have never seeing come the sword that pierced his torso.

The blade, surrounded by a crackling blue energy sliced its way into the man with such ease that was like cutting through the wind. Even so, the man only noticed until he saw the tip of the blade emerging from his thorax. The blade elevated cutting his body, it was made slowly, the man feeling the hot metal reaching his brain. The two chained slaves who were following him saw this and ran. The crowd had seen this too. Then the inquisitor looked at his servants, only one nod was needed to let know they understand what their lord wanted.

One of them took out one gun from inside his clothes. He aimed and pulled the trigger at them. The flechette blaster was not heard as hundreds of tiny darts were fired. These pierced their flesh and bones, each dart had a dormant cell that guided multiple projectiles toward the targets designated, however, it was not necessary at this moment. For just a pair of second the interrogator fired, only that was needed to take down everyone. Slaves and slavers died that day and nobody would never ever know what had killed them.

The other one of his servants moved towards an alley. Directly to barrels with trash. There, were the last slaves left, shivering for the fear and death that was coming for them. The interrogator raised her blade and prepared to strike them. They would die fast; however, there was no mercy in killing them without pain. The woman couldn't think about that. She would kill them fast and with no pain because it was the most efficient way of get the work done. They had to silence all the witnesses to make sure their lord was pleased.

However, death didn't come for the slaves. A hand held the arm of the woman moments before striking. Was Solomon, who wanted to take a look. They were girls, twins, 9 years old. But their bodies were warped. Their faces were full of makeup, their fingernails painted and only some clothes, anyone would know they should be working in some brothel. Whoever was the former owner, was truly a servant of slaanesh. Solomon toke a note on this. The girls could be corrupted, it would be best to kill them fast. He was about to give the order when one of them talked.

"Are you a magic caster? You are surrounded by an aura, it's so tall it reaches the sky."

Solomon at first tough she was some kind of psyker, his psychic talent reached the beta tier. It would be wise to kill them now, however, things were different on this place. For these 'talents' that could give people some abilities never seen in the galaxy.

"How do you know it?" asked the inquisitor. His voice deep and dark made them be more scared. But they still dared to talk.

"m-my sister and me can do that… it's a talent we gained some months ago. We can discern and know when there is a magic caster around. And when we both take our hands and focus we can sense where the magic casters are and even see the ones hidden."

The inquisitor at first considered this as some psychic power. It was rare, but still it was present in many ways. If these were psykers they should have been consumed by the daemons a long time ago, every day he had to raise wall after wall inside his mind, trying to don't turn insane. But they seemed fine, this concerned Solomon since he had hear of people being able to have gifs that didn't involve magic. Even he had to fight every day to keep away the daemons that tempted to him. Always trying to focus in his duty to ignore the promises of the dark gods.

"What is your name?" he asked

"Ureirika Eeb Rile furt."

"Kuuderika Eeb Rile furt"

If these little girls could be able to find psykers they would be a fine addition to his retinue.

"Cassiera, go back to our encampment. Take these girls with you, give them food and clean their bodies. Call for a Valkyrie and send a platoon of scions, make them arrive at the palace. We need to take all the information we can before attacking. The rest of my fleet will arrive in twenty days."

"Milord, will you be ok just with Thaddeus?"

Solomon only calmed down his other servant and said. "Don't worry. This country doesn't have the power to damage me. Its roads and edifices tell me a lot about them. We will be done before night.

The inquisitor started walking. The girls looked at him, they were rushed by the interrogator who toke them outside the city where a Valkyrie was already waiting for them.

[X]

Four years had passed since the empire had been turned into a slave nation of Ainz Ooal Gown. In all these years, the emperor Jirniv had worn out to the point his so called beauty was about to disappear. Only days of anguish and illness had accompanied him. Just waiting the time for this dammed undead to raise his finger and order his armies to kill and destroy this country.

There were merits in being a vassal state. Their borders were protected and the wealth had risen. The commerce prospered and the people seemed living better lives. However, how much time this would continue? How much time until that monster decided he had enough? Jirniv didn't know, and he really wanted to that day to arrive and be done with everything. There were no hopes for defeating the sorcerous king.

However, things were getting out of hand in some places. Magic casters had gone rouge and after trying to rebel, the death knights crushed them, although was heard that dozens of death knights were destroyed in the battles.

One of his knights arrived. This was Nimble, one of his most trusted servants left. He seemed worried, more than usual. Maybe this was finally the time the sorcerer king would turn this nation into a new Katze's plains.

"my emperor." Spoke Nimble. His legs were trembling and his mouth was dry. Looked almost as a corpse. "A group of strange armored soldiers are outside the palace. There is one man who demands to see you. He speaks in the name of the empire of man and the god emperor of mankind."

"The empire of man?" Jirniv had never heard of that country. Maybe was one nation from really far away on the world. However, the name god emperor of mankind called for his attention. If there was a guy like that somewhere that was a god, then he may have the strength to fight back the sorcerer king. For first time in years hope reached him again. Maybe there was still opportunity for humans to return to their normal lives.

"Let them in!" exclaimed Jirniv.

Soon the doors were opened and the two persons walked in. they were followed by ten guards that kept their eyes over them. When Jirniv saw them he couldn't understand who they were. They were human, yes, but realy different and mysterious. One of them was conceived under his cloak, his clothes were made of armour he had never seen, he had no weapons, and instead, he had a lot of strange objects attached to his body.

However, the one who truly scared him was the apparently leader of them. He was tall, almost reaching two meters tall, only a sword could be seen on him. His clothes were pure black and his right eye had been replaced with a strange artifact that emitted a red light directly towards him. He was really scary, only fear could describe him; even the Prime Minister Albedo had an aura like that.

Jirniv shuddered, at the same time, two magic casters entered. These had been the 'lucky ones' who had not turned into mutants. They had to cast spells to calm down and meditate a lot to avoid turning mad, but still they were magic casters who had reached the fourth tier of magic.

When the man of black saw them his face turned in total abhorrence. He then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. What followed made Jirniv feel total terror. For he saw the magic casters scream in agony while their bodies convulsed uncontrollably. Their skin broke and red steam escaped, their eyes melted and their screams were incomprehensible screams of pain. After seconds they died, their blood boiled and their bodies turned into bags of dry meat.

"I wouldn't prefer to be close to a rogue psyker. You are really too bold or stupid for using them."

"What…! W-who, who are you!?" said Jirniv in total shock. This guy had casually killed two of the best wizards of the empire. Only the servants of the sorcerer king were capable of such feats.

Nimble unsheathed his sword. The other guy then aimed at him with something. A fight would unleash at any moment. But was the one who started it put a hand on the shoulder of his servant.

"It's okay. They would never reach me. Just look at them, they are truly scared to try something."

The man reached the sofa in front on him and but before doing that he looked at the corner and focused, something like a mirror broke and he continued with his previous action. "Now, let's talk."

At first Jirniv wanted to run. But after seeing that he could say as soon as he turned around he would be dead.

"Jirniv Rune Farlord El Nix. You seem to be in a gruesome trouble. Your nation is controlled by a tyrant; you seem like only getting sick day after day. And even now, you still try to find hope in my arrival."

Solomon reached the cup of tea that was offered to him. The maid's legs still shivered with fear and let some of tea spill.

"I come from a place, a place full of countless worlds. Where humans travel among the stars and can serve the god emperor. You, as humans have the choice of join the imperial creed or die in this world. However, there is a prize."

Was at these words that Jirniv eyes widened and tears spilled. 'a place where humans rule entire worlds and travel through the stars.' Maybe hope finally was coming for him.

"We want an army and you can provide us with one. We only need the hands to hold the weapons we will give them."

Jirniv raised from his chair and exclaimed. "Yes! yes, I will give you an army! I will make every man and women of this country fight for you! Only say the word and we will be ready as soon as possible."

The inquisitor smirked at the words of this joke of a ruler. Falling in his net so easily, the man really was desperate.

[X]

"Milord, why did you make such a deal?" asked his interrogator who still tried to understand what had happened.

"Cannon fodder." The inquisitor answered. "They have neither the training nor the strength to be able to face this sorcerer king. Even if we give them hellguns they will break as soon as the enemy starts charging. So weak are the peoples of this world. Even a common guardsman would have more guts than any adamantite ranked adventurer. However, as weak as they are we still can use them to attract the attention of this overlord at least for a little time."

"What if the daemon has ways of spy on us?"

"He must have them. I'm sure he is trying to track my steps. However, I can partially dispel this magic. Of course, he must know I'm in this country, but I made sure he can't see me talk with this Jirniv."

A Valkyrie descended and landed, the doors opened and he entered.

"however. I'm not planning to attack that tomb. Not at least this soon. But I'm sure he will attack first, probably trying to test our strength. How are the void shields on our encampment?"

"They are already set." Said the pilot of the valkyrie.

"Perfect. Call captain Gregorius and tell him to be ready to deploy his grey knights' interceptor squads at the moment I orders it."

The valkyrie elevated to the sky. Inside Solomon merged in his toughts. This world had to be purged. The population of the agriworld was being secured and revised. In case of corruption they would be executed, if they were clean they would be taken somewhere.

He would authorize an exterminatus over this world. But his work was to study the daemons and find new ways to combat them. And the tarot hat told him that this world had things that could be useful for that goal. The indomitus crusade may have ended, but the imperium still was far from fixing the great rift, it was not even known if the cicatrixis maledictum could be dispelled.

[X]

"Ainz-sama, we have prepared the defenses of the capital. I'm sure nobody will be able to enter to E-rantel" spoke Albedo presenting her report. As prime minister, she had been occupied with a lot of things, even after the anomaly, Ainz had only conceded Albedo and Demiurge to left Nazarick. Pandora's actor shall stay and manage all the defenses of Nazarick.

"Umu. What about the rouge magic casters? Were they taken care of?"

"Yes, they caused a little damage but were killed. However, we are still investigating this anomaly and why only affects magic casters. We have discovered undeads cannot be affected so elder lich are still functional.

"I see. What about Mare?" Ainz asked again.

"He seems to be good. We have been monitoring him and all the magic casters of Nazarick. As you ordered, none magic caster must get out of the tomb."

After getting out of the tomb, Ainz had been informed of all the chaos magic casters had been doing. Apparently, Re-estize kingdom was doomed after multiple attacks and their poor military force wasn't able to hold them back. They had discovered that all these magic casters that had gone rouge had such strange symptoms. They had mutations and several cases of extreme violence. However, some had survived by will force and had been taken to Nazarick. After entering the tomb, these magic casters mysteriously relaxed and said they didn't had voices inside their heads anymore. Ainz toke note of this, somehow, the tomb was able to shrug this anomaly.

After that, there was the matter about the fall of Carne village. The imperials had looted and destroyed the place. The items that were not taken were destroyed together with all the research he had collected all these years. It was truly a great loss. All the guardians wanted to take revenge and counterattack, but such a rushed decision could be a bad idea. He still had to know more about them.

But one of the things that had angered the guardians, especially aura, was the complete destruction of the false Nazarick. When he checked the place he found a crater of several meters deep and hundreds of meters long. It was like using a super tier spell [fallen down]. Ainz shuddered after understand that these imperials had such weapons like that. He also discovered that naga whose body had been crushed until turn into a mass of flesh and blood. The ogres and goblins of the forests had shown marks of burnings, they bodies had been vaporized instantly.

He was sure most guardians could be able to withstand most attacks of the enemy, but he still knew little about them. Not to mention they could just attack them from orbit. He was sure it was a great risk, but still had command his guardians and manage his country.

Albedo's hands gripped the documents she had been holding. Ainz noticed this, he had an idea about what she was going to say.

"do you have something to say, Albedo?"

"Why are we holding back?" she answered with total anger. "These lesser beings should tremble and beg for mercy to the Supreme Being. We must crush them as the insects they are and make them pay for their insult"

Ainz mentally sighed for the words of Albedo. "Albedo. How is our army?"

"Ready to be deployed at any time you wish. We can prepare a total of 10 000 death knights, 25 000 old guardians of Nazarick and half a million of skeletons and zombies. We can muster the double of that if we prepare for one month. They will march towards our enemy and annihilate them at the moment you ask for." Albedo answered with confidence

"And how many troops do the enemy have? How strong are them? What is their mobility? Which tactics do they use? What is their reach?"

"I'm sure they are weak. After all, they are just pitiful humans. What harm can they do to your glorious armies?"

"You are wrong." Ainz answered, somehow happy for the first time having more knowledge in this matter than Albedo, one of the most intelligent creatures of Nazarick. "You should stop your pride from blinding your eyes. We are dealing with a civilization far more advanced than us. In fact, nothing we do could stop them from bombing this planet until we are dead. You saw what they can do and I'm sure you know they own a million worlds."

"My humblest apologies!" answered the guardian overseer. "Only the master of us can see all these details."

"stop the praise and answer me. Is Demiurge ready?"

"Yes milord. He has already left. As you ordered, one thousand death knights have accompanied him. One of his generals has gone with him and he will arrive at the enemy base in two days. As you commanded, he will test the strength of these imperials."

Ainz kept silent at these news. He had sent Demiurge to that mission. He was sure he could take care of himself; even if he was overwhelmed he still had ways of returning Nazarick. He just hopped to don't be underestimating this enemy. He had been trying to watch this inquisitor, but somehow, every time he tried to spy on him the spell breached, even Nigredo was not totally effective, thought he still know his location. He needed to test their strength before attack.

[X]

Lakyus was crying. Screaming over the ashes of what used to be her dear friend. She had tried to use [raise dead] to bring back her friend. But didn't mattered what she did the soul had disappeared, like if something had taken it.

Tia, Tina. Both were behind her. Prying in silence for they would never see Gagaran again. The kingdom was destroyed. Mutant rampage on every street and the death watches over all.

Brain had survived, but the same couldn't be said about climb. He and the golden princess had lost in the middle of the chaos. Lakyus didn't know anything about Red drop. Maybe they were dead or consumed by this hell. Anyway she still couldn't believe what had just happened. Jaldabaoth had tried to conquest the kingdom years ago, was this revenge? It was too chaotic for a demon like him. They had neither seen any of his demon maids.

They were now in the border of the sorcerer kingdom, they had permission of stay in this area, but they had to leave soon. Apparently, the security on the borders had grown exponentially. There were death guards everywhere, the famed sorcerer's kingdom militia was stationed in every spot, men and women equipped with armor and weapons of legend. Even golems were raising walls. War was coming; still, she didn't cared much now. The kingdom was doomed; everything she had sworn to protect had been destroyed.

Her eyes rested on Evileye, still sleeping. She had casted [lion's heart] every day trying to keep her comrade in peace. She still murmured things in her sleep; she was having a nightmare, like every time she had closet her eyes to dream. She was enduring with everything she had, all of them. Tia & Tina always trying to find enemies near, she casting divine spells to try to keep all of them at ease and Brain Unglaus patrolling the perimeter all the time. They were getting tired, just some days until all their strengths is over.

Of course, she could try to search for shelter in the sorcerous kingdom. But she wouldn't do that. After all, they are the ones who killed so many innocent people and was the sorcerer king who had murdered Gazeff Stronoff. She couldn't forgive them for that.

So, what was left? She didn't know. They had no place to go. The Empire? Was already a vassal estate of the sorcerer kingdom. The holy kingdom? Too far away. Slane Theocracy? They would never let Evileye in.

What was left?

They had no idea, however, they had to keep moving. Soon they left the borders and went to the south. Maybe hunting at the great forest of Tob could get them with food and resources.

Then they found something unexpected. There was an encampment close to the border of Slane Theocracy. They thought it was some kind of mercenary base, but nothing of what they saw was close to an army of mercenaries. Looked like an army, but they had never seen one like that. Soldiers going from one place to other carrying strange staffs, strange objects set over sandbags walls, men digging a line on the ground and installing steel cables with razor shaped edges. And over the base, tied to a pole, was flag, it had a golden two headed Aquila.

Something strange happened. A web caught her, it was made of a strange sticking material, but the most alarming thing is that it was shredding around her, it was crushing her, the more she fights, the more her body was inmovilized, even her bones were being broken.

More webs caught her companions. Brain tried to cut one but it was useless for it caught him with no problem. Even Tia and Tina, skilled rogues of escapism, found useless their attempts and were caught.

Evileye was the only one that had not been surrounded by one of these strange webs. She tried to get up, but a hit with one of the weapons of one soldier knocked her off. She fell to the ground again and the soldier toke her.

That was the moment she saw them. strange soldier made of metal and red. All aimed at them. She saw one of these mens with a pair of fingers touching his ear and talking. "This is squad 14, we found new specimens." Then she felt something hit her head and the next she saw was only darkness

[X]

Light, that was the first thing she saw, a blinding unbearable light. So brilliant it was burning her eyes even if these were closed. She didn't wanted to open her eyes, but a stinging pain forced her to do it. Something had entered into her skin and sucked out her blood. She felt dizzy as the amount of blood that was being stolen from her was so much.

"I see you are awake now." Some kind of voice talked to her. It was so strange, like if it was made from lots of metal grinding and touching to make a sound. The voice had no feelings, just stoic emotion that couldn't be discerned.

"must admit your kind is somehow… unique. Any normal human would have died for losing so much blood. Even I needed to use more than a steel needle to pierce your skin, that is the thing of resistance I would find in worlds of extreme conditions, but this world has no extreme radiation, no high gravity, no extreme volcanic activity, odd... Though, the same couldn't be said about the others."

"What!? What are you talking about!?" desperately she tried to escape but her legs and arms were held by unbreakable chains.

"No need to struggle. They are not dead, but… let's say they will undergo different treatments."

The light banished and only darkness remained. Some minutes were necessary to adjust her eyes again. She then found out she was in a room. Pitch black darkness surrounded her. Only some candles and red lights could be seen. Then she saw something that scared her even more. A skull, part bone, part metal, floated in front of her. Its red eyes scanned her from top to bottom, it had a kind of metal hand that carried some kind of green lent that studied her.

"You adventurers are odd creatures. You are able to get stronger every time you risk your lives; however, there is a limit in the great majority of yours. Just a handful can surpass that limit, but still that is the most far you can go."

The one who was talking to her was not the skull, instead, she turned to see the owner of so sinister voice. Such was her fear that almost pissed. In front of her was a being made of pure metal. Its eyes replaced by that of some kind of beast, it was a basilisk, a dragon? She couldn't discern, this being was not even human. Dozens of metallic arms emerged from his body and instead of legs it was moving with hundreds of tentacles made of some kind of metal. His robes, old and worn for the time, were marked with a symbol of a skull in the middle of a dented disc of metal.

"W-What are you!?" she shouted in total terror. She trashed trying to escape but the chains wouldn't let her go anywhere.

"Magos Biologis L-96789 Joulurem. I'm the one in charge of this facility dedicated to the Omnissiah."

"What happened to my friends? Where are they?"

"Oh, your friends… they are… still being studied. I will make sure to tell you when they are done. But still, there are things that must be discussed. Let me tell you, you have gained the attention of the bishop. He is 'eager' to see a woman capable to call and manifest miracles that only the devotee's member of the ecclesiarchy could be able to achieve. He still doesn't know if that is a power attributed to the emperor. But even so, I cannot say much, my work is with the attendance and devotion to the machine spirits."

Her chains were opened and her legs and arms released. She wanted to attack this thing, but her weapons were gone and her armor was not with her. Only her clothes were still on her.

Doors opened and strange dressed men entered. Their armors emblazoned with an Aquila like the one she had seen, their helmets completely closed and only emitting deep red lights as eyes.

They raised her and carried her to the doors. After walk for many hallways they found the door that goes outside. Her eyes adjusted and let tears like if they missed the light of the sun. However, she quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in the same encampment she had seen from far away. There were many soldiers that were coming and going, carrying the same staffs she had seen from far. They payed little attention to her and kept with their work.

She was carried then to certain edifice. This was a house made of stone, it looked like a temple with a design she had never seen before. Spiraling from the ground and reaching the skies. A giant golden Aquila hanged from the ceiling.

Inside, dozens of men and women dressed with that strange armor prayed. Their hands held on their breasts in the form of the Aquila. She could hear some prays, however, these were not prayers of help or forgiveness. These were prayers of hate, litanies of vengeance and swears of devotion. They were greatly different from any religious she had seen in all her life.

In front, in middle of the altar, was the statue of a man. Was vested with an impressive golden armor, in his right hand was a blazing sword and in his left was an enormous claw. He looked imposing, like a champion that never could be defeated.

Then she was taken to a room. Her guards kept close to her not letting her go no other where. The room was small, but too adorned. The walls were made of gold and many scrolls written in words she had never seen. The golden Aquila could be seen anywhere.

She then saw something moving. When she got a better view, she almost wanted to run. There was a being, a woman, but her body tough young was worn. Parts of her body had been removed and instead there was only metal. Her arms had been replaced with metal bars that held a little table where there was a pot with some warm liquid.

"Welcome, Miss Aindra." Said a man. He was dressed in robes; however, his robes were vastly different from the ones she had seen before in other priests. These were full of garments, golden skulls, crosses, Aquila and scrolls. His hands held among them an staff of fine crafted material and from his neck was hanging a rosaries with some kind of 'I' with a skull in the center.

"I certainly was expecting a sororitas, not a girl. It doesn't matter. You are still young to understand what I mean."

The woman made of metal walked towards her and filled a cup with what looked like tea and put it on the table in front of her.

"however." The men continued. "anyone would find your faith as nothing but heresy."

The men threw a golden Aquila towards her. She caught it with no problem, the design was master created like nothing she would find in the world.

"Do you know the mean of that?" the bishop asked. She only kept silent.

"It represents our faith, our triumph over the evil. It is the image of victory, the victory of our god-emperor always guiding us through the darkness. He who reigns over a million worlds is the one who truly can be considered as the one and only god!"

He then threw the cup towards the floor in rage.

"And you worship those so called gods!? Tell me! What can they do for you? Only the emperor is the only worth of worshiping. The imperial creed is the only true answer!"

Then his demeanor instantly changed, Lakyus was out of breath for such strange change of humor. This man was mad, she was sure of that.

"however…" the man approached and put a hand on his shoulder, she tensed for the gesture and almost wanted to quit his hand from her. "I have seen the light of the emperor on you. There is no sin on ignorance; even the fallen can have a chance of redemption."

She grimaced. She felt something was coming for her. She didn't know anything about this emperor, but these people worshipped him in such a way it would be too dangerous for everyone.

And yet, she still was worried for the fate that had fallen over her friends.

[X]

Evileye awakened. Her head feeling like if it had been hit by a hammer. The uneasiness of her body told her something had happened to her. Cold was on her face, cold? Her mask! Her mask had been taken away! It couldn't be, the only thing that could keep her disguised as human was gone. She was naked, only strange images, amulets and objects were strapped to her body. A mark had been branded to her chest such as different wards which she didn't knew what these were for.

Then she felt them. Cables, strange devices coming from the back of her head. She was terrified, she tried to take them out, but she felt how these were connected to her brain. The blood was still fresh and the pain was nearly unbearable. She wanted to scream, but even moving her mouth gave her a stinging pain that made her keep quiet.

The fear was growing, she didn't know what was happening, where she was or how arrived here. She wanted to escape, search for Lakyus and go somewhere. She felt something inside her head, something that wanted to escape. She tried to hold it, but it was too much for her. Then she screamed, and as her voice was growing and growing something happened. The floor broke and the walls crumbled. The metal close to her blended and ripped apart. It was like if some powerful being tried to get out from her.

Then, after letting it out, she relaxed. Both her body and mind felt like if a big weight had been lifted from her. She saw what had happened, what she had done. "W-what? What is this? What happened!?"

She felt a presence walk to her. She turned, and found a man. He was dresses of black, his eye was a metallic one with a red light and there where cables connecting to his head too. His face looked grim, like if some kind of hate had been born from his heart. The guy was looking at her, trying to get inside her mind. She felt him, going through her and ripping apart the veil that kept her sane.

She felt his heat, a raging heat that was so implacable but at the same time in order. Like a wall holding an horde of foul beast wanting to destroy the wall and rape her mind.

"Raise the walls inside your mind. And you will be able to be at ease temporally."

He didn't talk; she felt his voice inside her mind. This man was talking to her. Was he using a spell? Of what kind? [message]? She didn't know.

"You must learn this if you want to keep your soul away from the horrors of the warp. If you don't want to get your soul eaten, then I recommend you to start now. Think in something and don't stop doing it. Start by that until you can learn to do it by just instinct."

She tried. She thought in Lakus, her friend. She concentrated and after many minutes she felt the presence of that man get expulsed from her mind.

"you are such a strange creature. You still are human, but at the same time your insides are different."

The inquisitor approached to her who still was on the floor. "vampire… do you know how many of these beings inhabit the Inmaterium. I killed a good number of them back in my early days. Still, finding something like you is a hit of luck.

"Who are you!? What did you do to me!?" she raged, and again the floor shuddered.

"my name is Solomon, and that is the only thing you shall remember. Tell me, Evileye. Do you know what Daemons are? I think you tasted a bit of them some days ago."

Evileye trembled, for she still remembered the voices inside of her head. Those damned voices that begged her to get out.

"These beings are what I hunt." The inquisitor continued. "But still there are many things I cannot understand from them. However." Solomon produced a scroll from his clothes. It was an old thing, but still, the power emanating from it was dark and evil.

"A piece of the _Malus Codicium_. Even if it was destroyed, I got a part and enough knowledge to bind a Daemon to a host."

Something was telling her she was in extreme danger. She wanted to run, but still, her body didn't responded.

"They brand me as a radical. But they have no idea. If we want to survive to the nightmarish madness of this galaxy, we must use every mean necessary. Combat fire with fire. You and your unnatural physiology make you a perfect candidate."

He approached. She tried to get away, she was sure that something was going to happen.

Then a sound came, a knock in the door was made and the inquisitor stopped. He them got out of the room, only leaving Evileye still trembling for the fate that would come after her.

[X]

"How many?" Solomon asked as he walked over the encampment. His one thousand scions rushed taking ammunition and preparing the heavy bolters and lascannons. They had no basilisk, but the mortars still could do a good amount of damage.

"One thousand, milord. They are 4 km away and are approaching. We already have deployed the defenses and we are only waiting for them to be at range. These are truly beings of the warp, even the auspex couldn't read life from them."

"Get half our forces to deploy our defenses. Prepare the rest on taurox to flank them at the correct time. Use the mortars at will, but when they are 300 meters close, make use of a shield of fire."

"Understood, milord."

[X]

Over the lands they advanced. One thousands death knights in a solid formation. In this world, there would never be any army capable to equal their power. The flags of Ainz Ooal Gown waved as they walked.

At some distance was the general of this army. Demiurge had been tasked with the command of this army, at his side was one of his area guardian, the demon of Wrath. A 90 level heteromorphic being.

Soon they would reach their destination. The enemy base. Those lower beings had insulted Ainz and needed to be punished. Of course, one thousand death knights are a powerful force, but still, the purpose of these would be to test the strength of this new enemy.

"Lord Demiurge. How shall we deploy our forces?" asked the huge demon at his side.

Demiurge grinned at plaining how he would crush this enemy of weak humans. "Ainz-sama has told me to don't underestimate this 'empire'. However, their weapons have shown being the worst nightmare for a commonly used formation. That is why we will disperse our troops and will make them advance. I think we could lose some death knights, but it will be enough to win time. Time that will be used to hunt down the enemy commander and cut off the head of this snake, you are the one who will carry part of this task. I will go with you to make sure we take down this inquisitor, I'm sure Ainz-sama will be pleased if we take him to Nazarick."

"Your words are wise, lord Demiurge. I couldn't expect more. Alright, I will be your shield, we shall crush this enemy."

The death knights marched direct to the enemy. Soon they would taste blood and their thirst for killing all life would be satiated.

[X]

No sound of flesh being sliced was heard, no clang of metal being ripped was noted, and no resistance was found by the monomolecular edged power sword. It simply sliced in half the creature with such ease it was ridiculous, and unfair. It was made with such perfection near to art; the wielder moved the sword as if this were dancing in a lethal performance.

The quagoa couldn't believe this, their champion, the one that would never lose had been killed so easy. Their natural resistance to metal weapons that would make any sword be worthless was now being made of a joke.

Pe Riyuru still couldn't believe what his eyes had seen. When they strike, it was at such speed it was unnatural. There were only a handful of beings able to move at that speed, that damned loli vampire was one of them. Although they couldn't discern their physical strength, it was no necessary. Their weapons had been more than capable of showing how terrible they were. Thousands of knives of strange and intrinsic geometry had being fired by strange guns. Just a pair of seconds was enough to release a storm of hundreds of those knifes to turn any of them into minced meat. They couldn't even see them flying, only when these were struck in the rock they could see what had been killing them.

"Must admit I'm getting tired of all this charade of questions and answers. How many times had been already? One thousand? Three thousand? And still I cannot find the answer I'm looking for."

The leader talked. His sword twirled while he played with it. It was like seeing a juggler with a hypnotizing skill. The man, or what he thought he was, let escape a gesture of being tired and retired to talk with the other ten beings that had accompanied him.

Their clothes were so different, diamond shapes of different color adorned their strange uniform, almost looking like some kind of skin. Their performance had been so perfect and so deadly, anyone could probably applaude at such exceptional talent with their skills. However, their victims wouldn't be part of these.

But the most singukar thing was their masks. Strange and mysterious. Those masks could give a myriad of feelings. Sorrow, anger, happiness, joy, doubt… nobody could ever find any other amount of sensations in their lives.

"I swear! I don't know what you are talking about!"

Riyuro claimed again. He had already lost the count of how many times had been. Then, that elf like creature looked at him with his void eyes.

"This act has lasted too much. I'm afraid this must take and end. You should just give me the right answer and all this massacre will be over."

"I beg you! I have no idea what these world class items are! The dwarfs are the ones who must know this, why don't you ask to them!?"

Another stream of shurikens were fired and another group of quagoa was pulverized with the hypersonic storm of monofilament blades.

"Wait! Wait please! I will tell you!"

The leader of these odd creatures looked him again "what toke you so long? Was so necessary to see so many of your lower kind dying by the thousands? You are not a very good ruler."

Riyuru ignored the mocking words of this man and continued. "I don't know what world class items are, but I know someone who might know it! The sorcerer king! When he came here he used items of such legendary quality! If there is someone who knows about world class items must be him!"

The leader of these beings then turned and walked away, again showing some kind of mastery in his walk. He reached his group and talked with them.

"I really hope the words of our shadowseer are not just a joke. A mountain like this couldn't guard such legendary items, well… if these can be considered legendary."

"There are just twenty of these that are what we are looking for, troupe master. The others can be useful, but still are not big deal. The Ardathair ordered us to take any of these items to the black library."

"Dear Lhimere as our Esdainn, and a warlock of _the masque of the collector of deeds_ , I expect you can oversee what is being done here. If I return with our hands empty, I would like to have proof."

"I don't think we will return with our hands empty, after all, troupe master Draos still has to return from his encounter with the dwarves." Said the voice of the warlock. "Still, I must warn you things have become a little problematic. Especially with the inquisitor on this world."

The troupe master showed his anger with three gestures before calming down. "Oh, those crazy zealous Mon'keigh! I'm sure that mad inquisitor will end destroying this planet and the relics it guards. However, the corsairs have promised us with taking care of them, still, I must say I cannot fully expect to see them complete their deed."

"It is this Sorcerer king what has gained my attention. He seems like a powerful being, tough I cannot discern if he is a potential enemy or an ally."

"Doesn't matter, what it matters is the relics he possess. If necessary we shall protect or eliminate him."

Then some steps made on purpose were hear, when they turned they saw a troupe carrying with them an ancient sword. This looked pretty normal, but still, maybe their search here had not been in vain.

"Is that what we are looking for?" asked he first troupe master.

"It's a world class items, but it's not one from the 'twenty', Vernumein. However, it's useful as a force sword. We shall take it to the black library for further investigation."

"Do it then. We are done here."

"troupe master, what do we do with these lesser beings?" asked one of the troupers.

Vernumein only gave them a brief look and turned to walk away. "There is no need to keep them alive, isn't it?" then the troupe master reached for the king of these 'quagoa' and he pulled out his rose of Cegorach. Not even a blur was seen as the troupe master moved his hand. Then the monofilaments of shadowsilk, capable of existing between real space and the webway, made their way toward the king of the demi-humans. The rose threads uncoiled, and Riyuru died. A bloodied rose emerged from his chest.

The two death jesters aimed their shrieker cannons directly at the remained quagoa. There were some hundreds left. The cannon fired and with this, a race had been deleted form this world. Countless shuriken blades pulverized male, female and children.

The harlequins disappeared between the darkness of the tunnels under the mountain.

[X]


	3. Counterattack

**Both Warhammer 40k & overlord belong to their respective owners.**

 **[X]**

Well, I'm back. And while many will spite on me. I must appreciate all the positive reviews and the ones that tell me how to improve too.

Before I start, I want to let something clear. I hate OC's I never consider the characters I make as OC's, for these are generally self inserts and by logic are considerably cringy. I only write the characters based in what would be better for the story.

However, due to all these fanboys that has never read of 40k and thinks that by only saying my story sucks and to don't ever write again. Well… I don't fucking care. I will keep writing as much as I want, and while you are so annoyed by seeing Ainz not being as the OP anymore, I think I will add more salt. However, I don't want to ruin the story, so I had an idea: I will write spin offs chapters putting Nazarick against other races and characters of 40k's Lore. So, next time instead of seeing chapter 4 you will find a spin off with a Culexus or some custodes dropping on new world. I still don't decide.

So, seeing we are trying to compare the levels of astartes let's get deeper.

Lets compare a common guardsman to an adventurer. An adventurer of adamantite rank is considered as level30. But then if we put that adventurer vs the guardsman… the guardsman will vaporize the adventurer with his lasgun. So what lv would have the guardsman? 50? 60? We know in overlord items can give huge boosts in lv capabilities. Would the lasgun be considered as high tier item?

Then if we consider an astartes, how much would it have? We know a bolter round would ignore a lot of armor and plasma guns have the temperature of the sun's core. The thing that gives astartes the edge is the equipment.

And we have grey knights that are far stronger than common astartes and apart of that we have custodies that see, for an astartes, what a human would be.

Since I answered so much I will post the answers at the end. And before you start, try to research what a psybolt round and a nemesis weapon can do.

[X]

The greater daemon sat on the throne. The one that used to be the throne of the former ruler of this Re-estize kingdom. However, the lord of change gave it a new form. Cristal of numberless colors shaped in the form of a huge throne of twenty meters in height. Flames surrounded it in a circle of fire in multicolor spectre. At his right was a pink horror, this played with a human, fat, of weak appearance. He used to be a prince, now was an abomination, the fire of Tzeentch had changed his form so many times he had warped in something hideous. His skin full of scales, his eyes made of scorpions and his arms turned into mercury that dripped all the time. So many times he had begged for die, he asked them to just kill him and end with his misery, but the pink horror just laughed and laughed.

In front of the lord of change was a woman, young in appearance. Her hair, formerly golden and with a gleam of purity, was now twisted by the purple of she who thirst. The woman only used leather and chains to cover her body, her legs were now transmuted in the form of a goat's. Behind her, carried a young man. Chained and strapped. His limbs had been removed and his body full of scars. Trying to walk as a dog would do, struggled for follow her mistress.

"What are you doing here, slave of slaanesh?" the deep and powerful voice of the greater daemon made unnatural echo. "I had thought you would be serving the dark prince, transgression is not allowed in my domain and shall be punished."

The daemon saw how the woman shuddered for his words, there was no doubt she was probably trying to imagine all kind of foul tortures. However, before being covered in warp fire she talked.

"My mistress sents me to ask. When will we attack? A country so small like this won't be enough for the two."

The lord of change chuckled and rearranged on his throne. His foul smile perked under his beak. "Soon, tell her that. We have first to deal with the stupid inquisitor. However, soon we will be relieved; the changer of ways tells me about the fate."

"I hope it doesn't end in a twist of the destiny." Said the woman.

"Don't mock at me, slave of the desire. I could turn you into ashes with just a thought. Now get out of my view and take your dog with you or I will let you experience the same fate your brother suffered."

"Oh, I wouldn't even think in that. After all, were the gods who gave me what I desired the most." She said as she looked at the young man struggle for trying to stand. "For my loyalty, the prince of pleasure has conceded my wish faster and easier than what that sorcerer king had promised. And what is more…"

Warp energy bathed her mouth and eyes, after some seconds she screamed. A psychic howl was vomited and directed towards the poor bastard at the side of the greater daemon. The twisted formed human was shattered into thousands of pieces and his body was turned to dust.

"Power! it flows through my body and fills my veins! This is what I wanted! Now I can talk with beings of high intelligence and they can understand me. Oh, where were you, Slaanesh!? Why didn't you came at me before!?"

The greater daemons looked at the remains of its former slave. It didn't matter much, after all, it was a broken toy.

The woman left, only the greater daemon and his retinue stayed. He saw the former prince reduced to dust, he was bored of see him, the taste of his suffering had turned bland. He snapped his fingers and the fire consumed the dust, only a statue of gold would remain where once the second prince of Re-estize was.

This nation had fallen so fast and with such easy that he considered this as a task worthless of his attention. But the word of Tzeencth is law and so is his knowledge about the things that will come.

This planet shall turn into a daemon world.

[X]

They came running, like unstoppable machines ready to splat anything in their path. With their shields at the ready they charged, no fear for death, for the life was anathema to it. Every death knight urged to kill; they wished for blood, their hatred for life is what pushed them to move and taste blood.

They had been deployed in separate. No less than five meters kept them away each other. Demiurge had decided this formation and to attack from a distance of two kilometers for start running. There was no problem in that, undead never feel fatigue. However, he was sure those beams of energy wouldn't inflict too much damage on the death knights. However, they still could fall due to the damage; Lupusregina had mentioned how these were able to vaporize a human, so probably four or six shots would take down a death knight.

The charge kept advancing; there was still a good extent for the death knights before reaching the lines. The sandbags and trench called him for his attention, those were pointless in a battle, but with those weapons, it could make sense. That would mean they heavily relied on distance attacks, so if they can reach melee range it would be their victory. He silently chuckled after seeing how easy would be this fight.

"Hmm… still, a show of strength is necessary in these cases. [Meteor fall]"

From the sky it fell. A ball of fire and rock, a meteor was going directly to the enemy encampment. With a spell like that he could wipe out half the forces of the enemy. With searing light it reached its target and exploded, anything nearby would be pulverized, many humans would die.

However, that didn't happen.

Multicolor lights erupted over the encampment. The void shields receiving all the impact and damage, in seconds, all the explosion was gone such as the meteor. There was no spell anymore, no attack, like if the multicolor light had absorbed everything.

"Demiurge-sama, what was that?" the evil lord wrath spoke alarmed.

Demiurge couldn't describe what had happened. What kind of magic could be able to shrug off a 10 tier spell and make it disappear like if it has not ever existed? A spell like that could be considered weak, but still, just delete it like that, he was sure he couldn't do that.

Then a sound was heard and he saw how the Death knights at the front line were on the ground already. This had not been the work of those blue energy attacks, no, his eyes let them see the projectiles being fired, flying at hypersonic speed. The heavy bolter round impacted on the death knight's shield and exploded destroying the shield, the second impacted on the chest of the death knight making him stop and pushing him, but still, the death knight was on his feet, its skill had let it kept 1hp, but a third projectile destroyed its chest and exploded. The death knight disappeared after turning into ashes. Thick laser discharges vaporized the death knights' chests, but still were moving; bolter rounds finished them with ease.

The damage was lethal; no other weapons had shown that power. However, his initial plan was giving results, the scattered death knights were close, and soon the counterattack would begin. He had experimented with teleportation, [gate] may be useless, but they still could use teleportation spells to some degree. He casted it and he and the evil lord appeared in midair.

He then saw him. The inquisitor. Dressed in black and with his eye replaced by a red lens. He pointed at the death knights, a bluish colored weapon in his hand. It sporadic fired, blue bolts of energy. Demiurge saw how one of those bolts impacted on a death knight and melted it; he saw how even after using its passive skill, the blue fire-like was still surrounding it finally destroyed it.

For the time the death knights had reached the trench eight hundred thirty nine had been destroyed. The death knights charged, thirsty for blood and revenge. Even with their numbers heavily reduced they would stomp everything. Mortar shots were falling as a wall, but still couldn't destroy all of the death knights, it didn't had the reach as a earthshaker would.

But something happened; a new weapon of the enemy was shown. Raging torrents of fire engulfed the closest death knights, fire able to melt metal reduced them to ashes. The melta-guns fired and the sub-atomic agitation of the higlhly pressurized pyrum-petroleum gases reduced them to a stream of smoke. If the first part of the attack reduced their hp to 1 at contact, the rest of the torrent finished with them.

Then a shout was heard, "fix bayonets!" and after a moment the scions charged too. It was odd, even illogical. The death knights were able to easily splat the quagoa, even the first time they had fight against humans they had killed them with such ease.

The scions charged, and a similar effect was found, however, while a human should run for fear, these never did that. Even after their companions died cleaved in half they still charged with zealous hatred and no fear, a scion died and after him another came running, this used the open his ally had left and with his power bayonet stabbed the skull of the death knight, he fired, one, two, three times and the undead was gone. The scions killed by the death knights tried to rise now turned into zombies, however, their companions didn't hesitated an iota of doubt for vaporize their heads.

Demiurge would have expected these humans to have some triumph card, but this was out of him. He had only get info about the guns they had used in carne village. But seeing how vast their arsenal was made him take note of this. They were a treat, if these humans had other weapons and were able to point them at Nazarick then at least one guardian would be in danger. They needed these weapons, they needed to study them.

"Wrath. I need you to make us room. We must take down the inquisitor. If we do that we will have time to prepare us."

"What about taking him with us to Nazarick." The evil lord said.

Demiurged responded in a serious look. "It will be more effective in this way; if we kill the general then the army will be disoriented but another may take his place. Take him is a good idea, but only if we can do it fast."

The evil lord nodded and casted [napalm] a great area was merged in fire. The scions were bathed by the fire, but their ceramite armors shrugged the damage. However, the objective had been accomplished. The humans had retired and only the inquisitor was left. He walked on the ashen ground, the fire blended in front of him letting him pass. He saw the daemons flying in front of him, he aimed and fired. A bubble of plasma with the heat of the sun traveled faster than a bolter round. But this was not well aimed and avoided demiurge.

They landed, Demiurge studied this man. He had never seen an individual like him; the wires connected to the back of his head were strange. If possible, he wanted to study him more.

"daemons…" the inquisitor spited with venomous hate. It was like seeing the eyes of hell, just what are these humans? Are they even humans? Demiurge thought for himself.

"[On your knees, human.]" Demiurge spoke using his [command mantra] any human should find unable to resist his words and would end doing whatever he said.

But the inquisitor didn't move at all. Instead, he spoke.

"You dare to try your foul mind control over me? Do you have the slightest idea of how many times I have faced beings of nightmare that could make a joke of your words? And you believe that this will be able to affect me?" his words were full of hatred.

The evil lord advanced, it would grab the man and would use him as a weapon, just like he did with that female human. But still had to leave him alive so can be interrogated by the minds of Nazarick.

With every step the ground scorched, his aura of heat would kill any human, which is what he thought. He was just seven meters close to the inquisitor, and he had not moved, probably he was frozen in fear.

But the inquisitor just wryly smiled while looking at the evil lord.

Then a flash of light appeared and a deep sound was heard. And the arm of the evil lord fell to the ground.

Pain invaded its body, it felt considerably weak. Wrath looked at the inquisitor; he had not moved an inch. He was still standing there just smirking.

Another flash of grey appeared and sliced its torso. The evil lord fell on one knee, considerably weakened. What had just happened? What kind of spell had he used? How was this mere human able to do this to him?

Then the evil lord saw it. Towering over 2.5 meters in height. A being clad in grey armor. It was considerably odd, but the demon could fell and aura of holy element so intense coming from the grey knight. The knight carried at his right hand with a sword, this was clogged with a blue light of arcane energy, a nemesis force weapon. On his left was a psybolter.

[Time st…] the evil lord tried to cast, but the blade of a halberd pierced its skull killing it in an instant. The lifeless body of the demon fell, over it was another grey knight.

Demiurge was shocked; these knights had appeared of nowhere and had killed the evil lord with such ease. He felt the holy element coming from them. These were dangerous, truly dangerous.

He was about to teleport when he saw one of these grey knights raise his arm and aim at him. He knew what that weapon could do, however, he was sure these weapons couldn't damage him. [Body of effulgent Berylium] he casted and his body was surrounded by a green aura. He prepared a scroll of teleportation and he was about to use it.

The grey knight fired. And the psybolt rounds pierced Demiurge, slicing him in half. The psycho reactive rounds destroyed the spell and bypassed all kind of resistance. He felt to the ground, the scroll escaping from his hand.

He was still alive, he tried to move, if he could cast teleportation he could be able to return to Nazarick and be healed.

But it was when he saw at the grey knights that he understood what had felt over them.

At first he had seen only two grey knight's teleport and appears instantly. But now more were arriving at the same time. Twelve of these hulking warriors appeared, one of them was above him, its blue eye lenses looked at him like a judge declaring death upon the guilt.

The nemesis force sword pierced Demiurge's heart.

[X]

Lakyus was not able to believe what she had seen. An army of the sorcerer kingdom defeated. Those death knights, legendary warriors of immense power, destroyed by the hundreds. She even saw that huge and powerful daemon being slayed by those imposing giant grey knights.

She couldn't digest this. These people were so advanced and had weapons incredibly powerful. Those lascannons punched through so many death knights as if not were there. She watched a group of those scions attacking the flank and destroying all the undead left.

"A magnificent view, isn't it? There is nothing more glorious than seeing the triumph of the armies of the emperor over these foul creatures."

The one who spoke had been the ecclesiarch. The man of advanced age sipped at the glass filled with amasec. His old hands were holding his rosarious while praying in silence for the emperor.

"How… how is that possible… how can you have such powerful magic?"

The ecclesiarch looked at her with sour eyes. He was disgusted for the mention of sorcery, however, he answered.

"There is no sorcery in what you have seen, at least, not in a great part. The weapons of the imperium have been crafted since millennia ago, product of our god-emperor and his infinite knowledge. He gave us the tools to fight the horrors in the galaxy. Aindra, dear, there are untold dangers in this universe, far terrible than what you have seen in all your life. You have no idea how much I have seen all these years traveling with lord Bane."

The ecclesiarch finished his liquor and served more. The smell was considerably exquisite. She had once tried it, and she had to admit it was the best alcoholic drink she had tasted.

"Did you meet your companions? How are they?"

Lakyus shivered while hearing that. She was sure the bishop did know a lot of her friends. After talking, the ecclesiarch had accepted to release Tia, Tina and Unglaus. However, there was a condition; she had to teach the priests about divine magic. According to the bishop, divine magic should be similar to some miracles made by priests of ecclesiarchy. However, the theory of bishop Benedel says that if you cast a divine spell while reciting litanies of the emperor could help to boost the spell far greater. After all, she knew the power of this magic could very possibly come from the god itself and not from the caster.

While she had learned some prays and psalms, she still had the moral trouble of stop adoring the god of water and start worshiping the god-emperor. She could acknowledge the emperor as a greater god, but still his ideals of hatred and destruction for all no human could be a problem. Yes, she could kill a group of monsters to prevent a village to be destroyed but she wouldn't be willing to exterminate the home of those monsters, she may assure that these imperials would massacre with extreme prejudice every demi human. She even had seen how they killed beast men personally with those deadly chainswords. The beastmen's children being chopped right before the eyes of those captured. Some elfs had been fusilladed after the Magos finished studying them. She was sure they had not done all this to them because they are humans.

However, her biggest worry right now was Evileye. They did not release her, but couldn't ask for more, at least the rest was free, or what could be said as free. She knew that if she doesn't cooperate will end with them dying one after one.

"They are okay, I must thank you for giving them shelter and food. You are very generous."

"Don't mind me. After all, they are behaving good. I may let them to retire the devices on them. however, we still must address the biggest problem here."

Benedel served more amasec and sat on a master crafted sofa. He motioned Lakyus to take a seat which she accepted.

"There is one more reason you are currently under my protection. You see, not many inquisitors would act as Lord Bane. Any puritan would end destroying this whole planet with an Exterminatus. However, I am a man of the ministorum, my duty is to protect the faith of the citizens of empire, but I'm a priest who has embraced the dark knowledge hidden. Solomon knows this and only him, but he can't do much if I know he is a radical. Even among his retinue, I'm the only one who knows this and I have come to a deal with him.

That is why you still have not been burned at the stake. Do you remember that creature? That foul being responsible of the death of your companion?"

Lakyus trembled, the memory of that creature burned in her mind. That thing was horrendous, even bringing back those so hated memories were enough to make her shiver.

"That Daemon was a Devil of Slaanesh."

Those words made her ears pain. The name, that name… she was sure pronouncing it again would turn her insane.

"Being able to see that damned creature and find your mind still sane is proof of how useful would be a divine caster like you. However, that also confirms the presence of the ruinous powers over this world. This could end with a daemon incursion eventually, so it means lord Bane may end destroying this world to be sure chaos cannot get it."

"W-wait!" Lakyus interrupted. "What do you mean by destroying this world? Can the inquisitor really do that?"

The bishop paused for a moment before touching a bell. After some seconds a servo-skull flied towards them. Lakyus wanted to stay away, the unpleasant memories of the magos' facility still scared her.

"Archive #156." The ecclesiarch said and the servo-skull advanced to the center of the room. There, its lenses illuminated and a holo-pict. This showed a world, full colors and shapes with a beautiful blue sea. However, there was a ship on its orbit; this ship fired a beam of blue energy and what followed left Lakyus without breath.

Only one shot, only one was all needed to destroy everything. The seas boiled, all the ground was glassed, the atmosphere was vaporized and all life was extinguished.

And all this happened in just seconds.

She could only imagine the amount of lives that were on that world before that destruction. How many lives had been there before that exterminatus? And what was worse. Was her world going to suffer the same fate? Everything she knows, everything she loves. All was going to die for the order of one man.

"W-wait… what do you mean? How can he do this!? Why would he do this!? Why doom a world and let it end in such a way!? It is not fair! To just destroy instead of taking it back… it cannot be…"

She cried. The tears flowed through her cheeks. She was afraid, afraid for what would come. If the inquisitor wins her world will be destroyed, if those daemons wins, her world will be doomed. Was it better to live expecting some pity as the voices had promised her? Or would be better to die in a fast death. She was afraid of death, she was afraid of the unknown.

Benediel rose from the sofa and wept her tears with a handkerchief woven with gold. After that he just returned to his place and drinks a sip from his amasec. After a brief pause he continued.

"Life is the emperor's currency. But death is known for us. When we die our emperor takes our souls to protect us from the terrible dark gods. In death we can pay for everything he had gave us. Don't be afraid of death, for only the emperor is superior to it."

"But… why let so many innocent to die!? You have mythic weapons and champions of legend. Can't you not use them to save them?"

The priest left the glass on the table. He looked at Lakyus and after minutes of silence he spoke.

"Those innocent lives are not anymore. Once the servants of the ruinous powers descend upon them and corrupt them, they stop being innocents in all ways. Apparently, you didn't saw it; you managed to escape before that. But I have seen… I have seen things that would make you understand. Many may question the inquisitor's right of destroy a world of ten million world, but those who truly understand realize he had not right to let them live."

"But still… Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why all the death? Why all this evil?"

She once more fell on her tears.

"Be silent!" the bishop spoke in loud voice. "Is this how you will let it end? Just accept damnation? If humanity had thought like that imperium would have never existed. This galaxy is filled with foul xenos and daemons. And still, humans have now the biggest empire over this galaxy."

That seemed like it had calmed down Lakyus. Benediel congragulated himself in silence for his orator skills and finished the amasec. He let her relax some more for some minutes.

"However… I'd like to know how much you have gone in your learnings. Do you think you have achieved some advance in the matter?"

Lakyus nodded and got up. She raised her hand and pointed to the window. They were over six meters up.

"My soul is armored in faith. My duty is armed with justice. The justice of the emperor guides my soul so I shall deliver the blazing fury of the emperor! May his gaze let me deliver his judgement over the dark! May his fist meet those who oppose him! [Smite]"

A bolt of white light formed in her hand and fled directly to the ground. As fast as a plasma shot would go. The bolt of holy energy motioned forward and impacted.

The ground exploded. Like fire from a grenade launcher would do. The ground burned and was pulverized.

The first time she had done this spell she was out of words. [Smite] was supposed to be a 2 tier divine spell able to destroy a normal skeleton. More powerful undeads like ghouls or bone vultures would shrug off this attack with some damage. But this, this would destroy a bone vulture with great ease.

"Magnificent, Aindra!" the bishop praised. "I'm sure with some practice a priest of ministorum will be able to do that. Now show me the second one you mastered."

She then pointed her hand to Benediel. The bishop didn't moved for he was sure what would come.

"Raise warriors of the emperor! For he watches over us! No assault shall discern our strength! No doubt shall overcome our faith! Stand still for when the tide comes we will not falter! [Holy Strenght]"

An aura of light surrounded the priest. At first it was like if nothing had happened. He then closed to the table. Raising a fist, he launched a strike over the wooden table reinforced with steel. His fist pierced through the wood and even metal was ignored.

"excellent." The priest exclaimed. "With this I'm sure our forces will be formidable."

The bishop opened another bottle of amasec. An advancement like this would need to be celebrated.

[X]

The psychic powered promethium burned away the remaining of the daemon which had attacked them. Blue flames licked the corpse while being watched by nine grey knights.

One, however would not participate in the ritual. Words were necessary with the inquisitor.

"You have my thanks, Justicar Sid. Please, deliver my thanks too to captain Gregorius." Solomon spoke.

"I will. We make the part of our covenant as the militant arm of the Ordo Malleus. However, brother captain has tasked me with a message too. We will deploy our forces on the west. Daemons have been detected, they must be purged. I must remember you we brought three squads with us?"

"I'm aware of that, justicar. The battle here is done, now we must attack. However, we still must take care of our own casualties. I have no doubt about the grey knights but I have lost more than two hundred men. We still have seventeen days until we get reinforcements. I have seen the durability of those monsters and I would prefer to launch an assault with tanks and APC's."

"I understand lord bane, however, a greater daemon is far dire in this moment as a lesser one as you try to claim. That is why brother captain has authorized an orbital strike over the place." The justicar continued.

"I know it, justicar. But as the Ordo Malleus it is our work to know what we are dealing with. These daemons have such strange sorcery that could bring problems to imperium. We must know what this sorcery is to prevent chaos from using it."

"Deal with the warp is dangerous, Lord Bane. I'm sure you know that."

"I know it very well. However, attacking both targets at the same time will be a bad idea. You have authorization to bring down the justice of the emperor over the greater daemon. But even if you cut the root the tree will grow again, such is the nature of heresy. This, Ainz Ooal Gown, is a daemon of intelligence. He tested our strength to gain knowledge and I'm sure he will come back with an even greater force. And what is worse, this Nazarick, its operations base, is well fortified and protected deep underground. We would need a cyclonic torpedo to make sure to purge everything but unfortunately, we don't have one at this moment. Reinforcements and resources will come with the rest of my fleet. I only ask you to keep your words and assist us if necessary. This Gown is smart; it won't get out so easy from its den."

"Then we shall hunt it down there!" the grey knight exclaimed.

"If it were so easy I'd have sent you one day ago. But we won't underestimate this daemon. Now, go back with your captain and wait for my call."

The grey knight nodded and retired. Their teleporters activated and with a thunder they were gone.

Solomon looked at the scroll on his hand, the daemon had tried it to use to scape. It was such an odd item. He could feel power emanating from it, however, it was somehow secured into the scroll. It was like an eldar's rune.

It was probably some kind of sorcery to teleport. Eldar runes could do that, but this was a little more different. He would have tried to use it, but could be some kind of trap.

His interrogator approached. With him was the death cultist who had accompanied them before.

"Milord, what is that?"

"Some kind of amulet of sorcery. It is like an eldar's rune, but I can't be sure."

"We shall destroy it." The death cultist said.

"Still not. We must investigate and develop a countermeasure for this kind of sorcery. But this is not the time for that. Attend the wounded and prepare the defenses, take care of the dead. We must wait for another attack."

Both of his servants obeyed and retired. He then headed to his private room. He should finish with his ritual.

[X]

Such was the shame of Demiurge when he awakened. The gold had been melted and molded into his persona and now he was again alive. However, he could no gather the strength to look at ainz to the eyes. He had failed, how could he present at his presence in such shameful state?

"Raise, Demiurge." Ainz ordered.

He got up, his body still fuzzy and weak for just reviving. In front of him was Ainz, at his side Albedo with a glare that could not be read.

Demiurge instantly bowed at seeing the figure of his master. "Lord Ainz! I have no words to express my shame! Please! Punish this useless servant of yours!"

"Raise your head, Demiurge. It is not all your fault."

Demiurge obeyed and looked at Ainz. Sat on his throne, the king of Nazarick was watching him with his red eyes. In his hand was the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and on his head was a crown.

"Do you know why you was defeated?" the king of death asked.

Demiurge stiffed and hesitated to answer. But after some seconds he spoke. "my humbles apologies! I underestimated this enemy! Their weapons are varied and their technology must not be ignored. They killed all of your Death knights and toke low causalities."

"Umu, that is one answer." Ainz replied. "You wanted to bring the inquisitor to me as a trophy. Your actions had good intentions, but trying to take on an enemy with such unknown abilities is not wise. However, your biggest mistake was to consider this battle as any other kind of war. Let me tell you a bit of my former world."

Albedo and Demiurge both gasped and opened their eyes at such words. Their ruler was about to tell them about his world, the world of the gods. They would try to give the most attention to every world that would be considered blessed for them. however, ainz just fekt ankward at such invading of his personal space.

"ejem… well… in my world, we leave the necessity of bringing swords in the past, long time ago we abandoned the use of the common formations in war and opted for better and more dynamic tactics and plans. A big factor of this was the introduction of guns, weapons able to fire from a very long distance that would surpass any bow and would pierce even the thickest armor. These guns made the use of foot soldiers, spearmen, shields, or swordsman as nothing but a waste of efficiency. We learned that the use of big formations of soldiers would end in massacres and instead, compact and short teams deployed in wide areas would end more effective.

Part of that advancement was the use of vehicles that would make a horse useless. Powerful cladded vehicles far faster and with greater mobility would bring wars far more massive and terrible. And slaughter of millions. A war like the one on Katze planes would end as a child's play when we consider that a whole continent could take battles on its entire surface.

And these imperials use those guns, and what is more, far more advanced and deadlier. Your decision of redeploy the death knights was brilliant, Demiurge, but it was all just inside your knowledge. Things that you don't know are the most dangerous, we can't guess the effects of a weapon that some monster drops after dead. It was the same here, and at least we now know more about these imperials and their weapons and units."

Demiurge was again impressed, not only for the magnanimity of his master, his wisdom as well. He could say his world was truly one of gods. So advanced and powerful. Probably far better than this imperium.

"however…" Ainz continued. "we will need to change our tactics. We are not fighting weak anymore. I want you to consider them as lv 100 players, we will use new plans, new ideas for attack them. they may have mobility, but we can do that too. It is time to out in practice all I learned from Punitto-moe."

Ainz turned to Albedo who was at his side. "how is going Rubedo's reawakening?"

"we still have some issues. She has killed ten lv 80 servants. We are still hesitant of releasing her. After all, she may be a little… volatile." Albedo answered with a conflicted face. "But if you wish we can release her close to the enemy, we may not totally control her, but we could direct her as an arrow."

"we will use that option if the situation is required. But we still must face them with a different plan. We will enter into tactics of hit and run, we will release the biggest damage over the enemy and will escape. Make sure of escaping as your maximus priority, I don't want to lose more of yours."

Ainz then raised from his throne and used his ring. He teleported directly to his Officine. He looked for the sofa and tumbled on it. It may not be his bed, but was enough to let him rest. His brain needs it, so many things he had to do and rest was necessary at this moment.

Just the thought about what had happened filled him with hate and concern. These imperials had killed Demiurge using those mysterious grey knights. He had no idea from where they had come. Maybe from their ship on orbit? That was most likely. Still, it didn't help him in nothing.

He still would need to make more death knights, making powerful undead would be an even slower process and time was not on his side. Even making lv 80 undeads would be kind of pointless if they can use those grey knights again.

Then a sudden idea came to his mind. It was crazy and could end with an internal conflict with his servants.

What about peace talks?

Maybe this imperium would take an offer of peace and wouldn't end in a bitter end…

No, Ainz had his doubts about that.

Even if he reached with some negotiations it was still the fact these imperials seemed to really hate non humans. He had gathered reports of kill teams attacking and exterminating all kind of non-humans in the area. At least five goblin tribes had been massacred and their bodies burned to ashes. Ogres had been taken and eliminated with over violence. Some literally rolled their tanks over their heads to execute them, they even looked like had preferred that as a way of saving ammo and not wasting it in beings like ogres.

Nor even the children were forgiven. Blue lass-bolts vaporize them; the imperials were like giants killing ants, nor even bothering if they were a menace. They just were a nuance.

Then what could he do? Use a world class item? That could be difficult since his floor guardians were the ones with world class items. And using them would mean to send a guardian. And he would not commit that mistake again.

The only option was to use fast attacks and retreat as quick as possible. Using fast units to attack and kill vital objectives could break the chain command. Of course, there was the issue of that ship in orbit, but still would need to take care first of things on ground. Maybe by defeating the imperials here the ship would retreat.

"Ah… I'm so tired…" Ainz said while trying to breathe even if he was just a skeleton. "I miss my bed. That smell was so good…"

[X]

Fear, that emotion typical of any sentient being. However, even this could be forgotten by beings who had achieved scuch levels of power that lesser creatures would be insects for them.

True, unless a force far greater than them meet at these so called "strongest" beings.

Ever since becoming a vampire, Evileye had felt fear only three times. The first after meeting Rigrit, the second after meeting Jaldabaoth. And the third after meeting the inquisitor.

Such a man like him was very different to any human as he had claimed to be. No human could have an aura od terror as him. such thing would be attributed to a monster.

She was terrified. The wait was the worst, she had been left naked inside that room. She couldn't move her body, every time she tried to escape, several drugs would be plumped inside her to make her unable to even move her fingers.

Then her fear turned into total horror when she heard the steps of the inquisitor getting close at her.

He had a scroll on his hands. She felt dark nauseating energy coming from this item. It was damned, that was obvious.

"sorry to keep you waiting. I had some issues that had to be attended fast. But we need to be done with this…"

And with that say the inquisitor opened the scroll. The first words that came from his mouth hitted her mind like hammers. Those fouls and undiscernible words made her ears literally bleed.

For the inquisitor it was almost the same, however, his will had not faulted. He held the pain and kept talking every word.

However, as the inquisitor pronounced every word, she felt her mind and soul being rendered part by part. It was like something crawling inside her skin. Something hideous was ryng to come from inside her, she tried to stop it with all her might, but it was just too much for her. Soon she heard words, mysterious and strange words that talked to her. It was so unreal, so unnatural. And she felt how those voices were eating away her being.

After many hours of terrible pain, the inquisitor said the last words:

" _In servitutem abduco, I bind thee fast forever into this host."_

And her soul was consumed.

[X]

The temperature of the room had descended so much that ice was hanging from the walls. An aura of warp surrounded the area; it was being only contained by the psychic will of Solomon.

What was on the center of the room was very different from the young girl that had been there. Her body had grown until reach mature, her skin was now filled with marks of dark simbols. A great amount of hair was coming from her head replacing the wires of her head, her body, now floating without necessity of any spell. Only the power of the warp feeds her.

"I had expected to see a monster. But to find this result… it is quite odd. Maybe it was for your vampire physiognomy? I can just say."

Evileye looked at him. after some seconds then she disappeared. In less than the blink of an eye she was in front of the inquisitor, her body burning for such speed she had taken. Streams of steam were seeing in the air. Only a lightning would have such hypersonic speed.

She had tried to caught Solomon's throat, but only found empty space. He then pointed at her with a plasma gun. The bubble of plasma as hot as a sun's core hitted her in the side. Fast it burned throught her flesh making her fall to the ground.

"Precognition, a very useful psychic ability in a fight. Though I prefer to use more offensive skills. However, I think you should remember who your master…is"

Another plasma bolt was fired and her back was burned. So hot it was her spine could be seen. However, her wounds sealed in seconds and she once again floated over the floor.

This time she did not attacked anymore.

"You are not a servant of the dark gods anymore. You will only serve to me from now on."

Evileye just stared at him. She was silent, very silent. And after several minutes, she only nodded. Solomon just wryly smiled at this.

[X]

Demiurge sit on the chair in the bar. This was something he normally would do with Cocytus, but even now he wanted to just sit down and drink. His pride had been wounded, and would be hard to be considered a great servant of Ainz-sama. The eyes of Albedo had said that.

He drank all the liquor of the glass and asked for another one. Even if his stats wouldn't let him get drunk, he still would like the taste.

However, remembering again that battle left him with awe. Humans are weak, that is sure, but those weapons, those vehicles and those grey warriors were very different from what humans would do on this world.

The inquisitor had not used his powers, he wanted to find out what kind of magic he is capable of use. But as far as he could see he only saw those weapons.

Shizu, one of the Pleiades uses a rifle. It was a very strange weapon, but could be usefull at times. However, the bullets it fires are totally different from the ones being fired by those big weapons.

It was a completely different kind of warfare. One more massive and more complicated. In a war, as he would consider, attacking small vital targets would be troublesome and would take a lot of time, of course, Nazarick would be able to do that, but this imperium was capable of doing that too.

He couldn't help but realize hey had to research for new weapons, new tactics, and new logistics.

But unofrtunatly, the only bit of research of firearms had been destroyed by the imperials along with so many vital projects.

[X]

The human screamed as the man was devoured by Solution Epsilon. She had a tendence for letting the screams of her food to be hear around always trying to find the differences between each others. She would do this in front of the Pleiades, only Yuri-nee would complain about this, but the others wouldn't mind for that.

However, that was not quite the same today.

Lupusregina folded her arms and legs as hearing the flesh being dissolved by the acid. She still was traumatized by the feeling of being melted away by that inquisitor. She was a creature made by the supreme beings, she had never felt pain, so, the very first time being so painful and horrible just made her want to vomit.

"could you do that somewhere else?" She asked. Solution looked at her with surprise. Lupusregina had never felt awkward for her way of eating, almost never cared.

"Are you ok? You have been down for all this time since you were resurrected by Ainz-sama." Asked Narberal Gamma who was sipping he tea.

"it is nothing… I just feel a bit uncomfortable, that is all."

"You have not eaten much too lately. Are you sure you are good?" Solution asked, now she had silenced the man for good.

Lupusregna looked at her abdomen, to the part where the bolt projectile had pierced her skin. She remembered the burning sensation inside of her and wanted to vomit again.

[X]

Ten ginzos were dispatched. And all of them soon reached view of the enemy base. Their inhuman senses soon let them see the amount of fire lines and avoid them.

However, they still were in range of the advanced detection devices used by the enemy. Their lord had told them about that. So probably they would know abouy their presence there.

Still they continued. In short time they reached their targets.

[X]

When the first attack came, Solomon's personal power field suppressed the blade coming for him. He outdrew his power sword slicing the first Ginzo that came to him. One next came crawling from the roof and trying to fall on him to get a fast death, however, the inquisitor released his plasma gun putting a shot over the ginzo. Its body melted away, it was still alive. Three more shots flied towards it, finishing it.

Solomon opened the window and saw how many scions were running towards the mayor's quarters. Shots were heard and he saw another of those creatures going after his Stormtroopers. Highly energized lasbolts impacted at it, but it was not doing great damage. It was necessary a squad to take down that undead. The plasma guns and meltas were effective against them.

Just three days had passed since that battle, now, it was a new attack from that Daemon.

[X]

The candles hanged from chains connected to the roof. These surrounded the space over the altar in the middle of the room. As dark as the void, for many, this place would be undesirable and tenebrous. Bones surrounded the walls, heads of enemies eternally conserved in alchemic solutions, these adorned the altar. And in the center of it, the statue of the God Emperor standing over the corpse of a daemon.

Angels of death of two meter tall watched over the person in the room, the statue's faces were not made of angelic smiles and views of hope, no, these were skulls holding in front of their chest swords as big as a human. The representation of death.

She prepared the next flask filled with the alchemic liquid. Inside this was a head, the head of a male elf. An arrogant foe who claimed to be the strongest. Just a prey to offer to the God Emperor. In a day she had learned about his life and in a night she had slayed him. The elf had tried to fight, broke the walls of his chambers with a hammer made of red metal. But still, it was not enough to match her speed and her deadly monomolecular blades. Only his head was taken as a spoil.

She drank from the chalice filled with the blood of the elf and placed the head on the altar, she left the eyes open, monochromatic irises looking directly at her.

One of the candles' flames shuddered and extinguished. She noticed it and decades of hellish training of which only she and other three had survived moved her so fast the normal eye wouldn't be able to follow. One blade made of black directed at her back barely touched her grazing her body armor and cutting her skin a little.

She turned and saw her attacker, what she saw was a being surrounded in black badges and emanating the aura of an undead. The creature attacked at her using the same sword that had been about to pierce her, she managed to get a hold of its arm, but the Ginzo moved its hand aside sending her to the wall with a hard sound, the wall was crackled and would break easily with another hit. However, the combat drugs already inside her body had hardened her cells and only a bolter round would be enough to damage her.

She then realized that this unnatural enemy was beyond anything she had seen on this world until now. Cassiera then moved a finger to push a button in her wrist this sent an order to an implanted device inside of her. More combat drugs were administered inside her body; Reflex, Stimm, Satrophine, Psychon. A chemical cocktail flowed through her veins giving her a boost similar of what a dark Eldar would have.

The ginzo attacked again, it charged towards her trying to pierce her heart and finish her off. However, this time she caught the arm of the undead and instead of being sent again to the wall, she used the strength of her enemy against it and lifting into the air with the leverage of a key she threw it to the ground in an arc sending its body to the floor. She released her monofilament blade and pierced the head of the creature, the spams of it body gave the reason it was defeated.

She was about to take the head of this creature, she had to retry the drugs from her body. The more it were inside her, the more after effect it would destroy her cells. However, she felt another two presences behind her; she turned, and saw two creatures as similar as the one she had finished.

Both came after her, she saw the direction of the blades going for her life. With both her blades now at her hands she also went after the ginzos.

[X]

Thadeus placed the last melta bomb on the floor. The custom made sensors would track anything and would detonate, these had been made by him, he is sure it would work. Many of his years in the streets of Necromunda had made him so paranoid he would not sleep without at least two guns on his hands.

In the hive he had learned that many enemies could be far stronger than him, which is why using traps to compensate his weakness would turn the battle on his side. Many mutants would try to hunt him to eat, just for them to become the prey.

"Take this and don't let it go, it doesn't matter what happens. Never let it go." He said this as he gave a rosarius to both twins Lord Bane had rescued from those slums. One of them grabbed the sash of prayer beads.

"what about you?" She asked.

"don't worry. Just stay there, the conversor field will protect you."

Soon two explotions were heard. The hallways where the melta bombs had been were now slumbers of vaporized rockcrete and steel. However, he knew the enemy wouldn't give up just with that. He draws a pair of autopistols. The turbopenetrator rounds ready to be fired as soon as this enemy appears.

[X]

The distortion in the air was followed by a flash of light as the Death cavaliers appeared. Soon, one hundred more were seen as the teleportation deposited them two hundred meters away from the enemy fortress.

The crypt lord sounded the horn and they charged. The ginzos were already there taking care of vital points. Now was their turn of finish off these imperials and bring glory to Ainz Ooal Gown.

[X]

So, let's start with some answers.

Dagon fell: I'm very ok with lasguns not being able to damage guardians, lascannons on the other side… however; there are a lot of things in 40k that can really hurt guardians. If we talk about shalltear remember she has a very slow defense compensated by attack. Just give a man a lasgun and will vaporize the head off any adamantite ranked adventurer. I have read all the books and specials and I'm pretty sure that daemons are really strong. Just as putting it as you say. A greater daemon can destroy a solar system, if you divide that to one quarter you still have a very competent planet buster.

Solar System Sized, Planet Busting Bloodthirster:

A planetary system loomed up. He slowed further and steered close to take a good look at it. Its sun was huge, except that it was not what he would normally think of as a sun. It was not spherical but a flat disc, in colour a brilliant shimmering green. There were at least twenty different planets, each a different colour- mauve, russet, lemon yellow, magenta- but they were not arranged as planets normally are. Instead of being roughly in the same plane, their orbits criss-crossed at all angles, linke the electrons of an atom, and sometimes more than one planet shared the same orbit.

Then something appeared which caused Calliden to sit stock-still with shock. A figure was flying through the system, and it was bigger than the planets themselves, bigger than the disc-shaped green sun. A vaguely humanoid figure but crimson-furred, with a ferociously fanged, dog-like head, eyes glaring like pits of blood from beneath jutting horns, the head topped by great angled horns plus a twisted unicorn horn jutting from the crown. The creature was flying by, flapping great membranous wings which put a dozen planets in shadow with each pass. It wore brief, ornately worked armour down to the waist, glinting red and black, close-fitting except at the shoulders whch were protected by raised and extravagently worked pieces. The curve-bladed battle-axe it carried in one hand, holding the haft loosely as it flew, was bronze-black and vaster than any weapon should be. A supernatural energy seemed to flow and crackle through the unbelievable apparition, making it more solid-seeming, more real, than any natural creature.

"What- what-"

Calliden stuttered until his mind found a rational explanation. "It's a hallucination. Can you see it, Kwyler?"

Though frightened, Kwyler was not quite as astonished as the navigator. "It is real," he said quietly, his mouth dry. "A daemon, one of rank too."

Now something happened which confused Calliden at first. The apparition seemed to be retreating. Too late, be realized that it in fact was approaching, but diminishing in size at the same time.

The daemon seemed angry. It flew alongside the Wandering Star, no more than twenty times the size of the spacecraft now, glancing at it sidelong with its smouldering eyes, wings beating majestically.

"How can it use those wings to fly in space?" Calliden queried hysterically.

"It flies on warp currents. Be careful. Don't do anything. Perhaps it will go away."

Calliden shrieked and pulled on the controls as the warp entity, in a sudden rage, swung round and lashed out with the battle-axe, itself larger than the starship. The Wandering Star jinked aside, narrowly missing being crushed by the blow, then sped off.

The daemon did not follow. The spaceship was too minute to be worth the bother, no more significant than a gnat. When last he looked Calliden saw the immense Chaos creature, system-sized again, taking his frustration out on one of the circling coloured worlds, batting it sidewise with the flat of the battle-axe, and sending the broken pieces hurtling into the disc-shaped sun.

For the very first time the navigator felt that now he truly understood what it was that the divine Emperor was striving to protect the human race from.

Briefly he wondered if the smashed planet had had a human population.

-Eye of Terror Page 96-97

Lakyus is not a godkin, she is a very talented adventurer. He term "godkin" is just a pretty name. when you haven't a solid argument to sustain that name it becomes lame.

Harlequins are considered being as fast as or even faster than dark eldars. And dark eldars have been shown in lore they can DODGE LASERS, add to that the fact we have never seen harlequins being defeated in decisive fights. They are the "custodes" of the Eldar.

Somepervyguy: I think you really should read of 40k. The biggest problem is that we have the feats in the books where we see three space marines conquering a world filled with heretics and shit and that was just training. Khorne is an outreversal being that just ignores magic, his daemons are really resistant to magic and psychic powers. We even have the collar of khorne that literally gives total immunity.

If ovefanboys didn't start with their shit about Ainz defeating everybody, I would have not started with this.

InternalFire: I know and I'm not using it anymore. However, as the lore has inconsistences, it would be normal if we consider there are almost 1000 books and materials of lore since 1970. So, it is hard to keep with the base. But I don't think I'm wanking astartes. They have shown hypersonic reactions but also, it is their weaponry what gives them their edge. Like a plasma gun which is described as firing plasma as heat as the sun's core. And I'm really sure a floor guardian would be damaged by that.

Chaosconetic: thanks by the review. I will keep taking it more seriously, and I'm willing to give Ainz an chance, like, well… we have big enemies there that would try to destroy each other's… I actually considered Nazarick as a pocket dimension or at least a well defended fortress with no other access. I don't think Demiurge is as evil as chaos, just research for a thing called "daemonculaba".

Imperial Briton. Thanks, one of the biggest things I dislike about overlords are the guardians shitting on humans. If they find out humans can beat their asses I would love to see that.

Guest1: yeah, slane theocracy could be taken by imperium and they would love all the grimdark apart of big E. If we go by real cannon, Nazarick would get destroyed in less than a week.

Loving this: thanks a lot. I guess Demiurge is quite competent, but seems like he "tries" too much to be in the good side of Ainz.

Aguy. SB: in novel "fire drake" a salamander librarian created a golem that was stomping another librarian. And it really was strong, like, not even the strength of an astartes was enough to break it, and in lore Astartes have been described as able to tore apart adamantium with their bare hands. Overlord only uses magic, science is literally unknown to them.

M'dir94: guess what? I will keep writing as much as I want.

Zeroneko: yeah, but I think it would be more interesting if Ainz has a little of chance.

Karazik: not everyone is a snowflake as you.

Guest2: psykers have been able to do that, and there are divinators that have crazy abilities of seeing the future. They are used too to confuse enemy psykers that uses divination too.

DeathstrokeNorris: … ah, you again, I think I was expecting at you seeing how you tried to debate over "god of a new world" came for another round?

Coward? That is little childish coming from someone who has no bios. I have previously said I'm the author of Attack on void or re:recreators. I don't think I'm the coward here.

Microsecond reaction speed:

 _As the shell seared past, Rangar threw himself flat behind the low pile of rubble trying to make himself as small a target as possible. That had been close, too close. The shot had almost parted his hair. Only his lightning quick reflexes, and the microsecond's warning provided by his superhuman senses had got him out of the way. If he had ducked half a heartbeat later, his head would have been an exploding fountain of gore and bone._

\- Space Wolf Omnibus Page 269

A Marine moving so fast it looked as if he had stopped the flow of time and inserted himself into the frame. Before proceeding to butcher a group of enemies in 3 seconds:

 _They came out from behind the trees around her, two, then three, then five, all told: five primuls in a circle around her, their eyes like murder for what she had done to their kin._  
 _They threw themselves at her._  
 _For many years afterwards, for the rest of her life, in fact, Perdet Suiton Antoni often wondered how none of them heard him coming. He was just there, suddenly. How could something that big move so fast and so silently, and appear without notice? Between the moment when the primuls began to spring and the moment when they would have fallen upon her, the giant appeared and interposed himself between her and the foul, pouncing creatures. It was almost as if he had stopped the flow of time and edited himself into that particular frame of it._  
 _What followed lasted about three seconds._  
 _The giant had his combat shield locked on his left arm and his short, heavy sword in his right fist. As he arrived, he was swinging the shield out, and smashed it flat into the nearest, leaping primul, shattering bones and deflecting the thing away. Wheeling, he hacked his sword clean through the neck and shoulder of the second, casting out a shower of dark red blood, and then ripped backwards low, cutting through the corpse's thighs even as it toppled, so that the whole mass of the primul folded into a collapsed heap. The third, coming in at the giant's left flank, held some kind of pistol weapon, an ugly, spiky device that spat hard, sharp bullets of buzzing metal. The giant turned, raising his left forearm upright from the elbow, and guarded his face with the combat shield in time to switch the buzzing projectiles away. They struck the shield with loud, angry cracks. One embedded itself there. Another bounced off and decapitated a nearby sapling. As the third bullet hit, the giant deftly tilted his arm very slightly, and ricocheted it off sideways straight into the face of the fourth primul. The creature's head split like a blood-fruit and the primul was savagely thumped backwards, off the ground, its legs wide. It landed, spread-eagled, on its back._  
 _Before the third primul could fire its pistol again, the giant whipped his right arm over and threw his sword like a lance. It struck the primul through the chest, lifting it off its feet with the force of the throw, and impaled it to an olive tree's trunk, its feet dangling and twitching._

 _The remaining primul, wicked blades in both hands, was dancing round behind the giant. With his free right hand, the giant grabbed the heavy firearm that had been knocking at his hip on its long strap, and shot the primul twice, in the face and the chest. The double boom of the massive gun was so loud it made Antoni cry out and cover her ears. The force of the shots tore the primul apart, and slammed its mangled body across the grove. It bounced sideways off a tree trunk and fell into the bracken. Silence, except for the gurgle of leaking blood._

-Brothers Of the Snake Page 62-65

 _It takes a Marine a Nanosecond to process how to deal with an opponent:_

 _The Word Bearer is almost unrecognisable. For a nanosecond, the figure registers to Luciel as an unknown, a threat._

 _Transhuman responses are already there, unbidden. Adrenaline spikes to heighten an already formidable reaction time. Muscle remembers. Luciel wears his boltgun, an oiled black pit bull of a weapon, in his thigh holster. He can draw, aim and fire in less than a second. The range is six metres, the target unobstructed. There is no chance of missing. Maximus plate, frontally augmented, might stop a mass-reactive shell, so Luciel will fire two and aim for the visor slits. The airgate skin-sleeve is self-repairing, and will survive las-fire damage, but a bolter shot will shred it open, so Luciel also braces for the explosive decompression of a ricochet or a miss-hit. At a simple, subconscious neural urge, boot-sole electromagnets charge to clamp onto the deck plates._

 _He can make a clean kill headshot in less than a second and a half, two rounds for kill insurance, and probably protect the atmospheric integrity of the airgate._

 _All this, all this decided, unbidden, instinctive, in less than a nanosecond._

-Dawn Of War Omnibus Page 258

Bruce Ussr. Thanks a lot for the review.

H2O Ferrum Dominus: Even IG would just nuke Nazarick with deathstrikes

Koko doll: I think it was already done. Some fanfic did it can't remember the name.

Crappappleapleap: you are right, Wild magic is described as being powered by the soul, similar to the warp. They may be connected in some ways.

Exillion: I know the culture can defeat 40k at its currents estate. But defeating chaos gods? Outerversal beings outside all laws of reality? Even the culture has only knowledge about other dimensions. Chaos gods spams infinite dimensions. Do you think I'm wrong? Just go VS wikia and you will see.

The berg: the problem is that Nazarick has 0 knowledge about science.


	4. Death clown

**Warhammer 40k and overlord belongs to their repctive owners.**

 **[X]**

"Is this all you have?" Ainz asked while seeing the weapons and guns from Shizu were placed in front of him.

"Yes, Ainz-sama. This is all the good doctor left for me." Answered the battle maid in front of him while holding a rifle in front of her like a baby.

On a large table there was quite an arsenal displayed in front of him. Demiurge and Albedo were there too, and Pandora's actor was looking at the items like child looking a sweet.

A collection of futuristic guns made for shizu, three rifles of energy, six handguns like revolvers, two automatic shotguns, one rocket launcher and one sniper rifle, dozens of grenades of different kinds and lots of ammo.

'Still… it won't be enough. Moreover, these are legend-level items. If I give them to the guardians it will be the same as giving them a low level bow. For their stats alone wouldn't be wort the effort to produce them en mace. Can we even create weapons for ourselves like those imperials?' Ainz thought for himself, even to create these kinds of weapons he would need a lot of research, he may know about technology coming from his world, but when you are just a salaryman too obsessed with an online game you have not enough time for research for science. One might know what a gun is and how to use it, but if you don't have the knowledge to create more bullets then it is useless.

"Demiurge, What do you think?" Ainz asked. He had no ideas for this, so recurring to his servants again was the only thing he could do.

"Certainly, these are magnificent weapons made by one of the supreme beings. "Demiurge answered. "But I'm afraid we have not the means to copy them and make more. Moreover, our actual equipment is of divine class, while these are legend class. I'm afraid it would be useless to try to rearm our forces with this."

"Are you depreciating the treasures given to us by the supreme beings!" albedo exclaimed with hatred in her voice.

"Albedo! That is enough!" Ainz said. "Demiurge is right, we have neither the knowledge, the materials nor the time to make more of these weapons, and these weapons couldn't be a threat for any guardian."

Ainz opened his item box and produced something, it was like the guns owned by Shizu, she opened her eyes wide at looking at the hellgun on Ainz's hands. It was attached to a backpack by metal cables.

"I made solution sneak and try to collect some samples, unfortunately she was found out by the enemy's snipers. But she managed to take this with her."

[All appraisal magic item] Ainz casted and the information of the hellguns flowed throught his brain. However, what he found was so much info he barely could read all. The components of the inside, every piece elaborated with such advanced procedure maybe only Demiurge or Albedo could be able to find some sense. Then he found the place where it had been made, Forge world Ryza, by a tech-priest of strange name, and at the end he found it had been made three hundred years ago.

"umu… this hellgun has the effective reach of two kilometers and is capable to kill a Pleiades with enough hits. It also has so many detailed parts I cannot analyze everything from it."

"Ainz-sama!" Albedo pleaded "I'm sure we can copy… no… improve their technology. We just need more samples!"

"Albedo…" Ainz interrupted her. "how do we make our weapons?"

"We use data crystals and minerals to forge them. the quality and rank of the weapons is equivalent to the materials and the amount of data crystals added."

"Very well… now, tell me, how do we make Thermal Cooling cells, gyro-stabilized power packs or pressurized refrigerant chambers? Each one of those elements and many more are connected and assembled in such a way to create these weapons. We could say it's made out of numerous items of which we have no idea how to make."

"My apologies, Ainz-sama. To make these weapons will take time, but if we manage to discover its secrets it will save us a lot of work."

Ainz doubted about that, they had barely scratched the imperials' defenses and now were facing a very probably orbital strike over them. He needed to take care of it, but he needed time, after all, it was not so easy to retrieve the world class items of the 8th floor, taking them with no care could bring consequences he was willing to avoid.

However, he still had to make as much time as possible, which is why he had sent the ginzos and death cavaliers to attack the imperial outpost. If a direct attack couldn't make damage, then going for important commanders could be a good tactic. Still, he had to find out, he had not heard of anything since he had sent them.

A sound appeared inside his head and with that a message that was directed at him. It was the voice of Aura, and was not a calmed one. "Ainz-sama! There is something coming! It is like… a boat, a flying boat! And it is coming too fast towards the tomb!"

"Calm down, Aura." Ainz replied. "Tell me, how is that "boat"? It looks like something made by the imperials?"

"N-no… it is… stylized; it is like an arrow with smooth design and thin frame. Wait, I can see someone on it… they are… clowns?"

The Starweaver flied with impossible speed. With elegant spins and turns it descended in an arc of perfect display. It was like a hawk descending upon it prey. And with that starweaver, it came many more harlequins over the cosmic serpent.

[X]

When they landed they did it with such a grace and perfect rhythm it looked like birds on the air. Falling from 200 meter and reaching ground with no damage.

Thirty harlequins walked towards the tomb's entrance. Over them, gravvehicles fly in circles. Such calmness, still, hell would wait for anyone who enters the underground tomb. Still, they walked servants of the laughing gods who had fought against horrors that no mortal could be sane enough to witness.

And as they closed, the first vigilant of this tomb appeared.

It came from the underground, like a shark swimming in the dirt. A five meters oversized worm like creature appeared. Its mouth make of carapace peaks and from its jaws snake like creatures stirring up in search of flesh. And the creature had caught the troupe master devouring him in one chomp.

For many it would have seen like a fast death, however, inside the entrails of the beast the prey would be teared apart limb after limb in an agonizing death.

However, the troupes didn't seem to be worried by the death of their commander. They just stopped their walking and looked at the creature.

Because the nature of the beast would be to return to the darkness of the ground to fest on its new food. This time it did not make this.

The beast struggled and convulsed, pain flowed from its insides, although being a lv 80 beast it could feel terror from what was coming from inside of it.

For a rose emerged from its body, a red rose made of pure blood, yet, if you looked with a very potent microscopy, you would be able to see the monomolecular filaments floating in the air.

Then like a whip it coiled back disappearing the rose and turning into a miss of monomolecular wires.

And the beast was liquefied in seconds.

The troupe master emerged from the gore. His armor unstained, like if the viscera of the monster had tried to avoid him. But for those who know about the art of the harlequins would know the technique behind such martial perfection and choreography. Like a toy box from which the joker comes out, the insides of the creature made the candidate for such a presentation.

"Such an unpleasant welcome." The Troupe master Said after jumping from the remaining of the slayed beast. "Still, must admit any kind of welcome is better than no welcome at all. This demonstrates the public is aware of our presence."

And as he pronounced his words, more beasts appeared. Five beasts in total revealed themselves. Shadow wolves, an lv 75 species that can become invisible for the normal eyes, however, these beast were intelligent, and noticed their invisibility skills were useless when the death jester aimed their shrieker cannons at them.

"However, this is so meaningless…" the troupe master spoke. "We came here to talk, not to make a performance. There is not time for that after all."

The death jesters opened fire as the shadow wolves rushed for reach their targets, yet, hypersonic monomolecular blades reached them shredding them to pieces. No shadow wolf was spared, for these beasts there would be no mercy.

However, all this meaningless had to be stopped. And the best way to do it was aiming for the master of these creatures.

And so, they found her.

But before being sliced by the shuriken cannon mounted on the skyweaver, Aura had teleported away from the danger.

It had not been the same for her pets. Half of her beasts had been deployed for patrolling the perimeter around Nazarick, they would be the first defense line against the imperium.

And yet, the cosmic serpent had slayed all and every one of them.

Shuriken cannon, prismatic cannon. Both were heard fired. Like the fox hunt, they would slay any beast. Monomolecular discs and energy beams destroyed any being that would try to treat them.

"I know you can see us" the troupe master spoke. "and I know you can have a way to hear us. I made sure our shadowseer do not block your attempts to spy on us, after all, we needed to call for the bell, and that is what we did. Get out, for we just want to talk with you"

Several minutes passed, when the troupe master was about to order a new attack, a sound was hear. The door of the tomb opened, and from it came several death knights. Behind them, accompanied by two death cavaliers each one, three beautiful maids walking in perfect order.

The death knights positioned themselves in two parallel lines forming an arc with their swords. From the middle walked the maids, not ever separating from their bodyguards.

"My name is Yuri Alpha." The leader spoke "Thought you have been disrespectful, rejoice, for the Supreme Being will grant you an audition as long as you keep your weapons away.

The troupe master chuckled at hearing those words, an act that most harlequins followed.

"Bold words indeed. Thought I must admit that tittle of Supreme Being made me slightly laugh, I think I should reject that offer and ask again what I previously did. No Eldar should be so stupid to believe we will be safe once we enter into your graveyard even without weapons. Is your supreme being too coward to face a simple meeting?"

The ponytailed maid looked like ready to attack in any moment when she heard those words. "How you dare…" however, she restrained after taking her fingers to her sein and after some seconds she spoke again. "Understood. Ainz-sama will receive you now. Please wait."

Minutes passed, however, soon the doors opened again. However, this time only five individuals walked out the tomb. A woman was leading the group, behind her; a giant insect and a butler were guarding a skeleton and a little girl with pointed ears. For a second, the harlequins looked at her; however, the girl was no Eldar.

The harlequins griped their weapons at seeing the demon in front of them, a sign of their troupe master was necessary to keep them at bay.

The overlord of Nazarick had now appeared.

[X]

As a king, as a true leader. That is how the overlord of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown walked. His bearing was perfect and his walk without fail. All attributed to a ruler. His clothes were impeccable and of fine material, on his head a crown of immense value and between his fingers a scepter of enormous power.

But nevertheless, inside, Ainz trembled.

" _I still don't know why I accepted their invitation. Thought I must admit all those hypersonic jets over there are really dangerous. Moreover, I wouldn't like to fight and the possibility of see one of the guardians dying. Ah… what should I do? Well, they just wanted to talk, and we can use the death knights to gain time while we retreat. The real problem is those jets…"_

Before even starting to think what to say, Ainz had arrived in front of the troupe master. This made a bow; he made a gesture and welcomed him.

"Say your intentions and explain why you are here!" exclaimed Albedo, the guardian overseer as she showed great hostility to the harlequins in front of them. "You dare to insult the Supreme Being, and now you even claim for an audience? How much shame can be in you, insect?"

Silence fell over everyone. Ainz only screaming deep inside, if things were dire right now Albedo had just armed a nuclear bomb over them.

Instead, what was heard from the invaders was laugh. All of the harlequins laughed at hearing the voice of the guardian overseer. Albedo for her part, this infuriated her even more, but when she was about to speak again the leader of the harlequins interrupted them.

"…oh, I remember the last time I laughed so much was when I backfired the ambush the ultramarines had set for us on Cordelia and they ended fighting an ork's war band. Such a good times! But this almost made it better!"

"You scum…!" the venomous words of albedo almost looked like trying to slice the enemy.

"Do you believe you are superior to us? The Eldar? You can't even rule over a world, the _Monk-eighs_ are not even fighting you in full force and you are already losing, your army is not even worth of our effort. And you believe you are superior to us? In the past stars themselves once lived and died at our command, yet you dare to believe you are a supreme beings? Listen! For we have existed for millions of years, we have battled things that would make you shiver in fear. For us you are nothing! Only a grain of dust that inhabits this galaxy. With just an order I could kill your beloved king."

It was at that moment that Ainz wanted to scream, for in that instant Albedo had materialized her battle ax and rushed on the invaders. A loud sound was heard as the ground itself malformed for the strong quick of the lv 100 servant of Nazarick. It was at the battle against the solar scripture when she had shown the tremendous difference between mere humans and herself, in just an instant she had intercepted an iron ball and redirected it back to the enemy.

However, this time she was not fighting a human.

For an Eldar time passed way slower than other races, for them, a simple bullet should be easy to see and avoid, even among craftworld's guardians. Only they could fight in the same speed of the imperium's angels of death and even surpass them. For they had fought against the horrors of the warp for so much time.

And so, she moved her axe at inhuman speed looking for the alien's neck, however, what the blade found was nothing, for the blade had been shattered by the Eldar's mysterious weapon. Sliced in fragments, her axe now useless couldn't even scratch him.

Even if her weapon had been damaged, Albedo would have continued her assault using her arms, yet, this couldn't be done. After all, she was now feeling the monomolecular edged monofilaments of the cegorach's rose.

Tensed like a spider web, blood started to escape from her body as with only the most minimum graze the monofilament it sank in her flesh. Albedo saw one of her horns fell to the ground. Even her durability as an lv 100 being was bypassed by these alien's technology.

"Just a little fickle of my finger could kill you, 'superior being.' You saw that worm die, aren't you? What do you think? Would you like to try it too? A red rose would combine nicely with you." The troupe master Said mockingly as he saw her victim struggle for not touch any monofilament.

Cocytus drew his weapons, as a hurricane rushed towards the troupe master. Each one of his blades ready to strike at the enemy. However, at the same time the troupers answered.

Like a lightning they closed the distance, power swords in a hand, shuriken pistol in other. A storm of monomolecular discs rained over the insect warrior, and his carapace was pierced with it. Yet, he didn't stop, like an unstoppable train running towards its enemy.

However, the power swords were waiting for him.

As a guardian of Nazarick, Cocytus not just was an lv 100 NPC; his stats were specialized in a skilled warrior. His weapons left by his creator, divine class items that could surpass any other weapon on the world. But still, he lacked the skill that experience polished, and against an enemy that has been fighting horrors for centuries, without the mastery of the time, he was still a child.

Two of his arms flied, severed and separated from his body. His carapace had been sliced at the sides. Soon he stopped, blue blood escaping from his body. He kneeled incapable of keep advancing, blue icor flowing from his wounds as pain was coming for him.

And so, Mare would enter the fight too, he was about to cast a 10 tier spell, if not were for somebody interrupting him.

"Stop!" called Ainz as he stopped the time itself. The world was muted as the very flow of time was silenced. And so, harlequins stopped their assault as their bodies froze on the place.

Ainz would have preferred to cast a spell to eliminate the harlequins at that moment; however, at that short time it had been impossible. However, he still could order Sebas to move Cocytus closer to get into a safe place. Albedo, however, was surrounded by the monofilament strings, so he couldn't reach her.

He was not sure what to do now. Of course, he should give an apology for try to cool things. They were about to kill themselves and he would have to see more of his children die, thing he wanted to avoid at all cost.

"still I think I should take care of this and neutralize these guys." He said. "Maybe if I use grasp heart…"

"A good trick, I must admit…"

Ainz froze at hearing that sound. It was not possible; the harlequins had been frozen by the time stop magic. From where was coming that unfamiliar voice?

"It is a little disappointing to see this talk develop into a battle. Thought must admit, you are the ones who started it." The voice was heard again, mysterious and enigmatic. Ainz searched again and again trying to find the owner.

"We would have not started it if you had not come with a full attack force towards us. We were just protecting our place." Ainz Retorted to the mysterious voice.

"Oh, dear… if you could know enough about us you would see that was not even half our masque."

Steps were heard. When Ainz turned he saw a harlequin. This, however, was very different from the ones who had arrived here. All harlequins uses a mask with different forms and styles, some were of joy, sadness, anger or pain. Others were a combination of all. Yet, this harlequin had a very unnatural mask, it was white like bone, but it had two horns at the sides, the harlequin was using a long black coat and a domino pattern outfit of red and yellow.

That was the moment when Ainz felt an overwhelming presence, the harlequin was ten meters away from him, but the presence that surrounds him was so unnatural and eldritch he felt like something emptying his soul. It was like the harlequin was some kind of black hole sucking his mana.

The lone harlequin drew his sword. With casual walking he closed the distance. Sebas advanced too, both fists ready to combat. However, the solitaire turned and went for his brethren who were frozen by the stop time magic. Only a finger was all had touched them. In that moment, nor Ainz, neither the guardians could believe what they had seen.

After the slightly touch the harlequins started moving again.

"Guess it couldn't be helped. Well, after all, our warlock had foreseen this possibility. It was wise of him to send a pariah to neutralize a sorcerer."

The troupe master looked at the androgynous Solitaire. Both just nodded and the solitaire fell silent.

The troupe master looked back at Ainz. "So… should we continue? Or there is something you want to say?"

A long silence fell over them. Sebas and Mare still waiting for any order, Albedo and Cocytus struggling with their wounds. Finally, Ainz Spoke.

"What do you want?"

"See? If we had started with that we wouldn't have to reach this point." The troupe master said. At the same time the monofilament recoiled back, avoiding the white skin of Albedo.

"Y-You scu…"

"Albedo, Silencie!" Ainz screamed before letting Albedo ruin the only second chance they had finally got.

"Well…" he continued. "What is the reason you came here in the first place?"

"World class items." The troupe master said. And those were the words that made Ainz raise his guard to the skies. He even deliberately released his Aura of despair, in the hopes of this killing the harlequins in front of him, but again, the solitaire acted. Like a void that breaks reality, all the magic that tried to reach the harlequins was deleted.

"Oh, don't try to hide it. We rather know a lot about you. After all, those squats gave us a lot of info about you and what you want to do, before we exterminated them all, of course. Thought I should say it has been a while since I enjoyed a massacre of such scale, those nights in Commorragh were quite wild."

"However, don't think we will just steal them from you. It would be troublesome and would take time, thing right now we have not the luxury of. Maybe a deal can be made. After all, I have seen you have quite the problem with the imperium…"

"You are right." Ainz answered. "But, how can you be of help? Will you lend us your force, or… you will try to make us follow you?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't say that. We just want some fair deal. For example, those death knights, while lesser than space marines, could be useful with the right equipment…"

[X]

The speed of a war horse was quite fast. For many, the view of a cavalry going for your head would be enough to tremble in fear, and if that cavalry was composed of mighty terrifying undead the terror would be unbearable.

Like that the death cavaliers kept riding their undead soul eaters. For every step a warhorse would do the soul eaters would have already given five. The speed and might of their mounts was enough to conquer a country and their numbers enough to submit half world.

However, for their limited knowledge, that was their idea.

A blinding thunderous light erupted. A rift opened from the space and time, manifested and let something get inside.

The unknown sound of a motor was heard by them and the next thing they noticed they experienced the meaning of true death.

They were like thunder and lightning. Bolter fire that cut the wheat of the field, power blades that slice heads mercilessly. Only five grey knights on war bikes were enough to stop them and three more for close the pincers.

All death cavaliers and soul eaters were destroyed in that moment.

[X]

Thaddeus fired again; the two turbo penetrator rounds destroyed the ginzo's chest in a explosion of fusion power. Another was caught in the legs and then its head exploded with the power of the blessed ammunition.

However, the third was lucky enough to get close. Its blade reached Thaddeus shoulder; however, he didn't hesitate to put a round in the ginzo's chin.

He turned to check the twins' condition. Both were trembling in fear, but they were safe. The Rosarius had blocked the attack of a ginzo which had tried to get them in an intent of use them as hostages and easy targets.

Yet, this was not time for rest. Outside, scions were battling more ginzos trying to reach the inquisitor's headquarters. Many were burned by the plasma guns or vaporized by the melta guns, however, the undead were as fast as Eldars, many scions had been butchered by the cursed daemon's blades.

However, the battle was decided when all of them had been surrounded.

[X]

Solomon stepped outside his commander post. Annoyed was a very subtle word for his mood. Three ginzos had tried to kill him, however, what had angered so much was the fact of almost uncovering his daemon host, Evileye had gripped the last undead and splatted it all over the place, after that she had tried to get out and massacre the enemy, and she almost made it, if not for the inquisitor managing to stop her.

The death cult assassin approached to him, her hand carrying the undead's head which was turning into dust.

"Call for my fleet. Order an orbital bombardment over this entire continent. We cannot fight a war on both sides. We must purge the Daemons and this Ainz Ooal Gown. After that I will decide to declare an exterminatus over this world. Even so, I'm pretty sure this Gown might survive if we don't drop a cyclonic torpedo."

One of the scions approached at them. He was running and tried to recover some air as he was talking. "Milord, we are cleansing the place off these creatures. However, there is someone outside who is looking for you. The Mago's skitarii have caught her and she is heading right now to here. She says she comes with an artifact for the harlequins."

The inquisitor raised a brown as he heard the word harlequins. That artifact may be xeno, and while he would like to destroy it and burn the heretic who had brought it here, he also needed to know the meaning of the word 'harlequins'"

"Is a human?"

"Yes milord, she also told me her name is Rigrit."

[X]

Well this was a short chapter for a long wait, i must apology for that. Part of such short chapter was due to an announcement i have for you.

Well, you see, i got a job, a full time one. 8 hours shifts 5 days at week, and sometimes i must do overtime and work 16 hours with very little rest. So, that is the reason of delaying this story and the announcement i have.

The announcement here is:

I have decided to work in one story at a time. in my other account "anderel amaro" i have already three stories: Re:recreators, Eternal war online and Attack on Void, the third one is in english and i will translate the other two depending on the situations. however, i have been working in another fic, one of goblin slayer with gretchins dropping on orcbolg's world

The question is:

Which one of these stories you want to continue?

Re:recreators: the same anime, but with many characters of different tittles a la smash bros ultimate?

Eternal war online: a SAO of warhammer 40k with all the grimdark?

Attack on Void: warhammer finds attack on titan world and gets the guys and their ODM for a new regiment?

This fanfic?

Gretchin slayer?

Make your choice if you decide for this story to don't continue i wil bring exterminatus on overlord and ends him in a very shameful defeat for him and all nazarick.


	5. Rulers falling, Tyrants rising

**Both universes belong to their respective owners[**

[X]

His steps were all over the room, staring at what was on the table and the person sitting ion the chair. Like a hawk flying over its prey, Solomon Bane continued to watch and judge what to do with what had been presented to him this day.

On the table there was a book, which so many times had been about to burn this day. And on the chair, there was an old woman to whom she had also been about to shoot him more than once on this day.

Again he raised the plasma pistol and aimed it at the book, then at the old woman, then he put the gun away again.

The book, according to the old woman, had been written by the old ones, little was known about them, only a legend even among the inquisitors. But the value was both dangerous and favorable, because not only harlequins were looking for it, chaos was also behind this tome, keeping it could be very dangerous, destroying it could generate a great loss to destroy chaos. He just could not decide.

But one question kept gnawing at him from within. Why had the old woman brought the book to him and not to those xenos?

 _"I just cannot give something like this to these creatures._ _They exterminated the dwarves of the mountain in cruel and horrible ways._ _There's no way they can do any good with this book." It_ was what she had told him; at least she could justify it with her hatred for the Xenos.

Finally the Lord Inquisitor occupied the other empty chair while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Do you understand what this entails? You possess not only an alien artifact, but also a cursed grimoire that could condemn more than one subsector. By imperial law, and by common sense, I should destroy this artifact here and now and also execute you immediately for danger of corruption."

The old woman did not answer, but nevertheless in her eyes it was seen she was ready to accept whatever came. She had seen too much in all these years after all.

"However, the information that I could get out from here can be useful to counteract certain threats. Normally I would take this with me, however, at this time I cannot do it. I am in the middle of persecuting an enemy of the empire and I cannot have much time to spare. "

The old woman waited for him to finish and then spoke. "I do not care if it's destroyed or you are taking it, just make sure to get it away from that daemon and that sorcerer Ainz Ooal Gown. It is too dangerous for them to have it. "

The inquisitor remained silent for several minutes until finally he spoke. "Since you have seen one ... of those beings ..."

"Do not tell me the obvious, inquisitor!" Rigrit exclaimed in disgust. "I've seen enough to know that this monster is the evilest thing that can exist! If you are going to kill me, do it here and now, I do not care, I have already fulfilled my mission and I would be more than happy to meet my old friends."

Solomon seemed to be speechless, but finally laughed, a slight laugh that could barely be told as one. "I see ... I see. Well, then I suppose I'll have to give you some barracks, because although the possibility of corruption is present, you have useful information about the daemon you saw."

Solomon pressed a button on the wall and after a few minutes a couple of Scions appeared to escort her.

After leaving the outside a roar swept all over the place, Rigrit started and looked west to where the kingdom of Re-estize could be found. "What's happening over there?" she asked. The night horizon became day as rays of light and flecks of comets dropped from the sky like the punishment of a god over the world .

"What's going on?" She asked.

"That…" The inquisitor Answered. "It's an orbital bombardment. It seems the captain has begun."

[X]

"Damage confirmed. 8000 km2 on affected area." He mentioned one of the servants who controlled part of the instruments of the ship. A battle barge.

"We'll keep that up for three hours, do not hesitate to eliminate that scum." Captain Gregorius spoke.

The _vengeful_ _Retribution_ kept firing without hesitation, his sister ship; _storm chaser_ had separated from these to escort the fleet that had been left behind

However, only three ships had accompanied the inquisitor after dealing with an insurrection in a civilized world that had ended with the rise of Khorne cultists and the appearance of the treacherous chaos Astartes.

Only three squadrons of grey knights were now escorting the inquisitor. But this pact would end after his entire company return to Titan to deliver the report to the Grand Master.

"The heretics and daemons burn! Glory to the emperor on this day!" one of them Said, Dimus, who was cleaning his sword of energy.

"That's right, brother." The captain Said. "But we must not lower our guard, chaos is not so easy to overcome with only an orbital bombardment."

"What about that daemon named Ainz?" Another Asked. "Should not we exterminate him now?"

Captain Gregorius grunted at the question. It was more than obvious he wanted to destroy that heretical scum and cleanse the world with an exterminatus, but the Lord Inquisitor would not allow it. He talked about crazy things about relics that could serve the Imperium, what good could do artifacts damned by ruinous powers?

"Lord Bane has decided to wait until our other ships arrive, fortunately, there are only four Terran days left for them to arrive at this system, they have already received our coordinates and if the emperor allows it, they will arrive here without problems"

"Lord Bane is being too soft with that daemonic plague. It would be wise to launch an attack on that place before its roots rot this world. "

"Patience, there will be time for that. Their forces are not enough to represent an immediate threat, "the captain said. "It is the daemon of chaos that has been around this world which should concern us. Even if we reduce this continent to ashes, I doubt we can immolate it too."

Suddenly an alarm signal was heard as well as the arrival of an officer of the imperial navy drowning for lack of air to run too.

"My... my lord! It is an attack! The xenos attack us! "

[X]

She leaned back on the throne, a throne too big for her. And even then, it was not really used to royalty, because the marble on which it was made would obviously be uncomfortable after sitting for several hours.

"It's so convenient that I can barely believe it's true." The girl said to the minister, but nevertheless, her voice was like someone with several years on her.

"Convenient, but it's not totally good. Few can believe that we are still alive after such a thing. Even if it also fell within our borders, however, it was too convenient that it has destroyed only the settlements of the beastmen so easily." the minister said, the only one apart from her who had allowed to be in this place. Both were alone, dozens of anti-information spells had been planted on the site to prevent information from escaping.

The most troublesome thing now is going to be explaining how is that a storm of lightning and fire such as has never been seen before had fallen upon the beastmen who were trying to invade the Draconic kingdom. Nothing, not even the dragon lords could do something like this. What could be capable of such a thing?

"Anyway, we should take this opportunity and rebuild again. With the threat of beast men eliminated, now we can only prepare for the future and recover our past glory. "The minister spoke.

"And wait for another of those apocalyptic storms to end with us?" The queen Replied. "If we do not know anything about this, it could bite us again in the long run."

[X]

On the hill he stopped, the grass changing infinitely bizarre shapes at every moment. The simple fact of existing in the materium made causality and acausality lost all sense. Such was the devil of the one who changes the ways. A lord of change.

His staff emitted an unreal energy, a force impossible to understand came from the tip in the form of a spear. At their feet danced a pair of pink horrors while others bluer cried and lamented.

More also, at his side, there was another person. Her former human form had changed in part, one of her arms was no more than twisted purple-colored tweezers, her skin was now a pale color and her legs were beastlike.

She saw the immolation, as millions of beastmen were exterminated, savoring her pain and suffering, reveling in the essence of her sorrows. For Renner, this view was a feast.

"Ara ... there are still some left," she said when she saw a beast man, with the features of a wolf, trying to climb the hill, for what it seemed, she was a female, she had a baby with her. It crawled, every moment feeling the sting of pain while carrying its son under its arm.

Renner, laughed, let out a sick and sadistic smile when he saw them. In her hand a whip of warped energy was formed which lashed against that beastmen. Its legs disappeared, they were no longer with it.

Even with her unbearable injuries, the female wrapped the baby in her arms trying to protect him. Renner smiled twisted at the banal attempt of hope, she was sure that the Lord of Change could feel it too, and how that hope would shatter.

She took the pub, despite a beastmen being physically superior to a human, Renner was no longer a human, she was no longer tied.

She threw the baby, which fell next to the pink horrors, they laughed before the creature that cried, the blue horrors cried with the baby.

They danced, they played. Throwing the baby from one side to the other, they tried to throw it, to catch it. Even for the ignorant, this cruel bizarre scene was impossible to observe. The flames enveloped the calf, which finally passed into the hands of the blue horrors. Both pulled, not wanting to share, and after a few slight pulls, the baby broke in two reducing with the ashes of his charred body.

And the female who had been forced to see screamed, because in spite of her superior strength, for Renner, was like holding a small animal. Finally, its body was sliced, the speed of Renner's hideous pincers was impossible and in only seconds she dissected it alive.

"Enough games." The great demon growled. "Our mission is urgent. The pieces are in place, the play has been made, all that remains is to claim destiny. "

"Is this what you were looking for?" Renner said in an ironic tone when she saw the ash statues scattered around.

The Lord of Change laughed, and began.

Infernal words came from its mouth, filthy spells that made reality tremble with every word unknown to all mortal language. In its hands, its staff filled with more and more power, an energy warp sphere was formed and this melted into the crosier.

With a blow on the earth the energy spread, flowed like the river through the channel.

And it get to the bodies of ashes.

Then it emerged from them, twisted and monstrous beings, their pale skins contrasted with the bird peaks of their mouths. Raven horns and eyes full of savage.

The Tzaangors emerged, like the plants of a seed. The sacrifice was paid and the ritual performed.

And so it came to the great demon of chaos, an army such as had never been seen in that world, millions of henchmen at his command.

"It is not." The Lord of Change Said. "it is this."

The chaos daemon turned and moved toward the top of the hill. In front of it the space was torn and the immaterium left to be seen. His abominable energy enveloped him.

"Wait, are you done already? What about this army? Why did you create it if you will not do anything with it?" Renner said, surprised and annoyed by what was happening.

"Only a fool would attack straight forward, Princess. Why waste my strength when I can let them kill each other? "

The tzaangors began to advance through the portal, all following their master. Renner was upset; they had taken away her chance to get new toys, toys that were inside the tomb.

"Oh, do not put on that face, dear." The Lord of Change spoke. "Come, the gardens of Slaanesh will offer you all the pleasure you are looking for while you wait."

[X]

A wave of energy washed the side of the ship while the void shields absorbed the worst of the damage by sending it all to another dimension. Multicolored trails of light burned as the energy of more than one hundred suns of the xenos weapons of the invasive Eldar corsairs crashed against the _revengeful retribution_ interrupting the bombing sequence on the continent of the world below them.

Five Nightshade class destroyers led by an aurora-class light cruiser headed straight for them. Like sharks in the void they fired their volleys and flew with impossible agility. More energy bolts flew as the corsair chase ships flew straight to their targets ready to deliver their lethal plasma energy charges.

One of the cruisers shuddered, its shields falling and its hull melting by the attack of the xenos. Macrocannons and energy lances fired, a salvo of incandescent plasma fire reaching one of the ships splitting it in half and reducing it to debris floating in the void. Another xeno ship fell victim of the fire of the energy lances that melted it by getting too close.

Even so, they could not have finished all the ships. "All the weapons, fire against the flagship!" The captain in the Vengeful Retribution Ordered. The torpedoes flew against the enemy ships looking to reach it, but nevertheless the advanced alien systems would not allow that. A pair of sonic torpedoes hit the starboard of the cruiser unleashing deadly waves of ultra-frequency that made the void shields shake. A third impact with the belly of the ship destroying and disabling its batteries of lower lances. It burned in a sphere of fire taking away the millions of crew members it brought with it.

The _vengeful retribution_ fired it lance batteries terribly shattering the side of the flagship of the corsairs. This caused an opening in the formation of the xenos allowing another salvo of macrocannons to impact through the hololitic field of the alien ships.

A second imperial ship was destroyed, taking with it the last two remaining xenos ships. Only the _revengeful retribution_ was left.

"We have nreachs in the hull, reactor in critical condition, fires in decks from 6335 to 6722, 70% of our weapons are disabled." a tech-priest spoke.

"Inform Solomon," Captain Gregorius said. "Start land operations, send everything we have on this ship. There are still three days left before the reinforcements arrive."

[X]

Enri hid in the corner she had found, or at least that's what she tried. The smell of oil and bones invaded the place as well as a dense and heavy air, as if it had been used many times already.

She tried to make herself as small as possible. Nemu was not with her, they had taken her and the children to a different place. Where? She couldn't know. She was alone, this time completely. All her family gone now, in the end nothing else mattered anymore .

Again an explosion boomed and the walls shuddered at the energy that flowed through them. She had felt it before; everything had started a few minutes ago. Strum after rumble. Something was happening outside, and she was trying to wonder what might be able to cause this effect on such a large ship.

She had no idea where nemo could be, she could not be in such a big ship. Several soldiers had taken her to the cells where she would share the space with four more. All had been accommodated in different cells and had only been left there. A few hours ago a man had come alone to leave a bucket of water and some insipid bars of food.

Another earthquake shook the ship accompanied by another rumble, she tried to hide again, she had no idea what was happening out there.

And then one last roar occurred, the biggest ever see in her life. And she felt like air escaping, a hole had opened in the wall and the void of space was invading everything in its path. All was sucked by the escape through the hole, into the void, into outer space.

Enri only had a few moments as she shot off towards the abyss, she got to see a sphere, as well as countless other lights.

In her primitive mind, she only thought that that bluish sphere was very beautiful before she died.

[X]

Demiurge watched the burning horizon, and beyond the mountains all the kingdom of Re-Estize was reduced to ashes.

Nothing, not even a super-level spell could be able to do that, not even a world-class item could be compared to such destruction. In minutes half a continent had been erased from the world.

Albedo would surely say something else, She would say that Ainz-sama could do the same, She would say that Ainz-sama by himself could create such a feat. Oh, such a brilliant mind so easily blinded by faith.

Even if it could be blasphemy, he I knew well that Ainz-sama could not do this. Not at this magnitude, not at this scale, much less at this speed. Not even the supreme beings could approach.

It was then he noticed something in heaven. Hundreds of objects descended from the clouds at full speed. He activated his magic and could observe those objects; they were similar to winged boxes that plummeted down. Like birds of prey going for new victims.

And when he saw the golden Aquila, Demiurge felt the real terror.

This time the Imperium of mankind had come with all its fury.

[X]

The huge statue of more than ten meters high was split in two thanks to the bolter fire of the avenger bombers. After its fall many celebrated as they ran towards the knights of death wielding swords and other primitive weapons.

It was known that many would die but few cared. They had found hope, a way in which they could get rid of the tyranny of the sorcerer king.

And so, although dozens died, the fire of the avenger bombers and the support of the tempestus scions destroyed the death knights who had been stationed in the Baharuth empire.

Among the embassies they were looking for the elder leeches that had been sent by the sorcerer kingdom. Like a storm the Scions entered and with flamethrowers and melta guns burned everything they saw. The lychees were reduced to ash piles or vaporized instantly.

In just three days the Baharuth empire had been "liberated. " On the antlers of the castles one could see flags with a golden Aquila waving.

The taurox was advancing through the streets now converted into a war zone; a death knight was cornered while a team of tempestus scion reduced it to ashes with their flamethrowers. An elder lich tried to run, but a lasbolt pierced its chest vaporizing it instantly.

And all this was being observed by Ainz in Nazarick. After him were Albedo and Demiurge, both in clear disgust for how these Imperials had taken their vassal nation.

"Ainz-sama..." Demiurge spoke. "We should take into account the suggestion I made a few days ago. The offer of the harlequins may be the best option at the moment."

"Are you going to trust those clown elves!?" Albedo snapped. "Only a coward would dare to flee from humans! You ask us to go into that 'webway' or whatever, right on their own ground so they can do whatever they want with Nazarick. And I thought you were as smart as me, Demiurge. "

"Your pride will kill us, Albedo." Demiurge answered. "We are facing an advanced civilization capable of destroying continents in minutes. What will you do when they point their weapons at Nazarick!? What will you do when they go after Ainz-sama!? I've seen firsthand what those Imperials can do. We must let the harlequins carry Nazarick to the webway."

"Nazarick will not fall. We will gather our forces and we will end the Imperium. Our numbers are greater and if we use our world class items we will surely win."

"They ended up with a complete company of Death Cavaliers in a heartbeat. The ginzos we sent were useless. What makes you think we can beat them if they come seriously? "

Meanwhile Ainz had been sitting and keeping silent. He had not moved since they had started, he was terrified to speak, he knew that what he said could be decisive for Nazarick's survival. However, he could not refuse the wishes of his children. Demiurge's plan was the most sensible. The Harlequins had offered to take them with everything and the tomb to the Webway. But nevertheless, doing that could make him look bad in front of the Npc and would stop considering him in such high esteem. On the one hand, he would be free of his own authority, but on the other, he could lose the respect of the guardians.

Finally, Ainz spoke.

"Demiurge is right. However, we cannot sit idly by while those humans stain the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. I will not risk taking Baharuth again, but I will not sit idly by either. Albedo, gathers our armies, meanwhile Demiurge, tries to negotiate with the harlequins." He addressed both respectively.

"Yes, Ainz-sama." They both answered at the same time.

[X]

The maid poured more wine over the glass cup into Solomon's hands. He took time to taste it. It was not as good as amasec, but refusing hospitality was the least he could do now that this nation was ready to be prosecuted.

Through the streets, the Space Marines of the Fifth Company of the Blood Ravens marched proudly, followed behind by the 392th of Cadia. The people around him were amazed and cheered their liberators who had come from the stars.

"A glorious sight, don't you think, Jirniv?" Said the inquisitor after drinking all the wine and letting the maid give him more.

"I think so, Lord Bane. This is a day of glory for humanity now no longer is burdened by the monsters that inhabit these lands."

Jirniv also drank from his cup, let the maid give him more. He looked through the streets full of these humans of the stars. It seemed like a dream, even something impossible to believe. That humanity had prospered so much as to make a place among the cosmos. Little could also understand of the stars. Most of these studies were just superstitions, mostly focused on magic. Fluder had already tried to study the stars to reinforce his spells but had abandoned the idea after a few months.

"As soon as this is over, I will name you governor of this system, Jirniv." The inquisitor Said. There are some moons in the gas giant next rich in resources. "

"I am honored, my lord. But what about the demi-humans? How should we treat them?"

"I would prefer you to refer to them as mutants or xenos. And I've already deployed a number of Cadian squads to hunt them and exterminate them. We must also deal with some things in this place. So do not expect to become governor for tomorrow."

Jirniv laughed heartily at the inquisitor's joke.

"Of course, Ainz Ooal Gown is a threat that must be eliminated from this world. But I must warn you that he is a demon of extreme intellect. Be careful, Lord Bane. "

"Naturally. It's my job to deal with demons like this after all."

Both drinked once more. Jirniv's ambition growing at every moment through the words of the inquisitor.

"World governor ... it's not a bad title, not bad ..."

[X]

Through the darkness of the city a shadow moved, with a high experience in stealth she slipped through the guards patrolling that area. Going into this place had not been easy, the guards on the outside were not like what a city like this would normally have, much less the ones she had encountered for so many years. She was grateful to herself for being careful enough to use as a decoy a blond girl with short hair who had been kidnapped from a village a few days ago. When the guards saw her she knew that they would shoot her with arrows, they would not spend spells on something they could shoot down with just a bow. She never expected that the young woman would end up split in two by a beam of bluish energy. Her item allowed her to see in the dark and distinguish what had happened, when she saw her she almost thanked any god who was seeing her that she had not been touched. After all, when she saw the charred corpse, she realized how all her organs had been cooked instantly and now a rancid foul odor ran down her wounds in a kind of soup.

She used all her tricks but had finally managed to sneak into the city, a few days ago she had heard in refugee caravans that there was an incredibly safe place for humans, where monsters and demi-humans would only be a bad dream and there was no way they could oppose the new power within the capital of Airwintar and its surroundings.

He had almost died but it had been worth it. After all, she was running away.

But it could be so dangerous as to make it a run? Even if she had already died crushed once, the trauma was not as serious as what she had seen. When Zuranon discovered that artifact, it was when everything went to hell. It did not take them long to become worse than they already were. The sacrifices were an everyday thing, several members of the cult had mutated in grotesque forms and others did not stop cheering a being called Tzeentch .

It made her sick. Those rituals had more than just reanimating deads or invoking powerful magic. She felt that there was something, a being scrutinizing her mind and everyone's. A being feeding on their feelings and devotions.

She continued to advance as stealthily possible. She knew that if she met more of those guards she had found on the walls she would have no chance against their weapons. Even with her speed at the level of the heroes she could not be as quick as light.

She was considering what to do from now on. The only thing she knew was how to fight, torture and murder. Since she had memory, it was the only thing she knew.

Maybe becoming adventurer was a good option. Killing demi-humans for money seemed like a good idea. But she had heard rumors that the demi-humans had been exterminated overnight. How had that happened? It was not easy to kill a demi-human, the scripture of sunlight knew how difficult it was to do that.

She passed near a large building, probably of some nobleman. It seemed strange to find a huge golden two-headed Aquila adorning the front. Never, in all her years serving black scripture, had she seen or heard of a symbol like this.

A procession advanced on the street, in spite of the darkness these people advanced with clothes of priests singing prayers of revenge and hatred. Next to them were men and women in robes and robes of red as blood, all carrying amulets with images similar to the golden Aquila that she had just seen. She also noticed that this mob was equipped with weapons, mostly swords and axes, but nevertheless there were others with strange weapons she had never seen, some of these weapons had a small flame on the tip of the barrel, she did not know what it could be, maybe a magic weapon, could only speculate.

However, she noticed other beings were advancing in the crowd too. Demi-humans A dozen goblins, two ogres, a troll, and some elves. All of them were chained, their steps were heavy and they were even pulled by the chains to keep up.

She was curious to see how these people had managed to capture a troll and now they were walking around the city. After all, trolls are known to be extremely difficult to deal with. And even then, they were taken as trophies by these fanatics.

She decided to follow them, curiosity called her. From the distance she kept their steps until arriving at the central square of the city. There were several pyres with woods at the base. Bonfires, once used in the first cults of the six great gods. She had an idea of what would happen now. Other people were also there, civilians probably. They cheered at the entrance of the priests and sang praises. Between their hands and they flew rocks hitting the half-humans and hurting them slightly.

All the demi-humans were chained to the steel poles. Shortly after the priests climbed a platform to address those who followed, one of them, the one with more symbols and richest clothes spoke.

"Our beloved Frateris Millitia! Faithful to the golden throne and to Holy Terra! Rejoice! For once again we bring the justice of the emperor upon the infidels and pagans. Before you are the last Xenos that used to plague Baharuth, vile creatures who enjoyed your misery. Today, on this day, in this place. They shall be purged in the name of the Imperium. There are no more witches who threaten your families, because we have finished them all, and now, we will finish with the scum that remains. "

Several men in black hoods approached the fires carrying torches. They easily set fire to the wood and the promethium in it. Fireballs came up instantly.

The goblins were the first to perish, between shrieks and cries the flames enveloped them. In seconds their bodies burned and their vocal cords melted.

The ogres tried to break the chains, however, the material with which they were made would not yield. Their hard skin bought them some time, but after a few minutes they started to cook from inside. The flames destined them a horrible death, the fat of their bodies bursting them apart. The troll tried to escape, but the flames eliminated its regenerative capacity .

The elves were screaming in agony, with the flames enveloping their bodies pleading for forgiveness and salvation. Yet wouldn't get anything from that for them, instead just screams and insults while some civilians threw wood at the stake.

These people would make the theocracy more than happy, she thought. She had no idea what tricks they had used, but they seemed to be more efficient.

She decided to continue towards the adventurer's guild. She had an idea of where it was, because there were so many times she had come here. After a few minutes of walking she finally arrived at the place. However, when she found the building could not understand what was happening.

Where the guild flag once had been, the flag of a two-headed golden Aquila was now. Men and women came and went; those who left the building carried strange weapons and olive-colored armor. She did not understand why it was all that. Even more, she did not know why the guild was no longer there.

"Hey, you." She called a peasant who was walking near. "The guild, what happened to it? Did they move it to another place? "

The peasant turned to see her. "No lady. The guild closed its doors five months ago. A month after the Imperium arrived. The guard swept all the monsters causing all the adventurers to lose their jobs. However, a couple of weeks ago Governor Jirniv opened this place, here you can apply to join the planetary defense forces. I have not signed because I have a stable job. But they say the pay is good and you have three meals a day guaranteed."

"Planetary defense? What is that?"

" Ehmm... how to say it... let's see, when the Imperium came to this world they brought many wonders with them. Incredible weapons that could even easily kill an adamantite-class adventurer. But apparently they hate Xenos, or more known as demi-humans and other creatures that inhabit this world. That is why they decided that it would be better for the PDF to take care of that instead of spending unnecessary resources. They give you better armor than an adventurer , one of their 'rifles', rations and they send you to watch the streets and the borders to hunt xenos or watch out for protects someone. I heard they have been catching elves to sell them as slaves, but apparently the Imperium does not care much for elves as long as we pay the tithe."

"I see ... money and food for killing other species ... it does not sound so bad to me."

Clementine walked towards the building. Beside the doors were two guards, both armed with las-rifles and carapace armor.

[X]

After performing the ritual cleanings, the archbishops of the six great gods sat at the round table. With them were the representatives of three of the six scriptures, the special forces of the slane theocracy . Not long ago they had already held this meeting, however, a great event had made them lock themselves in this place several times to debate for several hours, even days. Today would not be different, however, this time it was an even more important issue.

"Although we have finally controlled the problem with the possessed magic casters, we must still look for ways to find them substitutes." The Archbishop of Fire spoke.

"Although it is fortunate that we have so few arcane spell casters in our nation," said the leader of the scripture of the camellia.

"So. What news is there about this Imperium? These past few months have been quite hectic with them present." Spoke The archbishop of the god of earth taking the discussion to a more serious issue.

"Although we approve of their rejection of everything that is not human. Their methods are something... raw. This latest report shows them using poisonous gases on demi-human tribes has proven to be too meticulous and even imaginative with their forms of purging. " spoke the archbishop of light who served a little more than tea .

"I must say that I have a high interest in their weapons. They are incredibly advanced and possess a lethal precision. If we could reach an agreement with them we could reinforce all the scriptures and give them a capacity like never seen before. "Said the archbishop of the fire.

"But it is clear that they are looking for something more than just helping humanity in this world. If what our informants have told us is true, then we cannot relax. A civilization so advanced that it possesses more than a million worlds... I only hope that its greed does not rival its weapons." spoke the leader of the scripture of the camellias. "Astrology of a thousand miles, at least in her state, has managed to witness a battle over beyond the sky. Her report sounds more like a duel between titans and gods in their ships drawn from ancient mythology. "

"With such power they should have already been able to conquer this world. They were even able to destroy half a continent in a matter of minutes," Said the archbishop of the wind. "I start to fear what would happen if they tried to give us a visit..."

"Even so, why would they destroy the kingdom in that way? What would they gain from it? Would not it be more a loss? A great loss of land means less resources to exploit if they wish to colonize this world," continued the leader of the scripture of the camellias. "Or maybe the kingdom could have offended them in such a way as to provoke that, that's the question."

"It makes sense." Spoke the archbishop of the earth. "The nobles of the kingdom are a bunch of morons who cannot judge a situation more than how enrich themselves. However, if they decide to establish communications with us..."

"In that case we would have to bow our heads and accept their terms..."

A dark and heavy atmosphere formed in the room. Nobody protested at such a possibility, after all, who could say that it was a lie when the evidence was there?

"Even if it means the oppression of our people?" The archbishop of darkness spoke.

"Should I remind you that we should care more about the sorcerer king?" The leader of the black scripture spoke again. "Its power and the fact that it has founded a country is already quite alarming. If the empire of humanity can simply erase that country from the map it would be great."

"And what do you think will happen once they have destroyed the sorcerer kingdom?" Snapped the archbishop of the water god. "Where will their weapons aim once they have finished with the sorcerer king?"

The discussion was interrupted when there were knocks on the door. He was allowed to enter the one who had called, he was a servant, a messenger who had probably been sent by one of the generals at the border.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you in this meeting. But it is a matter of great importance. The Imperium has contacted us, an emissary of theirs is now heading here. They says he is a member of the 'adeptus ministorum'. "

"Did they let one of them come in?!" the archbishop of the water exclaimed furiously.

Although threatened, the messenger was not intimidated by the priest. "My lord. With all due respect, the general felt it would be unwise to start a conflict with a civilization capable of devastating entire countries with such ease. In addition, the emissary has said that he only wants an audience with you. "

The archbishop of the water just sat back massaging the temples of his head. It was the archbishop of fire who spoke.

"very well. Then so be it. Where are they now? "

A conflicting mode was seen in the messenger, clearly looking for a way to explain what he was about to tell them.

"They... will arrive in a few minutes. They will come by air, in one of their flying artifacts. "

"Let's not say more." The archbishop of the fire spoke. "Prepare the embassy; make sure to give them the best impression possible."

[X]

Both Valkyrias descended on the square, marble covered the floor of this, the building opposite, the meeting would be in a noble mansion only the more rich guy in the kingdom of Re-estize could buy. The embassy was a place where few nations had been treated, only a few that could be treated with one hand, after all, there were few nations where the human race was prevalent. This was seen by the leaders of the Slane theocracy.

Most of the time it had been to demonstrate superiority to the other human kingdoms, the draconic kingdom begging for help or the sacred kingdom receiving the blessings of the six great gods.

However now it seemed different.

Ambassador Thymoteus Rief Someil was adjusting again his clothes, these were the best he had bought, the jewels of his wardrobe. Fabrics of high quality and an embroidered robe with ruby jewelry representing the god of fire. The edges were of gold and his cane of silver and copper. A relic that had passed through generations by his family.

The holy guard of the theocracy guarded this place. Knights in full plate armor, skilled paladins in numerous forms of combat with all known weapons. Holy magic casters in their own right, able to make a fool paladins of the holy kingdom, even that woman, the strongest paladin of that kingdom, couldn't be compared to one of them in both experience and teamwork.

When both Valkyries opened, the ambassador and his retinue held their breath. They had never seen an artifact like this, it was huge, almost twenty meters long. Its noise was brutal, like the war cry of an entire army. When it finally landed its doors opened, when that happened it was as if each one of them feel their hearts stop. What could that ship bring? How powerful could the people of the Imperium be to build something like this? The ambassador was sure that one of those two ships could be more than enough to win any war.

Those who left first of one of the ships were twelve men. Soldiers, apparently, all dressed in bluish and dark armor. However, each of them carried different brands and emblems on their armor. A golden Aquila was shown on their chests as well as other brands unknown to them. Their faces were covered by helmets whose helmets covered them completely, only a pair of red eyes shone in front of them, in one of their shoulders there was also a kind of lens that constantly rotated focusing in different places. They carried strange weapons with them attached to their backs.

They did not understand what these soldiers of the Imperium could do, they carried swords, but they seemed to prefer the other weapons. They were magical items maybe, some whispered.

However all the attention was placed as the other Valkyrie opened its doors. What came out first were two women, dressed in full-body crimson armor. In their hands they carried weapons that were just as strange. They could not describe or know what they could be or do. In their waists was a sword of fine detail and art, few swords such as he had seen in his life. Yet still he could not understand what these visitors were capable of.

The next one to leave the Valkyrie was a man, a priest, age seemed to claim him, but in his walk one could see some forces and inability to surrender.

But nevertheless his clothes were nothing less than magnificent. Fabric of impossible quality embroidered in gold and silver, symbols, crosses, each of these plated in gold and adorned with a jewel. From his neck hung a two-headed golden Aquila.

Behind him appeared eight other women dressed in red armor, each guarding the surroundings and guarding the priest as they would as a king.

But nevertheless, a familiar face also came out of the flying artifact. Her emerald eyes and blonde hair made it easy to recognize her. The leader of the adamantite adventurers team from the kingdom of Re-estize, Lakyus. However, she also was using red armor and carrying these strange weapons. So many questions they had, but it seemed like they could finally get some answers from her.

The priest raised his hands to his chest making the sign of the Aquila and a slight bow. "Greetings, in the name of the god-emperor. I am Bishop Benedel Martisus Cresus. Servant of the ecclesiarchy and especially to the god-emperor on his golden throne. It is the will of Himself that this day we meet with you. "

The women in red armor took the weapons to their waists holding them in some unknown way, all put both hands in front of their chest and made the same sign of the Aquila. All including Lakyus, although the latter did not seem so used to doing so.

"Welcome," the ambassador said. "Slane theocracy is happy to welcome you at its doors."

"Thank you very much, ambassador. Now, where will this meeting take place? "

"It will be in this place. It has been properly conditioned to carry out such events. Over here, follow me. "

[X]

The maid poured the wine, her hands trembled very lightly, barely perceptible, but for the Eclesiarch was quite obvious she was nervous. And how could she not be? Well, it was when she was carrying the tray that one of the women in red armor stopped her, from some of the leather bags in her armor, she took out a small bottle in which some small spheres were found, used them to check the contents of each drink placing a little of each in a cup. When she finally felt satisfied, she allowed the servant to continue under her merciless, attentive gaze.

"You will have to forgive my bodyguards. They take their work very seriously and efficiently. "The ecclesiarch said as he toke his drink.

"I must say that I feel a bit upset. I do not understand how you would think we would do something so vile and cowardly as to try to poison you." the ambassador Replied.

"While it may be a bit paranoid, it's never too secure. After all, there is no sacrifice too small." Benedhiel took a sip of his cup and then continued. "I'll go to the point. Your nation has caught my attention and that of the ministiorum. A nation where miracles granted by pagan gods can be kept in their men of faith. Although I must admit that it is useful in a certain sense, it is still a pagan act that cannot be forgiven. "

The ambassador was speechless, he had an idea where this conversation was going, but he refused to want to believe it.

"Excuse me, Ecclesiarch. But I do not understand what you mean. The religion of the six great gods has been around for centuries, I doubt we can call ourselves pagans. "

"Let's put it this way, ambassador." The bishop laid the empty cup on the table. "There is a reason why we are interested in you. You hate mutants and xenos, in spite of serving pagan gods they can demonstrate great faith, faith that is misguided. However, with the correct guidance of the Ecclesiarchy, it can be well exploited. "

The paladins in the place took their weapons to their waists, yet the sororitas did not move.

The ambassador did not know what to say. More wise the meaning of those words, after all, the right of the powerful was the conquest over the weak. In desperation he looked at Lakyus trying to find a way to solve this. However she just limited to looking down in a tone of guilt.

"Lakyus-sama... please, you have followed the water god since your birth. Please say something."

Lakyus didn't raised her eyes, she did not dare to look him in the eyes. Yet, she spoke.

"The Imperium has shown me incomparable things to everything I've seen before. Fighting against them would be foolish." She then looked him in the eyes. "Slane theocracy could never win. What the bishop is offering you is an opportunity like no other. If you accept it, the theocracy will prosper like never before, if they do not do it then everything will burn... I implore you! Make the right decision. Do not let your people suffer! "

Speechless. The ambassador then looked at the Ecclesiarch who was taking another sip of tea. How did this happen? What had they done wrong? This man here present was declaring a war of conquest that he could not be sure that the theocracy could even win.

Then he had an idea, if he used this man as a hostage he could negotiate with the Imperium. Maybe even reach a peace agreement.

"Paladins! Arrest this man! "

The guards of the theocracy advanced with swords in hand, some sang spells of faith and others prepared to charge. Only one of them could be compared to the great warriors of the more senior levels. Few would be able to face them.

And yet, so little was left that it could be said that it had been useless.

The bolter fire was heard, hyper-sonic rounds echoed in the room as each one pulverized the paladins. Some managed to pass the bolter fire by pure divine intervention. But when trying to hit the Sororitas with their swords, they bounced off the armor without leaving a mark. Instead, the swords of the battle sisters cut the armor like a knife cuts the water. There was no resistance and only mutilated bodies split in two were watered throughout the room.

The ambassador was on the ground, trembling. His clothes were stained with the blood that was watered all over the floor. His mind could never understand what had happened, but there was something that was very clear to him.

They could never defeat this Imperium.

"Lakyus, dear. If you would have the honor to finish this for me?"

Lakyus did not move at first. But the wellbeing of her friends alive allowed her to return to the vigor she sought. She approached the ambassador, from her waist took the bolt pistol. Her arm trembled, her heart screaming at her to not pull the trigger. But she could not follow her reason, this was a test, a test by the bishop so she could show who she should serve. Tears came from her eyes, as she looked the ambassador in the eye.

"Is it the will of the emperor?" The ecclesiarch asked.

"It is ..." she said.

And fired.

[X]

"It's just too much!" Exclaimed Demiurge as he slammed his fist against the metal table.

"Giving you all our world-class items for transport us and Nazarick to another world is simply unfair and absurd. Giving them all that would end up leaving us too weakened. "

The Ardathair simply made a gesture shaking his head from side to side, like an adult who has used the logic of a child.

"There are several problems that involve carrying his entire grave through the webway. Since there is a portal in this world, even so, it is too small to carry you all. Your king has given me an estimate of at least three kilometers long by two wide, take you through the webway would be extremely complicated, as well as dangerous. We would have to use some seers to do such a thing, and even more to get you out of the webway again . In addition to that we must select in what kind of world and in what part of the galaxy you will end. All this takes a price, and one that will not be anything cheap. "

"But still." Demiurge Continued. "It is too high. Also, why do you want so much world class items? Your civilization looks advanced enough to create their own. "

"Oh, we do not want to use them as weapons. Its effects are too dangerous, so they will be kept in a safe place away from curious looks. How about this? We will leave this Rubedo, it still counts as a world class item. So you would not be totally helpless. "

"... I'll have to discuss this with Ainz-sama. I will give you an answer as soon as I receive my orders . "

"Then you must decide fast." I continue the harlequin. "Time is a luxury that we do not currently have."

[X ]


	6. Overlord fallen (spin off)

Hello there, i'm back and now working on next chapter.

This is jus a SPIN OFF, a "what if..." scenario of what would happen if big E arrived to the new world with the great crusade in curse.

I just did this out of random thinking.

i will keep the new chapter and still working in others. Job is hard, but the money is worth it. Alright, see you later

[X]

"Give me back my daddy!" The little one yelled as he threw the rock. This was not strong enough, so I just fell silent in front of the pilgrimage of the new ruler of E-rantel.

A monster, an invincible being, an unstoppable demon. He who with only one spell had annihilated more than one hundred and fifty thousand men in an instant.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

A woman came out from among those who were hiding from the tyrant who would now torture them. Like a mother trying to protect her little one.

"Please have mercy! He's just a child!" She cried out between tears while hugging the infant.

A beautiful woman approached, her horns and dark hair shining in the sun. Her smile was comforting, like a kind goddess.

"Not even one hundred deaths can forgive such rudeness, well, let's start with one." She said while this woman materialized a huge battle ax. She picked it up, ready to behead mother and son. The residents of the city could only pray for the souls of that family, for it was absolutely certain that they would die.

But just before the ax descended something moved.

In moments a spear stuck in the ground in front of the mother and son. A golden lance of fine detail. Albedo could not help but admire the work of this. Sculpted like gold and a perfectly forged blade. It was huge, about seven meters long, the thickness of the hilt alone was as big as her arm. The blade, as long as a child and which crackled a field of bluish energy

"Who dares ?!" She said as she turned to face the threat that had dared such an insult.

When it appeared, she could not help but taking a step back.

A giant appeared from the streets, more than four meters high. His armor was nothing less than magnificent. Gold plates of finest detail that would amaze even the most skilled artisans of Nazarick. Priceless jewels adorned his armor and an Aquila hovered over his breastplates and shoulder pads. His left fist wore a massively large gauntlet which crackled with bluish energy.

The NPCs were formed in order to protect their king. They were the best troops in Nazarick's possession. With a mental command they had deployed, ready to attack and defend as necessary.

The giant moved, calmly, as if he were just taking a walk. In a short time he came close to the mother who had been stunned by the sight of such a warrior. And standing between them, like a shield, he spoke.

"One of the guardians of the emperor of humanity. One of the ten thousand children of this same. And those who have come to this world to return it to its place among the domain of humanity under the shadow of the great crusade. "

Albedo lowered her ax with all her fury. This insolent being had dared to insult the sorcerer king and her beloved. With the strength a 100-level guardian's it moved.

However, the ax neither would hit neither damage him. She shook herself, injuring the hands of the guardian overseer.

Then, like a lightning bolt, the custodes counterattacked. A fist moved at incredible speed connecting with Albedo's belly , the energy of the disruptor field destroying flesh and bones at the molecular level. Despite her ability as a level 100 NPC she could not see or avoid that blow. Her body flew off crashing into a house.

She coughed blood, her belly had been deformed by a single blow from the custodian. Her entrails escaped in a puddle of crimson color. Her words tried to escape from her mouth but were trapped in her throat, drowned together with the blood of it. She exhaled, her body unable to heal her wounds and the pain invading every part of it. Now her immobile body showed in her eyes empty and dull of all life.

The sorcerer king rose from his throne with an exaggerated gesture. His guards formed in front, like a shield. They were servants of level sixty, but for this world they would be like gods.

With a wave of his hand, the sorcerer king sent them into battle. And to die for him.

But the custodian did not waste time. He unearthed his guardian, swinging it, rushed at the creatures that were coming for him. He threw the blade in a sharp arc while pressing the trigger of the bolter attached to its spear. The projectiles swept with a dozen of the monsters of golden armor. The custodian brandished it again, and with another arc, he came across another dozen of these undead guardians. The disruptor field accompanied by the molecular Mono blade cut without a single resistance through the armor, flesh and bones of its victims. His fist sank into one of them, turning it into crystalline dust.

His mastery and speed were unreal. Even for a floor guardian. From one moment to the next he had finished with a group of Nazarick guards to instantly be on top of another.

Cocytus advanced to the front, his four arms holding a weapon each, including his god slayer sword, an item of divine class forged by his creator.

And so both warriors collided. Cocytus attempt to activate his skill magnified several times his attack with his weapons. But the custodian waited for it, intercepting or dodging each one of them. blow after blow, the spear intercepted each one.

That was how the custodian turned his spear and with a pivoting split in two the sword that went for him, the blade of it flew to somewhere. At that very moment, just for a nanosecond, the blade of the guardian spear pierced Cocytus's chest. The cut was from top to bottom, cutting the body of the insectoid as if it were only paper.

A huge sword flew at the custodian, this one cut the blade in two with a movement of his spear.

"It's been enough for now." A deep voice spoke.

The custodian turned, in front of him there was a warrior in black armor. He heard how many of the villagers sighed for his arrival, some even claiming victory was already assured.

However, the happiness turned into despair when that golden warrior spoke.

"You finally show up, Sorcerer King."

"I thought I had managed to stop time, and even though I did it, I could not change what you did." The dark knight spoke. "It's as if a force has stopped me. Was it you? "

The custodes chuckled and laughed. "That is not my cause. I am just the spear, the vanguard announcing the arrival of the only true savior of humanity. Not an impostor like you."

The dark knight changed. His armor disappeared and what was left further sank the thorns in the hearts of the citizens of E-rantel.

An old Lich , dressed in the same dark clothes and the same crown on his white head. The real monster that had massacred so many innocents. He raised his hand and spoke. [black hole]

A vacuum formed in the custodian's chest, a vortex that swallowed all. The day became night, because the black hole would swallow everything.

But the custodian did not suffer any damage.

It was as if the orb avoided him, fled. The darkness of emptiness did not swallow him, instead, not even the golden glow was affected.

And as soon as he saw it Ainz was stunned.

"The blessing of the emperor is my shield." The custodes spoke. "Physical attacks and witchcraft cannot affect me. For the emperor has decided it that way. In this great crusade, to bring this world back together with the might of humanity. "

"Who is this emperor you are talking about? You have killed two of my children, I cannot forgive you or your emperor."Ainz asked. "Why come to attack instead of searching for dialogue?"

 _ **"And why do you enslave those inferior to you?"**_

The one who spoke this time was someone unknown, but the voice was infinitely melodious, like a divine chorus that drew attention to everything that existed. It was nothing less than a perfect voice. And the owner of that voice was perfect, a god.

A light flooded the city, the darkness that left the black hole was unable to touch the being of infinite majesty and beauty unimaginable. The darkness of the same black hole was repelled as the fire flees from the water, and so it died . The golden giant was five meters tall, its golden armor was so majestic that it would make any item of Nazarick look like a piece of garbage. That's how Ainz saw it.

"I seek to free them," the ovelord replied. "I have seen the greed of humanity, kings and nobles enslaving innocents in what are only games for them. For me they are only small animals, weak and without any threat. I see them being persecuted by powerful beings, sometimes they are not better than just food for them. Is it wrong to want to build a utopia where everyone can live in peace? "

" _**Humanity cannot live among the xenos, much less daemons."**_ Answered the golden god. _**"The old night is proof of it.**_ _**humanity tried to shake hands with the alien, and in return it**_ _**took advantage of humanity in its most ruinous hour.**_ _**How can you say that you seek to liberate them when you and your servants are nothing but monsters who revel in the suffering of those they consider inferior beings?**_ _**Even in your policies you are false, because that infant was just another tool.**_ _**Used by one of your servants, a daemon who enjoys deceit and false hope. "**_

"What do you know?" claimed Ainz. "Trying to rule over those who hold you in such esteem is nothing but agony. Constantly looking for a way out of the problem. If you are the emperor of these powerful beings, you must understand me."

The golden being shook his head in disappointment. _**"If that's the way things are then you're useless as a ruler."**_

The emperor raised his left arm. Ainz could not help feeling as his emotional limiter shot again and again to see the being that was among the golden claws of that huge gauntlet. Demiurge did not look any different from a puppet with the strings cut off, three claws sinking into his chest. "Ainz-sama ... r-run ... please ... escape." A fire flooded the emperor's gauntlet, the seventh floor guardian's body convulsed . A bluish fire, an effect of electricity crossed the body of Demiurge and with this its end. Each particle of his body disintegrated, each part of him dying in each level of existence and his soul being erased from reality.

A shadow struck the emperor with the force of a howitzer. A devastating force that even made him move a little.

But that was all it could do.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, fully armed in her crimson armor had fallen as a projectile against the emperor, her body was still warm from the friction of the air due to the speed with which it had flown. She had directed the spuit labce against the face of the emperor.

Even so, it had been stopped with only one hand of the golden giant.

 _ **"Now you die..."**_ said the emperor very calmly and with one of the claws of his gauntlet pierced the heart of the vampire. She expired pronouncing the name of Ainz-sama while her essence was erased forever from reality .

Ainz panicked to see how Nazarick's most powerful guardian had been defeated so easily. His first thought was to run, escape Nazarick to revive them and form a plan to stop this being. He must buy time, but seeing how easily he had finished with Shalltear, he could not have intentions in that.

 _ **"It's useless..."**_ the emperor spoke again. _**"Even if you tried to revive them it will be impossible, because their essences have been erased from reality, forever lost to never return.**_ _**Even now your memories subtly begin to forget them. "**_

"Impossible!" Cried Ainz. "Do you carry the power of the Longinus spear in you? How can you use it without your being erased too?"

 _ **"I do not have**_ _**any object like that**_ _**under my power.**_ _**I have only used part of my power as a psyker."**_ Said the being of gold.

Ainz trembled inside, knowing that before him was a force that could not be stop. For a long time he did not remember this feeling of fear, even though his undead state tried to stifle it, it could manifest itself in small intervals of time.

"Skill [the goal of all life is death]" Ainz spoke and behind him appeared a clock that began to move. "[Maximize magic, True Death]"

The emperor did not move for the twelve seconds it took the spell to activate. As if he were challenging him, ready to receive any attack he might have.

And so the twelve seconds were fulfilled. A shadow was against the golden giant, trying to wrap it up. The power of death, that power that could kill even those undead whose death was not real.

Darkness enveloped the giant. It tried to swallow it. Ainz had already used this spell against someone once. Gazef Stronoff had been his victim. This man had challenged him and died like a simple ant in front of a giant.

But nevertheless. Gazeff was just a normal man. Common and current. A warrior with skill that could be said to be one of the best in his own class. But that was his limit.

The darkness moved away from the emperor. As if it were anathema to this one. The greatest spell of Ainz had not done any harm to this golden being.

"I-impossible..." Ainz hesitated. "How can you be able to resist it? Are you god? "

 _ **"I am no god ..."**_ the emperor spoke. _**"I'm just a man."**_

"That does not make sense." Continued Ainz. "Only a god could be able to perform such a feat. "

 _ **"I'm not a god."**_ Highlighted the divine being once more with more force in his voice.

One of his custodes approached him to deliver a message. "My lord. Primarch Vulkan has taken Nazarick. He reports eighty casualties for his Astartes. However, the place has been secured, only purge actions is what remains. The salamanders have also intervened in this country called 'sacred kingdom' have eliminated the xenos and the country has sworn allegiance to the empire. "

"No..." Ainz collapsed . "It cannot be ... What about Rubedo ... about Victim ...? The legacy of my comrades ... we invest so much time and effort in constructing it ... it's not fair ... "

 _ **"Nothing is fair in this galaxy."**_ The emperor spoke. _**"You have let your servants do what they want at their ease.**_ _**You have given them a free will and you have been unable to**_ _**control them.**_ _**You are**_ _**nothing**_ _**but a**_ _**buffoon.**_ _**A failed leader."**_

The emperor raised his arm and pointed at him with his claw.

 _ **"And so the time has come.**_ _**I**_ _**will give you**_ _**the rest you are looking for."**_

Ainz looked at him. The red flames of his eyes burned, in these he saw a deep hatred towards him. A primordial rage that rises and is felt.

"So be it." Spoke the Overlord. "If I have to die, I will not do it like a prisoner whose will has fallen."

"[Maximize magic, true dark]"

And so a pillar of darkness fell on the emperor.

 _ **"Rest."**_ The golden giant spoke. In the middle of the pillar of darkness, it did not even seem to touch him. A bolt of psychic energy formed in his hand and he shot straight for Ainz.

The last thing that Ainz remembered was his guild comrades as he was erased at every stage of existence and reality.


	7. A kingdom's doom and a world's conquest

Hello there, it's been a while.

I took more time in this chapter due to work and life, and also this chapter has over 12k words too.

Must warn you. There are parts here that may be too crude or brutal for some readers, I took a lot of work on describing details.

Now, for some answers. Well, I'd not expected to become some kind of figure or that. That about now having overlord fics where we see Ainz and co being stomped, thought not so seen too much in this site, I must admit there are some of which we can count. Also seems like I started some kind of a spark after making people realize that overlord is not that OP. yes, Ainz has a lot of tricks, but that doesn't put him in the level of a greater daemon.

Must admit this fic is not my best work. I have much more planed about my other stories than this one. I just want to keep going with this.

Power of both verses… you see, I know there are wankers in both sides, the problem here is that the wankers of one side are more annoying that the wankers of the other side. And unfortunately, overlord is the former side.

I know the capabilities of the guardians, I know the capabilities of Ainz. I have read the light novel three times, even the web novel where we see gazef defeating a death knight. Gazef, a mere mortal. Now just imagine what an Astartes would do to a death knight. I understand that one Astartes cannot be on par with a guardian, but yes, an Astartes has the equipment to put down a guardian, but I'm not saying it will be that easy. But a grey knight? Those are anathema to any of them, specially for the magic casters, demons and undead ones. One would be a pain in the ass, a squad would simple be overkill.

Talking about that, have not any of you tought about the Pleiades? The six stars formation. Why were in the las floor? Why in the last defensive line? I know sebas was there to protect the throne room, but that would be after the invaders had defeated the Pleiades. Isn't that because the Pleiades, in team, are as worth as a guardian?

I know what some hard fanboys may say. Ainz played with them in vol 13. But in vol 13 none of them was fighting seriously, it was just a game. Ainz made it so he could make the holy kingdom bamboozled. More over, Ainz KNOW EACH NPC of his guild, at least the most relevant ones. So that is why he has such knowledge about the disadvantages of them.

Enough of this, please enjoy the lecture and tell me what you think.

 **[X]**

 **Both warhammer 40k and overlord are owned by their respective creators.**

The Immolator moved through the streets of the destroyed city. The flames covered all while the bodies of theocracy guards were scattered around. Only six hours after the invasion had begun and only one hour ago one of the most important cities of the Slane theocracy, Marigold, had fallen under the force of the Imperium. With this, it was the third city that fell under the dominion of the Imperium.

One of those Imperium warriors, a Sororitas, looked around, searching for some survivor. Her lethal bolter rifle was aimed at the rubble of a building destroyed long ago.

Belina could barely avoid shivering when she felt the Sororita´s approach the place where she was hidden. Her staff was broken, she was holding what was left of it. Being an arcanist she could still use magic without needing it. But, nevertheless, she clung to the remains of the charred wood, which had been a gift from her comrades. Now dead trying to buy her time, thinking that she, being able to use fourth level magic could do something to defeat the enemy.

That's right, her comrades from her team of adamantite adventurers, killed by the very same weapons that Sororitas carried.

Her breath Only calmed when the Sororita retired in search of some other place to find heretics. The footsteps were lost in the streets, but she did not dare leave her hiding place until that beast that spits fire went away.

Once she made sure no one was left, she left. Her body bemoaning the wounds that splinters of bone and metal bolter fire had caused.

She remembered how Meller, their leader, had been killed by a sword with a terrible energy field in it. Her body split in two by the destructive weapon. Another of her companions burned alive by one of the flamethrowers. She dried her tears at the thought of them, there was no time to lament for now, she must find a way to escape from here.

She knew very well what happened with the magic casters that the Imperium captured. She had seen how several were burned alive in bonfires or being shot by the same armored warriors. She turned to see the temple of the god of the earth, feeling her heart shrink and lament when she saw the bodies of the priests and the nuns hanging from the towers with ropes tied to their necks. It was an apocalyptic and terrible sight, she felt nauseous, only trembled every time remembered the carnage .

They had come with a simple message: "Surrender, give up your pagan gods and accept the imperial creed... or accept death."

The Imperium had shown some of its power by having defeated and exterminated the beastmen who plagued the Draconic kingdom, had finished with an army of the sorcerer king and released Baharuth.

And, even so, the cardinals, fearful that their status would fall, had flatly refused this ultimatum.

The response of the theocracy government was to deploy all the armies in key cities and prepare the scriptures to carry out direct attacks against the enemy using the flank once they were too busy trying to take the cities.

But they never understood that this strategy was useless from the beginning.

It was like fighting a hurricane, there was no way to stop one, the only option was to hide and wait until the storm passed.

The scriptures were against the armies of the Sororitas who approached Celest, the nearest city to the border and which had been reinforced with half a million guards theocracy.

But neither had been enough.

Under the artillery fire of the exorcists those defenders had been pulverized immediately. The missiles were erasing them from the battlefield, in formations so compact that they were basically delivered on a silver platter to the enemy's artillery. By the time one of the scriptures had arrived, the flag of the Imperium was on the city.

This was how city after city fell into the hands of the empire. It was in Citania where three scriptures had met to try to stop the inexorable invaders, only to be exterminated by the Sororitas.

She had seen first-hand the power of only one of those warriors. Several times they had tried to damage her armor, but it did not suffer any damage, just a few scratches and minor blows. Her hands, able to bend steel with ease and speed that went beyond even Clementine, one of the strongest in the black scripture.

Surprisingly, the Imperium would try to avoid hurting civilians. But in return, the lives of soldiers, magic casters and priests would be taken. However, more than once she had seen the Sororitas kill civilians who did not abandon their faith in the six great gods.

She stopped in a semi collapsed house. The wounds still hurt, the last Potion she had used to heal herself. But, however, the damage was more than a simple low-level potion could do.

She thought about resting for a while. The dream tempted her and tiredness hit her still more. She had spent so much mana that she did not know if she could use even a single first tier spell.

She wondered what she would do now. This place would most likely be owned by the Imperium within a few days... she knew what would happen to her ... she had to escape, as far as possible from the Imperium. In her mind she thought that if she were beyond the continent then maybe, just maybe, would be safe.

It was then that she heard a sound, a very familiar one. Bolter shots rang out in the distance, she saw through the window, there was no one. The shots continued to resonate, from time to time, they came closer and closer. They were there, they came and she knew it.

She ran as hard as he could. She had to leave this city. To the south, she had to go south. Belina heard footsteps, heavy. She trembled, anxiety, did not know what was chasing her right now. Her heart was hammering at her from fatigue or fear. Because she knew that whatever it was that was chasing her, she would have no chance against that,

She try to escape through the alleys. These were narrow, but if some huge monster was following her, she could not pass by so easily. She did not know how long she ran, when she stopped she was on the outside wall, she just had to walk through the door and go to the valley where she would be safe. Even if there were monsters she trusted that she could deal with them.

Only a few steps, it was close. Just a few steps and she could be safe.

But fate was cruel.

It ripped from the walls. Breaking the rock walls like paper. A beast of screeching metal and fire. Frantic, crazy. That was the voice that came from the person tied, no, fused to such a machine. A naked woman cried and lamented asking forgiveness, praying for redemption. "Mercy!" She cried, "emperor have mercy!" She implored. Her heartrending screams overcame the destruction it caused.

But it was when she saw Belina that the screams ceased. Like a hungry and maddened beast, she rushed forward, making any obstacle to the side. The narrow walls demolished by the adamantium and plasteel.

Belina screamed, her body almost paralyzed as she could register the kind of torture that woman was going through.

Desperate she raised her hands [Lightning] fired, one, two, three times. She was terrified, her body trembled so much that her precision was erratic. [fireball] she summoned, but the fire crashed into her metal arms protecting the flesh.

Seeing that it was useless, she turned around and ran, the thing following close behind, her huge steps giving speed to her form. Belina ran with everything she had, she no longer cared about keeping magic, she had to escape, to escape from this monster that was looking for her.

One of her claws extended, trapping her by the waist. She tried to break free, hitting, biting, even scratching. Three of her nails came off in her desperation to escape.

Suddenly she heard a visceral, brutal sound. When she turned around she froze, paralyzed at the sight of the huge saw going for her. It came closer and closer, she lost control of her bladder, her clothes wet and ruined. But she kept kicking and struggling, "please ..." she said, her prayers ignored by the woman in the machine.

The teeth of the saw touched the soft flesh, Belina screamed, her screams tore at her throat and at the same time it filled with blood once the blade began to reach her internal organs. Then she reached her spine, that's where only babble was reached, their screams continued to echo in an empty city where no one would help. And even if there was someone, what could they do against this infernal monster?

Her body split in two was thrown on the sidewalk. Her torso was still spasming. She was conscious, leaving pain and shock, unable to cry.

She looked at her severed legs on the other side of the sidewalk.

The fire enveloped her, the burning promethium of the heavy flamethrower of the penitent engine. In seconds her body calcinated into a charred shell. A heavy leg crushed what was left of the body scattering the ashes through the air.

[X]

"N-no ... No, please ... have mercy ... are you not people of faith?"

Said the priestess. She trembled, shuddered and cried. If she could, she would have escaped long ago, but the number of her captors and the fact that she was gagged made it impossible. For a rope was being tied around her neck.

She was facing the gates of the temple of the water god, now being plundered by those fanatics who had come along with the Ecclesiarch. Men and women came and went carrying the items and treasures that had been collected by the theocracy in their wars against the demi-humans .

"Faith?" Said a voice. The voice of an elderly man whose age seemed to be too much to let him walk. "Certainly, we are people of faith. We praise the god emperor and honor his memory."

"Then let me go. I'll do whatever you ask! But please do not do this to me!"

"Why?" Said the Ecclesiarch . "Tell me why I should forgive a heretic."

"This is inhuman!" She shouted. "What kind of religion orders to kill your own kind?"

"There are many ... which would be blasphemous to pronounce." Said Benediel. "But the Ministorium prefers not to do so often. It's a waste of resources after all ... serving the emperor is more than enough. However, a heretic cannot be our kind, they are corrupted, lost."

"why?" she cried. "Why do you do this? We offered to surrender and leave you alone. Why resort to such evil?"

"We offered you salvation, we offered you a place under the light of the god emperor. And how did you pay us? You sent your armies against our missionaries, they attacked the servants of the imperial creed. That made us realize that you are a danger, not only for the Ministorium, but for the entire Imperium. A cult that does not belong to the emperor can become a nest of heretics worshipers of chaos."

"I have no idea what that is! I have no idea what chaos or imperial creed is. You could have just left us alone!"

"And leave chaos to feast on your souls? Do you believe us so cruel as to allow that to happen to you? "

"please! I will do whatever you ask of me, I will praise the emperor, I will praise him day and night for the rest of my life! But forgive me!"

Benediel looked at her for a while and after closing his eyes spoke.

"Faith is not something that can be obtained or imparted by fear. Devotion is not earned by trying to save yourself, but by sacrificing for the emperor... dear, your faith is just not the right one."

The priestess broke down in tears, despair filled her screams. Claimed pleadings to the god of water, even asked salvation to the very emperor.

Benediel walked away, going to one of the Adepta Sororitas who had accompanied him as his honor guard. They all wore red armor in the name of their order, the bloody rose.

A Battle Sister had been away from the group, having chosen to put her helmet probably, use it to seal the voices of his conversation with one of the prisoners.

"Take off your helmet." Benediel ordered. For a moment she was motionless, in a trance. The other battle sisters moved their bolters impatiently at seeing the rebellion of the initiate. But finally she obeyed and did what the bishop had ordered.

Lakyus looked, with tear-filled eyes, at the massacre that loomed before her. Part of this effected by herself. She watched all the time when the battle sisters destroyed the temple and murdered the priests and priestesses along with the faithful. The order of the bloody rose was not at all merciful, its fierceness in battle spoke for much of its own name, the bloodshed of the enemy.

"Why are you crying, girl?" Asked the bishop. "Are those tears for the heretics?"

"Merely." she answered under the eyes of the other Sororitas. "To think that salvation could have come to them if they had just decided to accept the Adeptus Ministorium."

"I understand you." The bishop spoke with a sad voice . "Such misfortune, blind, stubborn..."

"But it's time to retire..." continued the bishop while from among his clothes he drew a dagger to offer to Lakyus. "It is time to end this last heretic, let the emperor bring justice on her soul."

Lakyus hesitated to take the dagger, she knew what Benediel was referring to. She knew that she must end the life of the last water god priestess. However, her hand did not move, her fingers paralyzed by the inner voice telling her that this was all crazy.

One minute passed, and then Benediel sighed seeing that she was not able to complete this task, turned to see the pair of redeemers, a man and a woman recruited in Baharuth and who had prepared the rope around the priestess's neck. With a gesture they obeyed pulling the rope with the strength and weight of both.

This tensed the rope, and like a sack of potatoes it raise the priestess a foot above the ground. Her screaming, the screaming choked by the rope that prevented her from breathing, she kicked and struggled, trying to lift her body to avoid suffocation. Her bladder lost control staining her white dress and her eyes were injected with blood in desperation. Little by little her face changed color, a sign the oxygen was running out to the body that was screaming for it.

Lakyus wanted to get away from that place, wanted to run, where she could not reach the screams and fire. However, Benediel put his arms around her shoulders with one of her arms, making her approach the priestess who was now suffering a slow and horrible death.

"Look," said Benediel. "Observe how her suffering is longer and more painful. All this caused by you, Lakyus."

"Huh?"

"Look well, observe..." Benediel continued. "If only you had killed her with the dagger she would not be suffering in that way. Many times there will be worse things that will happen if you do not do what you have to do on time. Like an Exterminatus, like a purge. We sacrificed a few souls to save several. "

Lakyus tried to look away, but Benediel's hands made her look straight ahead. "Look well, girl!" Continued this. "Watch her suffer. Look at her pain, her despair. "

Lakyus trembled as she watched the priestess convulse because of the lack of air in her lungs, her face was already a dark purple and the foam poured out of her mouth. Lakyus cried at the sight, and realized. If she had done what he ordered, all this could have been avoided.

She threw herself to the ground on her knees, she raised her hands in a sign of forgiveness… And she screamed... A scream full of grief spread around even reaching the fanatics who looted the temple.

Lakyus released her bolt pistol that had been given to her on her initiation. She pointed to the priestess, crying, she moved her head from side to side. Seeing her suffering made her react. What kind of empire could do something like this? Was this what it was about being part of this?

But in her heretical thoughts she reminded demons, unclean and destructive beings. Beings that would definitely return an unbearable hell for all living beings.

The drowned babble of the priestess toke her back to reality, her bluish face from the lack of air convulsing, releasing foam from her mouth. She could not stand it anymore.

And she pulled the trigger.

Bones, flesh and entrails bathed her next to part of the ground. The body of the priestess split in two by the reactive round of the .75 that had been shot.

Now only half of her body hung from the rope, no doubt void from all life thanks to the damage by the bolt pistol.

Lakyus dropped the weapon, as if it were burning. The bishop picked it up and placed it on his lap. Her eyes were empty, as if the shock had paralyzed her. He did not react, in his mind, he tried to isolate himself from the world.

"You did well, girl." Said the bishop. "you did good. You gave clemency to a repentant. Only the pious can do that. You did well..." he said as he patted her back.

Later he ordered a pair of battle sisters to escort her back to the rhino, since she seemed in no condition to continue. After take her, one of the sisters of battle, a Elohim, she approached the bishop.

"Your holiness, is it okay to let her do that? Many of my sisters show discontent with the initiate."

"What do you mean Cataline?" Asked the bishop.

"She hesitated more than once. Her faith is weak, therefore, many consider her weak."

"It's true... but it's part of her training. I did not accept her because of her faith or her strength, I welcomed her because of her talent. Her talent can be useful on a larger scale. Think of it as a seed, probably the only seed of a tree that is about to become extinct. We must cultivate that talent and get the most out of it."

[X]

Every day more and more death knights were brought, as well as recyclable NPCs from Nazarick. An amalgamation of different species and races was gathering more and more in E-rantel.

For it had been under the orders of the sorcerer king to declare a state of emergency and gather all his strength. Not only were there common NPCs like skeletons or zombies. It had been ordered to deploy half of the NPCs whether recyclable or not. All in defense by the sorcerer kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The earth vibrated under the boots of more than four million fighters ready to march. And every day they joined more and more .

And of course, the administration of all that army was a titanic task. A legion of scribes, whether human or heteromorphic, tried to organize everything to maintain order in the country. Feeding, attending, training and equipping this army was no easy task. Whether it was the number of organizers and supervisors. In the end, everything would fall under one. And to the misfortune of Ainz. He was that last one.

He put aside the pen and ink he had been using for hours to sign the mountain of paperwork that was constantly brought to his office. He had been locked up in this place for almost half a day and had barely had time to relax. Although it was not like he was tired, but mental stress was charging him bills.

He was getting fed up with all this. Of the paperwork, of having to act, of being a ruler ... but above all he was fed up with that his servants held him in such high esteem.

'Maybe one of these days I will decide to face them and tell them the truth. I´m truly getting tired of their fanatism…' He thought to himself. With all the situation that was being lived now his servants were going to him still more looking for wisdom in his words.

And it was natural. After all, it had been six months since all this disaster with the Imperium of mankind and the daemons of chaos had occurred. Carne had been erased, the fake Nazarick destroyed, Baharuth and half a continent had been taken from them, including the kingdom of Re-Estize had been crystallized by an orbital attack by the Imperium.

There were even rumors of traitors among their citizens who thought of joining the Imperium.

Now the Slane theocracy was being conquered. In truth, they had surrounded the entire sorcerer kingdom. It was only a matter of time before they attacked.

And in spite of everything, he had not found a way to end them. He could stop time and go for them, use instant death magic, launch lightning attacks and even summon super level magic.

But simply, it did not matter what he used. If you were shot from space it was the end. Nor did he want to send any guardian, because they could end up like Demiurge.

That's why he had thought as a last resort to enter Nazarick and seal it completely. Even destroy the entrance and cover it with dirt. Seal each access to each floor and lock himself on the tenth floor along with the guardians. Even being so drastic as to consider locking everyone in the treasure room.

That was if the Demiurge plan failed.

If they managed to transport Nazarick to a safe place then there would be no more problems. However, it was the price of the Harlequins that discouraged him from closing the deal, after all, they were asking for all their world-class items. Those for whom he and his guildmates had fought so much. If they delivered their items, he felt they would have sold half of Nazarick with them.

However, if that guaranteed the safety of his servants, his children ... then he would pay the price.

[X]

The governing palace of the sorcerer kingdom had been largely remodeled thanks to the instigations and suggestions of his guardians. Structures changed by other stronger and reinforced with magic.

The garden, created and cared for by Mare had grown beautifully. A wall of grass surrounded a botanical complex of all kinds of plants and fruits. Trees and bushes filled the place with a beautiful freshness.

It was here that Ainz liked to spend his time when he wanted to relax and release some stress. This place calmed him down and allowed him to renew himself a little.

However, this day there was something strange. While Ainz walked he noticed some fruits rotting and some plants drying. "Maybe it's because Mare has not been able to get out of the tomb that has been neglected..." he thought.

Suddenly his passive ability shot up. He felt an undead, no, it was something else. It was death, it was the very essence of death.

Something caught his attention, a sound. After focusing a little more he noticed it was a melody, music created by a humming, of a girl, maybe.

And he saw the silhouette of one. At first he thought it was Aura who sometimes liked to visit the place.

But the closer he came he began to feel something disturbing. Dead birds, some decomposing under the shade of the trees. He struggled to endure the smell of rot that hovered over the place like a viscous, deep mist. Even if no poison could affect him, the stench could not ignore him.

It was when he advanced further he noticed the trees were dry, old, rotten. Like a swamp covering the ground. Everything died slowly but inexorably, and was reborn into something twisted and disgusting.

"... But if these trees are immortal Pines, only an ax made of dragon steel could be able to cut them..."

Suddenly he heard something, a melody coming from beyond. A humming of a child, as if she were playing. What kind of person could do that in a place like this? He Thought.

And it was under a tree he saw it.

And it was when he saw her the moment he wanted to leave from there.

A girl, about ten years old. She played as if it were the purest innocence that could be natural in a girl at her age.

And that was what made it so twisted.

Her skin, pale and similar to that of a dead man, full of sores and wounds covered in greenish pus. Worms writhed all over her skin, going from one hole to another. Her belly swollen, almost ready to burst, like a corrupted parody of a mother waiting for her baby. It moved as if thousands of worms stretched inside.

Out of pure impulse Ainz took a step back, rattling a branch as it was broken under his weight.

That's what made her turn to him. And it was that moment when Ainz recognized the familiar face.

Nemu Emott

And she smiled at him, with a twisted warmth that outlined a disgusting malice covered with innocence. In her hands was a creature that cultivated Ainz's restlessness, a discomfort that shouted at him that he must leave for some reason.

The creature was small, chubby. Its skin green and sick like its hypothetical playmate. But it was even worse to see, putrid wounds ran through its wrinkled and scaly body through which its insides leaked dripping dirty fluids, bile and pus coming out of its mouth full of rows of teeth yellowed and full of decay with pieces of meat and feathers, probably from some bird that had served as its food.

The little abomination was smiling and laughing loudly pointing to him. Jumping from one side to the other with extreme happiness. Ainz almost wanted to vomit at seeing the scene, even if it was only bones, the image in his brain asked him to do it.

"Ah... you have finally arrived" said Nemu who smiled as did the Nurgling at her feet. That thing also spoke. "The king has arrived, the king has arrived!" With great joy.

"I've been waiting for you." She continued. "Papa Nurgle told me that if I waited long enough you would show up."

"Nemu..." Ainz spoke. "...Tell me... What happened...? Where is your sister? What has the Imperium done to you? I've been looking for clues about them. Please tell me what is going on."

"It was a matter of time, after all. That's what Papa Nurgle said. Your kingdom falls apart and you already doubt yourself, is not it?" She showed a sad smile and lifted the Nurgling caressing it like a cat. "Onee-chan is no longer... after the emperor dogs took us prisoners in their battleships, that occurred. The Eldar corsairs attacked and teared the ship in which my sister and I were traveling..." A yellowish tear ran down her cheek. "Onee-chan was vaporized by a bolt of energy, atomized, there was nothing to save. But it was not the end. Papa Nurgle saved me, took me into his arms and offered me his warmth and love. In return I swear loyalty and eternal servitude."

"Serfdom, servitude." The Nurgling Said.

"Nemu ... I really feel sorry for Enri and Nphirea... if I had known it before I would have sent a force to protect you all." Told Ainz who had not forgotten his weakness for children. Seeing now a sweet girl like Nemu being reduced to a monster so filthy, filled him with regret. A regret that went back and forth every second suppressed by his undead nature.

"It's not your fault." she said. "The Imperials are merciless after all. Besides, isn't it the same for you? You're cornered right? Surrounded by those bastards and their lies and tyranny covered with liberation."

"I frankly do not understand how all this ended in this way." Ainz replied. "It's as if I had angered some god inadvertently and this god decided to punish me. From the beginning I would have sought peace with the Imperium, even by agreeing to their demands. But that was not what they were looking for. I must admit the Slane theocracy's xenophobia is like a cat's puppy compared to the Imperium. "

"And why not attack? I have seen your armies and they can certainly face them."

"If it were so easy... I could, and at the same time I couldn't. The armies of the Imperium now comes by the dozens. My sources told me about only four hundred troops deployed in the Theocracy and right now they are about to take their capital. Three regiments have been sent to the confederation of Agrand states, where beastmen abound, I have received reports of massacres against the latter. To the east, more than ten thousand soldiers of the empire march to liberate the sacred kingdom. And to the north, the Astartes, mobilize to take over the draconic kingdom and its relics. Nigredo has given me all that, although more than once someone tried to kill her while watching. Since then I have ordered security systems, but now it seems that the information captured by Nigredo has dropped drastically. A victory on my part would mean a massacre once they have targeted us with their orbital weapons."

"Your power is useless at this dire time," Nemu said. "But you know ... Papa Nurgle could help. Papa Nurgle is kind to all his children. As long as these are good children."

"I do not know who this Nurgle is. But I can not deny that with so many things that I have witnessed in recent months this Nurgle could end being a very dangerous foe."

"Papa Nurgle is very good," she said. "Papa Nurgle will protect you from the Imperium and will even grant you the victory. He returned me from death and gave me eternal life."

"Your life is false," Ainz said as he watched the rotting marsh bubbling incessantly. "You are undead. You will live forever but you will never be able to enjoy the living. Just like me…"

Nemu looked at him coldly. For some reason, Ainz could find in those eyes a form of disdain he did not understand, it was different and yet familiar. Like the one Albedo did when she thought they had insulted her lord.

A cloud of steam began to surround Nemu, it was generated by the Nurgling she carried in her hands. At first Ainz felt he had to move away by pure instinct, there was something strange in this fog.

And he realized this when his fingers, which, having touched this toxic haze, began to turn yellow, abandoning their pearl color and marble. However, Ainz did not feel pain, but a very unpleasant sensation was very persistent.

He looked at his hand, and his mental switch fired countless times at seeing how his fingers were cracked and then shattered splinter by splinter. How was this possible? He asked. What kind of power could affect him as much as to break his bones just by touching it.

"Entropy is part of everything ..." Nemu said. But this time his voice was different, sinister, unnatural. "Nothing escapes death, not even you. You're like a giant star, shine more strongly, but will consume more quickly and before the Imperium comes with full force, you may have become extinct."

"I have already taken action against that." Ainz replied.

"Have you already?" Nemu asked with a sarcastic smile. "Eldars? In the end you will only be stabbed in the back, you should see things wide and realize that you are acting exactly as the Harlequins want you to act. In the end you will lose everything. "

"What do you know ?" Ainz snapped. "The war has come to this world. A war I had never foreseen, nor any of my guardians had expected it. Now I must prepare myself, because there are things that I must fix."

Ainz turned, walking away thinking what he should do with this place. He had thought about burning it, using its most powerful fire spell and ending this. Even if it was Nemu, he knew there was no way of bring her back because 'that' was not Nemu.

"What if I told you an even worse enemy is about to attack you?" Said Nurgle's herald. "Attack you, attack you." The Nurgling also repeated.

Ainz turned to see her, unable to ignore what she had said. "Is that a threat?" Preparing to cast a spell.

"No." she spoke. "it is a warning. If Papa Nurgle wanted to attack you, he would not announce it in such a way." The Nurgling laughed. "What is coming is something Papa Nurgle hates, something opposite to him. That's why Papa Nurgle does not want that to be successful. He does not want the one who changes the ways to achieve his plans."

Nemu introduced her hand between the bowels of the Nurgling, the thing stirred and laughed, as if the abomination only felt tickle for such a disgusting game. After a few seconds she found what she was looking for, from among the pink intestines of the Nurgling she took out an object. It was dark, vile, strange. It emanated an unholy aura that could be smelled several meters away. A twisted cross with sides as dark as night, just seeing it was enough to know it was cursed in every way.

"Take this." Nemu said stretching her arm for Ainz to reach it.

He doubted, like an object delivered by a being capable of killing him, Ainz distrusted fully in what she gave him.

"With this you can call Papa Nurgle and he will respond graciously. You just have to plant it anywhere."

Slowly Ainz finally took it, at first just brushing it to make sure it would not disintegrate his bones. It was unreal, an item he had never seen before. It was heavy, as if holding a steel ball, disproportional to the size of the object.

It was then that he felt the space contract and a colossal cold that enveloped the environment. Thunder broke out and the air exploded .

By the time Ainz opened his eyes, Nemu had left. The whole garden and swamp had also gone with her.

He was perplexed. The palace had numerous anti-teleportation systems and had even placed more in the possibility that another event like that occurring in the throne room would be repeated. He was worried, this also meant that his defenses had no chance against this class of enemies.

He look at the artifact she had left him. It pulsed like living flesh and seemed to atrophy the environment itself, even touching it caused repulsion. However, his curiosity and collector's taste forced him to try to study this unique item.

[greater magical appraisal item] he casted his spell and studied what looked like an extremely rare item.

And he almost fell back on reading its information.

"This... this is capable of such a impossible thing...!" he shout it . "This is an instant [the goal of all life is death] with no downtime! Create incurable and impossible plagues! No, there's still more... this is... this could unleash a plague on the whole world in the form of a storm that would end all life regardless of its resistance... no, not even a world-class item, not even one of the twenty could do such a thing... unleash a horde of countless demons on ALL the world... What kind of force might be able to create such a thing?"

He shot out into his office. He had to study this item, he had to understand its power.

However, he was not able to take it to Nazarick Well, he knew that if they had managed to infiltrate this place, how could he be sure they had not already done so in the tomb? And this item could well also be a trap.

[X]

Lord Bane looked at the holographic map of the planet looking for key points and places where erecting emplacements while thinking what would be the most urgent case.

The Slane Theocracy had literally fallen overnight. In a matter of 23 hours a detachment of sisters of battle from the order of the blood rose had taken over the capital and murdered the senior cardinals of the heretical cult. There had been a relatively minor confrontation in which three battle sisters had lost their lives. He did not give much importance, the country was of the imperium now, soon he would begin the process of studying it and sanctify it in a few years to begin bringing settlers to this new world.

He turned to see Baharuth, now nothing more than a village in sight of the Imperium. New nobles had been raised thanks to the management of the now count governor Jirniv. Although the title was relative, they still did not control the entire planet. But it was a good way to keep him complacent and loyal to the Imperium.

To the northeast, two regiments of the imperial guard, as well as four battalions of the newly formed planetary defense forces recruited from Baharuth. These gained ground on the beastmen who plagued these lands, quickly purging and burning them. There were reports of conquests over cities and treasures that would be brought to Baharuth to be analyzed by him and the adepts of Mars.

To the east, four regiments of Maccabean Janissaries were marching towards the sacred kingdom if Roble. Peasants said there was a cult of the sorcerer king in that place.

That left the sorcerer king he had heard so much about as last.

The sorcerer kingdom. Dangerously next to Baharuth, his command center on the planet. Separated by a plain forty-eight kilometers wide and sixty kilometers long.

He had placed a gamma of artillery and six regiments of the imperial guard, as well as a battle group of the Adeptus Astartes of the chapter of the blood ravens. One hundred thousand troops in total scattered tactically to avoid area of effect attacks and improve the flexibility of the defense. There were also gray knights waiting for one of those 'guardians' of the sorcerer king to appear. Eartshaker cannons deployed one hundred meters next to each other with heavy mortars and bombards at the ready to fill the gapes.

Of course, he would have chosen to attack the country directly, but doing so, although possible, could end up causing unnecessary losses. He knew there were forces of chaos and Xenos hovering in this world, and still had to look for them and eliminate them. But his current forces of 150,000 troops allowed only one thing at a time. If he separated his forces too much, he would end up in a war where they could only be on the defensive until more reinforcements arrived. In fact, two knight spears from the Terryn house were on the way. The astropath had informed him they would arrive in five days if the currents of the Inmaterium allowed it.

There was also the issue of those 'world class items'. Which were said to contain an impressive power. He had searched and researched Baharuth, but there was no trace of anything remotely like it. The only clue he had of a world-class item was the poorly detailed reports of the thirteen heroes and the eight greed kings.

If those items were as powerful as it was said then he should investigate them. If they fell into the power of evil Xenos or worse yet, chaos, destruction would be worrying. That is Why now, two of his proteges and inquisitorial agents had been dispatched to find these items and collect them as soon as possible.

[X]

 **Ten hours earlier ... Theocracy Slane, capital.**

"Die, heretic!" She shouted as she lowered the energy sword with strength by splitting the witch in half who had tried to use magic against her. The bolter fire spread along the wall while the cries and howls of the defenders mingled with the songs of faith and devotion of the adepta Sororitas.

The enemy's sorcerers had been using white creatures that blasphemed being angels. Beings of silver armor and wings of fire with swords of light. Vile lie and heresy, there was no way the emperor could allow such beings to exist. Just more lies from the ruinous powers.

She charged directly to a soldier in heavy armor who wore a morning star with a shield. The knight turned the morning star in a wide arc, pointed at the head of the Sororitas, discovered. Even if her armor protected her from everything thrown at her, she could not protect her skull without the helmet.

But the Elohim raised her bolt pistol and with a mass-reactive projectile sprayed the ball full of spikes that had banally tried to threaten her life. She moved the blade of her sword in a wide arc, the disruption field shattering the molecular bonds of the material from which the armor was made and the knight himself. As if cut through warm grease with a red-hot knife. She closed the heretic by setting aside his split body.

More knights went for her, armed with long spears. She did not worry about facing them seriously. The bishop had ordered them to defeat the enemy not only physically, they had to show them that all their efforts were useless. Three blades of each lance went to her belly connecting with the ceramite that covered it.

And the three of them broke like dry sticks.

Perplexed, the guards of the theocracy released their weapons and ran. They tried to get away from the Sororita as far as they could. But they did not advance more than a few meters, for the tongues of fire from a flamethrower enveloped them. They cooked inside their armor, it even melted the metal in the immense heat of the imperial flamer.

The exorcist fired its missiles pointing towards the entrance. Dozens of guards died when, not only the adamantite gate, but also the wall had fallen completely. Four hundred battle sisters had been deployed and were moving with unreal speed in search of destroying the enemy that had hidden behind the walls.

The first ones that arrived, Catalina among them, were received by hundreds of arrows that flew over them, but only a banal hope were once bounced off the ceramite of the armor. The archers were cut as the sickle harvests the wheat thanks to the bolter fire and flamethrower.

Suddenly, figures emerged from the smoke formed by fire and death. They were golems made of rock. Twelve of them in formation with a golem made of steel. Each of them armed with a hammer and a shield

Behind them there were two figures walking, this was a girl with brown hair and strange clothes and a somewhat shorter boy with his blonde hair and a small hat. The girl was carrying a schoolar suitcase, it seemed to writhe, as if something was contained inside. The boy was wearing a rapier, he was monochromatic in a spiral design as his only weapon.

"Wow ..." the boy spoke. "They dare to attack our country so indiscriminately. Only death will make them get my forgiveness." He said with bravado.

"I will not forgive them for what they did to the temples ..." the girl said with clear anger on her face that was just a pathetic grimace on her face.

Cataline judged the pair, protected by the thirteen golems they advanced. She raised her bolter pistol and fired, a reactive round of. 75 impacted at supersonic speed against the chest of one of the golems. However, this did not knock it down, but destroyed a good piece of the rock that formed its torso. The other golems raised their shields automatically upon seeing they were being attacked.

"It's useless." The boy spoke. "These golems were made by our best alchemists. You will not be able to destroy them so easily even with those weapons you possess."

Then another front opened as Xenos beasts appeared from the smoke. Giant wolves, man-eating lizards and six-headed reptiles moving from one side to the other. But there were three beasts that rose above all the others, three giant basilisks moved their necks from one side to another, where their saliva fell the corrosive material melted whatever it touched.

And behind all these beasts was a man, with blond hair and dressed like a nobleman. "It is not time for introductions, Time turbulence, we must finish with these invaders before they take the capital. We will not allow your boots to stain the sacred ground of this place ever again."

A shadow appeared from the corner of her eye, she stepped aside before something fell on her, when she turned to see what had fallen she found a man, made of pure muscle, in her hand he was carrying an enormous ax as big as the one with great ease. Although he was not as tall as an Astartes and lacked the muscle mass of one, she knew that a real Astartes would have killed her successfully with an attack like that.

The man turned the huge ax towards her, moving slowly, for her eyes, trained since she was a child, she could discern he was not a serious threat. However, she knew that if that ax could hit her it would be a problem. Cataline moved her power sword and a gash split the heavy ax blade, even so, the metal hit her with a roar and the man threw her several meters impacting with a building.

"Ara, I think you hit her too hard, I doubt she'll get up from that. Even though your ax split a bit." said Time Turbulence, who was approaching moving away from the wall of golems.

"Even so, we should make sure." said Beaumarchais, who had approached from the flank avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Well, it would not be fun if she dies so easily. If the others are as tough as this, it will not be difficult for us." Time Turbulence claimed with pride again.

"No..." This time spoke the 10th seat of the black scripture. "It was not enough," he said as he clung to his ax.

"But what do you mean? It was a blow with all your strength, she should be dead now..."

He did not finish speaking when something went flying, an enormous piece of rock impacted against Beaumarchais and throw it to the ground, unconscious.

She got up, her armor covered in dust, she had pieces of concrete in her hair. But she was unharmed.

She pointed them with her sword. Her gaze filled with anger, her eyes like the fire of fury. Something in her had changed, something was different, her blood-colored armor was now becoming more crimson.

"SISTERS!" She shouted. "CARRY THE EMPEROR'S DIVINE WRATH ON THESE HERETICS! LET THE FLAMES BURN HIS JUSTICE ON TO THE DAMNED! BOLTER, FLAMER AND MELTA! NO PITTY, NO MERCY, NO PRISONERS! "

"What's that about?" Time turbulence Said mockingly. "One last attempt of courage?"

It was then that a deafening sound was heard. When he turned he was able to see an enormous sword with whirling teeths into a hellish sound descended on him. He tried to block with his rapier, the teeth of the eviscerator scratched the monochromatic metal but it did not split it. However, the force behind the impact was too much to block and so Time Turbulence was thrown to the ground, narrowly evading the huge sword that had tried to kill him.

When he looked up, he could see who it was. A woman without armor, barely dressed with some leather plates. Her face was covered by rags. Marked on her skin were numerous scars and parchments with litanies of forgiveness and redemption.

With ease she carried that enormous sword bigger than her body. Her eyes were full of anger and roared like an uncontrollable animal. She lifted her huge sword again, however, this time it went for someone else, his companion, called the strongest human.

He reacted accordingly, years of combat toned by past dangers. He moved his ax from side to side, using every martial art and pushing aside each eviscerator who approached him. One more repentia had joined the fight, now both striking again and again meeting the heavy ax of their enemy which had been holding until now.

However, the ax began to break. Enormous teeth of adamantium and impossible edge sliced the metal and created cracks with each blow, it was a matter of time for the user to fall.

Time Turbulence joined the battle, as an arrow ran in one thrust towards one of the sudden repentias. His rapier pierced the flesh of his enemy who had been too entertained against his companion.

However, despite the onslaught, the woman contained the attack. The pain ignored by her fanaticism and the injuries forgotten by her anger. She held the rapier with her hand while raising the other to drop the eviscerator on Time turbulence.

Him, at seeing what was going for him, toke his hand to his back, releasing a dagger he raised it as quickly as he could and stuck it in the throat of the Repentia. The dagger weighed less, even if the eviscerator was more lethal, lifting it would toke time. She then fell to the ground drowning in her blood, Turbulence raised his rapier and pierced the heart of his enemy, she died, but her eyes full of fury were nailed at him, spitting oaths of hatred and death. He released his rapier, leaving behind the blood that had been stained.

"Damn crazy bitch..." he whispered. "What kind of hole have you come from...?"

But he could not say more. He felt a blow to the back that passed through his chest. When he looked, he saw how a huge hole the size of his open hand occupied his chest. Turning, he saw more Imperium warriors, all of them with the same crimson armor, all of them pointing at him with their weapons.

How stupid he had been. Get away from the protection of the golems, trying to gain glory.

More shots were heard, pulverizing his body in a shower of death.

The tenth seat of the theocracy, the strongest man. The one from which legends was called that no other human being could defeat him.

He was now being cornered by three snaps who had come together to make him fall.

His ax, full of cracks, now felt so heavy in his hands.

It was then that he felt something on his wrist. When he saw it a trickle of blood formed, he felt a sharp pain invade his arm and watched in horror as his hand fell to the ground. Bigger was his horror when three huge eviscerators went after him, destroying his body and turning him into a tug of flesh and blood.

A sororita, armed with neuro-whips, was advancing on the spot. With a shot of her bolter pistol silenced the heretic who was unconscious on the ground.

More and more battle sisters entered through the crack of the wall. All singing hymns for the emperor, all proclaiming litanies of faith and revenge. The guards of the theocracy fell like simple insects. Destroyed by mass-reactive rounds, incinerated by flamethrowers and reduced to vapor clouds by melta rifles.

A squad of retributor sisters formed, their heavy bolters aiming at the golems, their melta cannons ready to unleash hell.

In a row they fired, dropping a storm of fire on the golems. These were not able to withstand the damage. The enchanted rock they were made of was bursting into pieces, their shields were vaporized by the intense heat they released. In the end the girl behind them shouted, unable to bear the weight of the damage that was going for her. A mass-reactive round hit her, destroying the top of her body in a thousand pieces.

Quaiesse Hazia Quintia could not believe what he saw. Three of his companions defeated and killed in such a way. He was afraid, of course, but his training had allowed him to control him. He then called the beasts at his command and ordered his basilisks to attack. Claws and teeth went for the battle sisters, lethal beasts went to for what they believed were their prey.

Flamer fire surrounded them, torrents of promethium capable of melting the steel itself in seconds. it bathe the creatures together with the wrath of the Sororitas that, with disgust, looked at these unclean beings.

One of the basilisks had managed to capture one of them. Between its jaws it chewed, but the ceramite did nothing but break its teeth. Even so, the joints of the armor was being teared, blood running between its mouth as it tried to sink its fangs deeper and deeper into its prey.

But the battle sister did not mourned, her face was hate, her cries were oaths of death. She released one of her krak grenades and with the force of her power armor pierced one of the eyes of the basilisk. But this didn't let her go. She did not care, because in seconds the grenade exploded inside the brain of the basilisk, decapitating it and throwing the body of the Sororita as well.

She was still alive, but in a deplorable state now. Her armor shattered, more by the grenade than by the jaws of the beast. But there was something else, something holding her, when she tried to see she realized that her body was petrifying, the armor turned to stone and her body melting with it. She lamented, not for dying, but for falling before a beast as vile as that one.

Only the shot of a canoness passing close saved her from such a destination.

Felicia had been named canoness at thirty. And since then she had fought wars for dozens of worlds, vestiges of that were her artificial arms and legs given to her by the adepts of Mars.

With an order and pivoting of her sword, she called her celestian, the elite of his conclave. Armed with plasma rifles they reduced every beast they saw to ashes. The so-called 'one man's army' exploded in the remains of vaporized flesh while trying to escape.

"March for the emperor! March for his glory! Tremble before his majesty! Because we all walk in his immortal shadow! "Felicia said at the same time as she commanded her troops. "Retributors to the buildings, Burn this heretical garbage! Celestians to the enemy capitol without mercy against the heretics!"

They moved through the streets, leaving the square that divided them from the city. The burning promethium was rising consuming homes and their owners with these. The bolter fire tore apart the defenders who tried in vain to face them.

Suddenly something attacked from the sky. A being of silver color and armed with a sword of light. Wings of fire descended, angels invoked. Dozens of these descended, seeking to finish off the battle sisters who also, with irony, fought for the faith.

[X]

It was a cabin, no more than four rooms. Part of the village in which they had lived for so long.

A village of beastmen.

The young man took the piece of raw meat to his mouth, if it was disgusting and unhygienic, but for a beastman this was a delicacy.

Well, this was a special day. His mother had managed to buy a human from the slavers who used to hunt weak prey at the border.

It had been delicious, eaten until the last part, they had only left the head of a blonde girl of no more than twenty years, it was in its point.

"Thanks a lot for the food!" said the beast-man brood as he licked the fingers of the unfortunate victim's blood that had just been killed and eaten.

Their parents nodded happily, because this was the day they celebrated his birthday.

There was a knock on the door. Who would it be at this time? They were wondering. It was already late, even if some were nocturnal, to hang around at this time was not normal.

The father went to see, something had caught his nose. But when he opened just a crack in the door, a sound echoed. Dry, as when a branch breaks.

His father turned, but he trembled, his arms desperate to grope for something.

Only to discover that his face had disappeared. Vaporized by the firing of a las-gun at point-blank range.

The boy shouted, a scream that called his father now horribly dead. His mother stood up, claws and teeth ready to attack anyone who had dared to commit such an atrocity against his beloved.

Certainly, the strength of a beastman far exceeded that of a normal human. However, this case was relative. For there were human beings certainly capable of easily defeating a beastmen.

But none of these versions was what had brought death to this place.

What happened was a myriad of incandescent lights coming out of the door, rather, smashing the door and making pieces of burning coal.

The shower of death washed his mother, who was vaporized by the energy shots that simply turned her into nothing but pieces of charred flesh.

The boy could not scream, paralyzed by the shock of seeing his parents die so traumatically it made him unable to react.

It was then that what remained of the door opened revealing the person responsible for such madness. She realized she was a woman, young, her blond hair cut to the shoulders. In her hands was a strange weapon that released smoke from the tip. Her body, covered by a strange armor mostly olive.

"Is there anyone at home?" she called, like a cruel joke that mocked her victims. "Oh, what do we have here?" She said when she saw the boy trembling in a corner.

"I'm so sorry for interrupt your dinner, but I'm just doing my job. Nothing personal, well, maybe a little. That little blondy there could have become an adorable girl, we even shared the same haircut, it's a pity, a pity... "

The boy, when recognizing the murderer of his parents, made him wake up his instinct. Hatred invaded his heart and fury filled his body. As a savage rose and jumped to skin the woman who had killed his parents.

Just for a kick in the stomach to leave him on the ground again.

"How to say it, boy..." the woman spoke again. "You are Xeno, I am human, in addition to serving in the PDF, my obligation is to hate everything that is not human and kill it. That's basically the point of all this. You exist, I hunt you. Nothing more and nothing less. You can fight everything you want, even so, I'm going to kill you. "

She had a look of boredom when she shot. Two bolts of laser fire cut off the legs of the boy who writhed in pain when he felt such a wound. Another one took his right arm full. By this time the young beast man had curled up in a fetal position due to pain. His wounds were sealed due to the intense burns of laser fire. She unsheathed her bayonet and with this one she cut off the boy's ears, after cleaning the blood she keep it in a leather bag that seemed to be already full.

"You know, if the Commissar sees this he would send me to flagellate. It's not that it is entirely valid for a direct execution in the field. But hey ... I guess old habits die hard."

She brought her bayonet closer to her victim's face . "Now, what else should I cut? What if I take your eyes out? A bag to carry grenades would be good for me. Oh I know, I'll use your skin to make a good vest for the cold! ...Even though your skin may not be enough, well, I can also use your parents', or what's left..."

She pulled the bayonet closer and stretching the skin began to cut, blood gushed from the wounds while her victim cried and screamed.

"Clementine! Enough games! The commissar calls us." Said a man with the same uniform behind her. "And kill already that filthy Xeno scum before I do it."

Clementine nodded. "Yes, sir..." she said in a tone of boredom that his captain ignored. She turned the bayonet between her fingers and stabbed the beastmen straight in the heart. But he did not finish dying, Clementine let him bleed.

[X]

More land was thrown out and accumulated in one of the many mounds next to the ditches. Claws, hooves... these worked digging again and again. For they were the same owners of these, beastmen, who had been digging for thirty minutes already. A long line where hundreds of these were still digging ditches under the watchful eye of those who forced them to do so.

And ironically, humans were responsible for this.

"Keep digging, scum! Keep going and I will not order death on your filthy babies! Two meters! That will be the least you will have to dig." A man in the uniform of an Imperial Commissar screamed, his commissar cloak fluttering in this gloomy air. His big hat properly accommodated. His bolt pistol in his hand watched these Xenos with a hawk's eye.

"Dig! Dig for your lives! Time is short and the work of the emperor never ends. It's already too much to be spending it letting garbage as you breathe a little more just to dig these trenches."

One of the beastmen threw himself at him. This was taboo, the creature thought. How is it that the cattle were giving orders to them now? Claws open and ready to cut meat and split bones. He would show this weak human his place as sow.

But that idea vanished when he felt a thud in his chest. When he looked he realized that this was made a lot of shreds and torn flesh. He felt his muscles lose out and consciousness escaping from it, he finally fell without further, his organs scattered around him.

"Does anyone else want to face justice of the emperor?!" shouted the Lord commissioner as he returned the bolter to his pistol holster.

"Sir, I think you should see this." He was spoken by his assistant, a girl, a sergeant who had been recruited a couple of years ago. The commissar turned, not to punish the girl, but to hear what it was so important to require his presence.

"What is it, Leiren?" Asked the commissar.

"We have found what appears to be the place where several humans were held prisoner. They probably used them as food."

"Hmm ... okay. You will guide me there." Said the commissar who later gave instructions to another officer to watch the two hundred prisoners.

An armored car had already been waiting to take them, it took them fifteen minutes to get to that place, because there were too many buildings destroyed and obstacles in the way which forced them to make multiple detours. When they were finally arriving, the commissioner could not help feeling an unpleasant smell. It was similar to the smell of the dead on the battlefield, but it seemed to be mixed with feces and debris, as if going into an Ork camp.

"It's here." Leiren said, more as an indication than as a signal to the commissioner. The driver stopped and opened the door where the commissar was going. This left without paying attention, the duty was pressing at this time.

A squad of Imperial guards were there, belonging to the 443° regiment of Cadia. Everyone stood firm when they saw the commissar arrive. They surrounded what looked like a kind of farm, a barn was surrounded by a palisade crudely made. The smell was worse, as if the rot were washing the place, of course, for the imperial guard, this kind of discomfort was of little importance.

"Is it here?" The commissar asked his assistant again.

"Over here, sir. The exterior is just a front, is the stable that I speak. "She said it clearly referring to the large building, even for a farm, this was five times bigger.

Five guards had accompanied him, even if there were no signs of Xenos in the place could not rule out that it was no harm to be prepared. When they opened the metal doors an almost unbearable stench hit them, some tried to put aside the pest, but the commissar remained quiet, studying the interior in case of an enemy.

But what he found, did not make him hesitate or paralyze. What he saw only made his anger burn, a murderous rage began to boil inside him.

What was inside the barn were humans, however, it was a raw image that was reflected in the eyes of all.

Naked humans, women, men, even children, hung from the ceiling in what looked like hooks for butchers. Teared, cut off, severed, chopped. Some bodies bathed in salt for their preservation while others were simply full of worms.

Not only that, there were also living humans. Naked, miserable, broken. A woman breastfed a little boy who barely seemed capable of continuing to live. Women with clearly large bellies, in a very advanced state of pregnancy, chained with arms attached to the walls, mens with their limbs cut off eating spoiled food over the floor. Nobody cried, because the hearts and reasons of those present there had long since left.

One of the women noticed the commissar and approached him. Her look was strange, the one which a prostitute in the red district of a hive city would have. She brought her hand full of dirt, trying to reach the crotch of the commissar. He stepped aside as if trying to prevent heresy from contaminating him.

He bit his lip, letting blood flow. So much was his anger that tears began to come out of his eyes injected with blood. Not in his time in so many campaigns had he felt so much hatred for the alien besides the dark Eldar.

"Vile creatures..." he said as if a poison came out with every word. "There is no word that can describe such heresy, such sin, such blasphemy against humanity... there is no way that humanity can tolerate the existence of the Xenos, they will always be a threat to us, an evil existence that plagues the galaxy..."

"Sergeant!" He shouted for Leiren as she closed to him without delay a moment.

"Gather ALL the Xenos, gather those vile and filthy scum... I have to procure a judgment this day. Now!

Leiren went straight running to fulfill the order that his commissary had given her.

Two hundred and two beastmen had been trained. All chained with plasteel, carved into the rock several meters so they could not escape. The chains had been sharpened and had been forged with spikes and sharp points. Struggling alone would make them lose their limbs and bleed to death.

"This day I give my verdict!" Shouted the lord commissar. "By the Emperor's grace on this day his decision will be consummated. For this world is full of heresy." He pointed his sword at the chained beastmen. "You! You will be sentenced to the death of your entire species and will be doomed to extinction for there is no place for vile creatures like you on this planet. Every corner and every cave. Your race will be sought and purged from the earth. This is what I am declaring today in the name of imperial justice. But first…"

The commissar made a gesture and hundreds of Imperial guards approached, in front of them were baby beast brood, fate was awaiting for them.

They were thrown to the ground, beaten or kicked, it did not matter. The parents of these roared with anger as they assumed what was about to happen. They tried to escape, save their children and kill their captors. But there was no way they could break the chains

"This day will be the first in a crusade against the vile beastly creatures of this world," the lord commissar declared. "And it will begin with the purging of your miserable offspring."

One of the guards started, lifted her bayonet and stabbed masterfully to the child beastman. It was not a lethal wound, at least not for its species. But the guardswoman, a girl with blond hair, moved the knife aside, separating the flesh and veins, letting out gouts of blood. After slitting its throat from one side to the other, she spun the bayonet between her hands, with one blow split the vertebrae and separated the head from the body of the child.

Several guardsmen did the same, some trying to copy the way Clementine had done it. But others chose to use other methods, stab the heart, stab the brain, or simply cut off the carotid vein and throat to bleed them. But in the end the result was the same. Screams and howls of pain came from parents and children, despair in the eyes of both to see the fate of their loved ones. Several beastmen pulled with all their strength only to end up severing their limbs, some reaching as far as to crawl like worms to their children.

But the result, would remain the same.

After twenty minutes of agony and death, the last of the young died. Servitors took the bodies with their metallic claws and took them to a quagmire, where several wild boars, previously also captured by the beastmen as a source of food in case their humans were finished.

Wild boars, there were no domestic pigs there. When the starving wild boars saw the bodies of the victims fall to the mud, they rushed to devour them. They ate and ate, while the Imperials forced their parents to see such a scene.

Then the beastmen heard the roar of something they had never seen before and felt the earth tremble beneath their feet. One of the machines the Imperium had used to destroy their congeners.

The guardsmen and their Lord Commissar moved several feet away from the Bane Wolf. This aligned its chem cannon as it advanced through the ranks of the beastmen prisoners.

And that way they fired the chem cannon.

The sacrosanct formula created by the Adeptus Mechanicum bathed them. Impossible toxic gas clouds pounced on the defenseless victims .

The damage was more than horrible. Blood escaped from their bodies, blood reduced to a dark green color, pure poison, this is what their blood had become. The flesh fell from the bones, separating the skin and the organs liquefying inside.

Shouting? There could not be screams there, because their vocal cords had melted thanks to the powerful toxic cloud that covered them. Within seconds their bodies were reduced to puddles of poisonous material, nor even the bones were left behind. Everything decomposing at the cellular level.

In the distance the imperial guard celebrated. They sang praises to the emperor, shouting cries of victory over the unclean Xenos. The Lord Commissioner let them do it, there was nothing wrong with hating the Xeno, it was a just reason in the name of the imperium of mankind.

"Yuck. That must smell terrible." Said a person in a low voice to prevent anyone else from hearing her. She watched as those beastmen died so horribly, it was a funny sight.

She took her rifle to her shoulder and went back to the camp, along with other guards who were also going. She wondered how much Amasec could get from the Ratlings if she exchanged with them for the new gold coins in her bag that had been paid her. Maybe she could get a stiletto from some blacksmith from the serfs who followed the regiment.

[X]

Albedo walked through the ranks of warriors. Death knights, Death cavaliers, death warriors, demons, skeletal warriors, elder liches, auxiliaries... and more. Much more. One million troops ready to march to war, ready to march for her.

For Ainz had conferred power on her along with Demiurge as his two generals, and each one had assigned him a part of the troops of the entire sorcerer kingdom. These seven hundred thousand were his own army.

Demiurge had warned her, almost censored of attacking the Imperium. He told her nonsense about fire from the sky capable of destroying continents, of powerful beings that could break her like a stick. Pure nonsense, hallucinations of a weakling. Humans were weak after all, they were easy to master and they had to bow to the power of the supreme being.

Besides, she was pretty sure that Ainz could be just as capable, no, much stronger than that rain of fire. In her fanaticism for her beloved, she thought there was nothing the Imperium could throw at them that could be effective.

After all, it was her obligation to protect him. Demiurge was a coward who could never understand the glory of Ainz-sama. Resorting to those space clowns. It was crazy. He had even asked for the world-class item that his own creator had given him.

She came forward on her mount, a high-level slepnir whose force was only considered more powerful than pets of aura. In her hands was the world-class item that her creator, Tabula Smaragdina, had conferred on her.

"Servants!" She exclaimed in front of her army. "Our lord has suffered a terrible insult. Shame has befallen our kingdom. A kingdom that was created under the hard work of our almighty king."

The beasts roared with fury, the demons cursed incessantly. Only the undead were silent because of their nature. Albedo saw all this and rejoiced in the vanity of the glory of a commander who was about to fight a war which was already won.

"My army!" She shouted. "You will be bathed in glory! Glory from the blood of our enemies! "She received more ovations from her army . "Humans dare to believe they have the right to rule this world! Show them how wrong they are! Go, For Nazarick and for Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

Her warriors moved, all advancing in different companies deployed and retracted to cover greater distances. This was to avoid the artillery of the enemy which had proved to be very effective against their army formations.

However, she stayed behind. And casting a spell of [Message] she spoke.

"Start with the deployment of Rubedo..."

[X]

It was a beautiful vision. He thought to himself, the Lord of Change.

A vision that he himself had woven and he himself had built the roads so that this result was possible.

The theocracy had been simple. Distorting the messages of the Imperium to make them look like conquerors without mercy had unleashed everything. A prehistoric, weak, without understanding civilization more than what their own eyes told them. The anarchy would soon reign and, knowing the Imperium, they had not been slow to begin claiming the lands in the name of their emperor, banishing their former inhabitants and slaughtering beast and demi-humans without mercy.

The Harlequins. Blind in their own hunts. Now deployed around the world looking for those items when they were just fake trinkets that he had planted to buy time. Now with them away from this, and too late to respond, his plan would go much more quickly.

Finally, Ainz Ooal Gown.

It had been problematic, and even that despicable Nurgle had gone ahead. But not all was lost.

Since even the biggest castle, had a loose stone.

The lord of change watched the daemoness ride with her army. And he laughed, he knew it was useless, and he longed to see how her ego would shattered by a force she could not contain, at least not with the strength she carried with her.

However, it would serve its purpose. He had seen in the future through the threads of fate. And once she was reduced to nothing, he would make his victory in a fast and decisive movement.

And so Nazarick, and all his treasures, would be his.

"Oh, I cannot wait..." She spoke next to him in a familiar voice. Deceiving, seductive and anxious.

Renner stroked her body trembling at the premonition. Just thinking about what she would do with her led her to ecstasy again and again.

Renner longed to get this new toy. How she longed to break that arrogance and reduce that doll to nothing more than an empty shell of all virtue. "With her soul corrupted and totally devoted to me..."


	8. A broken maiden

Well. I bring bad news. And no, I'm not going to leave this story until I finish it.

It seems that Maruyama has been a little sensitive and has decided to cut the story to 17 episodes for alleged piracy. I must remark that piracy has been everywhere, and let's be honest, Japan does not care what is done in the West, they only care about what is sold inside their country. That's why I'm a bit suspicious for him to react in this way at this point.

Some fans have the theory that the reason for this is because as the LN goes, it seems to be stagnating if Maruyama continue using the same formula to use Ainz to free and conquer some new country. Well, there is nothing that could present any threat to Ainz, so it could be that Maruyama has some blockage of writing, I do not know, it's just fan speculation.

This news also affects me, because I like Overlord. Even if fanboys think that I only do this fic out of hatred.

Then again, welcome to the new chapter.

Oh, and to that childish insulting little Guest: please, you are making this even more hard for overlord fans. That is the exact kind of reaction I'd expect from a fanboy who effectively responds in that way when they are so adamant to recognize their beloved verse is not the strongest anymore.

JCOOL: to be fair, Lupus was fighting a BETA LEVEL PSYKER inquisitor and his retinue of an entire company of tempestus scions, 500 stormtroopers armed with hellguns, plasma guns, meltas and more. Note that a hellgun is capable of taking an Astartes and a common lasgun has the similar damaging effect of a .50 sniper rifle. Not just that, tempestus scions have augurs, and targeters made to track and pinpoint fast moving targets and uncover different kinds of invisible foes. Considering even more since inquisitor retinues are usually better equipped than most specialist units in imperium.

[X]

 **Overlord and Warhammer 40k belong to their respective owners.**

[X]

He adopted his combat position. As he had done so many times and as many times he had trained. And so he activated a martial art. [field] a technique that would allow to perceive anything in its radius of effect. He was so precise that he could sure if he was shot a thousand arrows, he could have the confidence to block all those arrows which went to him.

A soldier of the planetary defense forces prepared his automatic rifle and pointed it at him. He had adjusted it to fire a single bullet at a time.

In that way he also prepared his second martial art, one he had practiced intensely for years to the point of making it a unique killer technique. It was his trump card, his greatest success.

And one that had already failed once terribly.

He turned away from his doubts and concentrated. They had humiliated him before, for his honor he should not allow himself to fail now.

With an announcement look he said was ready.

The autogun mechanism was activated and thus a discharge of electrified energy replaced the gunpowder sending the bullet faster than any Stubber projectile. An 8.5mm caliber projectile shot out ten meters away from Brain. They were only fractions of a second, microseconds before the projectile struck him lethally.

And then he unleashed his sword.

With all his strength he moved the blade concentrating every bit of his will on a single objective.

Intercept that bullet.

The bullet was fast, much faster than any arrow. Even when he had managed to deflect the bullet from the heavy stubber, it had almost reached him.

He concentrated all his skill, he concentrate all his [field] in being able to detect and intercept the bullet. It was small. 8.5mm thick it was more difficult to reach than an arrow.

If he failed, he would die, he was sure of that. A stubber could still give you the chance to survive, but an autogun bullet... it was just enough to remember what these could do to the beastmen.

It was half a meter from his face when he felt it, felt the metal-metal effort that had managed to connect. He applied all his strength and pushed, making the blade of the sword cut the bullet. Fragments flew close to his head, one of them cut his cheek leaving a deep wound, but otherwise he was alive.

"Interesting..." said a deep and powerful voice. It was the same time as the one who had asked him in the first place to show him his ability.

When he turned around he found a giant, more than two and a half meters tall. His blue armor radiated power that was contained by his psychic hood as part of his gear. The giant watched him closely, because he said he was interested in the martial arts he used. The lenses of his helmet looked at him with an implacable crimson, judging every movement.

"You Honor me, Lord Majathai." Brain said with a deep bow.

"I must admit that I find it intriguing. Being able to use those skills and still not be a psyker. It may be because of the nature of this world. Only the great Khan will know."

Brain had no idea who the great Khan was, but he felt that for these great warriors he must be very important. In his mind he tried to compare him with Gazef Stronoff, but his old friend would look small against one of these Astartes who already exceeded immensely the kingdom of heroes.

"Martial arts were created a long time ago to help humanity fight against the terrible creatures that await it. With time we managed to make ourselves strong enough to face those monsters. Or at least until the sorcerer king and his servants appeared." Brain said, explaining, only at the end leaving a clear poison against the enemy that had killed his best friend.

"So it was a legacy... although I cannot be sure what it has to do with the Inmaterium, because they would have been corrupted in a short time. The only thing I can explain is that you somehow got an STC and your ancestors used it on themselves to manipulate their genetics. But it's just a hypothesis, I cannot give bases."

The Epistolary put aside his ideas and continued. "Even so, I have studied your powers and I have not found any sign of warp in them. I must acknowledge your worth, for few mortals could stop an autogun bullet so effectively."

The Astartes positioned himself in front of the shooter and ordered him to fire. He obeyed and an incredibly fast hand moved to intercept the bullet. After a sound of blow Brain could not avoid being impressed by the speed of the white scar, because between his fingers was the bullet that had been shot, deformed and crushed by the very strength of the space marine.

"Unbelievable..." he just whispered. The giant had easily caught an autogun bullet, something that had cost him so much to hit.

"Imperium does not have this kind of skills. Our advancement, technology, strategy and devotion have allowed us to dominate the galaxy under the guidance of the emperor." The white scar said as he grinded the projectile between his fingers and molded it into a metal sphere.

Brian looked around the streets, they were in Airwintar, capital of Baharuth. Formerly dominated by the sorcerer king and now, after liberated, it had become the capital of the world, where the Imperium had erected its first stone.

In these six months the city had been transformed in a great way. The adventurers' guild had disappeared, just as every trace of a magic caster. People Residents of the country now walked without fear. Several corrupt nobles had been beheaded and replaced with adepts of the Administratum, not only that, now the PDF was guarding the city.

He saw dozens of servitors installing lamps so they could be used at night in the streets. They were controlled by only one of those techno-priests who gave them simple commands they followed to the letter.

Spooky as they looked, slaves turned machine part, raptures of their will now men and women no more than figures of flesh and metal who would obey without protesting an order.

In front of a temple built by the Ecclesiarchy, Sisters Hospitalaries attended to the wounded that arrived from the front, those PDFs that had been enlisted to the legion of Baharuth to serve the Imperium in their wars against the Xenos and monsters in this world. Long lines of homeless people lined up waiting for the food that the Acolite sisters delivered.

There were children who were cared for by the orphanages of the Ministorium, in the future they would become members of the PDF and probably sent to the fronts in the innumerable campaigns of the Imperium with the imperial guard.

But, above all, that wall.

Four months ago they had begun to lift the huge wall that surrounded the city. Thirty meters high and armed with artillery he had never seen. Cannons that would wipe out entire armies. He was sure that a single cannon of those artillery batteries would be more than enough to completely annihilate the army that Re-Estize had sent long ago.

Even its structure was incredible. The ferrocrete the Imperium had brought was impossible to believe. Once it was dry, it became as hard as iron, no matter how he saw it, it was as if a mass of pure iron had formed. And he was sure that no known siege weapon could even scratch those walls.

"Your sword..." the librarian spoke to him. "Show it to me."

Brain did not take long to obey and taking off the sword that was wrapped behind his back he showed it to the Astartes.

The white scar took it between his hands, examined the blade with care and let the edge cut into the air. He passed his thumb along the edge, and, impressed, saw how the blade cut the ceramite covering his gauntlet which in itself was very difficult with a common weapon, let alone the antiquated weapons of this planet.

"Impressing. This sword has a monomolecular edge." The librarian said, more in an unmoved tone, more like recognition. "The how this came to your people is something difficult to explain."

"A thousand apologies my lord. But what does it mean? Do you know anything else about this weapon that I do not know?"

The Astartes handed him his sword and released his own. A force sword, yet he didn't use his psychic powers to awaken the potential of the blade.

He lifted a rock from the ground and place it four inches above the blade of the sword at 90 °. He did not throw it or move it , he did not apply any force. He just opened the hand that contained the rock and let it fall.

There was no sound or bounce of the rock. It simply broke in two when the sheet went through the middle, not even change its speed or momentum. Its molecules had simply separated by dropping the two pieces of rock with a perfect cut.

Brain could not help but stare at the blade of the Space Marine's sword. It was an incredibly perfect design. The blade gleamed in the sun, incrustations of what appeared to be gold and silver engraved with a thin curved design somewhat similar to his katana, but more pronounced.

It was then that a serious sound attracted his attention. In the distance, the vox transmitter installed months ago by the adepts of Mars emitted an alarm that had been taught to everyone and did several times.

An alarm telling them they were under attack.

"Ah, finally." the white scar said, smiling, as if it were a festival that was about to begin. "Let's go then. The war calls us and we must respond according to it." And so the librarian withdrew, advancing towards the land speeder that awaited him with the pilot waiting patiently.

Brain picked up his things and picked up the laser rifle he had left by a tree. He had to go to the wall, since his duty now was to find a way to thank the Imperium, that now they were finally taking the revenge he was seeking for his fallen friend.

[X]

She jumped from one wall to another, from one side to the other with the most Intimate silence that could give. Hidden under the shelter of the night. When she finally reached the ceiling she picked up the needle rifle and prepared it to aim at the small light in the distance. She saw through the lense and noticed a bonfire with different beings around it. These were demi-human orc mercenaries who had turned to a life of pillage and looting.

She let wonder to herself how it is that demi-humans like orcs would act in such an aberrant way. The orcs were nomadic, if more guarded their tribes and kept within these constantly protecting or increasing their numbers. When the adventurers were called to exterminate orcs they had to plan very well how to deal with the village at the same time as the orcs versed in combat. For that reason, on a mission to exterminate orcs usually more than two teams were used to cover flanks and directions of attacks. But now a tribe was completely dedicated to stealing village and even other tribes, was a behavior that had not been seen before.

She felt a presence, although sudden, it was familiar. Next to her was her sister who had climbed in the same way.

She turned to see her sister who was sweating profusely. That was because 'She' had most likely ordered her to run and give her the report.

"[What does she order?]" Tina spoke to her sister using the sign language they had learned a long time ago. To her assumption, long ago Tina had thought that her old leader, Lakyus, was an evil boss. Part joke, part truth.

But she could never have been more wrong or have preferred a thousand times to continue under the orders of Aindra.

Cassiera, only that she had said, only that she had mentioned them. These were the only words that had sprouted from her mouth.

"[We will attack at her signal. She told me to stay here to see if anyone was alive or if they were waiting for reinforcements.]" Answered Tia with her fingers.

"[Honestly do you think somebody could even survive?]" Asked her sister with a sarcastic look. Tia even knew how ridiculous it sounded. She had seen that woman, no, that _thing_ to fight. And it was unreal, it was something she never expected to face if they became her target.

"[Lord Bane had already said it. She wants us to train with her as well as being her support. After all we are collecting all sorts of items of the rarest.]"

"[And why would Lord Bane want such items? He already has a whole arsenal of items, weapons and armor capable of making a mockery of anything we find here.]"

Tina returned her eyes to the sight of her needle rifle. It was a most silent weapon. There was no sound or light, only the corpse of her victim.

She noticed something through the sight, the brightness reflected by the full moon from a sheet of metal. That was the signal they were waiting for. Tina pointed with her rifle and opened fire, the needle stuffed with a cocktail of poisonous poisons. The one who seemed the leader, the big old orc fell to his knees leaving carry their weight on the ground. This was followed by a warrior who was giving an alarm, his body was paralyzed and once on the ground the poison destroyed his cellular tissues.

A shadow came out from under the brush as high as to reach the knees. As soon as they could see her, despite their training as killers, Cassiera was on another level.

She passed through the orc guards who guarded the entrances, taking advantage of the commotion that had been armed thanks to the shots of Tina. Her monomolecular blade found the throat of numerous orcs that fell decapitated in her path. Pivoting, turning and knifing and the head of another orc had fallen. Ten seconds, that was what it had taken him to take down the orc warriors. Now there were only the women and children who trembled before the terrifying murderer of the death cult.

Cassiera only took a moment to stop, assess the damage and admire the work and offerings she had made in the emperor's name. For only with death could she honor the sacrifice of the god who governs them from his golden throne on Terra.

And so she ran again. There was no doubt or mercy in her walk. With efficient agility she shorten the distance to stab and cut the females and young that were left alive. She did not decapitate them, but she did not avoid spilling their blood. Like a phantom she danced from one side to the other skewing the lives of innocents, but at the same time, aberrations.

Once all the orcs were dead, Cassiera moved the bloody blades of her swords, attracting the light of the moon. That was the second signal, and it indicated to them they had to come down, because everything was clear.

Both obeyed, but not before admiring how effective it was. As well as accompanying her, they had been chosen by her to continue with her death legacy in the name of the emperor.

Crimson. That was all they could see. A dark, heavy red covered everything like a tapestry. The entrails were scattered everywhere feeding a brutal stench that enveloped everything. Corpses of unfortunate victims were thrown and cracked in various ways.

And in the middle of all this, there was Cassiera. She lifted a wooden stick from some spear and embedded it in the ground. On the tip were the head of the first of the orcs she had decapitated. The head was now looking towards the mountains, as a warning to the demi-humans who dared to step on this place again. Cassiera dropped to her knees and put her hands to her chest, making the Aquila's sign with her fingers. And she stayed there, silently presenting her offerings to her god.

"[I think she overdid again.]" Tina said to her sister using her fingers. Only they spoke in that way, because they had not bothered to teach Cassiera. After all, it was a way to keep their privacy between them.

"[Almost always ends up being the same. I wonder if it will be too much.]" Replied her sister.

Then the death cult assassin turned around looking at them. After a pause she just smiled and moved her hands.

"[There's no sacrifice too big. There is no betrayal too small.]"

They both widened their eyes when they saw that she spoke very fluently using the signs that for many years it had cost them to define and perfect. They had no idea how she had done it, but they could not help but feel invaded upon seeing such a revelation.

"H-how did you manage to learn it!?" Tia said, stunned to see her privacy falling apart.

"[Sign languages are not rare in the Imperium or among the heretics. Even in my order we handle dozens of sign languages both to maximize our infiltration and to prevent anyone knowing what we are talking about. It was not difficult to understand what you said after observing you for a few days.]" Cassiera told them using the same sign code they had thought was safe.

She threw an item that was among the spoils of her victims. A bronze-colored metal box plated with steel. They had no idea what it was, but the orders were to collect all potentially valuable items. "[Take it with the others. We will move now. Collect everything and get ready, we must continue.] "

Both nodded obeying. Vowing to never again talk about themselves in front of their new master.

[X]

"Albedo did WHAT!?" were the first words Ainz said when he found out. The fury and the weight in them were more than enough for Yuri Alpha to shudder.

"At what time?! Who did authorize? How is it that she managed to mobilize more than one million troops in such a short time?" Ainz said as he walked back and forth. "And just when I'm about to close the deal with the Harlequins and get away from this planet. What the hell's going on with her?" His undead sense just kicked over and over again.

"My most humble apologies, Ainz-sama. Witnesses indicate she used a mass teleportation scroll to mobilize everyone combined with several power-ups to increase her reach."

Ainz's mind wandered from one place to another trying to find a solution to this, a way out or anything that would allow him to come up with a way out of this. Unfortunately, nothing came.

"Have you managed to stabilize Rubedo?" Ainz asked. He knew that at some point they would need it, so only he could have access to it through the staff of the guild. More recently, something had tried to awaken her. Which would have been fatal, because its programming was not completely done and could end up killing everyone.

"They have done it, my lord. Aureole Omega is putting the final touches."

Ainz approached his throne and collapsed, it was pure mental fatigue. He had been planning this carefully, trying to keep himself as inconspicuous as possible and retracting all his NPCs into the sorcerer realm. And even if that did not work, he could leave the country and barricade himself inside the tomb where he would block the entrance to each floor and destroy all the portals. Sealing each floor and each place.

He sighed, leaving his worry of death to disappear. Even so, it did not erase the bitterness he felt bad for all the plans that had now been thwarted by one of his most faithful guardians. It hurt, a rage would have escaped him. But logic told him that trying to go for her would be useless, since they would probably be fighting right now.

He had to reinforce the kingdom, even if she had taken a good part of his troops. He did not like it, but it was the best he could do right now. Also contacting harlequins was a good idea.

He looked at the artifact that had been placed on a plate surrounded by a crystal. Items had been placed around it, these generating an aura of sacred element. They were useful in keeping hordes of the undead at bay. But its power, even being of legendary level, was barely enough to contain the corruption that Nurgle artifact released around. It was a constant cycle of decay and rebirth, a wooden floor around it rotted to reform again moments later as if it had been freshly cut. Ainz believed that the only reason why the items contained it was because of this same effect.

He put aside the idea immediately, using that artifact, although it could help him, for some reason he felt that using it would unleash much worse chaos.

"Call Demiurge." Ainz finally said. "He will take command, they will follow his orders to the letter. Summon all the floor guards leaving only Gargantua and Victim, Shalltear will be deployed to the grave in case the enemy tries to attack it."

"As ordered, my lord." Yuri Alpha said after bowing. She turned and headed for the exit.

"Yuri..." Ainz spoke when she was only a few steps away from the door. She turned around, could never ignore her master's wishes.

" Prepare Rubedo and keep her waiting. Let Aureole rush to schedule it as quickly as possible."

"As ordered, Ainz-sama," said the servant, then withdrew.

Ainz rested again with his throne. He did not want to do that, Rubedo's programming had been the priority of Aureole and the servants of the eighth floor. For what he knows, once released, there was little they could do to stop her if she turned against them. At least be able to direct her, that's what he expected, even if she did not obey, if he could only use her to attack the Imperium with, that would be enough.

[X]

The space was torn, releasing an immense torrent of figures that moved out of the veil torn in reality. Rows and rows of death knights advanced forward with shields held high. Behind them came the death warriors, armed to the teeth with different types of weapons.

Zombies and skeletons, countless undead in the thousands, advanced armed towards the wall, to the fortress they had been ordered to attack. Legions of elderly warriors advanced protected by undead trolls and skeletal dragons. Vultures of bone and specters rose in the air, flying towards the defenders to descend on them and reap their numbers. Entire squads of guts eggs , dozens of masses of zombies, numerous beasts of bones. They were just a few of the huge variety of undead there was.

All these charged, the skeletons quickly overtook the death knights who had slowed down, the zombies followed them, although slow, they ran without stopping because they would never tire.

And the defenders were quick to respond with courtesy.

The shuddering cannons lined up, artillery equipment adjusted the angle of fire, as well as the amount of fecylene for each shot. Dozens of these unleashed their shells on the enemy. Lethal charges flew in an arc to hit the enemy.

The destruction fell from the sky, deadly howitzers shattered entire groups of undead. Craters of fifteen meters were formed by each point where each round fell. The shock wave was already sufficient to reduce countless skeletons to pieces of broken bone, because the damage was similar to receiving a huge hammer with their frail bodies. Incandescent fragments reduced zombies to minced meat, taking also numerous other bone beasts.

Not even the death knights were safe, where each projectile fell, all within fifteen meters of it was reduced to pieces of flesh, bone and powdered armor. A projectile fell on a large mass made of zombies, it burst like a balloon scattering shattered corpses around.

"I did not think I would live to see this day..." said a man on the wall. This, an ancient knight of the legions of Baharuth. "Seeing this is so beautiful..." he said, he could not look away. "Four years ago that damn sorcerer king unleashed those terrible beasts. Making several of us lose our sanity before such a horrible massacre. Look at them now, dying by the thousands without even being able to strike a single blow."

"Shut your mouth and start firing." Brain said. This one did not stop to press the trigger of the long-las rifle. Hot-shot bolts of laser flew at the speed of light against the ranks of the undead. A discharge reached the head of a death knight vaporizing it, letting it fall to the ground, a second shot claimed it was dead, as he had discovered that, even beheaded, these could sometimes continue moving. "Even with the artillery there are so many that it is not enough to finish them, they have even appeared too close, just over three hundred meters and they are closing the distance quickly."

In fact, only a few hundred meters that army had appeared in front of the walls. And by the time the defenders began to respond they were only two hundred meters away. The numbers were large, even scattered to avoid being swept away in groups. The shells fell, but it would not be enough to devastate them, not at this distance, if only they had appeared one kilometer further then the guns would do an excellent job with their already 16 km range.

And the worst part is that there were not enough imperial guards.

It had been too fast, surprising even. The city had its good part with artillery, autocannons and heavy bolters spread over the walls . But just that. Calling reinforcements would take time, minutes of which did not count much.

Killing a death knight was complicated. There was no doubt that a discharge of hellgun or hot-shot would cross the shield. But a laser rifle would have trouble doing it. Ten discharges until the shield passes the damage, fifteen more discharges to shoot down one of those undead, and some more to make sure it does not get up. A heavy bolter was a different story. One round was more than enough to destroy the shield and another to end the undead. But there were so many that even with the ten emplacements of heavy weapons their numbers did not diminish.

It was like fighting against orks. No matter how many you killed, for each dead Ork ten more would took their place.

And the flow of undead through the portal did not diminish.

That was when something fell on the city, on the walls. Chunks of burning rock descended from the sky, dozens of them rushing against the defenders. The size of human heads, they fell with a force similar to that of a bombardment of shocking guns. Several artillery emplacements and heavy weapons were destroyed by the meteoric fire.

But a light rose above the city, it was the void shield generator, raised by the adepts of the Mechanicum. But the blow had been done, the artillery had been cut in half, hundreds of Imperial guards had died and dozens more had been wounded by the conflagration.

But the defense could not yield. Laser rifles were still firing, mortar teams were still reloading, the autocannons still spitting death. For that was the duty of an imperial guard, to die holding the line against the enemies of the empire.

The invaders carried long, heavy stairs. Skeletons and zombies rushed up, to be greeted by laser fire before they were even halfway there. Several stairs were split in two by photonic fire discharges crushing the undead below.

The knights and warriors of death enjoyed a different and more effective medium.

The elderly Liches imposed their apocryphal hands, singing their impure enchantments upon the wicked warriors .

These rose, leaving their figures to go to the tops of the walls in search of retribution, several fell in their ascent and in their descent, laser burned their bodies and mass-reactive projectiles burst them to pieces. But it would not be enough. Once up, their swords would descend upon their victims, basking in the death and brutality of their revenge on their fellowmen. Several fell under their swords and many others became their slaves bound in death, loaded on the defenders forcing them to engage in close combat where they knew they would exceed.

But the guard stands.

Tongues of burning Promethean fire caressed the undead with destruction. Waves of nuclear power compressed into personal weapons vaporized undead after undead. Spheres harvested from the same stars atomized them for each shot.

The guard would not give up.

But it was not enough.

More death knights arrived. More slaves were added to their ranks. The flamethrowers burned, but also reduced the points of defense where now the skeletons and zombies armed with various melee weapons sneaked in like the water that escapes from a dam that has been broken. In a short time the guard would break.

Brain released his laser rifle, it would not work now. With sword in hand charged against the undead, with a slash separated the head of a death knight who had his back, engaged in splitting in two the guard who had been a moment ago at his side.

He stabbed his sword into someone else's sternum and reduced hordes of zombies that came after him to rotten pieces. Black blood and rotten fluids splashed him, from the living dead he cut.

He knew that soon they would be surpassed, the number was simply too big. They had appeared too close to decimate them. A woman was thrown to the ground, where gut eggs awaited victims. She screamed, even though the undead dismembered her, dividing her entrails trying to take big pieces.

If he was going to die in this day and in this place, he would not be intimidated. He had seen the example in these men and women, in how it was their duty to resist against horrors that would have made anyone insane. There was honor here, there was courage, and nothing less than that.

"Descending." He heard him say in his micro receiver. "brothers. The armies of the sorcerer king attack the imperial guard."

"Then let us fall on the top of the battle. Let them watch the war of the children of the Great Khan of Khans. "

He looked at the sky, more by instinct than by logic. And he saw them, white spots were getting bigger and bigger. In seconds he could appreciate them, fast as lightning. Like the punishment of a divine being on those who dare to hurt the humanity he has worked so hard to protect.

The drop pods fell between the invaders, just a few meters from the wall. The precision of the machine spirit of a drop pod is a powerful one. As meteors fell, as the punishment of a god descended.

And the invaders felt it firsthand.

It was as if a massive invocation of [meteor fall] had been sent to the earth.

The drop pods opened. Giants armed with armor he had never seen in this world and weapons capable of devastating entire armies.

The angels of death. The emperor's finest.

The Adeptus Astartes.

The power sword split a death knight in two, the disruptor field ignored the metal by splitting its particles at the molecular level. Bolter shots reduced pieces of bone and rotten flesh to rank after rank of undead. Plasma shots as hot as a sun's core atomized death warriors.

The entrance of the Space Marines had cut off the invader's momentum. Now with their numbers not flowing anymore to the walls defenders resumed their attack.

The Astartes cut their own way through the ranks of the living dead. Weapons with certainty capable of quickly ending these. They advanced on a path of destruction with such speed that they would name their chapter and their specialty. White scars.

But nevertheless.

This time something different happened.

A black sphere of unknown metal hit one of the Astartes. Anyone would have seen it as a crude attempt, to throw iron balls at one of these warriors.

But the effect was not caused by a simple launch.

The ball hit, and the ceramite gave way. Departed as crystal, broken like stone against the hammer. And the space marine dead.

The sphere withdrew at hypersonic speed , leaving a trail of blood in the air.

It moved again.

And he took the head of another battle brother.

Splinters of bones flew as if a grenade had exploded. Chunks of ceramite rained everywhere. A squad of full space marines had fallen.

It was a dishonorable death. A cowardly death without any martial value.

Majathai saw all this. Ten battle brothers dead in a split second. What could be able to do this?

The metal sphere now went towards him. Yet he calculated his trajectory and speed and judged where he should move and how a lightning he eluded it. All this had happened in a single nanosecond.

Again the sphere went for him . The stormseer concentrated his psychic power and released it into a barrier of light that enveloped him and his brothers. The sphere struck, and it remained in the air when did hit its psychic shield as if it had sunk in concrete.

The sphere withdrew and hit one, two, three, four, five times. Like a broken hammer hit and hit trying to destroy the librarian's defenses. He focused again in his mind looking for the one who was attacking.

And at a distance, the last figure to leave the portal. That's when he saw her.

A daemon.

[X]

"Are these the Imperials of whom Ainz-sama has been so worried?" Albedo asked with disappointment. Her obsidian-colored battle armor gleamed in the sun. The Slepnir beneath her neighed with allegorical pride her mistress. She lifted the item in her hands and let the dark sphere return to it. It was a gift from her creator, a world-class item of great power.

"It does not matter from what part of the galaxy they come. Humans will always be weak inferior beings. "

A laser beam reached her. While the attack could not dent the armor even so was useless. But she noticed the place where the energy shot had reached it had charred, damaging the color of the armor.

She got angry and looked towards the walls. She moved her hand allowing the orb to be released and with a movement of her wrist ordered it to move. The sphere obeyed, moving at great speed. Like a howitzer hit, below where the vacuum shield covered them. The ferrocrete shuddered when this felt such a blow and pieces of it escaped. The sphere returned and hit again and again. It was like a battering ram trying desperately to get to the other side.

Albedo turned her wrist and with force moved her arm. The sphere acquired more power impacting the wall and creating a gap.

The forces of the sorcerer king did not miss the opportunity and charged. Hundreds of thousands of undead advanced through the fissure. Killing the defenders, massacring the civilians more than anything. Innocents were devoured by hordes of zombies and thousands of them died in horrible ways. The Imperial guards hardly resisted, buying all the time necessary with their own lives to allow them to escape.

Albedo laughed, this was too easy. How is it that Demiurge had failed in such a shameful way? And against a minor imperial force with them having the numerical advantage? She could not help but question his place as floor guardian.

"Good." She said. "Devour! Empty the city! Do not leave any human alive!"

Her army obeyed him without hesitation. With an overflowing thirst for blood they increased their bloody frenzy by killing more and more until rivers of blood ran through the streets that day .

Albedo noticed something. The light barrier that protected the city from above blinked and died. She supposed that her forces had killed any magic caster who was responsible for maintaining it. This victory was easy, very easy.

Too easy. For part of her told that something strange was happening. Something that was disguised within what was hidden from view, something that could not explain. Well, that something was just a fact of things.

For a civilization like this, losing a fort was just a variable in a battle normally fought on a planetary scale.

What did you do with a fort that has fallen into enemy hands? What would you do with a base that really is not worth keeping when you had several others scattered?

The answer was simple for the Imperium.

It was just a flash. There, beyond the clouds. Her senses allowed her to see something that was heading towards the city at an incredible speed.

An object, no, a projectile.

But it was big, no, massive, colossus... that would be a better description. She could only compare it in size with the statue of his lord Ainz that had been erected in E-rantel.

And that thing had impacted the city.

A weapon capable of destroying hive cities had wiped out Airwintar along with her entire army.

A sphere of fire grew disintegrating everything. Only the wall was able to resist in part, because several sections had fallen in front of the massive expansive wave.

Even Albedo felt it. A pressure and energy like she had never seen before.

And for the first time, she could believe what Demiurge had said.

[X]

 _Decrypting message ... finished._

 _Only for Lord Bane._

 _Level of importance: Magenta code._

 _Report: mass attack by enemy forces on Airwintar._

 _Only an hour ago, as he had been informed, forces of the sorcerer king have assaulted the fortress of Airwintar and have managed to pierce the defenses. The defenses were surpassed, the squad of space marines sent has been immobilized by the enemy outside the city. Unable to provide support._

 _Situation: Imminent enemy victory over Airwintar fortress. Civilians evacuated by 79 %._

 _Recommendations: purge city._

 _Your orders?_

 _... ..._

 _..._

 _Answer: purging allowed. Lost acceptable. Let the emperor judge these souls ._

 _... ... ... .._

 _Decrypting message ... finished._

 _Only for Lord Bane._

 _Level of importance: Magenta Code._

 _Report: it has been confirmed that there is a " floor guardian " in the ranks of the army . Located outside the city. Considerable threat_

 _Situation: dangerous hostile enemy. Probable flight of information, probable imminent victory for the enemy._

 _Recommendations: use orbital bombardment._

 _Your orders?_

 _..._

 _Answer: unfold gray knights. Alpha capture priority. Capture if necessary,_

[X]

She could not believe it.

She could just not.

Her army. The most powerful one that had ever walked on the world, a million troops capable of easily conquering the world.

All had been erased from the face of the planet.

"How…?" She just said, squeezing the scepter of her world-class item until her fingers went pale .

She began to feel a tingling in her shoulder, followed by a tic - a tremor that ran all over her arm -. It took a few seconds to realize that she was scared.

"How can simple human beings have something so devastating...?" she murmured to herself. Her breathing was erratic, her pulse was accelerating. In just a second, an imminent victory had become a horrible defeat.

"What am I going to say to Ainz-sama?" She mourned with a disheartened air when she realized she had failed the supreme being, even worse in an attack that had not been authorized by him. She felt the executioner's ax on her head.

So absorbed was she in her loss that she could barely notice the rapid steps that were approaching her. In just a few seconds those giant armored giants had covered the distance taking advantage of their commotion. She saw one of those deadly warriors, in white armor with crimson details pounce on her with a knife that was as big as a sword with the tip of the blade straight to her head. She eluded him and moved her ax hitting the warrior in the side, separated his arm, but just pushed the Astartes to one side that flew making a crater in the solid earth.

"So hard..." she murmured. His armor was thick and hard. From a material she had never seen. Even with her strength, which would have split a normal human in two, she only tore his arm and made a deep wound in his side. After a few second she saw the warrior rise again with a profuse wound in the abdomen, blood was slipping, but after a moment, it ceased. The wounds closed in some unknown way. Was it magic, perhaps?.

The Astartes surrounded her, pointed at her with their bolters. "High priority target, switch to Vengeance bolt rounds." Said the one with blue armor. Each one made a metallic sound changing the cartridge in total automatic mode .

"Well... if you so desire so much to face me I will take care of you personally." She said, more for herself.

The shots were released. Caliber rounds of .75 flew straight at her at hypersonic speed.

There were many, hundreds of projectiles of mass-reactive directing towards her.

She turned and activated her ability by diverting some and returning the same rounds to those she had fired.

But even so, there were too many. And worse still, those rounds did not kill the warriors of white armor, as simply exploded when she tried to return them.

The anti-missile ability that she possessed kept them at bay. She saw how a shield formed around her and saw how the projectiles, despite having collided with the shield, kept pushing suspended between the force field and the impulse of their own ignition.

She saw a sword approaching her with speed that could clearly reach her, she tough of raising her battle ax, but chose to dodge the attack, as she had learned in the bad way how the weapons of these enemies were something she could not stop. The energy blade whistled through the air cutting it and taking one of her horns as if there were no resistance.

The thrust returned to go horizontally, barely scratching the high-level armor. Even with a single touch, she felt as if her skin embraced and became soft and limp. What kind of sword was that?

"Ngh... damn insects!" She shouted as she moved the wrist of the hand holding her world-class item. The black dial flew making a hole in the chest of the Astartes of blue armor, this one winced and dropped down to one knee, had probably pierced his heart. Albedo again balanced her world class item pointing to the head of the librarian Astartes.

But this one was moved and with a reaction of nanoseconds eluded the attack. The Astartes again launched to the attack, this time invoking a ray of warp energy shot from his hand.

"[Aegis]" She activated her ability by forming a shield to stop the attack. A wave of energy from the Inmaterium enveloped the shield, devouring it atom by atom. A shot of that kind was capable of reducing a Leman Russ to a pile of steaming vaporized scrap.

"I pierced your heart!... How can you still be alive?" Said Albedo. These warriors were individually weak for her, but together they were a threat to consider. They coordinated perfectly, keeping her at bay with the firing of their weapons using them at the same time as a distraction, explosive devices were thrown at her, with a devastating force that, although of a small effect area, was devastating for her armor.

"How!? How can this be possible!? How can human beings be capable of hurting me?" She cursed, hitting from one side to the other, hitting the Astartes again, going for the head, yet the transhuman in bluish armor blocked the attack with another psychic shield. She landed another hit his stomach, but he got up again, it was as if they did not feel pain. It was impossible as they had adapted so quickly to her attack pattern as had adopted to her world class item, avoiding every lethal blow.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" She screamed. Her attacks were becoming more erratic, the Astartes approaching closer and closer, with the objective of ending her life.

Then she acknowledged.

She has to escape.

As birth as the guardian's supervisor, coming into this world as a 100 level being, there was no one among the inhabitants of the new world capable of defeat her, or even disturb her. The fear of dying had never reached her, the sense of defeat had never approached her.

However, her pride had blinded her and for that reason she had not seen it necessary to bring with her a means of escape. She could not even use teleportation herself, because being a warrior she lacked that.

Even so, she knew, that these Astartes, no matter how fast they reacted, could not fly. They could not reach her at her fastest speed. She spread her wings, moving towards the sky and rising several meters.

And it was the first time she felt fear.

And today would also be the first time she would feel despair.

It was like thunder, a powerful sound that extended over her. The space rent and deformed, and with such a blinding light then appeared.

It appeared the thing that had killed Demiurge.

Silver, that was the first thing she notice, a giant wrapped in a silver armor. It was similar to those warriors who had cornered her, yet at the same time she felt it different. There was something in them, something unreal and supernatural. And at the same time a presence that was anathema to her own being, as if he were close to a blazing fire.

And even more so when felt that she had been stabbed in the belly by one of his weapons.

It was an agony, an unbearable pain that rejected her own existence. Like a demon, it was something that was totally opposite. It was a sacred element.

The grey knight spun his halberd nemesis and threw Albedo to the ground. The blow did not hurt her, but moved the wound tormenting her even more. Worse still was the fact that she had not experienced the pain of a wound that would end her life, she had once lost her arm due to an attack from Cocytus, yet she had it under control, it was only a test, nothing serious, no real combat. No danger of dying.

The grey knight descended upon her, striking her with the force of the momentum of his fall. Her heavy armored boot plunged her ribs causing her to cough up blood.

The gray knight fixed his gaze on her, his visor illuminated with a cold, merciless cyan. The gray knight raised his hand, on his wrist was a psybolter, psychoreactive rounds lethal for anyone, but especially for her. For she was a demon, a target for which these rounds had been specially designed.

It was her end, she knew it. Another one of those silver giants also appeared. She noticed how the white armor Astartes retreated, unable to fight for the honor of eliminating their prey.

However, what saved her was not an ally, much less known.

A sword pierced the gray knight's chest. An eldritch blade of impious power as she had never felt before. It was a cursed weapon, a sword twisted blessed by one of the dark gods who inhabit the empyrean. And behind the gray knight, its mistress was presented, a woman opened her mouth and let her long tongue full of thorns lick her now dead victim, she seemed invaded by pain and pleasure by such an act. It was impure and sick, like a depravity that merged everywhere.

The other grey knight raised his sword, but did not try to avenge his companion. The warrior turned his sword down and split in two a woman with pale skin and terrible appearance. It was a combination of man and woman, a being from the warp willing to fulfill her most desperately desire. They were a terrible being who fed on depravity and the pleasure of mortals.

And she knew the one that had pierced the silver giant.

"Renner..." she said in a weak voice.

The last grey knight attacked again, stabbing another demoness making her moan with pleasure and pain as her essence returned to the Inmaterium from where it had come.

However, it was not enough. A group of Slaanesh demons descended on the grey knight, their filthy claws pierced his armor, several died under the nemesis sword of their prey, but in the end, the last gray knight died.

"What happens when you try to go against something you cannot defeat?" Renner said with a malicious smile. It was very different from the golden princess she knew. Her now pale skin had a purple hue, horns came out of her head, as well as thorns that ran down her back. Her eyes, once blue, were now marked with an infinite hunger for pleasure

"But don't worry, my child." She stroked his lips, Albedo could not move, could not crush the arm of this woman who dared to insult and stain her. There was something in her, something in her skin that numbed her, made her lose strength and bend her to her will. "I will make you feel better, I will make you experience things you would never have thought possible. I'll take you to heaven for then take you to hell." She kept smiling, that sick smile full of anticipation. "You will be my doll for all eternity." Said the fallen princess as she inserted the tip of one of her claws into Albedo's mouth who now could do nothing to avoid it.

Inside her mind, the guardians' overseer realized how serious her actions had been. The stupid mistake she had made and the madness that had blinded her reason, all because of her pride.

"A... Ain... Ainz... Sama ..." she babbled.

"Ainz... sama..." She said, begging, begging for a miracle. She saw the Astartes, and for a moment she would have wanted to be captured by them, but they were stabbed to death by the Demons. Only the Astartes in blue armor had managed to escape by opening a portal and escaping through there.

"Ainz-sama..." Help, that's what she was asking for. Like a girl who is taken by strangers to a dark alley. Yet it was in vain, nobody would come this time.

"Ainz-sama!" She screamed, she had realized too late. Too late to remedy things, too late to at least have thought twice before acting.

"Yes... Yes! scream more! Let me taste your fear and pain, let me see how a prideful queen falls! More! More! Ha, ha, ha, ha..." Renner was licking her lips as she saw how little by little the guardians' overseer understood what had fallen upon her.

Albedo had been born without knowing pain, fear, nor defeat. But that day, she learned what she had made several beings feel that she would consider inferior.

That day, Albedo learned what despair was.

"AINZ-SAMA...! HELP ME...!" Howled in anguish when she saw how she was being carried through a portal, seeing the inside she could not help but feel her mind breaking in pieces before the literal hell... no, something much worse, expecting for her.

"AINZ-SAMAAAAAA…!"

In the devastated battlefield. Only the aching echo of a maiden was the only thing left.

[X]

A block of concrete moved aside and rolled down the mountain that was the semi-destroyed wall . Brain rose from what was left of the wall. His clothes were ruined, as well as his armor. His arm was severely damaged, but not to the point of having to be amputated. He saw around, corpses and human parts scattered around. He noticed the imperial guard who had been by his side only a moment ago, their body crushed and burned by whatever had fallen from above.

He looked at the sky, as if afraid for a second attack coming to finish the job. But even so, what was that? It had destroyed the whole city, a city that was already being destroyed by the forces of the sorcerer king. He just hoped that the civilians had escaped in time.

"Command... command this is Unglauss. My squadron was destroyed, I'm the only one left. Orders?" He called for his micro vox receiver with the hope for someone to answer. But only the static reminded him the command post had been in the middle of the city when it had been destroyed.

"Is anyone alive?" This time he called by vox in an open channel trying to find survivors.

"…This is Parpeid... I have some injured with me... many are serious, but others can still fight."

Brain was relieved to know he was not the only one alive. "I hear you, Parpeid, shoot a flare so I can know where you are. It seems that this explosion killed the entire army of the sorcerer king in one fell swoop, taking to the city as well."

"Received." Said the former member of an old team of hard-working mercenaries who had been around the country for some time. A little later he saw a yellow flare rise from a couple of hundred meters away, at the top of a still standing part of the wall.

Once he had reached the base, he prepared to climb the metal stairs that allowed the infantry to climb to take their places, even if it was a long way, Brain was not too tired to climb them.

"Inform?" Once above he asked that question that was natural for the Imperium military.

"Half of my company has died, those remaining are members of other companies and platoons. Several are critically injured and urgently need doctors or won't made it for the next few hours. The others can fight, but I doubt they have any moral left after seeing such destruction."

Brain turned to see the wounded and certainly found that several of them were agonizing with serious injuries. A young man held his arm separate from his body and had an improvised tourniquet. A girl, probably newly recruited, lay stretched out on the floor, holding her intestines that were barely kept inside. An old man was extremely burned with charred skin, barely breathing.

Parpeid was right, there was nothing they could do and without a doctor these would surely die in a short time.

"Well? Your orders, Captain ?" Brain told him, after all, he was just a sergeant.

Parpeid looked at the wounded for a long time, gritted his teeth. He knew there was no doctor nearby and they would die if they are left or brought with them. However, taking them would only delay them, but if they were left there could still be some soldier of the sorcerer king who would make them undead. He did not want that destiny for them, so he had no other choice.

He secretly gave orders to some of his men and they mobilized to look for the wounded. Once they were together, they knelt down, spoke words of encouragement, told them litanies of courage, telling them that they had fought like true servants of the emperor.

Shortly after the outbursts of more than a dozen lasguns were heard. No one protested or mentioned anything, it was probably better to let them rest.

With that finished, Parpeid turned to Brain. This harangued the soldiers to get up, it was time to left this place. "Well, it's time to leave. We will go to Ardea. And let's hope we do not find more surprises. Any news of the regiments of that commissar?"

"No, the only thing is that they warned us they would be purging the kingdom of beastmen."

That meant there was little chance they would come back to help them. Although given what had happened, the high command on the planet most likely already knew what had happened and would soon have an answer, perhaps in the form of a mass invasion of the sorcerer realm. Which he did not like, he knew that this had only added promethium to a few fathoms that had been burning for some time. An invasion of the Sorcerer kingdom was imminent, this attack had only accelerated things.

[X]

Lord Bane was furious.

Little could be said of the reaction he would present. He raised his hand and opened the doors of a ton of weight each, a trunk hidden in the ship. His telekinesis allowed him to open them with ease with a thunderous sound similar to that of a thrilling cannon.

He approached another door, more small, but the bulk of this was dozen meters plasteel comprising a wall thickness thereof. He wanted to try the same, but decided to let his self-control handle things, he did not want to make a scene in that place.

He decided to wait for the dozens of stormtroopers, armed servants and Myrmidons of the Mechanicus to inspect and let him in.

Once inside he went to his place at the round table. This was a meeting room himself had designed for this ship and it was a place where high secret meetings were held with other members of the inquisition or other powers... as important.

However, from all the thrones that once would accommodate senior members of the Imperium, only one was occupied besides Solomon himself.

His throne had been specially designed for his size, perfect to support his body. It was a mass of ceramite, adamantium and plasteel.

It was one of the most great warriors of the emperor.

And one whose existence was supposed to never exist.

A Grey Knight.

"They say Chaos is like a tree." The Astartes began. "You can cut its branches, even burn the tree to the ground... but it will grow again, even stronger... such is the nature of heresy. And why it's so difficult to destroy. "

The Astartes gestured at the inquisitor. "Is not so? Inquisitor Solomon Bane?"

Solomon was silent just looking at the Astartes without blinking even.

"And, even so, you decided to ignore our words and start a campaign in a world that should have been destroyed more than six months ago."

Solomon drank some of the glass, it was Sacra, brought from more than a dozen worlds. At least a thousand years of aging.

"A campaign that will bring treasures capable of changing the Imperium itself. The Mechanicus claims suspicions of any STC on this planet, right now they are going through the Natchmund gauntlet en route to this world. "

A hit on the metal table by a gauntlet caused it to deform. "And that's an excuse to allow chaos to run free on this world? Being a member of the Ordo Malleus I expected more from you, Solomon Bane."

"Chaos will be persecuted and destroyed. But the relics are more important. Finding a _complete_ STC would change the Imperium as it had never been seen before."

"Every minute that passes gives more opportunity to the chaos of consuming this planet. What prevents chaos from taking advantage of such relics then? It is better to destroy this world and prevent it from falling into the hands of chaos."

"Even if one of those devices can return us the emperor?"

The question caused a silence. A threatening and cold silence that covered everyone. Solomon was sure that this question could well accuse him of heresy, but it was a risk he had to take.

"Inquisitor Bane..." Was the grey knight who broke the silence. "Those words could win you a trip to the pyre."

"Or they could take us to a new era, with the emperor walking among us again."

"What you say is madness!" Snapped the Astartes. "How it is that an artifact of the past could return the emperor?"

"Do you doubt your faith, Grey Knight?" Solomon said slowly with a smile.

"I doubt your common sense, Solomon Bane. Have you forgotten Epsilon Mesazoide? What guarantees the artifact to not being already corrupted by chaos? Should I remind you of the considerable number of psykers on the planet?"

"Psykers with barely perceptible power. Given the report we obtained, they did not even have an idea of what they are. They are in an era with no idea of what they could do, there was no record of chaos long before we arrived. They are psykers, and even so the chaos has not touch them."

"Now you defend the psykers, inquisitor? Should I accuse you of heresy?" The grey knight said, pressing his fingers on the metal, deforming it more and more.

"I have already sent those psykers to the black ships. Those who remain are being swept away by the Sororitas." That seemed to relax the hand of the grey knight, who looked like tearing off the table at any second.

"Honestly... do you have any reason to justify the existence of this world, inquisitor?"

Solomon knew he was on bad waters. The Inquisition had, virtually, the authority to order, command, judge, execute, dominate or sue any member of the empire. This, of course, was relative. For there were powers in the Imperium that matched him or even surpassed him. An inquisitor could not sue the Mechanicus too much, as the inquisitor could suffer an "unfortunate" accident, the Adeptus Custodes could simply make fun of him, even trying to demand something from a chapter of Astartes without the tact or proper negotiation could end in a conflict with the same chapter and the death of the inquisitor. This had already been recorded before, the Space Wolves and the Dark Angels were some examples of such incidents.

The grey knights also fell into that category. For they were still a chapter of Astartes and they still possessed one's authority. These acted mostly alone and when they were commanded, it was only under the orders of a very high rank inquisitor. In summary, it could be said that both organizations had the same rank.

Therefore, if the Inquisitor did not have a good argument, the words of the Gray Knight would be followed.

"This world will be destroyed, once we have completed the search." Said the inquisitor, and then declared his bet. "If we discover at least one of these artifacts as corrupted by chaos, I myself will give the order to launch an Exterminatus."

The grey knight measured the weight of these words for a few minutes, and finally spoke with three fingers in front of the inquisitor.

"three months. That will be the time you have left to solve this, recover the artifacts and declare an Exterminatus on this world. If you have not finished by the time, we will launch our cyclonic torpedo."

[X]

Ainz was pacing back and forth in his office. It had been hours since Albedo's report and he had no idea what had happened to her .

However, he knew very well what this meant. Even if Albedo won and took the capital of Baharuth, the Imperium had many more troops to use and probably more than one apocalypse weapon. And that had been confirmed with the help of Nigredo.

Even if she was being blocked by a strange echo which she said reverberated in her head. Even so, she was able to use her tracking skills. And so, with their help and some tracking scrolls, they had discovered the state of the army that Albedo had taken.

Only to discover that the entire army had been destroyed in a single attack.

Despite being an undead, Ainz remembered that battle with the kingdom of Re-estize and how he himself had massacred thousands of people with a single spell, as the Dark Young had massacred several thousand others leaving only a few thousand others. turned-crazy and loss of lucidity. All that brought a strange chill, well he knew he had exterminated that army in a short period of time.

But the Imperium had completely destroyed more than a million units, each of which was superior to any militiaman in the kingdom. And they had done it in just a few seconds. Worse yet, they did not take importance of collateral damage, as had launched the attack even with its own forces and even civilians in that city.

"This is bad... definitely bad..." Ainz said to himself. This incident would only trigger a Casus Belli that would make the Imperium to invade the Sorcerer kingdom. He very well knew that his troops were efficient, lethal and well disciplined.

But what would happen if the Imperium returned to using the same weapon they used in Airwintar? Just thinking about it made him want to know where the Harlequins would be to accept their dealings and get out of this world.

It was then that the message spell echoed in his head. It came from Shalltear, it was strange, she usually did not send messages. Ainz let it go and answered.

"Ainz-sama! Ainz-sama are you there!?" An altered and loud voice echoed in his mind.

"It's me, Shalltear. What's wrong?"

"Ainz-sama, please come back to the tomb! It's an emergency!" A sound was heard on the line, something like a small explosion in the background.

"Shalltear... Shalltear what happens there!?"

After several seconds that seemed like hours, finally she answered. "Got damnit! Thousands of demons! No... they're something else... What the hell are they!?"

"take it easy. Shalltear. Calm down and tell me, what's going on there?" Ainz said trying to sound calmed, but his emotional suppressor soared every second.

"An invasion...! An enemy invasion! They are invading the tomb! There are pink things and demons that spit fire. There are... blue golems which fire lethal projectiles... it 's a whole horde of things that I do not understand. I kill and kill those pink demons and only blue demons appear and then again when I kill them yellow things appear that burn everything in their path. Even their damn fire does not make sense! What they burn simply... changes! Mutates! It is transformed ! I have no idea what the hell is going on!"

"I'm going there" Ainz said. "Try to resist, I will be there in a short time."

Ainz ended the call and invoked his staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. But before leaving he made a call.

"Aureole Omega." His voice was grave, full of authority and with a decision he had never seen before.

"At your orders , Ainz-sama." Answered the voice of the seventh and last Pleiades.

"Raises the defense of the grave to the maximum. Contact Demiurge and tell him to go to Nazarick as quickly as possible. Free all the servants of the eighth level and deploy them on the sixth floor with Victim."

"As ordered, my lord," she said with absolute respect.

"One more thing ..." Ainz continued. "Release all Rubedo's seals. Total activation, and keep her waiting to teleport only under my orders. I will be there at any time."

Ainz ended the message and headed for the exit. Not without first calling Pandora's Actor to accompany him.

Before leaving. He looked at the artifact that "that Nemu" had given him and the words he had told him.

" What is coming is something that Papa Nurgle hates, something that is the opposite of him. That's why Papa Nurgle does not want that to be successful. He does not want the one who changes the ways to achieve his plans."

Finally the time had come. The battle that would decide the downfall of Ainz Ooal Gown or the hope of a place where we can have peace.

But deep inside he knew that what had come was not the Imperium.

It was something much worse.

[X]

Well, that's all for now.

Let's talk a little about certain elements in this chapter .

First of all, Albedo's world class item.

Apart from the fact that it is a world class item we do not have a description of its effect or how it works. But nevertheless.

We have a clue

In volume 10, The ruler of conspiracies. Ainz, while dismissing Albedo who was going to act as emissary to the kingdom. He tells her that this item she has is very useful against physical targets, but it is not very effective against individual targets. In addition to that it is indestructible. This refers to the item without a name that she has, and left by her creator: Tabula Smaragdina. That's why you can see how devastating it was against a ferrocrete wall more than thirty meters high. The damage would be tremendous. However, being weak against individual targets does not take away its power, it's just more easy to predict, as seen against white scars.

Of course its form of attack was something that is not known whether it is canon or not. There is not much information about it in any way.

Yes, I know many are going to be upset about having sent her with Slaanesh. Although I must admit that I could not help it.

By the way, I know it can be fanservice, but I'm thinking about whether or not to write what happens to her within the realm of "she who thirsty" clear that knowing Slaanesh there will be more than one that does not support it, since I would write it with detail luxury. Remember Daemonculaba?

Although I'm not sure if this website accepts something so explicit. I know there are fics with sex scenes, but I'm not sure how acceptable it is. Since I would be taking some inspiration from Neromasin, Asanagi and JM, the latter is a Chinese author with a very... great imagination... you can look for his work in exhentai... but I warn you that, if you are weak-minded, ignore it.

Changing the subject. Yes, Albedo almost split in two an Astartes. Yes, his armor was almost torn.

But the Overlord materials are not the same as the materials in 40k.

To begin with, she did cut the arm of the Astartes AND almost half his torso. And honestly that would have ended any human being, but an Astartes can even be split in two and this will continue to fight without showing any pain. We even have a quote from a book of the great crusade where an Astartes is shot by a tank and he only comes out with a bruise on his head. And do not forget that Albedo finished more than one squad of white scars in moments.

That said, this story is already ending. Hopefully I'll do it soon so I can continue with my other stories.


	9. Impious Invader

**Both Warhammer 40k and Overlord belong to their respective owners.**

 **[X]**

There it was.

There it was, that place its vision had told it, the place revealed by destiny and its dream.

Nazarick's Tomb

A place full of objects that exuded power. Even if they were just rubbish in his eyes, there was only one thing, among all this pile of useless relics he was looking for.

And nothing was going to stop him.

He looked at his army. Tens of thousands of Tzaangors, screaming and howling to enter combat. Only cannon fodder were, destined to save time. He looked at his Rubricae marines, formed in perfect ranks and armed with the typical clothing of a thousand children. Bolter charged with deformed energies, weapons of ectoplasm that would atomize anyone, be it guardian or not, who dared to face them. But even so, they were a means to an end, if they survived, it would be a change in destiny.

Exalted sorcerers murmured charms and moved the threads of reality. They looked for weaknesses, mediated stratagems, considered options and predicted the odds. All this to get closer to victory over an enemy that was already condemned.

He looked at his legion. Thousands of demons from the Lord who changes the ways. These, impatient and hyperactive. Hungry for souls loaded with magic to feast.

" **Everything is ready, everything is prepared. The threads of destiny move and guide me. The very god of change whispers in my ear."**

He made a gesture with his arm. A simple enchantment he had learned in the first centuries of his creation. Up there, the moon creaked, and a part of it was torn off.

And from heaven his wrath fell.

A rock, torn from the void itself, carried by its will on a direct path to this point. A meteor with immense power descended upon the earth. This was not like that meteor falsehood that he had seen one of those guardians use. This was real, this was an apocalyptic spell.

A meteor with dozens of meters wide hit Nazarick fully.

And what happened would obviously happen.

The earth broke, the rock was pulverized and an incandescent hell arose. Such was the cataclysm that the earth shook from the impact.

And now a crater where Nazarick had been was what remained. However, looking closely, a part of the third floor still remained.

There, between the disintegrated earth and hundreds of parts of undead bodies, a person was still left.

 **"Hmmm... she survived."** Said the demon of change. **"Although it looks a little shaken."**

Indeed. Her skin was burned, she had cuts on her body and she was even bleeding from her forehead. **"Well, maybe I should launch another. But I don't want to create too much damage. I need to recover 'that' intact."**

Suddenly the pose of the vampire changed, as well as her now crimson armor. She materialized a spear strangely and launched into the attack.

Her movement was like a rocket, her body drawing water vapor trails from the atmosphere.

In her mind, Shalltear was aiming at one thing.

Being Nazarick's most powerful guardian, there were few ways to kill her. Dozens of high-level attacks would be needed just to weaken her. In case these were not within reach, special weapons should be used. It was the first line of defense, and the most difficult to cross apart from the eighth floor.

But everything had a limit.

A super level spell [fallen down] had been used on her. A spell that burned everything in a certain radius. Within the area of effect, the trees had been burned leaving only smoking logs. The soil was charred and even some parts of the earth were crystallized. But even so, she had survived, not without harm, but still standing.

But this was simply too much.

A piece of the same moon had been sent to Nazarick. A force of more than 5000 megatons of energy at a single point.

Any country would have been erased from the face of the planet in one fell swoop. Only one round of a macro cannon shot would have surpassed such power. However, the reinforced structure with its magical defenses, had made it possible for Nazarick survive such an attack and contain devastation more than around.

But the damage was done.

In her mind Shalltear still had only one goal. With her area destroyed and an army in front of her, she could only think of one thing.

Counterattack.

It was like shaking a wasp honeycomb. It was obvious that wasps would attack.

In Shalltear's mind, she knew that facing the little demons was useless. They were only cannon fodder, only meat shields and lambs for a slaughterhouse. No, her target was somewhat juicier, her target was the main force of this invasion of the tomb.

And so she addressed the huge demon that was in the back rows.

Like a rocket, a bolt. As fast as a Bolter projectile. The air warmed around her and steam bolts escaped from the path where she was going.

And as a projectile impacted the great daemon that rose above it. Like a missile was stuck in the unholy flesh monster.

It pierced its chest, destroying its body and killing it. A direct blow with full force had been enough to end the great daemon.

Blood and bones had been bathed in her face. So she allowed herself to blink for only a fraction of a second.

And when she opened her eyes, she realized that she was still in the same place, right in front of the same army of daemons and the first three floors of Nazarick destroyed.

What had happened? She was absolutely certain that just a moment ago she had destroyed that huge daemon. She was sure that had pierced it with her spear and killed it.

Then she saw her spear. Her spear that should be clean, as she had just materialized. Instead, it was stained with a blood of infinite colors that fluttered from one plane to another. She noticed with horror as of the small drops that fell to the ground these metamorphosed them from a myriad of shapes, colors, effects or objects. She notice how some drops created glass stalactites, others created a strange fire that could freeze. And even some let out pink daemons with huge smiles and mocking laughs that danced from side to side.

Shalltear stirred the blood of her spear and killed the pink daemons. Yet, in doing so, two more blue demons sprouted from each. They howled and cried, throwing a warped fire that touched everything creating random and strange effects. She shook these effects with faith based magic, covering her body with an aura of divine power, the fire died out of her.

But the blue daemons kept spinning around her. With a movement of her spear Shalltear destroyed them.

But from the remains four amber demons for each sprouted. What a moment ago had been a few dozen demons now multiplied by more than a hundred.

"But what the hell…?" She said, to the point where she turned her spear again to destroy these demons. They burned like fire and exuded primal malice. Shalltear could swear she heard in her mind how these demons cursed her thousands of times for every time she returned them to the Inmaterium.

It was bizarre, strange, she didn't understand. She was sure she had killed that greater daemon, but here she was, somehow returned to the same place.

She did not understand what was happening, did not bother to think too much. After all, there was still an army about to invade Nazarick. And she had to stop it.

Again she launched into the attack, again leaving a trail of steam behind her. Her spear in front pointing to where the heart of the creature should be. It went through it like a bolt, appearing at its back next to the viscera that covered her body. Shalltear growled at the realization of all the blood that covered her, she knew that this was bad, for the blood of the beast was what engendered those demons and those strange effects.

But nevertheless, before the blood was shaken off, the stage changed completely, and out of nowhere it was again where it had originally been.

"What...? What the hell is going on?" She whispered. She did not understand what was happening, it was like a specific control of time, but even if she was equipped with countermeasures for that, the most powerful time control in all Yggdrassil only allowed to stop it, but not manipulated it to a degree like this.

Then the blood that covered her body burned, burning her own soul and her being. It was like the [hell flame] spell but that spell only boosted the heat of the fire, it wasn't as if it ate her own soul.

She cast a spell to clear herself of the effect, and although she succeeded, she noticed how not only her HP had dropped, her MP had also stayed in the middle. How was this possible? What kind of trick was that demon using? She knew about spells that could affect the MP, but not to this degree.

She attacked again, and returned again to the same point. Again covered in blood, which she shook instantly before it did anything to her.

In the distance, the devil saw her. He watched her with a twisted smile and full of deformed and bizarre teeth. The lord of change was like a screen of glitch on reality. Its form lost reason and its presence was like a nebula that was shaped and not at the same time. Just watching it made Shalltear dizzy. The confusion was too much to understand this being.

She flew again, but did not launch as before. She was placed at maximum attack distance, and activated one of her spells. [Brilliant radiance] a pillar of light under the sky and enveloped the demon. But this light seemed to dim when making contact against the aberration of nature. It was as if the very light of the god she followed was only a very bad excuse against the lord of change.

 **"Interesting ... does it bother you if I try too?"** Said the demon in a horrible voice, despite being away from her, Shalltear could feel its voice in her head. The demon raised its hand, and such was a surprise to her to see the same magic circle drawn on its palm.

A pillar of light fell from the sky, just above her. And she felt her vampire race react to a power that was anathema to her. Light that burned like a burning fire left her body smoking. But it would not be enough to kill a level-100 being.

She couldn't help feeling her anger grow more and more. And with this her attack power grew. It was a skill inherited by her creator and one that was a double-edged sword.

She charged the demon again, but before touching it, she activated one of her abilities.

[Negative burst shield] right in front of her. And at that moment, a force field of dark energy struck the great demon, causing it to retreat, as if it had received a blow capable of knocking it down.

But it didn't end there, three giant obsidian swords formed behind her. These three pierced the flesh of the daemon, its impaled torso let out unclean blood which as it fell to the earth gave birth to numerous daemons who played and sang under their father.

A magic circle appeared in the demon's head. And instantly an energy spear pierced its skull. A tremendous explosion arose while the lord of change's head was split like a melon.

And the daemon fell. As if a huge titan were shot down. The earth rumbles before the fall of a being that defies reality itself.

With the dead beast, Shalltear could not help smiling to herself. She had killed a powerful being and protected the grave. Ainz-sama would be proud of this. She was sure he would reward her.

"Well, now I just have to get rid of the trash that remains." She said to the army which she was preparing to attack.

It had been a bit difficult. But she had done her job. The human plague known as the Imperium had dared to insult Ainz-sama and kill two servants of Nazarick. She wondered when they would counterattack these human fools. But that could only be decided by her lord, there was no reason to disobey his orders.

It was then that, being about to charge against the tide of enemy daemons, she noticed how they looked too calm. The strange beastmen roared in celebration, the demons laughed and sang and the blue golems kept silent without even bothering to see her. It was strange, they had lost their only trump card, and they should be desperate.

Her curiosity was demolished when she felt a force forcing her to return to the ground. It was gravity, but it was as if someone had increased it hundreds of times. The ground was deformed while the earth was compressed to the point that it looked as if a microscopic diamond dust came out of the burned earth around it. She did not understand what was happening. What kind of spell could compress the earth to such a degree?

"It's funny how fate can be so devious." She heard a voice of amusement. It was the same voice of the daemon she was sure to have killed. With all the strength she could muster, she turned to see that in fact, the greater daemon of Tzeentch looked at her with an infernal smile.

"Destiny has so many probabilities that it remains as a possibility and not at the same time. Mortals believe they can change their fates, but they only change from one end to another that has already been predetermined by the one who changes the ways."

The daemon crouched down, chuckling, watching Shalltear as it would see an insect trapped under a rock struggling to escape. Such insult infuriated Shalltear, who could only be more immobilized by the tremendous gravitational force that was probably being produced by the daemon.

"Fate also leads mortals to encounter a force that they cannot stop or understand. There will always be a larger fish. When a mortal thinks can touch the stars, only to realize that they are still too far from their reach and therefore can never reach them. So many idiots trying to use pretexts, turn the matter around or just ignore what is written. Blind because of their ignorance, trust or fanaticism. Although ... it's worth seeing them when you open their eyes."

[Eirnhenjar] Shalltear shout. And in turn a construct equal to her appeared. The construct was like a statue perfectly carved in marble. But it had the same stats of the user herself.

"Useless!"

Exclaimed the greater deamon of Tzeentch when it catched the construct with its hand. Deformed fire covered the construct, an impossibly unnatural fire. The fire of Tzeentch. In seconds the construct boiled and a crystal powder was all that remained.

"Useless… is this your last resistance? Is this all you can do? I had heard great feats about you, they cried out how you were able to destroy the world for yourself."

The lord of change raised its claw. It burned with a bluish and amber fire. Countless souls of the damned danced around it. The power of the Inmaterium sneaked into real space tearing reality itself.

"Certainly… a disappointment. Even if I gave you more advantages, you would continue to lose against me…"

The vampire's eyes could only see the Daemon's palm pointing at her. It was an attack, certainly, but this was magnitudes of times different from anything she had seen. A power that tore reality itself, a power capable of distorting space-time.

This power reminded him of those two times.

Shalltear had already died more than once.

In the past, when Nazarick's great tomb had been invaded, she had received the first waves of enemies, and had died with honor protecting her post.

The second time, on the contrary, had led her to a very dishonorable death for a mistake she had made. She didn't remember the details, exactly, but Ainz-sama's words had been more than enough to make her see the magnitude of such atrocity.

And now, Shalltear could feel the same. She could feel the same feeling she had felt during those times.

She knew she was going to die. That attack was something else, something even more dangerous than those super-level spells. That spell was going to swallow her soul, it didn't matter if she can resurrect with her creator's item. That fire was going to devour her soul until there was no sign of it.

She closed her eyes.

And she thought about the only thing that would be allowed herself to think at a time like this. She knew she would never see him again.

"Ainz-sama..."

[X]

The lord of change raised its hand and looked up at the sky. Just by lifting a finger, an empirical energy beam escaped from its hand. A lightning that would atomize a super heavy tank with a single blow.

The lightning rose, in less than an instant it hit something that was in the sky. Something that was approaching.

A huge figure fell from the sky. For the ignorant, anyone could have confused it with something similar to the daemon that had attacked her.

This was a being who had long remained dormant in the bowels of the world. One of the most powerful dragon lords who were born into this world.

And as such was its name. Lightning from the Inmaterium would not be enough to finish it. But the greater daemon knew it, the visions had spoken to it and destiny had shown it. This dragon was powerful, so powerful, that it could kill the vampire at its feet like nothing more than an ant in front of a giant.

The lord of change looked at the vampire and turned its gaze to the dragon that was rising. It judge for a second, and decided.

A piercing scream was heard from the vampire's throat. Gravity had increased to the point that her body deformed. Half of her waist down was crushed and torn apart by the immense force, her arms separated at the moment that these were torn apart in a thousand pieces by one of the four forces of the universe. Her skull deformed, sinking and digging into her brain. Only half her torso and part of her brain had been forgiven. For a greater demon is cruel beyond any imagination. It knew she was still alive, because it had allowed it that way. But wanted to leave her soul for later, the daemon wanted to taste it as soon as finished with this new enemy.

Because for a daemon from the one who changes the ways, defeat or victory were decided by it. Only they know the outcome of each battle.

That was why it wanted to let that soul to be seasoned. For it was very certain that once she healed, she would call her lord and her comrades. The greater daemon simply could not wait to taste a soul that feels hope, for this is an inherent part of its god. Only to then taste her despair.

And so it left her, and indeed, she soon would activate the spell call for her lord of this tomb.

But first the daemon had to deal with the dragon. The latter was frightened, its snake like neck was immensely long, almost sixty meters long. This neck tensed like a spring, and the lord of change knew it was about to attack.

It tore a hole in reality and moved to another place, a place it had freely chosen. Even with the dragon's ability to interfere with teleportation, what could this insignificant mortal know about the secrets of magic that are part of Tzeentch himself and its demons?

A ray of energy escaped from the jaws of the dragon. A ray capable of destroying the soul and erasing the objective of the universe itself. Even if it was only a fraction of what a mortal could understand and as such could not affect everything, even so, being beaten was something he did not prefer.

Therefore, as soon as it appeared behind the dragon, a torrent of Tzeentch's fire emerged from its terrible jaws. A fire of warp itself. A fire capable of rewriting reality. And when that fire touched the dragon, it shuddered to feel a part of its back transmute into pure gold.

Its wings, now made of gold, were unable to keep it in the air. It's now solid back prevented it from moving freely. As soon as the dragon returned to the ground, this lifted its neck to face the greater daemon of Tzeentch.

"How much time has passed since my big dream? And to think that players would contaminate this world in such a way. Now you will see why I was right when deciding to exterminate them all. I have traveled this world, and I have seen it devastated by destruction and death without rival. Even if I am an undead myself, I find all this pandemonium as something that should not exist."

The dragon watched the daemon of change. Its form made it dizzy, a being that shouldn't be able to exist, always mutating, always changing. Its very shape was like a distortion in space, like a movie that has been distorted over and over and over again.

"And you… hellish beast. You are the one I hate the most. Your mere presence is anathema to me, I am death and entropy. You are change and hope."

The daemon just smiled.

"Nurgle… only you could be able to bring back an empty and sterile carcass like this. Tell me, dragon, do you really think that reducing yourself to a slave of rot will allow you to overcome me? "

The dragon unleashed a cascade of virulent pus. The soil, which was once green, had now been reduced to a sterile layer full of pests. It was death, everything that touched that bile would die no matter what it was, and such was the power of the servants of the lord of the flies.

"I have been blessed by the one who commands death. I, who was already an undead, was blind. I thought I had everything, but my father has opened my eyes. And it is my obligation, as a son, to distribute my father's gifts throughout the creation."

The dragon lord opened its wings. A miasma left its body, reducing the earth around to primordial soup that created new bacteria and died again to repeat the process. Because, Nurgle is rebirth, not just death.

The dragon's wings, which had previously been transformed into gold, melted, only for new wings of rotten skin and bone to form in their place. Its wings moved again and its back went through the same process.

"And it is also my duty to exterminate those children of the god of change."

The miasma reached the demon of Tzeentch. A supernatural miasma, a blessing from the god of the plague.

And as such, it also affected the Daemon. Its unclean skin rot and its organs broke down. It staggered for several seconds, the Nurgle plague infected everything. For that reason it had to wait. For even if Nurgle's plague was lethal to any mortal, only the hyper-accelerated mutation of the demon could bypass it.

The daemon released a roar that seemed to distort space itself. It charged against the dragon with its staff and its claws loaded with pure magic of the Inmaterium.

The dragon did the same. Filling the air with the same Nurgle pestilence.

Both titans pounced on each other. And that day, the world shuddered by the clash of two god sons.

[X]

The little queen was scared. No, she was terrified.

And it wasn't the beastmen who had survived what was making her literally tremble on her throne. It was the man in front of her, a man with one of his eyes covered in metal with a red light like blood. Nor was Cerebrate's body, at the feet of the man that made her tremble.

That man, which strange man dressed in black. That man was doing 'something' to her. Something she simply did not understand, but she felt it in her mind, in her soul and in her being. This man who had come in the name of an empire from the stars, claiming the name of a God-Emperor of mankind. This inquisitor had simply killed Cerebrate with just snapping his fingers, and the Adamantite adventurer had died with red steam escaping his body.

There was a reason after all. The inquisitor had requested a meeting and had entered directly into the throne room. Everyone who tried to stop him was struck by an invisible force that broke their bones and instantly incapacitated them. Cerebrate had of course confronted this stranger demanding that he wait, for it was his turn to talk to her. But the stranger ignored him, and it was at the moment that Cerebrate had begun to unsheathe his weapon, that his life had been condemned and his blood boiled.

"I don't have time for this." The inquisitor had said. It was accompanied by only one person. A girl who floated in the air, was unknown to her and at the same time filled her with a terror as great as that of the inquisitor himself.

"My queen... that... that is Evileye of Blue Rose..." Her adviser had said in a voice clearly broken by fear. In fact, the queen could notice the great resemblance of this. But it was different, tremendously different.

To begin with, she had finally removed her mask revealing her face. A face that, although in the past would have belonged to a beautiful young woman, now seemed to house the soul of a fearsome being behind it. Her eyes seemed to dig into her soul, testing her, playing with her. She could almost feel a voice telling her to shed blood, tempting herself to take up arms and slaughter every surviving beastman. It was like a white noise that hypnotized her.

"Enough, Evileye." Said the inquisitor. Evileye turned away and looked down. The inquisitor ignored her.

"I guess you are wondering what I'm doing here. Isn't that right, Queen Draudirion?"

She only just nodded.

"I only look for what I have come to look for. It is nothing you should care about or worry about. It is a top secret issue that I must carry out."

"And that justifies to enter my palace without permission and kill one of my subjects?" Asked the queen.

Lord Bane just smiled at those words. "That's right… although really from what I've investigated, this man right here wasn't formally part of your court. ¿Or am I wrong? "

Draudirion could barely maintain her composure. This inquisitor had spent only a few minutes in the castle and had already discovered a good part of her. How had he achieved it? Only the gods knew.

"In fact... even so. Getting here without invitation is quite rude. Such misunderstanding could unleash a war."

The inquisitor only released to laugh.

"Your _Highness'_. If you tried to go to war against us, it would be a thousand times worse than your war against beastmen. Who do you think launched the attack that purged the Re-estize kingdom and also eliminated the beastmen that besieged them? "

Draudirion tried to keep calm, even if her mind yelled at her to simply abandon her ego and crawl at the feet of that man to beg for mercy.

"Can I ask your name then? Can you tell me where you come from? "

Solomon would have preferred to simply leave her and continue. After all, he just wanted to know what this supposed wild magic was and judge whether it should be purged or could be studied. This girl here was one of the few users of wild magic, he could just take her out and study her.

"My name is not important. But I will tell of where I come from. "

The inquisitor pointed up. The queen did not understand what he meant. Perhaps from heaven? was it an angel? Impossible, no angel could have such a frightening aura.

"The Imperium of mankind has lasted more than ten millennia. We have ruled the galaxy and we have ensured that humanity can survive in such a hostile universe."

He was about to continue, but someone interrupted him. A Tempestus Scion came to him to deliver a scroll. Lord Solomon read it and his face contorted in one of anger. He dismissed the Scion and turned to see her again.

"My apologies. But I fear that our talk will have to wait. But I will leave someone to deal with the issues I have requested."

A figure appeared through the shadows. When the queen turned around, she met a young man, but this young man exuded an aura of equal weight as the inquisitor, although somehow less hostile.

"My assistant will take care of this matter. I hope you can easily tell him about wild magic."

The inquisitor left through the same doors without saying anything else. He walked quickly, it was clear that something important enough to interrupt a man of such caliber, must be something extremely urgent.

[X]

He wrote his signature on the parchment, and then placed the seal that his lord had given him, a seal that gave him the power to decide on his lord's name.

"A good decision." Said Harlequin Troupe Master with a graceful accent. His mask with a twisted smile from side to side nodded again and again as he rolled up the scroll and put it between his panoply.

However for Demiurge. Signing that document was like offering, not only his soul, but also the lives of his companions and that of his own master. It was agonizing, even if it had been ordered by Ainz-sama. After all, they were delivering all the world class items to these Harlequins.

But there was no other way, they had to do this in order to make sure their lord could be safe. For it was natural in him, to consider the welfare of his Overlord over anything else.

"The preparations have already been carried out. We will make the transfer at any time you wish. The tomb will be transported to the Web to deliver the items and then be transported to the world they require. "

Demiurge nodded and accepted the terms. This was necessary, they had no way of defeating the invading force on a planetary scale that was being carried out by an extremely xenophobic human star empire. He knew it was only a matter of time for them to attack Nazarick without even deploying an army on the ground.

He had thought of hundreds of ways to get the victory, but each of them was simply useless after considering the information collected so far. If the Imperium detected a single attack on its forces, what would stop them from launching an orbital attack like the one they had launched on the kingdom? He had seen it, it was as if the enemy had access to an unlimited ability to use [fall down] on a massive and even more powerful scale. He had witnessed what that super level spell could do, it was so powerful that the ground had charred along with some parts of the ground crystallized by the tremendous heat.

But the enemy's weapons were simply at another level.

The ground had not only crystallized, seeing what had been Re-estize you could only look at a volcanic area full of radiation. Magma escaped to the surface, covering earth made of pure glass. Everything had been devastated and there was literally nothing left that could be considered land. Just a volcanic hell.

I was sure that if an attack like that fell on them, it would be an instant death, atomized in moments, no matter how strong they were. No guardian could survive an attack capable of destroying a continent.

"Why the long face, my dear? Are you not glad that soon you will have a completely intact world for you? "

Demiurge only limited to frown. He would have liked to kill these clowns, he really would have. But he knew that his skills could not last long against their technology, in addition to needing his help to prevent the Imperium from destroying Nazarick.

"Can I ask the reason why you are so interested in world class items?" Demiurge said as he looked out the desert through the window. In truth they were on another guild base, one that was said to have belonged to the eight greed kings. And the harlequins had emptied it, killing every surviving NPC they found.

The Ardathair looked at the other Harlequin, the latter nodded as if giving permission to speak. It was a Warlock after all.

"I guess you deserve a bonus for cooperating so easily despite your desire to want to kill us."

The harlequin walked gracefully to the huge window and contemplated the desert.

"This world will come to an end ..." he said, absorbed in his thoughts. "… It has to come to an end. It is not natural, its very existence only attracts the attention of ruinous powers. They have already made their move, we barely had time to prepare. But even then, the odds are too many. "

A face of pure curiosity arose from Demiurge. What were these ruinous powers and how dangerous were they to make these Harlequins so worried?

"There is a reason. Just one reason for that." Mentioned the Troupe Master emphasizing with his finger.

He paused, as if he felt that what he was about to say was forbidden.

"Tell me. What are your memories of before reaching this world? "

Demiurge did not understand where he wanted to go with that. His memories before the tomb arrived in this world were clear, but for some static reason. He clearly remembered the moments he had spent with his creator and the detail he had had when creating him. Even though the memory was there, he couldn't help feeling it ... static... coarse. Like a screen that stands between your eyes. His memories were crisp, yet vague.

"What if I told you that you have already traveled between worlds only once and that was to get to this place?"

"What are you trying to say?" Were Demiurge's first words. There was something he did not like in the words of the Harlequin. As something he didn't want to know.

"In effect." Continued the Ardathair. "You did not arrive here by accident, or because the gods would have wanted to bring you. No, it was you who came here, without realizing it."

"I wish you could explain better."

The Troupe Master gestured, somewhat pleased by the good mood. "Let me put it this way. What do you think happened when you 'traveled' for the first time? "

Uncomfortable, Demiurge just replied. "Some mysterious force. Some power that decided that we should go to this world. Maybe the supreme beings, I can't be sure, after all, I hadn't been interested in thinking about it. "

"It could be." said the Harlequin. "The designs of the Old Ones are inscrutable. It could be said that they wanted you to come here, for what purpose? I can only guess. "

Demiurge was not feeling well with that answer. The Eldars were too enigmatic and secretive, especially these harlequins who liked deception and surprise.

"But something is certain." Continued the Troupe Master. "There is an artifact disguised as a ' world class items ' that brought you to this galaxy. An item that was probably created by the ancestors. And that was surely programmed to activate as soon as some trace of chaos appeared in this world. "

"I don't understand anything you're trying to tell me." Demiurge Answered annoyed. It bothered him that he was not able to understand what these beings said.

"It's better that way. For the lower races it is better not to get involved in this kind of business." The Harlequin laughed lightly. This angered Demiurge who had almost unleashed an ability to kill him, but he found a glow, barely noticeable. A lock of his hair fell to the floor. The harlequin laughed as he moved a finger from side to side saying "no" of course it was that Cegorach's rose was around him. How long had it been? How could he know when he couldn't see the mono molecular wire.

"Do you forget that you come here with the authorship of your lord? Show such hostility can change my view." The Harlequin said mockingly.

The monomolecular wire returned to its place. The Ardathair had suddenly stood still, as if he heard a call inside his mind, and so it was. It toke a few seconds, but finally he left Demiurge and moves towards the guild halls.

He said nothing, Demiurge was following him closely, curious to know what had disturbed the Troupe Master. The latter made a gesture, and at the moment all the harlequins under his command appeared in moments.

"Fyor'Shekai'Mandra..." said the Ardathair with a tone full of hate and anguish. "He has made his move. This is the moment of climax. This will be our only opportunity to prevent chaos from spreading and contaminating other realities."

"What is happening?" Demiurge could not but help asking.

"Your home is about to be attacked by a legion of daemons led by a lord of change, a great daemon of Tzeentch."

Demiurge took only a second to understand, He knew the harlequins were powerful. When they had visited the tomb they had not even been moved by the defenses. That he was so worried only meant one thing. And Demiurge could not but help feeling a terror inside the imminent truth.

"I should go now! Ainz-sama needs me more than ever!"

Demiurge searched his item box to use a teleportation scroll. It was the only one left, but it was enough.

"Wait." said the Ardathair. "Going alone will only end in your death. And this time will be forever, because death at the hands of demons means losing your soul and being trapped by them to torment for eternity." The Troupe Master directed to an entry, this was covered by a curtain, after sweeping it aside, another harlequin appeared behind it.

In his hands he carried a spear, it was of magnificent detail. Just seeing it was sweet to look at. It was immensely beautiful and detailed. Few times in his life would he see something like that. And he knew it, this here in front of him was a world class item.

"The lance of longinus..." the harlequin spoke reverently. "It was a gift from the Old Ones? One of their old weapons? Maybe, maybe it would have been. But now it's just an empty shell. Eons ago this could have been fully functional, but now it only has one use, and its core is unstable. It will erase the target, but it will also erase the one who carries the weapon.

"That will be enough." Demiurge spoke. "With one of the 'twenty' this battle is assured in our favor." He said while contemplating the spear.

The Ardathair laughed, like an adult who likes a child's logic. "It's true." He replied. "It is true that this spear will erase it from reality. However, it is not certain if it also can kill its essence, since it is part of the same god that created it. Nor can we be sure that it will reach it, because who says the Daemon will not use one of his pawns to receive the attack instead? Who says it will not twist the time itself to change destiny? "

"No, my friend." Continued the Troupe Master. "We can't win. We cannot alone. We need one more ally. "

[X]

"What is the meaning of this!?" Neia Baraja shouted to see how those men destroyed the temple they had built with so much effort. The frescoes painted by artisans were melted by bursts of laser fire, Ainz Ooal Gown's books of faith were burned by their flamethrowers on the streets, and the main altar was being demolished stone by stone.

Not only were these men in golden masks destroying their church. Several citizens of the Holy kingdom were helping them. Carried not only by revenge, but also by a new faith that had been taking place for a month in the sacred kingdom.

The imperial cult had arrived along with these soldiers, as well as their strange and powerful weapons. Numerous priests had claimed faith in an emperor of unimaginable greatness. They talked about an unwavering faith and a god that would protect them to give the stars to mankind. Like the Theocracy, they spoke of human supremacy, and attacked everything that was not human in a hatred far greater than the Slane Theocracy would speak.

But above all, there was their clear predisposition to discriminate and hate any religion that was not theirs. They had attacked the churches of the six greater gods and criticized them of their methods and the sermons of the ecclesiarchs had robbed them of several faithful. Something similar had happened in her church of Ainz Ooal Gown. But after a few days, they had collected enough faithful and noble from the south, who had launched an attack on the church of the six greater gods and had eliminated them in a jiffy. She heard stories, terrible rumors that the ecclesiarchy had burned the priests of the six greater gods in bonfires.

She had heard that Remedios Custodio had converted to the imperial creed, but did not know the details. She clearly was against the church of Ainz, but lacked the authority to do something.

Neia could only watch as the golden mask soldiers destroyed her entire temple. Some of their faithful had tried to stop them, but had been mercilessly killed by the soldiers' weapons.

She heard a commotion outside. The smoke hurt her throat, so she also came out to escape the suffocating smoke. Seeing what such a fuss was about, she couldn't tell what horror was happening.

The king was being carried by a group of golden mask soldiers. He was chained and clearly beaten. Several citizens clearly worried when they saw their king in such a state, a civil war could arise at any moment.

There was one of the ecclesiastical priests accompanying them. Behind his back was a sword full of teeth and his clothes were full of ornaments to his religion. The priest made a gesture and the soldiers threw the king to the ground.

There was a heavy and awkward silence for a few seconds. That was until one of the most influential nobles in the south spoke4. This was Roland Eretus Bizt.

"My comrades and friends!" Roland began. "We've been being lied and we didn't know it."

Roland pointed to the king with an accusing finger. "This imposter is not our king! It isn't even human at all!"

The citizens were confused. How was he not their king? They knew that this was the brother of the late former queen of the country, they had seen him for years.

The noble looked at the priest and the latter nodded. From his clothes he toke out a weapon, it was like those flamethrowers of the soldiers, but on a smaller scale. This aim and a stream of promethium came fired bathing the king. Everyone was horrified by such an execution, but they were immediately stunned by what happened in front of their eyes.

The king writhed in the fire, his clothes burned and his skin was singed. His screams transmitted his pain to everyone around. But it was what happened after that left her speechless.

The king deformed, not by fire, for some reason, his skin did not carbonize so quickly but still hurt him greatly. No, what happened to the king's face was inexplicable, but his face changed and where his eyes had been before, two empty basins were the same as his mouth formed with the other three empty holes. He had no nose, it was like a deformed egg. His arms and hands were extended to inhuman proportions, the fingers of his hands were dry branches of a withered tree.

The thing let out a heartbreaking scream, like a soul in sorrow that suffers from a curse. It got up, trying to run, but its chains made it slow.

A roar was heard and a heavy blade of rotating teeth relentlessly beneath the Doppleganger that had limited a king who had long been dead. Without mercy the teeth devoured the flesh and tore everything in its path, the scream of the hard imitator until the saw blade split it in half.

The followers of the imperial cult celebrated, those who had joined them sang hymns of victory. Those who remained alone murmured among themselves, talked about the culprit, how they had been so unfairly deceived. They lamented for their queen.

Up to her came the words that she did not want to hear, but that were still imminent to be spoken. "All because of that damn sorcerer king." They said, she didn't want to believe it, but seeing how they had taken the church of the six greater gods, and the royalty itself, it was obvious that they would go after her now.

"And here is the apostle of the cursed king." Said the priest in a poisonous tone. In seconds people turned to see her. And she trembled at the sight of their faces.

It was like an avalanche, like a hurricane. In seconds the civilians threw themselves on her. It was a rage, a primordial hatred that controlled them.

And it was because they had understood. They had finally understood what had happened to their queen. A scheme created by the sorcerer king, after all, who else could have access to such demons? How it was that such a powerful demon had appeared out of nowhere?

Even so, there were those who doubted. Those who did not want to believe they had been deceived for so long.

But the priest searched through his clothes and threw a data plate to the ground. This was turned on and issued the Holo picts that he had recorded a few days ago.

"My comrades." Roland shouted. "Behold! This was taken two days ago. When we found them it was still being operated by undead and demons. The glorious Janissaries Maccabees exterminated all the abominations. Behold! Look at the hellish fields of the sorcerer king!"

Some could not contain it, others simply vomited in the street.

Humans, hundreds and hundreds of humans. Naked, deformed... broken.

They saw the tables, full of dishes, carefully placed and clean dishes.

Cymbals of human beings.

For a dark Eldar, the table could be a banquet full of exquisiteness. A buffet full of delicacies served to perfection.

But for a human, it would be one of the most major taboos and sins of all human history.

There were other races, elves, some whose skins had been turned into furniture. Others whose bodies had been segmented and reunited in bizarre and disgusting ways.

"Mother!" Shouted a young man, no more than fourteen. Recognizing who belonged the decapitated head of the young woman who adorned a huge plate of cut and garnished meat.

It was that moment, that moment of rupture that triggered a volcano.

And Neia was right in the middle of that volcano.

She was beaten, stripped and stained. Every imaginable torture fell on her and by the end of the day, only an empty shell remained.

It was three days later, and the Ministorium priest had been given his new Archflagellant.

[X]

When he had finally arrived, he didn't know what to say. He didn't even have any idea what to do.

Seeing The Great Tomb of Nazarick in such a state caused him an incomparable bitterness in his heart. Such destruction caused by an enemy in this galaxy meant only one thing, which right now, he was like a mouse in a mansion full of cats.

But what brought pain to his heart was the broken body of Shalltear. Her entire mana had been consumed and her body was too weak to regenerate. But she was still alive, still alive despite having her heart pulverized and almost all her organs shattered.

And it was her tears, tears not only of pain, but also of despair for having failed, for having allowed the enemy to destroy three floors of the tomb and, worst of all, for having played with her as if she were nothing more than an object to entertain itself… The daemon had humiliated her completely, no matter how many times she had attacked it, the daemon was something on a totally different scale. Tears mixed with blood rolled down her cheeks, again and again she repeated the same word. "…I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry…"

Behind him was Yuri Alpha, he could also hear her mourn when she saw Shalltear's status, he knew that she would break into tears if this had been one of her sisters.

"Cocytus is inside the tomb." He said. "I have ordered him to meet with Sebas and the other Pleiades on the eighth floor. They must wait until the enemy begins their invasion. Because of the state of things, it seems that their goal is not to destroy the grave, but to plunder it."

A roar was heard from a distance and when he looked up he could see the thousands of demons and strange beings waiting in orderly rows. But what had caught his attention were the two Titans fighting at a distance. One was a demon, huge, horrifying and changing in appearance. Reality itself seemed to distort only with its presence.

In front of the demon was a creature, a dragon. But his passive ability allowed him to notice that it was actually a kind of undead dragon. One that exuded an atmosphere similar to that of Nemu when she had visited him.

"What is that?" Yuri couldn't help asking at seeing such a scene. For her it was as if two world bosses were fighting each other.

"A herald of Nurgle..." said Ainz without looking away. "They are probably fighting for control of the tomb. Or maybe because of their rivalry for what 'she' had mentioned to me."

Yuri did not dare to question who 'she' was. She was busier trying to think of a way to avoid all this, to find her sisters. His master was the most important thing, and she knew that only by following him could they get out of this.

"We must go..." Ainz said as he carried Shalltear's body which was still slowly regenerating. "We must enter the grave and reinforce everything. Demiurge will arrive soon, so you must open as soon as he arrives and close the defenses again the moment he passes. We are technically in the tomb, but we will move using guild rings–"

"That will have to wait..."

They both turned to see who belonged to the new voice that had appeared. Turning they found one with the familiar figure of that being that had given them a visit to the tomb a few months.

He was tall, higher than Ainz. His multicolored clothes seemed to merge with space itself, as if a kaleidoscopic screen formed around the being hiding it from view. And his mask, that silver mask that drew a merciless smile of a being who laughs between grace and despair. As if inviting madness itself.

"Vernumein ..." Ainz spoke, his tone brought disgust and fatigue. This Troupe Master who had suggested that deal. And it was almost snatching him the greatest treasures that he and his comrades had worked so hard to obtain.

"Ainz," said the Ardathair with a sarcastic bow. "I guess you haven't forgotten our deal."

"I have not done it. But in case you haven't noticed. I am in the middle of a battle that could very well end all the items along with Nazarick."

The harlequin chuckled. It was a sincere laugh, from someone who has heard a good joke. "My apologies." Vernumein continued. "But this matter concerns me as much as you. That daemon is the main reason why I have done all this. Preventing it from falling into its grip was my highest priority."

"And why wait until now?" Replied the Overlord. "Why not tell me to be able to join forces and defeat it?"

Vernumein shook his head. "Because even if I had told you. The result was going to be the same. As I said, my job is not to defeat the Daemon, but to prevent it from winning. Beating it is an honor which belongs to someone else"

The sky exploded. As if the wrath of a god manifested his power on earth. The clouds moved away, disappeared by the instant heat. Beams of light fell on the earth atomizing everything in its path. The demons burned and the servants of chaos dispersed. Sorcerers sang their witchcraft in blasphemous tongues. A dome of deformed power rose above their heads sending every attack that fell on them to the Inmaterium.

This was the initial stage, a welcome orchestra for what was coming.

As shooting stars they fell, as meteors let themselves be seen. Beautiful and destructive figures. Drop pods.

Silver colored, the Drop pods fell at dizzying speed, not only attracted by gravity, but also accelerated thanks to their thrusters.

The capsules turned and changed direction. As if they had a mind of their own. They were searching, they were looking for targets to fall into, enemies to which they tithe with the power of the pure kinetic energy that they brought with them.

The Tzaangors were the target. Three of the five capsules descended like the emperor's own fists upon the beasts of Tzeentch. The earth itself shuddered.

But the daemons quickly mobilized. With infernal fire they melted the same capsules charring the ceramite and the adamantium that formed them.

They should have known better. That those who hunt demons would not deign to use such vulnerable equipment. Because after all, they were just a diversion.

Even so, such a decoy did not come alone. Well, although they were modified drop pods, they could still carry something.

The earth shook at the discharge of the Thunderfire cannons. A shower of fury in the form of heavy mass-reactive shells tear through the ranks of chaos daemons. Lethal projectiles that turned into clouds of foul matter. A prayer to the emperor in each projectile blessed by the prayers of hundreds of priests of the Ministorium.

But of course, that was just the beginning.

They went down in Thunderhawks. Ainz could not help but feeling amazed at a ship over thirty meters long armed to the teeth. It was silver and with talismans of power that protected it from blasphemy that were the daemons of chaos. Next to her came two Stormraven gunships that unleashed a relentless fire on the chaos daemons.

Why? Why was the Imperium here? It was by the demons? Until a moment ago, he was sure that humans were looking for more than anything to kill him. Even if they had not dared to attack the sorcerer's kingdom, it was enough to look at the reports in various countries to realize that there was no possibility of a peace agreement with them.

Even so, they were attacking the daemon army trying to take Nazarick.

"Let me show you ..." Vernumein spoke. "Let me show you a part the war that we wage every day on this Grimdark galaxy."

[X]

Well. That is all for now. I think it will take another two chapters for this to end. It's been a ride, so many fans come and write why things shouldn't work like this, but again, this is a galaxy where everything is cranked up to 11.

I must repeat again that I don't hate overlord. But there are things with it and its fans that I don't share the same excitement. I'm waiting for the new volume, and there are rumors of a new season for the anime, but I wouldn't take my hopes very high, thought, if there is one new, I can then start with that one fic where Ainz ends teleported to 40k as an exalted sorcerer and Ahzek Ahriman is bamboozled by Tzeentch and becomes the new master of Nazarick instead of Ainz.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Yeah, I think I gone too far with Shalltear, but hey, she is still alive at least. A greater daemon is no joke. There is one that broke a moon and made it fall into a world in the lore with no problem. But now seems like Ainz is not gonna face that lord or change alone.

Now, there is some bad news. Looks like Nigel decided to stop working in the LN. I don't know if someone will take his place, but seems like he decided to stop to go with other projects. He was of much help.

Ok, I will see you later. I expect to finish this before new year.


	10. The enemy of my enemy

Well, now we are close to the end. Just one chapter more and done. I have been working on my other projects. So I took some time to release this. Hope you like it.

I feel like I overused the plot a bit too much. But to be fair I think this had to be done.

While seems like most people realized, I will explain again. Overlord is going against a place where even the fodder can manipulate time. There are mentions about librarians considering time stopping as unimpressive. Just look at Mephiston. He can literally hurl mountains with telekinesis, and he isn't even an alpha+

Anyway. Here is this.

 **Warhammer 40k and overlord belong to their respective owners.**

 **[X]**

The fires lined the walls of the capital. Four hundred and fifty-seven pyres that burned profusely, some even starting to go out.

Bonfires of heretics, bonfires with traitors to humanity, mutants, Xenos and witches. More than a few hundred still howled in pain, from the pain of fire burning their flesh and bones, from the agony of promethium that bathed them in the fires of purifying wrath.

But even so, many more were still to rise and be burned in holy fire.

Remedios Custodio watched the new fires rise, watched as the victims recited the litanies of condemnation. The priests went with incense balancing it from one side to another, filling the air with a sweet and pleasant fragrance, partly to bless the air, partly to hide the smell of burning flesh.

Seraphim fluttered from side to side, carrying horns that delivered prayers every minute. Some wore reliquaries, with bones of martyrs announcing their judgments about the damned.

A Cherub approached her, a somewhat bizarre and at the same time blessed creature. The bishop had told her that the Cherubim were not real children, but servants created by the priests of Mars. Messengers of the imperial creed, born from the skillful hands of techno-priests.

Even so, it had not been easy for her to get used to the creatures. Well, even if they looked like angels, several of them had their faces disfigured, their limbs even replaced by cybernetic pieces.

She noticed a couple of executioners carrying a woman, she cried and kicked. She tried to fight with all her might, but all this effort was easily thrown out by the ties she carried in his body. Iron chains surrounding her arms and legs forcing her to remain still.

"Damned you all!" She screamed. "Damn you all! It is not enough to burn my husband and me. Now my children will suffer the same fate. Damned you are…!"

She knew that woman, her family had converted to the sorcerer king's church that had come to bend to the sacred kingdom. She was one of the priestesses who guarded the temple, next to Neia Baraja.

The ecclesiarchy had decided to purge all the heretics of this land. The Maccabean janissaries had been working building pyres to burn the guilty. For days wood had been gathered and with iron stakes they had created bonfires. Not only justice would be brought to the followers of the sorcerer king, but also to all those who followed the religions of the six gods.

But of course, the Ministorium had been kind enough to allow people to join the imperial creed. Many had accepted, but for others… was not an acceptable change.

Remedios lifted the Rosarius that hung from her neck. A gift from the bishop. Forged in gold and Adamantium, the black silver beads hung from side to side. She had been told that she could exchange them for Adamantium accounts every time he committed a great act of courage, faith or sacrifice.

She had been accepted among the ranks of the bloody rose order militant. A great honor that brought her happiness. For she was sure that among the battle sisters, she would find the justice she sought. The force necessary to be able to fulfill her duty towards humanity.

She remembered that incident, no, that war against the daemons of the sorcerer king. Those beastmen who had caused so much pain to her people. At that time, none of them had the power to end those demihumans, those beastmen. A human could do little against a beast more strong and fierce. Why should so many die just to end up against a single beast man?

But with the help of the Imperium, all that had remained in the past. A man could accomplish little with a sword, the close combat against a beast man was too unequal. But the armor that her now sisters had provided her with, completely eliminated that disadvantage. The demihumans were only insects against the power of her armor. Only with her hands was more than enough to crush them very easily.

And the weapons, those weapons had been a total blessing.

Only the las rifle, which for the Imperium was considered a standard weapon, could burst the skull of an orc with a single-shot.

But in her hands she carried an even more powerful one. The Bolter model Godwyn . Their mass-reactive shells fired at hypersonic speed simply turned everything they reached into a corpse, be it a beastmen or an ogre, the Adamantium tip would pierce them as if nothing was there.

She tied the Rosarius to her waist and walked to continue her work, in a short time she was in front of the bonfire, the redemptionists had just tied the woman she had seen a moment ago.

She had been tied in one of the pyres that the ecclesiarchy had brought with her. Unlike the wood fires she knew, this was a six-inch -wide, four-meter-long rod that had a stylized "I" shaped metal piece high and clearly blackened by constant use. At the base was a container connected to it that pumped promethium at high pressure. It was in the 'I' where the sentenced would be bound and after issuing the sentence would be cremated by the promethium.

When the executioners came down, she approached.

"Paola Emelia. You have been found guilty of the following crimes against the holiest God-Emperor, Imperium and Humanity. Worship to the ruinous powers and an agent of the Inmaterium. Association with Xenos and heretics for the worship of the sorcerer Ainz Ooal Gown. Betrayal to humanity. And finally, destabilization of the sacred kingdom. Considering all this, it has been decided that you shall be condemned to be burned until life leaves your body. Any last words?"

She didn't speak, instead, she started sobbing. She broke into tears. She screamed with everything she could at knowing that her end was approaching. But even greater was the terror of the possibility that their loved ones suffered a similar fate. "I beg you... Forgive my children... do whatever you want with me but I beg you do not touch my children..."

"They will be judged and properly prosecuted. I can assure you that." Remedios replied. The woman no longer spoke, just kept crying endlessly.

"May the justice of the God-Emperor be administered over your soul."

Remedies turned around, there was the executioner. His hand ready to lower the lever and activate the mechanism that would incinerate the heretic. She kept sobbing, screaming, cursing and pleading at her impending death.

Then Remedios gave the order. And the promethium began to pump, a spark inside the mechanism started combustion. A sphere of fire broke out high, a burning fire and able to melt the steel just by caressing it. A fire that in seconds incinerated her body. In a very short time her throat burned destroying her vocal cords, it immediately followed her organs bursting under the immense heat. A run that lasted several minutes of intense agony had been "Mercilly" reduced to a few seconds.

The chains fell to the ground, red hot and melted by the intense heat. They had endured the woman just enough for a few seconds to become nothing but ashes. She offered a final litany and ordered them to bring the new heretic to burn.

"You have done a good job." Spoke a voice behind her, turning around wasted no time and knelt with one of her hands on her chest.

"Canoness Priscilla." She said respectfully. "Praise the God-Emperor for addressing this servant."

The canoness placed one of her hands on her shoulder. "Get up. You have done well, the God-Emperor is proud of you."

She obeyed. The canoness was a woman of the order of the bloody rose, just like her. Her face was already worn by age but by no means weakened by the years. The fire of war shone in her eyes and her posture was straight and without faltering.

"Remedios, how's the burning going?" Asked her superior.

"We have advanced as marked by law. The heretics have been burned since the first hour of the day. But we still have half to go. We calculate that we will end at sunset if there is no setback. "

The canoness nodded. "All right. But I think I can't continue to entrust you with this task."

"Have I done something wrong, my mistress?"

"Not at all. But your talent must be used in a good way. However, for today it will be enough. I entrust you with a new task. We have been ordered to leave this world, but we will not leave without the faithful to the God-Emperor. Gather them, guide them, but above all, protect them. In a month the light of the imperial navy will arrive with its fleet. They will evacuate those loyal to the God-Emperor of this world to install them in new colonies."

"As ordered." Remedios answered while bowing. "Is it too daring if I ask the reason why we leave this world?"

The canoness remained silent for a while. As if thinking carefully what she was about to say.

"I can't say the reason. But these have been the orders of the inquisitor himself. He wants to save all possible humans, especially those with special talents, those like you, Remedios."

Remedios nodded and brought a hand to her chest. "His will be done. I will leave right now."

So the canoness let her to leave. Remedios called her second in command and instructed her to continue. She retired shortly after.

[X]

To say he was surprised was inaccurate in a way. He had been trained to avoid such a thing, never to be panicked and terror created by the creatures he himself hunted. How many centuries had it been since its initiation in the Ordos? He no longer remembered.

But right now there was no surprise, there was only anger against what he dared to stain his eyes with its presence. In moments he prepared by unsheathing his sword and carrying a Psykana to end the Xeno that had dared to materialize in his office.

"As paranoid as ever, just like your order," said a voice that looked like a tuned tune. "How do you plan to progress in the galaxy when you are so unreasonable?"

"Don't talk to me about progressivism. I've seen what that supposed salvation can do to a civilization." Solomon spoke by activating his power sword, ready to attack.

"Time, this is what I meant. It is extremely difficult to deal with a Mon'keigh." This time he was not addressing the inquisitor, if not someone else who was behind him and had remained hidden in the shadows.

But it was at the moment that he saw that the inquisitor did not hesitate to shoot a ray of psychic energy.

For decades he had trained in different psykanas and disciplines. He had set aside research and subterfuge skills, focusing primarily on offensive and defensive skills purely designed for combat. He could imbue his body with psychic energy and be able to easily break the Adamantium with his bare hands, he could make his body follow an inhuman speed to rival the most skilled Eldars. Energy domes that could stop a titan's weapons and reduce battle tanks to just atoms.

But it was in demonology where he had practiced. Particularly the holy demonology that used to fight directly against the demons of the Inmaterium.

It was thus that he had fired a sphere of warped fire created with all his will and faith. Such a skill was called [Cleansing flame] or at least a more compact version of it. For the golden burning fire would be able to burn the soul and vaporize the body of those servants of chaos.

The blast of fire traveled directly to the being who had been behind the Harlequin, as fast as a hypersonic plasma shot and as hot as a sun. A demon of chaos would be banished if he received this. A mortal would be reduced to ashes just by being touched.

But nevertheless, the being did not died. A greenish glow escaped him. A flash he had never seen before.

And it was a man who had released this glow. A tall and thin man, wearing a luxurious reddish suit. Solomon recognized him, and prepared to shoot once more.

"What insolence!" The man spoke. And at the same time it seemed to be about to make some movement as well.

"Insolence is yours. You think that by attacking me directly you have some chance against me. Come then, daemon and face your downfall."

However, both stopped, and not of their own volition, if not to see the monomolecular lines that lagged in and out of reality.

"Please!" Said the Ardathair in a highly dramatic tone. "Could we leave this routine? Time is short, and we have not come here to attack you. "The Troupe Master turned and headed to a chair to sit on. "The great enemy hangs over us. It's about to get its goal. And yet you insist on destroying the only thing that could give you a chance to defeat the greater daemon."

"Only the most naive could be able to trust one of that witch King's dogs." The inquisitor growled.

"And only a human would be unable to see the whole scheme." Demiurge replied indignantly. "And having to get down to work with one. What a shame."

"Quiet both of you." The Harlequin spoke. "This day is not to try to take our eyes off each other. This day is to prevent the enemy we hate so much from getting what it wants. And I am more than sure that your duty is to prevent that daemon from gaining the ability to bring its scum to other realities. Tell me, what would happen if this demon is able to travel to the past and create even more havoc than you could imagine?"

At those words seemed to change something in the inquisitor who turned to see him. "Explain yourself, Xeno."

Demiurge showed a grimace of hate. It was obvious that he did not want someone else, much less a human, to know about the existence of what the Ardathair had explained to him, the former simply ignored him and decided to continue.

"There is an artifact, inside the tomb and their home. Created with ancestral technology. The artifact is possibly one of the most important findings in history and most likely the most dangerous."

"All Xenos artifacts are dangerous," said the inquisitor. "What makes this different?"

"Please, don't interrupt me." The harlequin replied annoyed. "As I said. It was this artifact which brought these guests to this galaxy in the first place. How they activated it is still unknown to me, but its operation has been described and detailed within the black library. It is basically a beacon that allows you to travel through space-time. Traveling at any time and probably to other alternate realities."

"Impossible. Managing the warp to such an extent is…"

"Impossible, even for us." The harlequin interrupted. "But for the old ones... it may be different."

The inquisitor remained silent for a whole minute. Doubted what the Eldar said, but he couldn't rule out the possibility that easily. It was then that it occurred to him. If such a device really existed, then you could use it to prevent the largest Imperium's misfortune.

The Horus heresy.

If he could go back and warn the emperor himself. It was very tempting. Too much to let it pass.

But he still had his doubts and would not withdraw so easily. Even with this whole story, there was no way he could trust the harlequin.

It was then that the subordinate of the sorcerer king who accompanied the Ardathair spoke and did something that not even the cruelest of the guardians would expect.

He tilt his head and body at an angle of 135 ° and spoke.

"Even if begging a human is against my principles… I must implore for your help. If the daemon attacks Nazarick it could easily destroy it and steal all the world class items that the supreme beings took so long to find."

Solomon didn't trust them, he would definitely never trust them.

But there was one thing in which they shared a common idea.

Solomon had been accepted in the ranks of the Ordo Malleus. Enduring the most inhuman and dark tests for his body, mind and soul. He had faced daemons, cunningly defeated them and banished them back to the Inmaterium.

And that was why knowing what a demon was capable of, forced him to put this as a priority. He turned to the harlequin, eyes full of anger.

"Let it be known for your race. We have no choice but to eliminate the daemon."

And with that the pact was sealed. It was then that from one moment to another they disappeared.

Evileye appeared from the shadows of the room. She had been waiting for her master's orders, which had not happened, at least he had told her to wait to see the fight that was about to break out.

Solomon went to the table and pressed a button on the phone.

"Contact the Justicar. Call the commanders of the Astartes in the system, as well as every other commander. In the name of the Ordo Malleus, I summon you to a conclave."

[X]

Ainz could hardly believe his eyes.

In the past, he had heard of the environmental war he had heard in his previous world. It was said to have been a bloody war. A war that had been fought with weapons that in the last century they would never have seen.

He had managed to get videos of real fighting and shooting. Weapons of energy that teared apart soldiers, howitzers blowing tanks into pieces.

But none of that was compared to this.

From heaven not only those silver knights came. Huge artillery shells also fell. Weapons capable of devastating a world with enough power. Plasma projectors had fired from the battle barge stationed in orbit, spheres of solar fire bathed the daemons with the wrath of the emperor.

But it wouldn't be so easy to kill them.

The pink horrors that had been hit by the bombing had only changed and divided into blue horrors that ran in barking and wailing. They released multicolored flames everywhere, they sought to burn the Astartes that surrounded them. Meanwhile the emperor's finest fired their weapons banishing back to the Immaterium as many daemons as was possible.

It was obvious that it could also cause this kind of devastation, invocations, spells and others could also deal with these demons. But attacking without knowing anything about the enemy was simply careless.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Spoke harlequin who was approaching his side in rhythmic steps quickly. "To think that an enemy that until a while ago was only thinking of eliminating you, now fighting in your favor is most entertaining."

"Have you done this?" Ainz asked, still suspicious.

"I was nothing more than a tool. But one of your servants also had… something to do with this. "

Demiurge advanced and knelt in front of him. His face down, as if pride had abandoned him. What had Demiurge done to achieve such an alliance? Ainz didn't know what to say, but supposed he should tell him something.

"Well done, Demiurge."

"It honors me, my lord." Said the guardian.

Ainz then looked towards the battlefield. "Well, now we must locate Albedo and prepare a counterattack."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible..." the Ardathair spoke interrupting him. "Your servant has been captured by the She who thirsts. She has taken her to a place you can never reach."

Soon Ainz hurried to approach the harlequin before the possible whereabouts of Albedo. He even took him from the clothes, even if, to his surprise, the Eldar had let him. "What do you mean about that!?"

The troupe master removed the bony hand from his body with some elegance. "It's useless. She has been taken to the realm of chaos, specifically to the territory of the prince of pleasure. Where she will be tormented day and night for all eternity."

"Impossible!" Demiurge replied. "Albedo is one of Nazarick's most intelligent beings. How did she let herself be captured by mere humans?"

The harlequin simply shook his head from side to side. "Young races... well, it is natural that you have no knowledge about this." He gestured with his hand and opted for a more dramatic pose. "But it was not done by humans. Instead, it was Slaanesh's demons who took her as their prisoner. By now she should be totally broken… or worse."

Ainz, unable to understand what it meant, could only think the worst. Was she being tortured? Perhaps she was in terrible pain? He must find her then. Despite what the Eldar had told him, he didn't think it was impossible.

"It's impossible." Repeated the harlequin again. "She is now in the Inmaterium. And even if by some miracle you managed to locate her, entering the domain of She who thirsts would be damnation. We are talking about a god of chaos, you have already seen what only one of the greater demons can do. Besides, we don't have time anymore."

Ainz didn't know what to say, in his mind countless questions and ideas came and went. He was trying to find some way to understand what was happening. Had Albedo been lost forever? He didn't dare to think that. What was he going say to Tabula Smaragdina? That he had lost his daughter to a dimension of endless suffering?

The truth was, he had problems even greater. With a demonic invasion of this size it was obvious that Nazarick was in tremendous danger. Even with the help of the inquisitor, the enemy forces were able to fight in similar terms causing equal damage from one side to the other.

Ainz simply had no choice. He activated message.

[Aureole. Do you read me?]

[I hear you clearly, my lord.]

[Well ... It's time. Teleports Rubedo outside the grave. I'll take care of things from here.]

[X]

The beast roared as if the same world shuddered by the force of such a roar. A roar not only of anger or defiance, also of pain and rejection.

Its side was open, rotting organs spreading from side to side, melting the earth itself wherever they fell. Its body wobbled and fell, greatly injured.

 **"And dare to think that becoming a mere servant of the plague god would be more than enough to face a true greater daemon."**

The lord of change spoke while shaking the wounds of its body. Minors compared to its adversary, but still enough to force it to focus on healing them instead of making another move.

" **Entropy simply cannot rival against change. You yourself are proof of that. Nothing more than an already used carcass that believes it has some value left over this world."**

The Dragon threw a thick bile from his mouth, a primordial soup with countless pests that dissolved everything in its path. A final defiant tone towards the monster that had almost defeated it.

As if mocking the demon, it only stepped aside. Then it raised its staff to deal the last blow. But before finishing off, the dragon spoke, laughing in a sick laugh.

 **"My work here is done... Well, my purpose was not to defeat you... Only fight you, nothing more, nothing less... this is not my end... because death is just another step in the path of death... rebirth is what awaits me..."**

And with that it expired, its body swelled and burst like a water balloon. Greenish Pus spreading everywhere, the soil liquefied and from this twisted plain, plants escaped.

The demon of Tzeentch looked triumphant, one less problem, now there was only to plunder that grave and get its treasure.

But that should wait.

It was a ray, a ray of golden energy that created a hole in its torso. A discharge of an element that could simply be considered as sacred, holy, anathema to him. It hit him fully, the daemon felt immense pain that made it kneel. Its shape was distorted even more, as if the real space reject it.

Enraged it looked at the distance, only to recognize the forces of the Imperium that now ironically tried to protect the tomb from hordes of demons and servants of God of change.

However, that was not what the daemon was looking for. It was then that a premonition came to it, and thus in less than a nanosecond the Lord of change raised a dome of force just before another golden ray reached it.

Finally could tell what had attacked it. In the distance, a being stood on the earth. Feminine, a young woman almost leaving adolescence. But he could not ignore the aura she was emanating. Her six wings contrasted in a monochrome black and white, her white clothes wrapped her in a kind of Greek tunic waved with gold and silver accessories. But the carved crystal like an emerald embedded in her chest could not be ignored. A jewel that shone in the seven colors of the rainbow, changing depending on what angle it looked.

And the daemon smiled.

Finally, the enemy that had long awaited had finally arrived. The god of change had given him the necessary prophecies, wise of this being, of this entity.

And for that reason it knew that this should end immediately.

And so the Greater daemon raised its staff and struck the earth. Then the world changed. A screen escaped from the demon of change, like a sphere that enveloped everything. It was thick, like honey itself, time was losing its meaning, stopping completely and freezing anyone who swallows. And that being was also wrapped in such a spell. His actions stopped and his movement was reduced to nothing.

And it was in this area where the lord of change had control. It was in this area that it exerted its power disappearing and reappearing again this time in front of the young woman. Warp fire formed around her body, flames of the Inmaterium that mutated reality itself. Her body was engulfed by such multicolored flames until reduced to ashes.

The area had disappeared, scorched ground and crystalized soil. The demon watched as the young woman's ashes fell to the ground.

But the daemon didn't loose its guard, the god of change had looked at the possibilities, it knew it would not be so easy.

A light shone again, a fire that burned as the heat of sun itself. So hot that even scorched the daemon's skin.

 **"It won't be easy."** Said this. At the same time it was shooting from its mouth a flare of deformed fire that engulfed everything in front of it. A beam of light was again fired and both energies held against each other until they caused an explosion equivalent to a star engulfing the entire valley.

The demon felt something, a force pushing him up. In a short time its feet left the ground and it was taken to heaven. It was like a rocket, flying at supersonic speed quickly escaping from the clouds. In a short time it was able to see the stars, then it felt pain on its back, they had had hit the moon shattering it. Now only pieces of moon rock traveled through space, some losing themselves in the void, others rushing to the earth.

Then a light formed.

And the daemon felt its form leave real space.

[X]

"She could have a chance." The harlequin said when he saw how the daemons was raised to heaven.

"Rubedo..." Ainz spoke. "I never thought I would use her this way."

The Athair flipped. "Do you think she will fail?"

Ainz turned his skull from side to side. "In a nutshell, she is a semi-autonomous world class item. But it comes with certain side effects." He didn't bothered to hide the capabilities of Rubedo, he had already used his last triumph card and there was nothing more. "She consumes too much mana. That is why the caloric stone is vital to her functioning. Control is complicated, there was only one with the ability to control her and use her at her peak performance... but that person is no longer here." He said, clear sad in his words. "She is a Seraph, a Greater Seraph almost bordering the racial class God. In theory she would be able to defeat all the floor guardians, even destroy Nazarick. That is why she is kept in stasis on the eighth floor."

"Something so dangerous is natural that it be locked." Commented the Troupe Master. "Even so, although she might defeat the daemon, we must be sure." He turned to some ruins that remained on the third floor. "Isn't that right, Solomon Bane?"

Ainz's guard shot up enormously. Yuri similarly, she was on guard when she saw the inquisitor who had once killed her sister and left her traumatized. She was about to attack, but a bony hand stopped her.

"I guess this was inevitable." Ainz said

"Indeed." The inquisitor replied. "But trust me, I'm not here because I want to. You are still an abomination and I am more than ready to end your existence once this is all over."

Yuri Alpha tried to attack, but Ainz stopped her again. "At this point, I am willing to accept whatever help I can. We'll see how to resolve our issues later, Inquisitor."

Solomon Bane just nodded and gestured to the person accompanying him to step forward.

The red lights where the eyes of the ruler of Nazarick would have been burned until they almost died out. In front of him was a very familiar figure, one he had known for a long time.

"Evileye." The Overlord said when he saw the former Adamantite-level adventurer. Her skin was pale, countless scars and wounds ran down her body and face. Her bloodshot eyes showed a hunger for violence and destruction. But at the same time she looked empty and unable to exercise her will. As if her soul and mind were chained in some way he didn't understand.

She raised her gaze to the sound of her name. Her eyes seemed to scan his soul, as if trying to look at his essence. Then her face changed to one of total disgust, as if something had offended her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ainz asked.

"She was chained to a demon of Khorne." The Athair spoke, the inquisitor glared at him with a look of hate, but this ignored him. "That reaction is probably due to the very nature of the blood god for hating all psychic or sorcerer. Although it is curious to use a magic caster to chain such daemons. Isn't that right, Solomon?"

The inquisitor said nothing, but after a few seconds he exhaled. "It is more efficient in this way. An undead with those abilities is more likely to resist the stress of carrying a daemon inside. Besides, her soul was big enough to avoid using other… conventional methods."

"Did you plan on doing this with me?" Ainz asked in a serious voice. But the inquisitor did not speak.

The aura of despair was fully activated, surrounding the place of an instant death effect that would kill anyone with a weak mind. "What were you planning!?" However, neither the inquisitor nor the harlequin felt any effect, only a thirst for blood that flowed from the undead. Until finally, more to avoid another conflict than for something else, the inquisitor spoke.

"I had considered it, but given the amount of resources, and, so little time, it would have been a waste of time. That is why I chose Evileye, and I must admit that it has given one of the most... stable results I have seen."

"I see..." Ainz spoke now that he had regulated his emotions thanks to his nature. "I will not question the reason, it would be hypocritical of me. After all, I have also done it."

"Returning to the subject." Continued the Ordos agent. "I have a plan. Using Evileye and the spear we can end the greater daemon without resorting to an Exterminatus. The problem is that the daemon must be totally focused on something else so it doesn't notice Evileye approaching, and that won't be an easy task."

"And how do you think?" Ainz asked "As we saw neither the strongest of my servants represent a problem for the beast. Rubedo is the only one who has been able to fight the daemon in equal conditions."

"Normally," Solomon spoke. "This kind of work would be designated to a certain group of specialists. But since there are not enough of them, and there is no time to do a Theosophamy ritual, this is the most feasible option."

"I see." Said the harlequin. "Then we could use Rubedo to contain it. Of course, she could also be hit by the spear due to her proximity."

"Do not! I won't let them use it this way. She is more than a weapon, she is one of the creations of my comrades. "Ainz spoke completely opposing the idea.

"It is that or the destruction of not only this world, but of every planet in the subsector. It is so important than the life of your other servants? I could not think less of an agent of ruinous powers."

Ainz no longer responded, but in his heart he felt a tremendous emptiness when he left his undead part to recognize the logic.

[X]

Sebas had been loyal for all this time. He had never felt any doubt of his lord and had followed his wishes to the letter.

But it was not only loyalty that moved him, it was also faith, faith that the last Supreme Being would bring a balance and reach an agreement with the Imperials.

In truth, all this would have been resolved if only they had stayed away from them.

He was more than certain that if Nazarick had retired, none of this would have happened. The huge machine that was the Imperium would have passed like a storm and would have ignored the tomb.

He had concerned about Albedo and Demiurge's idea of attacking the Imperials first. And as the attack had prophesied it had been a disaster and Demiurge had to be revived by spending valuable gold from the trunks of the great grave.

But he would remain faithful. There was no other option left.

Even if the same world burned. Even if the same grave was destroyed. His loyalty and faith would not fall.

That was why he had decided to take care of the safety of the last two floors of the tomb right now. No matter how many demons they tried to invade, they would be repelled and destroyed. He was confident in that.

"Bring. Those. Death. Knights. To. The. Front. Behind. The. Weaker. Servants. Together. It. Will. Be. The. Vanguard. That. Will. Allow. Us. To. Buy. Time. That. The. Servants. Of. Level. 60. Remain. In. the. Middle. And. In. the. Rear. To. Those. Of. Level. 80. May. Aureole. Prepare. To. Cut. And. Seal. The. Floors. At. My. signal." Cocytus said giving orders from side to side, after all, Ainz-sama himself had left him in command. However, he was following the protocols that Demiurge had left in case of a situation like this.

The guardian of the fifth floor approached him. "Sebas. You. Will. Take. Command. Of. The. Pleiades. Except. For. Aureole. She. Must. Fulfill. Other. Obligations. "

Sebas nodded calmly. "I get it. After all, we cannot demand more than we have. Yet, has there been no news of Lady Albedo? "

"Unfortunately. Not. And. It. Is. Obvious. That. Without. It. The. Management. Of. The. Grave. Is. Even. More. Complicated."

"I see. But it does not mean that we should stand idly by while the Daemons attacks us."

There was a change in the air around Cocytus upon hearing those words. His cold aura was released by accident.

"And. To. Think. That. We. Would. Find. An. Opponent. Capable. Of. Becoming. Worthy. I. wonder. If it's. Such. A. sin. Feeling… Excited… Of. Finding. A. worthy. Enemy. Among. The. Ranks. Of. The. Enemy. Can. Be. Forgiven."

"There is no harm in wanting to measure one's own strength against an opponent. But I must doubt this when you look for an opponent that you know you can beat." Said Sebas Tian.

Cocytus let out his icy breath. "Wise. Words. Sebas. But. I. think. I. will. Find. Good. Opponents. Once. I. Face. Them. But. Certainly. For. The. Sake. Of. Nazarick. Those. Enemies. Should. Never. Set. Foot. In. this. Sacred. Place."

They heard a couple of steps heading towards them. It was Tsurae, who carried a notebook with her. She had been charged with having the provisions and resources for the NPCs that needed food. "Sebas-sama, I have finished the inventory. There are sufficient provisions and these can be supported in various ways."

Sebas smiled kindly. "Very good, Tsurae. Now go take a break, you've earned it."

She retired to her rooms. She had adapted to the tomb, but it seemed she still needed time to acclimatize to work.

Suddenly the earth shuddered again. As if something huge had fallen, a short time later a message came to Cocytus's head.

"[Cocytus, I will hurry towards you. Tell Aureole to disable all teleportation protections and lift them again once it have passed. Things are about to get even more problematic up here. Take note that I will take… guests…]"

And with that, Cocytus could only wonder what was going on out there.

Either way, Ainz-sama was coming. They must be ready.

[X]

They hit like a meteor. Both figures crashing to the ground like a comet.

However, almost all of the damage had been transferred to only one of them.

Rubedo did not know what pain was. Her mind could not understand that sensation and therefore was not able to express herself every time a part of her body was severely damaged.

However the repair protocols had already begun, her semi-biological system had warned her of the damage. All limbs broken except the left arm, her neck had been fractured, severe damage to the spine, 70% of her organs destroyed. Half of all this damage had happened before returning to the planet's surface.

She opened the only functional eye that was temporarily active. There it was, on top of her. The demon she had been ordered to destroy. The control parameters only allowed her to be able to activate and display predetermined tactics and movements automatically. The Doctor was not here to make her use her full potential. She made a quick calculation, it took a few nanoseconds. If Doctor were controlling her, she wouldn't have had this damage to begin with. She made another calculation, the demon had lost an arm, a hole showed the other side in its chest, its wings were severely damaged. However its offensive capability had not diminished enough.

For that reason, she had to recover. The demon was vulnerable against her attacks, if she managed to regenerate she could turn this into a battle of attrition in her favor. She used [Great teleportation] moments after active [Reverse Time] returning time so her wounds healed instantly. Now she had to attack...

However, something hit her. She felt her body shudder and saw multiple mass damage alerts. Apparently her head had been torn apart, only the secondary processor and her core was still functioning.

The lord of change released a flare of deformed fire on her. Her body was charred by this, almost unrecognizable.

" **Hmph… Finally an enemy capable of entertaining me. Too bad that such a toy has broken so fast."** The daemon laughed mocking Rubedo's tainted form. **"Still, I should make sure those two don't interfere. I guess it's time for that slave to finally be of use."**

The Herald of Tzeentch walked to the tomb. Saw the battle ahead, and smiled, this enemy was nothing. The god of change would show the way, he would—

Wait, there was something strange.

The threads of fate faded, a shadow in the Inmaterium loomed over him.

The daemon felt something cling to its back. It turn its snake like-neck. It was that saint who had attacked it. She had clung to his back with all her might, sinking her hands into its flesh.

He felt a peak of energy forming, right behind him. The daemon roared with anger at the knowledge of what it meant.

Rubedo had received the command. And she had obeyed without hesitation, since apart from the good doctor there was another one capable of canceling her self-preservation and starting her self-destruction.

[X]

"Your last champion is losing." The inquisitor said when he saw the Titanic battle in the distance. The demon and servant of this sorcerer king had demonstrated abilities that could only be understood for a few. Energy releases that could only be comparable to an _Atlas-_ class tactical nuclear warhead. Or a Deathstrike falling from the other side of the hemisphere. But in the end the demon had prevailed and was about to kill its opponent.

"Won't you do anything?" The inquisitor spoke again this time asking sarcastically.

"I guess you'll have a way to beat that creature." Ainz attacked offended by the comment.

Bane simply gave a command for his communicator. "I got it. I don't blame you, it is natural for an amateur to lose in such a way against the agents of the ruinous powers by not knowing them. "

In the distance, the grey knights moved, and in a short time they positioned themselves. After a couple of seconds Ainz could see lightning bolts of energy escaping from their bodies, as if they were connecting with each other in some way.

Ainz decided to use [Mana Essence] and when he did he could not believe what he was seeing with his eyes. An aura of Mana that flowed from the grey knights. Pillars of raw warp energy were being channeled. Then this amalgamation of energy rose, and after a few moments a huge veil covered the valley.

"We have finally obscured the demon from its patron. You will no longer be able to use the Inmaterium so easily. I think it would be a good time to put your servant to good use, although I don't recommend underestimating the daemon. Those attacks certainly seem to have hurt her. I have cut off its ability to read the future, but not its psychic power."

Ainz paused, he could not ignore the fact that if Rubedo continued to attack in that way she could end up being destroyed any way. The demon was powerful, and it was very likely that Rubedo was the only being in Nazarick capable of facing it, but not of killing it.

He sighed deeply. He did not like this, hated using it, hated using her. He knew that Smaragdina would hate him forever for doing this.

Ainz brought a pair of fingers to his temple and activated message.

"[Rubedo ... Starts immolation protocol ... code ... Emerald Tablet ...]" and felt his nonexistent stomach writhing in anger and helplessness, his inexistent heart beat with sadness and bitterness.

"Will the blast reach here?" The harlequin asked under his emotionally split mask.

"That's right… that's why I think we should take refuge in the tomb. At least I know it won't pass from what is left of the third floor. We would be safe inside the tomb, at least until we have to leave again."

"Do you expect me to fall into your trap and at the mercy of your hosts?" Replied the inquisitor with clear anger on his face. Ainz simply sighed.

"Look, I'm not comfortable with this idea either. But as things stand, it is better to stay together in this temporary truce."

Ainz turned, addressing one of the battle maids. "Yuri, please prepare the planning room. It also gathers all floor guardians. There are urgent things that we should discuss."

[X]

To say that he was not impressed by what he saw would not be a lie.

But it was not the exquisite architecture, the decoration or the quality of the furniture. Even the most minor details were not something that would impress of the whole. It was the same ornamentation that any noble of a high house in a hive world would have. Solomon himself had seen more than a dozen luxuries like these while hunting the noble traitors who thought they were untouchable.

The same could be said of the Troupe Master. Its rank probably had seen riches beyond imagination. An astroworld would be leagues above of this. Thus when he turn to see him, he could only realize a contemplation that anyone would have recognized as bored.

"If I had decorated this place I would have used a tone more... how to say it ... surreal." The Ardathair said as he ran his fingers through the baroque-style lamps. The hall was surrounded by with paintings and portraits of all kinds. "This guy… Picasso… had a certain bad taste and a very bad idea of the harlequins. But I appreciate the attempt. The occasion makes it ironic." He arranged the picture that had the portrait of what looked like a jester of some monarch. Solomon noticed the name 'The harlequin' written on the base.

"Really? Well, the one who decided to use it as decoration had certain tastes for art that I never shared." Ainz mentioned from the front.

Finally they reached a finely carved wooden door. Ainz opened it. Inside were numerous beings that only caused repulsion and hatred on the inquisitor, and a complex laugh at the harlequin.

Ainz opened his item box, secretly, as he pretended to take two objects from under his tunic. "Take these rings. They will allow you to move in this room. I have ordered the deploy of an item that will freeze time inside the room. Nobody will be able to hurt anyone no matter how powerful the attack is, and the effect will only last an hour."

The inquisitor showed obvious discontent. "How do I know this is not a trap?"

"Oh, for Cegorach's trench coat! Could you pause your paranoia for a moment and focus?" Said the fed-up harlequin as he took one of the rings and slid it down his finger. Solomon had no choice but to follow his example even if he cursed himself inside.

He felt a kind of curtain around his body as he entered the room. Like a force field that opened on his path.

There were five monsters inside the room and only one that seemed to be human. Solomon simply planned every form he would have to use to eliminate them at the right time. There was a giant insect that seemed to be made of ice, a pair of dark-skinned Eldar, Demiurge he had known before and the butler who greeted him with a bow.

He thanked the gesture, while returning the look of hate that other beings threw too.

Ainz made a gesture and all his servants knelt. A show of loyalty? thought the inquisitor. The Overlord sat in the chair behind his desk and placed his bony chin on his crisscrossed hands.

"First I would like to thank you for coming. Despite everything that has been going on lately I see that you have been very busy obeying my orders. I'm very grateful for that."

"Your wishes are orders, Lord Ainz." Mentioned Demiurge. "It is an absolute pleasure to serve you."

Ainz nodded. "Well… to begin with, I remind you that this room is under the effect of the Infinite Hourglass, therefore we are under the effect of Time control. Which means that no one can attack anyone for an hour."

Ainz pointed to Bane and Eldar. "As you see, I have brought peculiar guests, and although I know there may be some friction at this time I expect acceptable behavior."

The Troupe master bowed with the clear grace of his class. But the inquisitor remained silent for a moment. "I am the inquisitor of the ordo Malleus Solomon Bane. And although I will not hide my disgust for working with clear enemies of humanity, I must say that we have no choice if we do not want chaos to win this time."

One of the dark elves raised his hand. It was Aura, who looked strangely at the inquisitor. "I have had this question since you arrived. Are there more humans in space? How is it that they multiplied and reached those ships so powerful if you have no remarkable ability? Humans are physically weak, they cannot fly, nor are they very good at magic. How is it that such a weak race has achieved so much?"

Ainz lamented inside. He had hoped to hold this meeting without finding too much friction. He believed that the inquisitor would be the first to cause a fuss and had already planned how to deal with it. But now one of his own servants had begun with hostilities.

However, to his surprise, he found no insult or slander from the Ordos agent, but laugh. A light but very audible laugh.

"Oh... the greatest sin of arrogance is the underestimation... I've seen it countless times. Governors of entire planets who dream that their wealth is more than enough to face the emperor, Outlaws who think they are too skilled and will never be trapped, or warlords who mistakenly judge their power based on the forces they command... But humanity is not weak not even close. We have created and manipulated the space at our whim to mold it to our benefit. Simple evolution and study, in the past our ancestors created wonders, wonders that are the sum of forty thousand years of effort."

"So they have been in existence for forty millennia. That may explain it," Demiurge said with one of his hands on his chin. "Lord Smaragdina said something similar. With enough time any species could get to the stars."

"I see ..." said Aura. "I guess it was to be expected. This world is very technologically stagnated."

"Enough questions." Ainz said raising his hand. "Let's get to the point. We have an army of demons at our doors. And although I would like to send my best troops, there are two reasons why I would prefer not to." He held two long, bony fingers in front. "The first is that they could threaten the battle with the forces of the inquisitor and they could attack them as well. Nor do we know much about the tactics of these warriors and we could do more harm than good. Am I wrong, Bane-Dono?"

"No, you are right. They may well consider your forces as part of chaos."

Ainz nodded. "The second is that doing so would leave Nazarick extremely weakened. If what the Troupe Master says is true, we cannot leave the tomb unprotected. I don't like others fighting my battles, but this is the best way to proceed. I will tell you right now. The world class item [Throne of the kings] found in the throne room is an unimaginable artifact of power. If the daemon succeeds he won't just take Nazarick, it could also affect several more realities and timelines."

Demiurge raised his hand, Ainz allowed him to speak. "I think using this item could be a better idea. After all, you could use it to return to our original universe."

"There is a problem with this." The Harlequin intervened. "Only He would return. This planet was fully transported for some reason. If he uses the throne he may end in a dimension totally different. He may have managed to bring the entire tomb here, but Ainz barely knows how to use the throne correctly."

"That is why we will have to eliminate the daemon in whatever way and find a new world to settle. With the help of the harlequin, of course. If the offer is still in the air."

The harlequin laughed slightly. "No, our original plan was to be able to get the throne along with the items. Those items, although interesting, are not impressive. That is why now that things have developed in this way, with only the throne would be acceptable."

Ainz felt like a huge weight was lifted off. He restrained himself from expiring, it seemed that things could change for the better. He just hoped not to tempt bad luck by thinking like that.

"There is one more issue that I would like to address." Ainz said. "Albedo... Is there a way to bring her back?"

"You should forget her." It was the inquisitor's response. "I imagine that this Xeno should have told you already. According to the latest reports she was trapped by a servant of Slaanesh and dragged into the kingdom of the prince of pleasure. If she is still alive or was not converted into energy, she has probably been broken and corrupted by Slaanesh. Which already is a threat. Chaos could know where the throne is and even steal it in front of our noses."

"There must be a way..." Ainz refused to give up. "... If I can get in there maybe even with some world class item I may have a chance..."

The inquisitor raised his hand, wanting to stop his thoughts. "Please… don't dare to go to that place. There is a very good reason for that. And I must say. If even so you refuse my warning, I'll have no choice but to end you."

The air changed in the room. Each of the guardians emitted an aura of bloodlust. Even if the current nature of the room prevented them from harming the inquisitor, they were preparing for battle.

The harlequin let out a sigh and let himself talk. "Really, sometimes I think you should leave your paranoia behind and share some information that could end up being beneficial to you. The reason why it would be a simple madness to attempt an assault on the Inmaterium is because it is incompatible with reality. A 'place' if it can be defined as such, where the laws of physics are non-existent, a place where madness is part of itself. Just by being exposed to this you could mutate into anything, you could end up surrendering to the ruinous powers without even knowing it. And that is just exposing yourself to the warp. Considering the size of your souls, they will be nothing more than succulent snacks for the daemons that inhabit there. Your souls shine with such intensity that they will attract them like fireflies."

"We killed one of those daemons when they tried to enter. They are no big deal." Aura said full of confidence.

To these words was the inquisitor who continued. "Did you have contact with daemons of chaos?"

"It was upon arrival." Ainz said. "An error on my part. When I opened [Gate] they managed to sneak in. But we defeated them and purified the place."

Solomon just shook his head from side to side. "The demons are very different as they enter our reality. For starters these are considerably reduced in power and force. This greater daemon you see out there is only a fraction of its real power. Well, in the eye of terror they can grow as big as solar systems, and capable of creating supernovas with just one gesture."

Ainz shuddered at the hearing that. And he was not the only one. Being guardians, they had some degree of studies that had been taught or programmed in them. Of course they knew enough about astronomy. They could only remain silent at the idea of beings capable of making them feel like simple grains of sand.

"…Tell me… Solomon Bane. How many of these beings exist in the void? How many are out there?"

Solomon paused for a moment. Not because he didn't want to answer, but because it was impossible to know exactly how many daemons there were.

"As many as the grains of sand of all the planets in the universe. Countless. Incalculable."

A slight tic began to form in one of Ainz's hands. He quickly hid it from his guardians. This information had left him in shock, a shock that was quickly compensated for by his undead racial ability. But even so, there was still a feeling of restlessness.

"However, daemons cannot exist so easily in the material world." Spoke the harlequin. "It is possible to interact with infinite universes with the warp. But they cannot cross unless certain factors are met."

"That's why they want the Throne!" This time it was Demiurge who spoke. "With an item capable of transporting to other universes, they will have the free path to any place."

A silence reigns in the room for several minutes. Each sinking in their thoughts. The guardians were still trying to assimilate what they had heard. While others tried to think of some way to avoid such destiny.

Finally, it was Ainz who spoke: "I will destroy the throne..." were his words. And at the same time worried looks ran between his servants.

"However, I won't do it until we have returned, or at least gone somewhere safe."

"It's decided then," said the inquisitor. "But we must worry now about the daemon. It is our top priority. Even if I declare Exterminatus there is no guarantee that it destroys the throne or the daemon completely."

"That's why Rubedo must weaken it enough that we can use the spear against this daemon." Sais The Troupe Master.

"I hate to ask this… But will it be enough? What is your opinion?"

The human and Eldar looked at each other before answering the Overlord's question. "She has already been defeated… and even with her self- destruction… I doubt that it is enough. That is why we must seize right now and use the spear."

"So be it then. Now I hereby declare this meeting as finished."

[X]

The throne room, the tenth floor of the great underground tomb of Nazarick. One of the most sacred places for its inhabitants.

And in which they should pay an ominous important duty to their lord.

Behind the doors was. Doors created by their own creators. One side angelic figure showing a kind goddess, and contrast of the other side with a sunken demon vile in the purest dark.

The door began to open, and just as when it was half opened a desperate Demiurge threw himself across the front of Ainz. Blocking a spear of warp energy that had escaped from the other side.

It strike him fully, his flesh burned by the terrible effects of warp energy, levels and his race were nothing before the pure energy of the Inmaterium. His skin disintegrated, his flesh burned. His organs barely kept functioning.

Ainz instantly cast a high-level regeneration spell. Demiurge was reformed in seconds, but it would not end there.

Years of experience in PVP woke up in Ainz and took control of their actions. He knew he couldn't launch multiple Buffs in such a short time, this was an ambush, there was no time to mount a defense, a counterattack was the only option. He didn't know where the enemy was exactly, so he casted an area of effect spell.

Yet, he had to adjust it. Such a spell would be devastating. But the throne room had to be secured.

[Nuclear Blast]

A small sun rose inside the throne room. Even if it wasn't a true nuclear detonation, it was powerful enough to do some damage to the player or being of level 100 who was inside the there.

However, this counterattack was not enough for the ambush laid. Solomon Bane saw that attack coming and raised his hands creating a dome of psychic energy. A sphere of ectoplasm impacted creating an explosion that ended up atomizing matter outside the energy field. The only thing that remained more or less intact were the doors to the throne room.

What could be on the other side? Perhaps another demon? If so, how had it been summoned here? The worst part, that thing was now near the throne of the kings, he didn't want to think about what it could do with it. Did the lord of change had reached up here?

But her had an advantage. He had his guardians, with them he could face this daemon.

"He is not a demon!" Exclaimed the inquisitor as he struggled to keep the shield before a barrage of spheres of ectoplasm and deformed rays capable of bringing down Questoris knights.

Solomon focused. Reciting words that were incomprehensible to everyone except him, it was then that an invisible field expanded. Ainz felt dizzy, for a few seconds he felt like his mana seemed... to get out of control, as if for a moment he had forgotten the spells he had memorized.

"Now!" Exclaimed the inquisitor, shortly before that the harlequin was already moving, sword of energy in one hand, Cegorach's Rose in the other one.

Ainz did not understand what he had done, he felt as if his magic had been paused momentarily, he was still there, but it felt like holding the rain with his hands.

But he decided to ignore it, the guardians were already moving, Cocytus to the front, his four arms wielding one weapon each, all activated passive skills as well as multiple of the most advanced skills imbued each arm.

He felt his magic back, and so was prepared to recite a new spell. Using a super-level one would be inappropriate, as it was slow and would prevent any guardian from using one.

He saw the dark elf twins get ready, Mare casting multiple reinforcement spells, he couldn't use he famed wide area magic, because he couldn't see where the enemy was.

It was then that Ainz heard the screech of metal ripping, when he turned he saw the doors to the throne room being torn from their anchors. And the inquisitor, both hands stretched as if making an effort. How had he pulled out such objects that belonged to the legendary category just seconded to being divine class? Like shields, the inquisitor swung them forward. In time to stop a huge beam of warp energy, Solomon felt as if a twin laser cannon had been fired at them, enough energy to pass through three Leman Russ cleanly. He advanced, using the protection of the doors. Any witchcraft that had been imbued seemed to work even if the metal on the other side was red hot. A normal Adamantium door would have already been atomized by the attack. He felt the source of energy, felt the sorcerer, was at the front, a little to the right. Solomon clenched his fists and retracted his arms and the doors contracted towards him, then he threw them forward and as if a titan had kicked them, the doors shot toward the sorcerer who was trying to kill them. The ground was destroyed because of the impact of such heavy pieces of metal.

[Conflagration] Mare chanted, and a tenth level magic fire sphere formed over the place where the doors had fallen. Blue flames were formed, stronger than [Vermillion Nova]. The spell fell on the throne room, trying to burn the intruder who was trying to kill them.

"Oh the irony... A dog of the corpse emperor and an immaterial slave of Slaanesh allying with a sorcerer. How many of your class would not have simply destroyed this planet to save you all this. But I must thank your stupidity, inquisitor."

Ainz recognized the voice, the flames of his eyes became a point and moments later burned like torches escaping from his eye sockets. His emotional controller shot over and over again, he was angry, no, furious.

"Fluder Paradyne!"

 **[X]**

Now. I thing I will take another month for the next chapter. May as well stop using Spanish first as a base. Seems like now they have to fight together to save themselves. Well, Imperium can do that if the menace is too big.

However, I will answer a pair of reviews.

Guest 1.

Well, being arrogant usually may end with things like that. It's not like 40k side is free from that. But well, seems like in the original Ainz can't keep his guardians in control. I can see the same result if they keep underestimating humans.

Guest 2.

The thing is, Astartes are basically walking tanks and even Astartes power armor can be taken down by enough lasbolts. And read again, Tempestus scions don't use lasguns, they use hellguns. These things can even punch through power armor. That with heavy bolters that can be quoted as artillery level damage and death knights ain't surviving that.

I also would like to point about Leman Russ. These 70 tons MBT's made of plasteel can even tank with their 20mm armor hits that literally hurl them several meters away. So even a LM is crazy durable, and Astartes can just punch through them. I have quotes, I know my stuff.

Markus.

Astartes are also walking tanks and enough lasguns can kill them…

Look. Bloodletters close to a warp rift are pretty different from those in real space since they are being powered by the warp. But check again. The guardians can kill them relatively easy, Ainz may have just launched gravity maelstrom and be done, but he was too confident with his time stop. Apart from that they are not nerfed.

Lupus, the only Pleiades who actually fought. Battled against a Beta level Psyker. She was pretty much fucked because the inquisitor gear and his TK. She literally tanked a normal bolter shell. She isn't being that nerfed.

Ehm… no. Daemon princes are pretty much bullshit. Creating supernovas while in real space is no joke. And while guardians are powerful, they aren't going to start throwing moon chunks to the planet as daemon princes do. Solar system sized greater daemons are pretty much a lot above what any guardian can offer.

If you are this salty it's not because nerfs or buffs. But actual feats and lore.


End file.
